


You Give Love A Bad Name

by Nikkafuza



Category: Vampire Academy & Related Fandoms, Vampire Academy (2014), Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 97,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkafuza/pseuds/Nikkafuza
Summary: Dimitri Belikov é um jovem e bem sucedido publicitário em Boston, ele conseguiu com muita determinação ser reconhecido no mercado de trabalho apesar de sua pouca idade.  Ele sempre definiu suas metas e batalhou por elas, mas ao conhecer uma jovem em uma viagem de avião, ele começa a se questionar sobre suas convicções.
Relationships: Dimitri Belikov/Rose Hathaway, Lissa Dragomir/Christian Ozera
Kudos: 4





	1. Capítulo 01 - Only shooting stars break the mold

_Hey now you're an_ _All Star_

_Get your game on, go play_

_Hey now you're a Rock Star_

_Get the show on, get paid_

_And all that glitters is gold_

_Only shooting stars break the mold_

**_Smash Mouth_ **

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Dimitri's Pov** _

Eu não podia acreditar que finalmente estava embarcando para Kauai, aquela viagem estava se provando completamente infernal. Teoricamente eu desembarcaria no aeroporto de Lihue na ilha Kauai, Hawaii treze horas depois de ter embarcado em Boston, onde eu vivia, porém após uma série de atrasos, escalas e uma espera de sete horas no Aeroporto Internacional de Los Angeles pelo último voo da noite até finalmente conseguir embarcar, meu único desejo era que as próximas seis horas passassem depressa para que eu pudesse finalmente tomar um banho, dormir em uma boa cama e quem sabe Demitir minha assistente por toda aquela confusão.

Apesar de me sentir exausto, eu tinha consciência de que não conseguiria dormir no avião, eu nunca conseguia. Ignorei o sorriso da aeromoça que me recebeu e caminhei até minha poltrona, observando a aeronave deserta.

A grande maioria das pessoas que embarcaram seguiram diretamente para a primeira classe, eu me acomodei na poltrona abrindo o livro que trouxe para me distrair durante a viagem, me concentrando totalmente na leitura.

Após alguns minutos notei uma movimentação ao meu lado, desviei momentaneamente minha atenção do meu livro ao ver uma jovem mulher se esticar para guardar a mala no compartimento superior, seus cabelos negros caiam em ondas até metade de suas costas, ela tinha um belo corpo, sua cintura fina contrastava com o quadril desenvolvido e pernas definidas, tudo isso era completado por uma uma bela bunda destacada pela calça justa que ela vestia.

\- A senhorita precisa de ajuda? - A aeromoça se aproximou ao notar a dificuldade da mulher.

\- Não é necessário, eu só preciso alcançar.. - Ela garantiu virando o rosto, permitindo que eu tivesse uma visão de seu perfil.

_Definitivamente uma bela mulher._

Não pensei muito antes de me levantar e fechar a porta do compartimento que ela estava tendo dificuldade em alcançar. Ela se virou em minha direção completamente surpresa, antes de sorrir abertamente.

\- Obrigada. - Seu rosto era de uma beleza incomum, a pele amendoada, nariz fino e uma boca bem desenhada. Seus olhos negros bem marcados pela maquiagem exibiam um brilho de astucia e alegria que me deixou um pouco desconfortável enquanto me avaliavam.

\- Não tem de que - Eu garanti voltando a me acomodar em meu assento.

Eu procurei voltar a me concentrar no livro e esquecer a presença daquela mulher. O voo em si estava vazio, além de nós dois tinha apenas meia duzia de passageiros espalhados pela cabine da classe econômica e para meu alivio, não demoramos a decolar.

\- Eu odeio decolagens - A voz feminina fez com que eu desviasse novamente a atenção do meu livro.

\- Como? - Eu franzi o cenho enquanto a jovem me observava com curiosidade.

\- Eu disse que odeio decolagens - Ela repetiu mexendo despreocupadamente em sua bolsa.

_Porque ela está falando comigo?_

\- Você não se incomoda? - Ela insistiu ao notar que eu não falaria nada.

Eu ergui mais uma vez meus olhos em sua direção, sendo presenteado com um de seus sorrisos exuberantes.

\- Não - dei de ombros antes de voltar a ler.

\- Ok... - Ela soltou baixo.

Creio que agora ela desistirá de tentar conversar. Sim, ela é bonita, mas definitivamente não estou no meu melhor humor no momento e não me sinto tão a vontade conversando com estranhos.

Eu me permiti absorver completamente pela leitura, esquecendo a presença daquela estranha mulher, porém aquilo não durou mais do que uma hora. Um barulho acabou atraindo minha atenção, eu olhei novamente em direção a ela apenas para vê-la se endireitar segurando uma câmera fotográfica.

_Ela só pode estar brincando comigo!_

\- Desculpe, você acabou de tirar uma foto minha? - Eu respirei fundo.

\- Sim, você quer ver? - Ela questionou com naturalidade.

\- Não, e você não pode tirar foto de estranhos - Eu tentei manter minha voz baixa, dedicando minha total atenção a ela pela primeira vez desde que entramos no avião.

\- Estranho é uma palavra muito forte, eu prefiro o termo "desconhecido" - Ela me provocou - Além disso foi apenas uma foto, não pude resistir é o que eu faço...

Eu desci meus olhos até a grande câmera que descansava em suas pernas. Aquilo deve ter custado uma fortuna. Pude notar na poltrona ao seu lado uma espécie de estojo aberto.

\- Você é fotografa? - Eu questionei com certa curiosidade.

\- Sim - Ela respondeu sem muita convicção após uma leve consideração - Creio que o termo possa ser aplicado e eu posso te dar a foto, se você quiser.

\- Eu ainda prefiro que você apague a foto - Eu pedi antes de voltar minha atenção para meu livro.

\- O que você está lendo? - Ela questionou fazendo com que eu lhe lançasse um olhar exasperado. - É a última pergunta, eu prometo.

Eu me limitei a erguer a capa do livro para que ela mesmo conferisse, torcendo para que me deixasse em paz depois disso.

\- L'amour... Isso sim é uma surpresa - Ela mordeu o lábio inferior antes de erguer os olhos em direção aos meus - Eu nunca adivinharia.

Ela se encostou na poltrona e passou a concentrar sua atenção em sua câmera demonstrando que realmente não falaria mais nada. Eu agradeci mentalmente e voltei a ler, mas minha mente se recusava a se concentrar nas palavras ali escritas.

\- Porque não? - Eu questionei, chamando a atenção da mulher.

\- Porque não o que? - Ela me olhou confusa.

\- Porque você não adivinharia? - Eu fechei o livro.

\- Você já se olhou no espelho? - Ela zombou.

\- Qual o problema? - Eu avaliei o modo como estava vestido, uma calça social escura com uma camisa branca sem gravata.

\- Você parece mais um executivo chato do que alguém que está prestes a passar as férias em um lugar incrível - Ela explicou.

\- E quem disse que estou de férias? - Eu ergui uma sobrancelha.

\- Então você é um executivo chato? - Seu sorriso aumentou com o brilho em seu olhar.

\- O que você acha que eu deveria estar lendo? - Eu questionei ignorando a provocação.

\- Algum livro sobre a dominação mundial no mundo financeiro? - Ela franziu a testa voltando a mexer na câmera.

\- Esse livro não existe - eu não pude conter um meio sorriso perante aquela ideia absurda.

Ela não pensou antes de apontar a câmera em minha direção e tirar outra foto.

\- Essa ficou ótima, você devia sorrir mais vezes - Ela sorriu.

\- E você não deveria tirar fotos de desconhecidos - Eu revirei os olhos.

\- Sinto muito Sr Executivo, não tirarei mais nenhuma foto. - Ela prometeu.

\- Obrigado.

\- Se você não está indo de férias para Kauai, está indo fazer o que? - Ela questionou.

\- É uma viagem a trabalho, minha empresa está me enviando e...

\- Eu não sabia que contadores iam a trabalho para o Hawaii - Ela franziu o cenho se acomodando de lado na poltrona, a reclinando enquanto me observava.

\- Porque você pensa que eu sou um contador? - Eu ergui uma sobrancelha, notando sua reação perante aquele gesto. _Ela gostou disso?_

\- Na verdade eu pensei na profissão mais chata que eu poderia imaginar e... - Ela deu de ombros.

\- Eu não sou contador, na verdade eu trabalho com publicidade - Eu expliquei.

Aos vinte e oito anos eu era o mais jovem publicitário do grupo Zeklos e finalmente havia conseguido um trabalho significativo, eu estava liderando a equipe que cuidaria do lançamento de uma nova marca de Rum. Nós conseguimos um acordo com um resort Em Kauai para fazer a festa de lançamento e durante a semana a única marca utilizada em qualquer coquetel seria a Deep Ocean.

\- Sr Publicitário então - Ela brincou bocejando. - Você está vindo de onde?

\- Boston.

\- Eu estava lá perto, Pennsylvania - Ela se aninhou um pouco mais na poltrona - Não via a hora de voltar para Kauai.

Voltar? Ela costuma frequentar a ilha? Talvez venha todos os anos para as férias, será que ela vai se hospedar no mesmo hotel que eu?

\- Suponho que não seja sua primeira vez no Hawaii então - Eu tentei descobrir mais.

\- Definitivamente não - Ela piscou lentamente - é a sua?

\- Sim. - Eu a observei deitada ali de olhos fechados.

\- Você vai adorar aquele lugar - Ela garantiu sem abri-los.

Depois disso decidi deixa-la descansar, tentando voltar a me concentrar em meu livro pelo resto da viagem, estranhando um pouco o silencio que o seu sono proporcionava.

O avião pousou no aeroporto de Lihue já era de madrugada, observei uma aeromoça acordando aquela estranha mulher enquanto eu desembarcava. Após conseguir minha mala eu sai do aeroporto à procura de um táxi.

O lugar estava deserto, as pessoas que desembarcaram comigo pareciam ter contratado algum tipo de transporte particular até o hotel, coisa que minha assistente obviamente não pensou em fazer.

Eu voltei para o saguão do aeroporto procurando algum lugar aonde eu pudesse talvez alugar um carro, aquela não era uma opção viável para mim, já que não planejava sair do hotel, mas não via outra alternativa.

\- Está perdido, Sr Publicitário? - Ouvi a voz feminina atrás de mim enquanto eu buscava informações sobre o aluguel de carros.

\- Não me chame assim - Eu observei a mulher que tinha os cabelos levemente despenteados e uma expressão de sono.

\- Desculpe então, Sr desconhecido - Ela piscou - Está perdido?

\- Não me chame de desconhecido - Eu revirei os olhos.

\- Eu não sei o seu nome, como eu devo te chamar então? - Ela cruzou os braços me lançando um olhar desafiador.

\- Dimitri Belikov - Estendi minha mão notando pela primeira vez que não havia me apresentado e tampouco sabia seu nome.

\- Rose Hathaway - Sua pequena mão sumiu entre a minha - Dimitri... Você é um russo clássico, não é camarada?

\- Não me chame assim - Eu revirei os olhos.

\- Apenas um pequeno apelido - Ela mordeu o lábio - E então, está perdido?

\- Eu não encontrei um Táxi então..

\- Táxi a essa hora? Está brincando não é? - Ela zombou - Você não contratou o serviço de transporte do hotel?

\- Minha assistente não pensou nisso - Eu expliquei - Você sabe onde eu posso alugar um carro?

\- Você pretende dirigir de madrugada pela ilha sem sequer conhecer o lugar?

\- Eu não tenho muitas alternativas, você sabe onde fica ou não?

\- Vamos - Ela revirou os olhos sorrindo como se eu estivesse sendo ridículo.

Ela começou a caminhar arrastando sua mala de rodinhas atrás de si enquanto equilibrava a mala menor em seu ombro sem sequer confirmar se eu a estava seguindo, eu logo me pus em movimento, a alcançando com facilidade.

\- Onde estamos indo? - Eu questionei.

\- Qual é o seu hotel? - Ela me questionou, talvez ela tenha contratado o serviço de transporte e consiga me incluir.

\- O St Regis...

\- Perfeito - Ela sorriu parando em um quiosque de doces que tinha ali.

O atendente logo se aproximou a cumprimentando com um sorriso enquanto ela se inclinava para escolher os doces.

\- Eu quero três tortinhas, três Butter Mochi e dois cupcakes de abacaxi invertido - Ela pediu antes de se virar para mim - Você quer algo?

\- Não - Ela não poderia simplesmente me falar para onde eu deveria ir?

\- Tem certeza? - Ela se endireitou - Você que vai pagar...

\- Eu vou pagar? - Eu me surpreendi.

\- Mais dois cupcakes - Ela decidiu.

\- Porque eu pagaria por seus doces? - Eu respirei fundo.

\- Você não espera que eu te leve até o hotel de graça, espera? - Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas enquanto o rapaz separava o pedido dela.

\- Me levar? - Eu me surpreendi - E como você pretende me levar?

\- Com o meu carro - Ela respondeu - Está no estacionamento.

\- E você sabe o caminho? - Eu ergui uma sobrancelha. - Como?

\- Eu moro aqui - Ela respondeu confusa. - é esperado que eu saiba o caminho.

\- Você não mora na Pennsylvania? - Franzi a testa.

\- Da onde você tirou essa ideia? - sua expressão se tornou confusa enquanto pegava a sacola que o jovem atendente lhe oferecia.

\- Vinte e cinco dólares - O atendente nos encarou.

\- Onde está sua carteira, camarada? - Ela sorriu abertamente me atordoando momentaneamente por sua beleza e de certa forma, pela raiva que seu atrevimento despertou em mim.

\- Eu só preciso saber como eu posso alugar um carro - Eu murmurei decidido a não aceitar aquele absurdo - se você não sabe, eu posso me informar...

\- Você está falando sério? - Ela exclamou - Prefere gastar quatro vezes mais em um carro do que me pagar alguns doces? Eu posso dividir com você, sabia?

\- Você é louca - Eu murmurei.

\- E você é um contador chato - Ela desafiou.

\- Publicitário - Estreitei os olhos.

\- Que seja, é chato da mesma maneira - Ela deu de ombros se virando para o atendente - Você vai ter que esperar eu procurar a minha carteira na bolsa.

Ela apoiou a bolsa em cima de suas duas malas e passou a procurar a tal carteira enquanto o atendente a media descaradamente.

\- O que você está esperando pra ir atrás do seu carro de aluguel? - Ela ergueu os olhos em minha direção - Vamos, como eu tenho um bom coração, eu prometo dar uma volta na ilha amanha quando acordar... Eu posso te achar perdido em algum buraco.

\- Eu posso me virar muito bem, mesmo perdido em um buraco - revidei.

\- Sabe, você não precisa se preocupar com isso - O rapaz decidiu atraindo nossa atenção - Os doces são por minha conta... se você quiser mais alguma coisa...

\- Quanta gentileza - Rose sorriu se endireitando - Como é o seu nome?

\- Kaleo - O sorriso do rapaz aumentou - E o seu?

_Ela vai passar a me ignorar por alguns doces agora!?_

Eu peguei minha carteira no bolso da calça tirando uma nota de cinquenta dólares de dentro e colocando em cima do balcão.

\- Aqui está, você pode ficar com o troco Kaleo - Eu murmurei recebendo um olhar curioso da garota - Vamos logo, Rose...

\- Achei que você preferia se perder - Ela provocou.

\- Você vai me levar ou não? - questionei impaciente.

\- Vamos Dimitri - seu sorriso foi vitorioso - Você pode trazer minhas malas.

\- Virei seu carregador agora? - Eu murmurei enquanto arrumava uma maneira de carregar todas as bagagens e segui-la.

\- Não reclame, estamos quase chegando - Ela pediu se dirigindo ao estacionamento.

Nós seguimos pelo estacionamento do aeroporto até um jeep wrangler cinza, Rose logo destrancou o carro para que eu guardasse as malas.

\- Esse é o seu carro? - Eu a encarei um pouco surpreso.

\- Presente do meu pai - Ela deu de ombros - Ele achou que combinaria com o Hawaii e... O que foi?

\- Apenas estou surpreso - Eu dei de ombros me concentrando em guardar as malas - Você não parece o tipo que dirige um Jeep...

\- Bem, eu preferia uma lamborghini... Mas seria impensado ter uma nessa ilha - Ela deu de ombros antes de seguir até a porta do motorista - Vamos?

\- Claro...

Nós nos acomodamos dentro do carro prestes a começar nosso trajeto, todo o cansaço daquela viagem me acometeu, já fazia quase 24h desde que embarquei em Boston e ainda não tinha conseguido dormir. Eu realmente precisava de um descanso.

\- O hotel fica muito longe? - Eu questionei depois alguns minutos em silêncio.

\- Nós temos cerca de uma hora de viagem, camarada - Ela sorriu - O hotel fica praticamente do outro lado da ilha, para sua sorte, é perto de onde eu moro...

\- Sério? - Eu pisquei atordoado.

\- Serei sua acompanhante pela próxima hora, Dimitri - Ela me encarou - E eu acho que vou precisar dos meus doces.

Eu abri a embalagem que ela me entregara assim que entramos no carro, ela pegou uma espécie de muffin se ocupando em comer enquanto dirigia.

\- Você não deveria fazer isso - Eu adverti.

\- Está com medo, camarada? Você deveria experimentar um desses, eu adoro - Ela me provocou antes de morder mais um pedaço do doce.

\- Estou falando que não é sensato dividir sua atenção entre a comida e a estrada - Eu revirei os olhos.

\- Claro, é um perigo com todos esses carros - Ela apontou a estrada totalmente deserta - Sei que você está acostumado com grandes cidades, mas nessa ilha as coisas são um pouco diferentes.

\- Sim, aqui é o fim do mundo - Eu murmurei.

\- Estou oficialmente ofendida - Ela afirmou apesar de sustentar seu sorriso - É uma pena que estejamos fazendo esse trajeto as três da manhã, dessa forma você não consegue apreciar a beleza do lugar. Se conseguisse, tenho certeza que gostaria de viver nesse fim de mundo.

\- Eu estou bem em Boston, obrigado.

\- Boston... Já estive lá uma vez com minha mãe - Ela prosseguiu - Não vi nada de especial naquela cidade.

\- É especial o bastante para mim - Ela não pode apenas dirigir?

\- Você deveria experimentar o cupcake de abacaxi - Ela indicou - E o que torna Boston tão especial? Seus pais moram lá?

\- Não...

\- Vive sozinho em Boston então? Apenas você e o emprego chato? - Ela me observou com o canto do olho.

\- Eu posso ter uma esposa, filhos - Eu respondi não gostando muito do fato de ela ter acertado.

\- Você não usa aliança - Ela negou

\- Eu posso ter tirado - Insisti

\- Não existe nenhum sinal de que você algum dia tenha usado alguma aliança, Dimitri...

\- Você é algum tipo de especialista em alianças?

\- Não, mas sou especialista em cafajestes que tentam me passar a perna - Ela respondeu com diversão - Você não se enquadra no perfil.

\- Porque não? - Questionei intrigado.

\- Eu passei mais de uma hora tentando puxar assunto com você dentro do avião e você sequer me olhava - Ela começou a enumerar - Eu consegui descobrir seu nome após quase sete horas, em nenhum momento você tentou conseguir meu telefone ou algo do tipo...

\- Então você queria a minha atenção dentro do avião? - decidi provoca-la apesar de estranhar um pouco a sua maneira objetiva e despreocupada.

\- Não se sinta tão convencido, eu apenas odeio o silêncio.

\- Eu estou sendo convencido? Você decidiu que eu não sou um cafajeste apenas por não demonstrar interesse nenhum em você.

\- Eu não diria que você não demonstrou interesse nenhum - Ela gargalhou - além disso, apenas falei que você não se enquadra no perfil de cafajeste. E o fato de você estar tentando provar que eu estou enganada, apenas comprova o meu ponto.

\- Você não tem um ponto - eu a interrompi - Você não sabe do que está falando.

\- Então me fale da sua esposa, Dimitri... Como ela é?

Aquela pergunta me pegou desprevenido, me deixando sem palavras por alguns instantes.

\- Ela..

\- Não existe - Rose cantarolou.

\- Você é sempre tão inconveniente? - Eu questionei.

\- Você é sempre tão sério? - Ela me deu mais um de seus olhares travessos - Admita que ela não existe e eu te deixo em paz.

\- Que seja, eu não tenho uma esposa - Eu revirei os olhos.

\- Nem filhos - Ela insistiu.

\- Isso é impossível que você saiba - Eu apontei.

\- Sim, é impossível... Mas se você tiver algum filho ele estará crescendo sem a presença de um pai e isso é simplesmente triste - Pela primeira vez o sorriso sumiu de seu rosto, sendo substituído por certa melancolia.

\- Eu não seria ausente na vida do meu filho - Eu exclamei com indignação, notando o sorriso voltar ao rosto dela.

\- "Seria"? Isso significa que seu suposto filho também não existe? - Ela me provocou.

\- Não importa, eu seria presente - Eu insisti um pouco incomodado por aquela ideia.

\- Claro, você seria presente enquanto não atrapalhasse seu trabalho - Ela tentou forçar um sorriso - Mas sua carreira sempre estaria em primeiro lugar, você usaria a desculpa que precisa trabalhar para dar o melhor para ele enquanto perdia todos os momentos importantes.

\- Isso não aconteceria - Eu pisquei atordoado.

\- Se você tivesse uma importante viagem a trabalho e o aniversario do seu filho fosse na mesma semana, você deixaria de viajar? Correndo o risco de perder uma promoção? - Ela supôs

\- Eu acho que não faz sentido imaginar algo que não está nem próximo de acontecer - Eu murmurei sem saber como responder aquilo.

\- Acho que você já tem a sua resposta - Ela deu de ombros.

Nós seguimos em silencio depois daquela estranha conversa, eu torcia para que estivéssemos próximos ao hotel para que pudesse enfim descansar e esquecer que um dia conheci aquela mulher.

\- Olha, minha casa fica ao fim dessa estrada - Ela apontou uma estrada de terra pouco iluminada, sera que não era perigoso que ela vivesse ali?

\- O hotel fica muito distante daqui? - Eu questionei preocupado com o tanto que ela teria que voltar depois.

\- Não muito - Ela me tranquilizou voltando a ficar em silencio.

Menos de vinte minutos depois nós chegamos ao resort. O lugar era muito bonito e claramente os hospedes ali tinham muito dinheiro. Escolhemos bem o local...

\- Está entregue, camarada - Rose sorriu enquanto eu descia.

Eu tirei minha mala do carro e voltei até a porta do motorista, me inclinando sobre a janela aberta.

\- Muito obrigado pela carona, Rose - Agradeci sinceramente. Não tenho certeza se teria conseguido cruzar a ilha sozinho.

\- Carona? - Ela gargalhou - Pode ter certeza que eu vou cobrar isso em outra oportunidade, Dimitri.

\- Pensei que os doces tivessem sido o pagamento - Não pude evitar de sorrir.

\- Os doces serviram para me encorajar a suportar a sua chatice - Ela se aproximou ainda sorrindo. - Eu te vejo por aí...

\- Nós não vamos nos ver, Rose.. - Eu avisei.

\- Nós estamos em uma ilha, vai acabar acontecendo - ela me desafiou.

\- Eu não pretendo sair do hotel enquanto estiver aqui.

Rose se limitou a sorrir e se afastar apenas para pegar um de seus cupcakes e estender em minha direção.

\- Você precisa provar esse - Ela mordeu o lábio em meio a um sorriso. - Até depois, Dimitri.

Eu aceitei o doce me afastando de seu carro, observando ela manobra-lo com rapidez, se afastando.

Finalmente eu estava livre dela, amanhã com certeza terei um dia comum.

Com esse pensamento, mordi o cupcake e segui até a entrada do hotel. Em uma coisa ela tinha razão, isso é delicioso.


	2. capitulo 02 - Made up my mind, you would be mine someday

First time I saw you, I knew right away 

Made up my mind, you would be mine someday 

You know I need you, so don't turn away 

'Cause at the end of the dayI'll be alright 

Still I'm praying that you'll change your mind 

I'll be okay 

'Cause you'll come around eventually 

Timeflies

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose's Pov

Eu observei Dimitri parado em frente ao hotel pelo retrovisor do carro, não pude conter um sorriso. Ele era uma pessoa diferente do que eu estava acostumada, tão sério e fechado, meu completo oposto.

Eu me sentia realmente cansada quando embarquei naquele avião, mas a recente discussão com minha mãe sobre como eu estava desperdiçando a minha vida e que eu me arrependeria por nunca ter feito nada de útil enquanto era jovem me manteve desperta o suficiente para perturbar o desconhecido ao meu lado.

Claro que sua beleza me chamou atenção logo de cara, mas o fato dele parecer tão decidido a se manter em silêncio me instigou a obriga-lo a falar algo, e seu sotaque me instigou a obriga-lo a continuar falando mais tarde.

Não demorei para chegar em casa, sentindo o cansaço de toda aquela viagem me abater. Era sempre assim quando visitava minha mãe, nosso tempo era dividido entre matar as saudades e tentar me convencer a mudar minhas atitudes ou eu nunca chegaria a lugar nenhum na vida. 

Bem, eu ainda não sei o que eu quero da minha vida, então eu gasto o meu tempo tentando descobrir. Aos dezoito anos eu me mudei da casa de minha mãe na Pennsylvania para o campus da Universidade em Springfield, Massachusetts, abandonei a universidade menos de dois anos depois para me mudar para o Hawaii, onde Abe tem me compro uma casa, e tenho vivido da forma mais independente que consigo.

Sim, a casa que eu vivo pertence ao meu pai e foi ele quem me deu o meu carro, mas eu me sustento com meu trabalho.

Arrastei minhas malas com certa dificuldade da garagem até a entrada da casa, eu a destranquei acendendo a luz em seguida observando se tudo estava no lugar. A primeira vez que estive aqui com Abe achei um completo exagero a decoração do lugar, mas depois de seis meses vivendo na ilha passei a considerar a casa completamente acolhedora.

Deixei minhas malas ao lado da porta e segui até a cozinha a fim de guardar os doces que obriguei Dimitri a me pagar, estranhando o fato da porta que levava até a varanda estar aberta e a luz acesa. Eu apaguei a luz após olhar em volta, dando de ombros antes de fechar a porta.

\- Você não vai me deixar dormir do lado de fora, não é? - Uma voz veio da rede ali estendida, me arrancando um grito assustado.

\- Christian!! - Eu exclamei quando o rapaz se levantou da rede - Você quer me matar de susto?

\- Foi mal acabei cochilando - Ele se espreguiçou - Que horas são, parece ser tarde...

\- O que você está fazendo aqui? - Eu reclamei voltando para a cozinha.

\- Eu não queria te deixar sozinha ao voltar pra casa - Ele sorriu de forma inocente - É perigoso sabe, e você demorou bastante.

\- Tão perigoso que você estava dormindo na varanda - Eu revirei os olhos - Porque você está aqui de verdade? 

\- Já falei...

\- Christian, o que aconteceu com a minha comida? - Eu respirei fundo ao abrir a geladeira e encontra-la vazia.

\- Iria estragar até você voltar - Ele deu de ombros.

\- Christian, você tem vindo até minha casa, usado a chave reserva e comido a minha comida? - Eu acusei.

\- Isso seria simplesmente absurdo, Rosie - Ele revirou os olhos.

\- Christian... - Eu o encarei irritada.

\- Eu fui despejado e estou morando na sua casa na última semana - Ele explicou como se fosse a coisa mais natural do universo.

\- Você está morando aqui!? - Eu elevei a voz - Você não espera continuar, não é?

\- Você perdeu a parte em que eu disse que fui despejado? - Ele revirou os olhos 

\- Porque você foi despejado? - Eu cruzei os braços o encarando.

\- Eu atrasei o aluguel - Ele bocejou.

\- Outra vez?

\- Eu não consegui tantos trabalhos esse mês - Ele deu de ombros.

Christian era um garçom que trabalhava como freelancer, nós nos conhecemos na universidade e assim como eu, ele não estava feliz com o rumo que sua vida estava tomando. Quando avisei aos meus amigos minha decisão de me mudar para o Hawaii ele deu um jeito de se incluir, apesar dos meus protestos e dos protestos de Lissa que gostaria que ele se formasse.

\- Como não conseguiu? Nós estamos em plena temporada! - Eu respondi com certa exasperação seguindo em direção às escadas.

\- Não é tão fácil quanto você imagina, o Marriott's não está me arrumando serviço nenhum desde aquele incidente - Ele murmurou me acompanhando.

\- O incidente? Você se refere ao dia em que você derrubou sopa quente em um dos acionistas do hotel por ele ter te chamado de desinteressado? - Eu revirei os olhos.

\- Eu não tinha como saber que ele era um dos acionistas. - Ele garantiu. - Você tem sorte, no St Regis eles te adoram.

\- Eu conquistei as pessoas certas com o meu charme estonteante - Eu ofereci um sorriso a ele.

\- Você poderia conseguir algo para mim...

\- Consiga com o seu charme estonteante - Eu revirei os olhos abrindo a porta do quarto - E é bom conseguir logo, não pense que vai morar aqui de graça, eu quero minha geladeira cheia de novo. 

\- Considere feito, Rosie - Ele piscou.

\- E não me chame de Rosie - Eu murmurei antes de fechar a porta do quarto.

Apesar de toda a exaustão, eu consegui tomar uma ducha rápida antes de me deitar. Eu poderia dizer que perdi longas horas pensando no russo que conheci mais cedo, mas isso seria mentira, eu adormeci assim que encostei minha cabeça no travesseiro.

Com sorte me chamariam para cobrir a folga de alguém no St Regis e eu conseguiria vê-lo novamente antes que ele partisse.

Eu esperava dormir até mais tarde no dia seguinte, mas o toque de meu celular acabou me despertando pela manhã. Eu observei a foto de Tim, um de meus contatos no St Regis, estampada na tela do aparelho.

\- Tim - Bocejei me sentando na cama.

\- Me diz que você não tem nada programado para hoje. - sua voz soou suplicante.

\- O que você tem pra mim? - Eu me espreguicei.

\- Preciso que você esteja aqui em meia hora - ele pediu.

\- Meia hora, você enlouqueceu? - Eu me levantei da cama seguindo para o banheiro. - Eu não consigo ficar apresentável em meia hora.

\- Você já acorda apresentável, Rose - Ouvi um sorriso em sua voz.

\- Seu bajulador barato - Murmurei - O que eu tenho que fazer? 

\- Eu te vejo em meia hora. - Ele se despediu.

Ótimo, eu tenho que me arrumar em dez minutos e correr para o hotel, quem sabe eu consiga encontrar Dimitri por ali, dependendo do tipo de trabalho que Tim tem para mim hoje.

Me lembrei das fotos da noite anterior, peguei minha câmera dentro da bolsa e a conectei com a impressora fotográfica portátil, imprimindo as duas fotos do publicitário enquanto me arrumava para sair.

\- Merda, nem me falaram o que vou fazer - Eu murmurei enquanto me enfiava em um curto vestido azul de alcinhas.

Eu apanhei minha bolsa, colocando a câmera, as fotos e meu celular antes de sair.

\- Aonde você está indo? - Christian questionou enquanto eu descia as escadas correndo.

\- Eu tenho um trabalho, vou tentar conseguir alguma coisa pra você - Eu gritei em resposta - Não se esqueça que eu quero minha comida de volta.

\- Ok ok - o ouvi murmurar enquanto passava pela porta da frente.

Acabei ultrapassando um pouco o limite de velocidade, mas cheguei ao St Regis no tempo estipulado. Assim que cheguei ao hotel, me dirigi até o saguão pronta para seguir até a área reservada para funcionários, mas Tim me interceptou no meio do caminho.

\- Graças a Deus você chegou. - Ele suspirou aliviado segurando meu braço e me guiando até os elevadores.

\- O que está acontecendo? - Eu franzi o cenho.

\- Eu te garanto quinhentos dólares pelo dia de hoje - Ele murmurou subindo até o quarto andar.

\- Quinhentos dólares? - Eu arregalei os olhos.

\- E amanhã a noite teremos um luau e é folga da Mahina, se você puder cobri-la - Ele explicou.

\- Ok, eu tenho um amigo que está precisando de alguns lances também. - Eu murmurei quando as portas do elevador se abriram - Mas o que eu tenho que fazer hoje? Eu já falei que não arrumo quarto de ninguém.

\- Você não será uma camareira - Ele revirou os olhos enquanto seguia apressado pelo corredor.

\- Mas irei trabalhar o dia todo? - Ergui uma sobrancelha. - O que você está me escondendo, Tim?

\- Rose, esse hóspede é muito importante - Ele passou a sussurrar parando na frente de uma porta - Se você fizer isso para me ajudar, eu vou ficar te devendo uma.

\- Depende do que você quer que eu faça - Eu imitei seu tom. 

\- O Sr Voda pode te explicar melhor - Ele me ofereceu um sorriso sem graça antes de tocar a campainha.

\- Voda? Que tipo de nome de merda é esse? - Eu zombei.

\- Rosema... Aloha Sr Voda - Ele sorriu quando um senhor de cabelos brancos abriu a porta.

\- Finalmente vocês chegaram - Ele me mediu - Essa é a garota?

\- Sr Voda, essa é Rosemarie Hathaway - Ele me apresentou.

\- Aloha - Eu o cumprimentei me sentindo um pouco desconfortável ao sentir o olhar do homem.

\- Ela não é perfeita? - Tim sorriu.

\- Eu irei preparar tudo. - Ele deu de ombros voltando para dentro do quarto, me deixando ali completamente confusa.

\- Preparar tudo? O que está acontecendo? - Eu sussurrei para Tim.

\- O Sr Voda sempre passa as férias aqui, ele gasta muito dinheiro e é um dos nossos clientes mais antigos - Tim murmurou - Ele precisa de uma acompanhante e..

\- Acompanhante? Você perdeu o juízo? - Eu arregalei os olhos sentindo o ódio tomar conta de mim, o que ele pensa que eu sou!?

\- Rose, ele acabou de se casar e..

\- Que a esposa dele o acompanhe então, eu estou fora daqui - Eu rosnei.

\- É ela? - Uma voz feminina me impediu de partir, uma garota que parecia ter a minha idade apareceu carregando um garotinho que não devia ter mais de três anos no colo. 

\- Sim, é ela.. - Tim sorriu.

\- Aqui está - Ela me estendeu o menino, que eu aceitei instintivamente, o que está acontecendo? 

\- Desculpe? - Eu pisquei atordoada.

\- Aqui está a bolsa - O senhor Voda retornou com uma bolsa infantil na mão, me estendendo em seguida.

\- Eu quero que o Danny participe de atividades diversas, o protetor solar que ele precisa usar está dentro da bolsa, - Ela começou a explicar - lá você também encontrará a lista de restrições alimentares dele...

\- Restrições? - Eu me sentia cada vez mais perdida enquanto o menino em meu colo me observava com curiosidade.

\- Ele deve almoçar as onze e meia e eu o quero de volta às três da tarde. - Ela prosseguiu.

\- Quatro - O senhor informou.

\- Certo, às Quatro da tarde - Ela deu de ombros. - Ele gosta da piscina, mas não quero que fique o tempo todo lá.

\- A Srta Hathaway cuidará muito bem do pequeno Danny, Sra Voda - Tim bajulou - Ela é uma especialista nisso, a melhor que nós temos...

Espera, eu sou? 

Eu olhei em dúvida para o garoto, estava pronta para devolve-lo para a mãe quando ela simplesmente voltou para dentro do quarto, fechando a porta sem sequer se despedir.

\- O que acabou de acontecer? - Eu me virei para Tim.

\- Você acompanhará o pequeno Danny por algumas horas - Tim sorriu me levando em direção ao elevador.

\- Babá? Você me transformou em uma babá? - Eu elevei a voz quando as portas se fecharam, ignorando o menino que me observava em silencio.

\- Rose, por favor... É a primeira vez que o Sr Voda traz a nova esposa e eles precisam aproveitar um tempo juntos, coisa que não será possível com um bebê - Tim explicou.

\- Porque não o deixam na área infantil como todo mundo? - Eu murmurei.

\- A Sra Voda acha que não cuidaram bem dele por serem muitas crianças, então pediu por uma acompanhante em tempo integral... - Ele me explicou.

\- Você vai ficar me devendo um favor enorme - Eu murmurei - E pode ter certeza que eu vou cobrar..

\- Sim, claro.. Quanto ao seu amigo, pode traze-lo com você no luau - Ele garantiu.

\- Que fique claro que esse não é o favor - Eu avisei quando as portas se abriram - Eu quero poder comer e beber de graça hoje.

\- Sem bebidas alcoolicas perto da criança - Ele me avisou saindo do elevador.

\- Eu não beberia a essa hora - Revirei os olhos - Eu vou pra praia com o moleque. E eu tenho um favor para te pedir depois.

\- Qualquer coisa que você quiser, Rose - Ele sorriu antes de se afastar.

Eu observei o menino em meu colo sem saber exatamente o que fazer com ele. Suponho que eu deva conversar com ele.

\- Aloha küçük veba¹ - Eu murmurei não obtendo resposta - Você deveria falar algo....

O menino continuou em silencio.

\- Você sabe falar, Danny? Quanto anos você tem?

Ele ergueu a mão me mostrando três dedos com certa dificuldade.

\- Ótimo, você me entende, isso é um bom começo - Eu revirei os olhos enquanto caminhava até uma poltrona vazia no saguão do hotel.

Eu me sentei ali, colocando o menino no chão antes de me livrar da minha bolsa para pegar o protetor solar na dele.

\- Eu devia ter feito Tim carregar minhas coisas - Eu murmurei lendo as instruções do protetor - Eu tenho que passar isso em você a cada duas horas? Sério?

Ele confirmou com a cabeça.

\- Pelo menos você não é uma praga - Eu dei de ombros enquanto tirava a camisa do menino, o deixando apenas com a bermuda que usava, espalhando o protetor de forma adequada em sua pele.

Assim que terminei minha tarefa, eu peguei as duas bolsas, a mão do menino e o guiei com cuidado em direção a praia. Eu me sentei em uma espreguiçadeira e acomodei o menino que permanecia calado na minha frente.

\- Vamos, você deve saber falar algo. Você sabe falar? - Eu questionei - Você precisa falar, porque eu não pretendo ficar presa por horas com alguém que não fala nada, já não basta o voo de ontem.

O menino continuou me observando sem abrir a boca.

\- Oi... Você consegue dizer isso? Oooi - Eu repeti devagar pegando um brinquedo de borracha em sua bolsa e aproximando de seu rosto. 

O menino se limitou a pegar o brinquedo e se distrair com ele, aumentando minha frustração. Eu joguei meu corpo para trás, me deitando de uma forma desconfortável na espreguiçadeira, escondendo meu rosto com as mãos.

Ele não podia ser uma peste hiperativa como uma criança normal? Pelo menos eu teria o que fazer. Eu me endireitei alcançando a câmera em minha bolsa, Danny permanecia distraído com o brinquedo, o que acabou me rendendo algumas fotos, mas logo o tédio voltou a me acometer.

\- Será que esqueceram de me avisar alguma coisa sobre você, baixinho? - Eu o observei. - Por favor, fale comigo...

Silencio...

\- Tudo bem, pelo menos brinque na areia como uma criança normal - Eu murmurei o tirando da espreguiçadeira - Vamos, pode comer um pouco também, eu não me importo...

Com sorte o toque do meu celular acabou atraindo minha atenção, me distraindo um pouco. 

\- Aloha Makua² - Eu sorri enquanto observava o menino.

\- Eu já te falei que não é porque você está morando no Hawaii que precisa falar dessa forma - Abe reclamou.

\- Faz tempo que você não me liga - Eu ignorei sua reclamação.

\- Eu apenas quero saber como foi sua viagem - Ele desconversou.

\- Foi a mesma coisa de sempre...

\- Ela tentou te convencer a voltar? - Ele questionou.

\- É claro que sim, fazer uma faculdade, ter um objetivo na vida - Eu sorri olhando para o céu.

\- Você não acha que ela pode ter razão? - Ele questionou depois de um momento em silencio

\- Ela te ligou, não foi? - Eu gemi - Qual é, achei que você me apoiasse nisso, velhote...

\- Eu apoiava quando pensava que você queria passar alguns meses de férias no Hawaii. - Ele murmurou - Ela me disse que você está passeando com cachorros em troca de dinheiro.

\- Eu faço muito mais do que isso - Eu reclamei.

\- Eu apoiei tudo isso, até desocupei a casa para você Rose, mas se você quer viver uma vida de festas não poderia fazer isso em uma grande cidade ou vir morar em Istambul comigo? - Ele sugeriu - Você não precisa trabalhar, apenas se forme em administração e vamos seguir a vida...

\- Eu estou seguindo minha vida, e estou feliz com a forma que as coisas estão - Eu apontei. - Eu não preciso de um diploma.

\- Um dia você vai herdar tudo o que eu tenho, não acha que deveria saber administrar...

\- Eu cansei desse assunto - Eu o cortei.

\- Tudo bem, me diga como foi o voo - Ele desistiu.

\- Foi interessante, apesar de eu ter que ficar importunando um russo ao meu lado pra que ele não me deixasse falando sozinha - Eu reclamei.

\- As pessoas nem sempre gostam de conversar com desconhecidos, Rosemarie.

\- Pai, quem não gostaria de conversar comigo? - Não pude evitar de gargalhar antes de me lembrar do pequeno Danny que permanecia sentado no mesmo lugar que eu o coloquei antes.

\- Tenho certeza que um homem acabaria criando algum interesse - Eu quase podia vê-lo revirar os olhos.

\- Foi mais difícil do que eu esperava, e no fim só consegui descobrir o nome dele - Eu reclamei - O que foi um total desperdício..

\- Rose, por mais que eu te ame, a sua vida sexual não me interessa nem um pouco, na verdade eu ainda prefiro imaginar que ela seja inexistente - Ele reclamou.

\- Quando você vem me visitar, velhote? - Eu questionei sentindo uma pontada de esperança começar a crescer em mim.

\- No natal - Ele prometeu. - Eu tenho alguns problemas pra resolver, estou completamente atolado e..

\- Nós estamos em Julho, Abe - Eu o cortei - Faltam meses para o natal!

\- Você poderia vir me visitar, você sempre visita a sua mãe - Ele reclamou.

\- Eu vou desligar, eu estou cuidando de um bebe hoje e ele precisa de mim - Eu o cortei. - Aloha...

\- Eu tentarei aparecer antes, garotinha.. Apenas seja paciente com seu velho pai.

\- Sempre fui - murmurei antes de encerrar a chamada.

Eu passei alguns momentos observando o menino enterrando o brinquedo na areia antes de decidir guardar meu celular e voltar para o hotel com ele.

\- Ele sempre promete a mesma coisa - Eu confessei a Danny - Ele sempre vai aparecer no natal ou na páscoa, ou no meu aniversário e no fim... 

Recolhi suas coisas antes de pega-lo no colo a fim de me mover com mais rapidez, nós tivemos uma manhã mais ou menos interessante, eu o levei em cada atração infantil disponível antes do almoço,eu tentei arrancar uma palavra do menino de qualquer forma, mas foi tudo em vão.

Quando enfim nos sentamos no restaurante para seu almoço, eu me sentia completamente exausta. Porque ele não fala comigo? Eu sou tão ruim com crianças?

Pelo menos está vivo!

Eu chequei sua lista de restrições alimentares antes de fazer seu pedido, será que ele sabe comer sozinho? Ou terei que alimenta-lo?

Assim que o garçom se afastou algo chamou minha atenção. Em uma mesa em um dos cantos mais escondidos do restaurante estava ele. Dimitri.

Na noite anterior não pude apreciar de forma adequada sua beleza, mas agora... Aquele ar cansado que ele tinha na noite anterior havia desaparecido completamente, dando lugar a uma expressão segura e determinada. Seus cabelos cuidadosamente penteados e seu terno que parecia ter sido feito sob medida fazia toda aquela curiosidade da noite anterior voltar a tomar conta de mim. Ele segurava um tipo de arquivo e lia atentamente o que quer que estivesse escrito ali, enquanto comia. 

Ao me lembrar das fotos que imprimi mais cedo, abri minha bolsa depressa, pegando as duas, escolhendo por fim a que ele estava sorrindo. 

\- Eu sei que deveria deixa-lo em paz, mas eu não quero - Confidenciei ao pequeno Danny - Você entende?

Saquei uma caneta perdida de dentro da bolsa, escrevendo um pequeno bilhete atrás da fotografia.

"Por favor, me diga que você trouxe algo além de roupas sociais. Nós estamos no Hawaii pelo amor de Deus!!

Como eu disse, você deveria sorrir mais vezes. Combina mais com você, Sr Publicitário."

Eu chamei o garçom de volta, pedindo para que entregasse a foto para Dimitri sentindo a ansiedade começar a tomar conta de mim a cada passo que o jovem se aproximava da mesa do russo.

\- Isso foi uma loucura, não foi? - Eu sorri para Danny, com a chegada de nossos sucos.

\- Sim - Ele permitiu pela primeira vez que eu ouvisse sua voz. 

Eu o encarei totalmente atônita por alguns momentos, esquecendo o que tinha acabado de fazer. Depois de horas, ele finalmente falou comigo? 

Ou estou alucinando pela solidão?

\- Você fala! - Eu exclamei - Não acredito, o que mais você sabe falar?

Ele voltou a me encarar em silencio, me dando vontade de gritar.

\- Ok Danny, vamos treinar - Eu pedi com o máximo de paciência que encontrei - Fale Aloha.

Silencio...

\- Bok³! - Eu exclamei irritada.

Ele tinha que falar alguma coisa, qualquer coisa...

\- Bok - Ele repetiu me observando.

Ok, qualquer coisa menos isso!

\- Ahhh sabia, você fala! - Foi minha primeira reação - Mas você é um menino educado, não deve falar isso.

\- Bok - Ele insistiu.

\- Aloha - Eu tentei - Diga Aloha.

\- Bok...

\- esquece essa palavra, Danny - Eu pedi.

\- Bok...

\- Então quando você falou sobre pai ausente ontem, você estava se referindo ao pai do seu filho? - a voz masculina com aquele sotaque inconfundível surgiu atrás de mim. 

\- Hey, Sr Publicitário - Eu abri o meu melhor sorriso ao me virar e encontra-lo em pé atrás de mim.

\- Você está me seguindo? - Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, fazendo com que eu mordesse o lábio inferior instintivamente. Ele tem ideia de como fica sexy fazendo isso?

\- Eu sou inocente - Ofereci meu melhor sorriso.

\- Bok - O menino repetiu fazendo com que eu respirasse fundo.

\- Danny, agora não - Eu pedi.

\- Danny... - Ele observou o menino sem muita reação. - E quanto a parte do inocente, eu realmente duvido.

\- Eu estou aqui trabalhando, Camarada - Meu sorriso aumentou ao notar seu olhar em meu decote, como permaneci sentada, ele tinha uma visão totalmente privilegiada daquela área. - Sinto lhe decepcionar.

\- Trabalhando? 

\- Sim, conheça Danny - Eu apontei - Ou como eu gosto de chama-lo, quinhentos dólares fáceis de hoje.

\- Eu não entendi - Ele alternou o olhar entre nós dois completamente confuso.

\- Eu sou a babá dele por hoje - Eu expliquei - Você quer se sentar?

\- Não - Ele franziu o cenho - Eu vou voltar para minha mesa, tenho trabalho a fazer.

\- Ohh - Eu mordi o lábio me sentindo um pouco desapontada. 

\- Talvez você queira ficar com isso, já que gostou tanto do meu sorriso - Ele colocou a fotografia em cima da mesa antes de se afastar, me irritando um pouco com aquele gesto.

Ele realmente pensa que vai fugir assim? 

Nossa comida chegou e eu acabei me dividindo entre alimentar Danny e observar o russo sentado em sua mesa, fingindo estar completamente concentrado em seu trabalho, apesar de seu olhar se encontrar com o meu de tempos em tempos. 

Eu voltei a pegar a caneta complementando o bilhete de antes.

"Não se preocupe, eu tenho cópias dessa foto. Quando você se cansar de ser tão rabugento e repelir qualquer um que se aproxima, perceberá que acabou sozinho, camarada."

Eu peguei Danny no colo, fazendo questão de passar por sua mesa para sair do restaurante, sentindo seu olhar acompanhar meus movimentos, Eu deixei a foto novamente em sua mesa, oferecendo um sorriso a ele antes de sair.

Minha única tarefa agora é fazer esse menino falar alguma outra coisa.

\---------------------------------------------------

¹ praguinha em turco

² Olá pai em havaiano.

³ merda em turco

  
  



	3. capitulo 03 -  The jungle is your head

Lights go down, it's dark

The jungle is your head 

Can't rule your heart 

A feeling is so much stronger than

A thoughtYour eyes are wide 

And though your soul 

It can't be bought 

Your mind can wander

U2

\--------------------------------------------------------

Rose's Pov 

Após um dia totalmente entediante ao lado de Danny eu voltei para casa, não tive mais a chance de ver Dimitri no hotel, mas pela forma como ele me olhou quando lhe devolvi a foto, eu tinha certeza que o encontraria novamente. 

Estacionei meu carro na garagem, notando o carro de Christian estacionado no terreno. É melhor que aquele inútil tenha comprado comida.

\- Sério, eu não vejo a hora de você chegar - Ouvi Christian falando assim que entrei em casa. - Espero que o voo seja agradável... não, claro que eu terei tempo pra você...

Ele estava deitado no chão, e falava ao celular. 

\- É a Liss? - Eu questionei enquanto seguia até a cozinha.

\- Não me enche, Hathaway - Ele murmurou - Sim, a Rose chegou... Não sei o que... HEY, DEVOLVE!!

Ele gritou quando eu arranquei o celular de sua mão, pisando em sua barriga durante o processo.

\- Liss, avisa o seu namorado inútil que eu não quero dividir minha casa com ele? - Eu pedi.

\- Rose, vocês dois podem acabar com essa loucura e voltar para a civilização? - Ela pediu.

\- Loucura é você se matar de estudar, passar a vida trabalhando e não aproveitar um paraíso como esse - Eu a provoquei - Eu entendi direito? Você está vindo?

\- Devolve meu celular Rose - Christian tentou alcança-lo, fazendo com que eu fugisse.

\- Eu chego essa semana - Ela explicou - Christian disse que agora que ele mora com você, eu posso ficar e...

\- Você pode, ele não... - Eu gargalhei correndo em direção às escadas.

Christian me alcançou, tirando o celular da minha mão.

\- Ignora ela, eu vou ficar aqui - Ele voltou a falar.

\- Não, você não vai - Eu gemi me esticando para pegar o celular - Liss, ele não vai ficar, mas você é bem vinda.

\- Esse é o meu celular, Hathaway - Christian se abaixou, me jogando no ombro antes de seguir em direção ao sofá.

\- Christian, o que você está fazendo? - Eu gritei batendo em suas costas - Me põe no chão!

\- O que está acontecendo aí? - Ouvi Lissa exclamar no aparelho.

Ele me deitou de bruços no sofá, sentando em minhas costas em seguida, me impedindo de me mover.

\- Sai de cima de mim, Ozera - Eu ofeguei.

Cara, como ele é pesado!

\- Pode falar, ela não vai atrapalhar... - Ele voltou sua atenção ao telefone enquanto eu tentava me debater embaixo dele.

Ele invade minha casa, come minha comida e senta em cima de mim! Se isso não é uma definição de praga, eu não sei o que é.

\- Não, eu não prendi ela no freezer, mas é uma boa ideia - Ele gargalhou.

\- Eu vou te matar quando eu sair daqui. - Eu gemi.

\- Sim, eu sentei em cima dela outra vez - Ele assumiu - Não, ela aguenta o meu peso...

\- Christian.. - Choraminguei ao sentir que meu ar estava acabando, vou morrer esmagada por um babaca.

\- Ok - Ele murmurou se levantando.

Eu me sentei tossindo em busca de ar enquanto ele me estendia o telefone.

\- Ela quer falar com você. - Ele revirou os olhos.

\- Aproveite que você está vindo e convença esse idiota a fazer um regime - Eu reclamei - Ele ainda vai me matar esmagada.

\- Ele não faria isso se você deixasse de pegar no pé dele - Lissa respirou fundo.

Christian se afastou seguindo até a a varanda enquanto eu permanecia no telefone com Lissa.

\- Você perdeu a parte em que eu falei que ele invadiu minha casa? - Eu revirei os olhos.

\- Rose, é serio, quando vocês vão desistir dessa besteira? - Ela assumiu um tom quase maternal.

\- Você também falou com ela? 

\- Ela está preocupada, e você sabe que ela tem razão...

Lissa nunca nos apoiou em nossa decisão e achava que aquilo era a mais absoluta loucura. Quando Christian e eu desistimos da Pré-law¹ foi praticamente o fim do mundo para ela. Quando percebeu que as ameaças de terminar o relacionamento não surtiriam efeito nenhum, ela decidiu encontrar uma forma de fazer aquilo dar certo apesar de tentar nos convencer a voltar sempre que pode.

\- Eu já tive essa conversa com meu pai hoje - Eu bufei - Ela falou com todo mundo? Quem vai ser a próxima a me passar um sermão? Sydney?

\- É uma possibilidade - Ela admitiu.

\- Merda - Eu murmurei.

\- Você precisa de uma profissão - Lissa avisou - E não diga nada, passear com cachorros não é uma profissão..

\- Eu vou desligar - Eu avisei. - Você pode terminar o sermão quando chegar no Hawaii.

\- Finalmente vou entender o que fascina tanto os dois nesse lugar - Ouvi um sorriso em sua voz enquanto seguia até a varanda.

\- Até depois Liss - Eu sorri ao notar Christian deitado na rede de olhos fechados.

Desliguei o celular sem esperar sua resposta, me movendo devagar até próximo a rede. Ele não parecia ter dormido, mas se mantinha de olhos fechados. 

\- Ela desligou? - ele questionou, fazendo com que eu estancasse no lugar quando estava prestes a subir na cadeira que ficava próxima ao pilar.

\- Sim - Eu tentei soar desinteressada ao notar que ele ainda estava de olhos fechados.

Subi com cuidado na cadeira, me esticando para alcançar o gancho que prendia a rede. Ele é realmente mais pesado do que eu imaginei.

\- O que você está fazendo? - Ele abriu os olhos ao sentir a movimentação na rede, um pouco tarde demais, pois finalmente consegui desengancha-la.

Aquilo se tornou um grande erro, já que não suportei o peso de Christian e cai da cadeira quando a rede me puxou para baixo.

\- Merda, não era pra isso acontecer - Eu gemi deitada no chão enquanto Christian tentava se desenroscar do tecido.

\- Mas que merda Rose, você quer me matar? - Ele se sentou passando a mão na parte de trás da cabeça, que provavelmente tinha batido no chão. 

\- Só agora você percebeu? - Eu gargalhei.

\- Você passou o dia todo fora - Ele murmurou.

\- Pode me agradecer mais tarde, consegui algo pra gente amanhã a noite - Eu avisei.

\- o que? - Ele questionou prendendo novamente a rede no gancho.

\- Um luau - expliquei - Se você impressionar Tim, ele pode sempre te chamar... 

\- Você impressionou Tim da mesma forma que impressionou o Sr Jones? - Ele me provocou.

\- Engraçadinho - revirei os olhos - É mais fácil você impressionar ele dessa forma do que eu. 

\- O que isso quer dizer? - Ele franziu o cenho.

\- Você vai me pagar o jantar hoje - Eu avisei ao abrir a geladeira e ainda encontra-la vazia.

\- Aonde você quer ir? - Ele questionou.

\- Você pode escolher - Eu dei de ombros seguindo para a escada - Eu vou tomar banho.

Eu segui para meu quarto, escolhi a roupa que usaria e fui direto para o chuveiro. Após um banho demorado eu coloquei o vestido preto que havia separado e sequei meus cabelos com cuidado.

\- Rose - Christian bateu na porta do banheiro - Porque você está demorando tanto? 

\- Eu estou me arrumando - abri a porta - Já decidiu onde vamos?

Christian usava uma camiseta estampada rosa e exibia uma expressão completamente entediada. Eu não podia negar que ele era bonito com aqueles olhos azuis e sorriso perfeito, mas sua personalidade simplesmente me dava vontade de esgana-lo a todo momento.

\- Pensei no Duke's - Ele deu de ombros. - Porque você está se arrumando tanto? Nós só vamos jantar.

\- O que você espera? Que eu saia de pijama? - Eu revirei os olhos antes de passar um batom rosa.

\- Se isso fizer você ser mais rápida - Ele reclamou - Eu estou com fome...

\- Não estaria se tivesse comprado comida!

\- Eu compro com o dinheiro que a gente receber amanhã - Ele garantiu.

Eu decidi deixar o esquentadinho dirigir meu Jeep enquanto eu terminava minha maquiagem, eu não conseguiria me arrumar com ele reclamando o tempo todo.

\- Será que vai estar cheio? - Eu questionei me esforçando para não furar meu olho com o lápis. - Eu odeio aquele lugar quando enche.

\- Nós só vamos comer - Ele reclamou - Se estiver cheio, podemos pedir que embalem para viagem.

\- Não.. Se estiver cheio vamos ficar...

\- Você disse que odeia quando está cheio - Ele me lançou um olhar atravessado.

\- Odeio, e você terá que me ouvir reclamar o tempo inteiro - Eu sorri.

Ele se limitou a respirar fundo e continuar dirigindo. Por mais que eu adorasse pegar no pé de Christian e sempre afirmasse que o odiava com todas as minhas forças, eu tinha ficado aliviada quando ele me acompanhou nessa loucura. Pelo menos eu sabia que sempre poderia contar com ele, independente do que acontecesse, ele estaria presente.

Nós chegamos ao restaurante e por sorte, estava vazio o suficiente para que conseguíssemos uma mesa na parte superior. O garçom nos trouxe o cardápio, nos dando um momento para que fizéssemos nossa escolha. 

\- O que você vai querer comer, Rose? - Christian questionou.

\- Não sei - mordi o lábio pensativa - Eu adoro quase tudo que tem aqui.

\- Vou pedir salada e aquele Gnocchi de parmesão e cogumelos que você gosta - Ele decidiu - Você escolhe o que vamos beber. 

\- O poder está nas minhas mãos, Ozera? - Eu o provoquei.

\- Rose, não peça nada estranho - Ele avisou enquanto fazia sinal para o garçom.

\- É estranho estar tão bem com você - Eu comentei despreocupada. - Vinho?

\- Isso está parecendo um encontro - Ele respondeu com uma careta - Nada de vinho, amigos não tomam vinho juntos...

\- E quem disse que eu sou sua amiga? - Eu exclamei - Eu estou aqui pela comida!

\- O casal já decidiu? - O garçom sorriu de forma amigável recebendo um olhar surpreso de Christian, antes de um sorriso estranho iluminar suas feições.

Casal? Era só o que faltava!

Eu continuei escolhendo as bebidas enquanto Christian pedia meu Gnocchi e alguma carne gigante para ele. 

Porque ele não está negando que somos um casal!?

\- Rosie, você já escolheu as bebidas? - Ele continuou com aquela expressão esquisita no rosto. 

\- Um mojito de abacaxi para mim e uma cerveja pra você - Estreitei meus olhos. O que ele está aprontando? 

Nós dois observamos o garçom se afastar, antes que eu o chutasse por baixo da mesa.

\- Hey, o que foi isso? - Christian reclamou.

\- Porque você não falou que nós não somos um casal? - Eu rosnei.

\- Eu já trabalhei aqui, e todas as noites esse lugar escolhe algumas pessoas comemorando datas especiais e dão algum agrado - Ele explicou.

\- Você quer fingir que somos um casal por algum agrado? - Eu rosnei.

\- Com sorte nós conseguiremos a sobremesa de graça. - Ele piscou.

\- Sério? E o que estamos comemorando? - Aquilo me interessou.

\- Aniversario de namoro? - Ele deu de ombros. 

\- Nós não vamos conseguir sobremesas de graça por um simples aniversario de namoro - Eu reclamei. - Além disso, o que você pretende? Contar pra ele que é nosso aniversario quando ele trouxer nossas bebidas?

Nós nos calamos quando o garçom retornou com nossas bebidas, oferecendo mais um de seus sorrisos simpáticos antes de se afastar.

\- Se era esse o seu plano, você falhou - Eu revirei os olhos.

\- O que você quer que eu faça? Te peça em casamento!? 

\- Sim! - Eu exclamei - Ótima ideia!

Eu tratei de logo retirar os anéis que usava na mão esquerda, escondendo-os na bolsa.

\- E onde você acha que eu vou arrumar um anel? - Ele revirou os olhos.

\- O Abe me deu esse na última vez que nos vimos - Eu estendi um dos anéis para ele disfarçadamente, se tratava de uma espiral de ouro com uma pérola em uma ponta e uma estrela do mar em outra ponta.

\- Você espera mesmo que eu te peça em casamento na frente de todo mundo? - Ele aceitou o anel, escondendo-o em seguida.

\- Você quer aquela torta Hula de graça ou não? - Eu sorri.

\- Que horas eu devo me ajoelhar? - Ele questionou aumentando significativamente meu sorriso.

\- Um pouco antes de pedirmos a sobremesa - Eu pensei.

\- Hora de bancar a apaixonada, Rosie - Ele me provocou ao notar o garçom retornando com nossos pratos.

Sua mão envolveu a minha por cima da mesa, fazendo com que eu me segurasse para não chuta-lo até o garçom se afastar novamente.

Calma Rose, pense na torta Hula...

\- Ok, eu acho que você não precisa mais fazer isso - Eu retirei minha mão depressa, a limpando com o guardanapo em seguida. 

\- Exagerada - Ele revirou os olhos.

\- O que a Lissa vai pensar quando eu contar pra ela que o namorado dela me pediu em casamento? - Eu o provoquei.

\- Ela vai entender que foi por uma torta Hula - Ele passou a se concentrar em sua comida.

Nós comemos em silencio, Christian constantemente olhava para um ponto atrás de mim, com uma expressão desconfortável.

\- O que foi? - Eu questionei.

\- Tem um cara ali que não para de te olhar, como seu futuro noivo eu estou com ciumes - Ele explicou - Mas aí eu me lembro que me casar com você seria um verdadeiro pesadelo, então talvez seja melhor apresentar vocês dois...

\- De quem você está falando? - Eu me virei sem nenhuma cerimonia, arregalando os olhos em seguida.

O que ele está fazendo aqui!?

\- Dimitri - Eu balbuciei me virando para Christian quando meu olhar se encontrou com o do russo.

\- Você o conhece?

\- Nós voamos juntos de LA ontem e eu dei uma carona pra ele até o St Pete - Eu expliquei. - Eu tenho pegado no pé dele...

\- Você está infernizando o coitado? - Christian gargalhou.

\- Depois do seu pedido de casamento, eu terei muito o que explicar quando me encontrar com ele de novo - Eu não pude evitar de rir, imaginando qual seria sua reação. 

\- Ele parece estar acompanhado - Christian comentou.

Eu voltei a olhar de forma disfarçada para ele, notando uma mulher loira de cabelos curtos em sua mesa. Quem é ela?

Bem, eu posso descobrir em outro momento. Agora eu preciso garantir nossas tortas.

\- O garçom está olhando - Eu comentei - Rápido, se ajoelha...

\- O que eu faço? - Ele questionou se ajoelhando na minha frente e segurando minha mão.

\- Finja que eu sou a Lissa quando você me der esse anel - Eu pisquei. 

\- Rosemarie Hathaway, você aceita se casar comigo? - Ele elevou um pouco a voz, atraindo a atenção daqueles que ainda não tinham nos notado.

\- Meu Deus Chris, eu não acredito - eu levei minha mão direita até meu peito.

\- Não força tanto - Ele murmurou entre seu sorriso - Apenas fala que sim.

\- Eu aceito - Eu suspirei enquanto ele deslizava meu anel em meu dedo.

\- E agora? - Ele sussurrou enquanto todos começavam a bater palmas.

\- Se você me beijar eu vou te machucar - Eu o ameacei. 

Christian levou minhas mãos até os lábios, me forçando a resistir a vontade de acerta-lo. Nós voltamos a nos sentar, notando que o garçom não estava mais ali. Espero que ele tenha visto.

\- Acho que o tal russo está confuso. O que você fez com o coitado? - Christian questionou.

Eu me virei novamente em sua direção, meu olhar se encontrou com o dele que se limitou a erguer uma sobrancelha diante daquela cena. Eu não pude conter meu sorriso antes de piscar para ele.

\- Você não acha que vão perceber se minha noiva ficar dando atenção pra outro cara? - Christian reclamou.

Eu revirei os olhos me virando pra Christian novamente. 

\- Christian, eu estou a um passo de te jogar naquela imitação de lago que eles tem lá embaixo - Eu o ameacei. - Seja um noivo bonzinho e não me irrite.

\- Ok Rose, vamos aproveitar que estamos em um encontro - Christian comentou despreocupado - Me diga, o que você fez até agora para conquista-lo?

\- O forcei a conversar comigo e pagar meus doces - Eu dei de ombros.

\- Sério? - Christian arregalou os olhos - Cara, você tem sorte de ser gostosa.

\- E ainda assim ele não para de me olhar - Eu cantarolei.

\- Deve estar pensando que você é louca e dando graças a Deus que eu vou me casar com você e não ele - Christian revirou os olhos.

\- Silencio - Eu murmurei ao notar a aproximação do garçom.

\- Com licença - Ele nos interrompeu colocando duas fatias da torta Hula na mesa - Nós os felicitamos e esperamos que isso possa tornar esse dia ainda mais especial..

\- É muita gentileza - Eu exibi um sorriso vitorioso.

Nós dois esperamos o garçom se afastar antes de comemorar nossa sobremesa de graça.

\- Eu adoro isso - gemi ao comer um pouco da torta - Tem algum outro restaurante que faça a mesma coisa? Você pode me pedir em casamento lá também...

\- Que eu saiba não - Ele suspirou - Mas nós podemos tentar descobrir.

Nós terminamos nosso jantar em um clima descontraído. Christian me contou seus planos para Lissa e eu não poderia aprovar mais. Se ele a levar nos lugares que planeja, ela com certeza se apaixonaria pela ilha.

Novamente meu olhar foi atraído em direção ao russo, talvez eu possa convence-lo a conhecer algum lugar comigo.

\- Vamos? - Christian me chamou depois de pagar a conta - Aproveita que você acabou com todo o meu dinheiro com esse jantar...

\- Você mereceu - Eu revirei os olhos descendo as escadas.

\- Você sabe que ainda não me vinguei por conta da rede, não é?

\- Você não vai se vingar, Chris - Eu o provoquei olhando em volta, percebendo a mesa que o russo estava antes vazia - O que vamos fazer agora? 

\- Voltar para casa?

\- Estava pensando em ir até a praia - Eu me aproximei do lago artificial onde algumas carpas nadavam - Está calor e...

\- Eu te ajudo a se refrescar - Christian se aproximou antes de me empurrar discretamente.

Por conta dos saltos que usava, não consegui impedir minha queda dentro da água, eu ofeguei tentando me levantar enquanto as carpas se esforçavam para fugir.

\- Rosemarie, eu te falei que não deveria beber tanto! - Christian exclamou enquanto algumas pessoas se aproximavam para me tirar dali.

Eu vou mata-lo...

Eu vou mata-lo enquanto dorme!

\- Não se preocupem, ela consegue sair sozinha, não é Rosie? - Ele continuou sorrindo.

Eu o fuzilei com o olhar, saindo do lago completamente ensopada.

\- Se refrescou? - Ele sussurrou quando me coloquei ao seu lado.

\- Eu vou te matar, seu maldito - Eu mantive a voz baixa, apesar de ainda sorrir.

\- Não se preocupem, nós moramos perto daqui - Ele rejeitou uma toalha que um garçom me ofereceu.

\- Tão perto que você vai voltar a pé - Eu o ameacei sentindo o olhar de todos sobre mim - Vamos sair logo daqui.

Nós saímos do restaurante, aguardando enquanto o manobrista buscava meu carro.

\- Não acredito que você fez isso - Eu reclamei enquanto torcia meu cabelo - Eu estou cheirando a peixe!

\- Combina com você - Ele gargalhou.

\- Eu vou acabar com você - Eu gemi tirando as sandálias que estavam me fazendo escorregar, aproveitando para bater no idiota com elas.

\- Você está bem? - O sotaque de Dimitri chamou minha atenção.

Eu me virei, encontrando ele parado ao meu lado, nos observando com curiosidade. A mulher de antes estava conversando com o manobrista, nos dando um pouco de privacidade. Christian aproveitou minha distração para tirar as sandálias de minhas mãos

\- Sr Publicitário, você está me seguindo? - Eu ofereci meu melhor sorriso, apesar de minha situação deplorável. - vejo que você realmente não trouxe uma roupa confortável, não é?

Dimitri estava de terno e gravata em um lugar como esse enquanto eu... Bem, eu estava ensopada e cheirando a carpa.

\- Rosemarie, não vai me apresentar seu amigo? - Christian me provocou.

\- Eu não estou falando com você, seu babaca - Eu murmurei.

\- Christian Ozera - Ele se apresentou apertando a mão de Dimitri que parecia um pouco desconfortável.

\- Dimitri Belikov, eu sou...

\- O pobre coitado que esse demônio encarnado tem perseguido, não é? - Christian gargalhou - eu te aconselho a ignorar esse rostinho bonito e fugir o mais rápido que conseguir...

\- E em pensar que acreditaram que eu iria me casar com você - Eu bufei cruzando os braços.

\- O que está acontecendo!? - Dimitri questionou claramente confuso.

\- Não se preocupe, nós encenamos tudo aquilo pela sobremesa grátis - Christian piscou - eu sou namorado da amiga dela...

\- Vocês dois..

\- Não estamos juntos! - Eu tratei de esclarecer. - Ele comeu toda a comida que eu tinha em casa e eu o obriguei a pagar meu jantar. E ele me jogou no lago por isso...

\- Você está mesmo falando sério? - Dimitri exibiu um sorriso mínimo enquanto me encarava com incredulidade.

\- Hey, você sorriu! - Meu próprio sorriso aumentou.

\- Quem não sorriria sabendo que você terminou fazendo companhia para as carpas? - Christian Gargalhou - Aceite o meu conselho, Belikov... Fuja... 

\- Belikov, nosso carro está vindo... - A mulher se aproximou me observando com curiosidade. - Você é a garota do noivado... Parabéns..

\- Obrigada - Eu pisquei para Dimitri antes de me apresentar - Rose Hathaway..

\- Rosemarie, se eu ouvi bem - Dimitri corrigiu.

\- Rose, eu odeio que me chamem de Rosemarie... - Eu o avisei

\- Meu nome é Galina Bondaruk - Ela apertou minha mão enquanto me media.

\- Ela trabalha comigo - Dimitri explicou.

\- Vocês se conhecem? - Ela franziu o cenho.

\- Nos vimos no St Pete ontem - Eu expliquei - Eu trabalho lá.

\- Babá, certo? - Ele me encarou.

O manobrista finalmente chegou com meu carro, fazendo com que eu me afastasse de Dimitri. Eu gostaria de poder ficar um pouco mais, mas no momento eu teria que encontrar uma maneira de me vingar de Christian.

Uma que o machucasse pra valer.

\-------------------------------------------

¹¹Curso preparatorio para a Law-School, faculdade de direito nos EUA.


	4. capitulo 04 - I know she'll only make you cry

I know a thing or two about her 

I know she'll only make you cry 

She'll let you walk the streets beside her 

But when she wants she'll pass you by 

Everybody says she's lookin' good

And the lady knows it's understood 

Strutter

Kiss

\-------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Dimitri's pov

Eu entrei no carro alugado por Galina observando Rose partir ao lado do tal Ozera. O que é essa mulher? Desde que a conheci, não consigo parar de pensar nela.

Quando a encontrei com aquele garotinho no hotel precisei resistir ao impulso de aceitar sua companhia para o almoço, mas ao vê-la entrar acompanhada naquele restaurante sem ao menos me notar...

\- Então você teve tempo para conhecer alguém no hotel - A voz de Galina me trouxe de volta à realidade. - Só não esperava que você conheceria uma babá...

\- Ela na verdade estava no mesmo voo que eu, então a reencontrei hoje mais cedo e descobri que ela é babá no hotel - Eu expliquei para a mulher.

Galina é a representante da marca de rum que estamos lançando, eu não estava disposto a sair do hotel, mas quando ela insistiu que não teria companhia, não tive como negar.

A festa de lançamento seria em três dias, na noite de sexta. A bebida já estava sendo utilizada nos coquetéis que o hotel oferecia, porém amanhã durante aquele luau nós poderíamos avaliar melhor sua recepção.

\- Ela não parece uma babá - Galina comentou despreocupada.

\- Ela parecia saber o que estava fazendo mais cedo - Eu respondi me lembrando de nossa conversa no avião.

Eu tinha certeza que ela havia me falado que era uma fotografa, porque mentiria? Apesar de não ter se mostrado nem um pouco incomodada hoje quando a encontrei no hotel, na verdade parecia ter encarado aquilo com naturalidade.

Mas ao mesmo tempo eu não posso negar que as fotos que ela tirou de mim no avião ficaram ótimas, ela não parece ser uma garota que não sabe o que está fazendo.

Mais uma vez eu me pergunto, o que é aquela mulher?

\- Aposto que você gostou de sair um pouco do hotel - Galina voltou a falar - Eu juro que se tivéssemos mais alguns dias nesse lugar, eu aproveitaria um pouco mais...

\- O restaurante é bom - Eu respondi com simplicidade. Na verdade eu preferia ter ficado um pouco mais a vontade em meu quarto, mas nem sempre conseguimos o que queremos.

\- Depois da festa de lançamento, nós podemos voltar ao restaurante para oferecer a Deep Ocean.. - Ela sorriu enquanto eu dirigia, ela não podia se calar? - Garantir mais um cliente e..

\- Isso será responsabilidade de seu departamento de vendas - Eu avisei - Minha parte é cuidar do marketing e lançamento da bebida.

\- Sim, mas... Nós estamos aqui - Ela suspirou - Pensei que poderíamos adiantar isso.

\- Você pode adiantar, se você quiser - Eu franzi o cenho. - A minha parte se encerrará na sexta.

Ela permaneceu em silencio até retornarmos ao hotel, eu observei a estrada que Rose indicou ontem falando que morava ali.

Essa mulher precisa sair da minha mente!

\- Sabe, nós não precisamos trabalhar o tempo todo - Galina comentou - Acho que amanha vou conhecer um pouco a ilha, você poderia me acompanhar.

\- Amanhã eu pretendo resolver tudo para o Luau - Eu a interrompi. - Não pretendo sair.

\- Entendo. - Ela suspirou.

Eu devolvi as chaves do carro assim que chegamos ao St Regis me dirigindo ao meu quarto, não dando espaço para que ela falasse nada mais. 

Tomei um banho e chequei meus emails e mensagens no celular, eu tinha demitido minha assistente pela manhã e precisaria contratar outra quando voltasse. Mais uma dor de cabeça.

Assim que terminei, decidi me entreter um pouco com meu livro antes de dormir. No dia seguinte gastei boa parte conversando com a equipe do hotel a respeito do luau, constantemente procurando Rose sempre que uma criança passava por ali. Será que ela está de folga hoje? 

Galina parece ter levado a serio a historia de tirar o dia de folga, eu não a vi em nenhum momento, no fim da tarde eu retornei para o quarto a fim de tomar um banho e me arrumar para o tal luau.

Eu não sabia se me sentia aliviado ou decepcionado por não encontrar com Rose hoje. Por um lado ela conseguia ser extremamente irritante, mas por outro lado ela atraia totalmente minha atenção.

Observei minhas roupas, tendo certeza que ela afirmaria que eu estava parecendo um executivo mais uma vez por conta do terno e da gravata, mas eu estava ali a trabalho, ela esperava que eu usasse bermudas?

Hoje durante o luau eu apenas observaria junto a Galina a recepção da bebida. Talvez eu pudesse me aproximar de algum funcionário do hotel para que ele me passasse algumas informações, como quais foram os coquetéis mais elogiados, os mais criticados, se notaram alguma diferença no rum.

Eu combinei de encontrar Galina no saguão para que seguíssemos juntos até o local do luau, ela usava um vestido laranja que ia até o joelho e um par de brincos chamativos.

\- Aí está você - Ela sorriu - Pensei que tinha desistido.

\- Faz parte do meu trabalho - Eu respondi confuso - Não poderia desistir.

\- Você aproveitou o dia de hoje? - Ela mudou de assunto seguindo na direção do luau.

\- Eu resolvi o que precisava resolver. - informei.

\- Você deve tirar a tarde de folga amanhã - Ela me lançou um olhar atravessado - Não precisa trabalhar o tempo todo, nós estamos resolvendo tudo para a festa e...

\- Eu não preciso do dia de folga - Eu lhe cortei ao chegar a entrada do luau - eu vou conversar com o Sr Collins...

\- E eu? - Ela franziu o cenho.

\- Você pode escolher um lugar e observar como as pessoas vão reagir com a nova opção de bebida - Eu expliquei - A partir daí nós podemos fazer ou não algumas mudanças na festa.

\- Aloha - Um rapaz sorriu nos recepcionando.

\- Faça o que te pedi - Eu me virei para Galina que recebia um colar de flores antes de seguir até a área dos funcionários. 

Após perguntar a alguns funcionários, eu segui ao encontro de Timothy Collins. Se eu conseguisse que ele me indicasse alguma das garçonetes para me ajudar com meu plano..

\- Eu posso te colocar na apresentação masculina - Eu ouvi a voz do homem - Você tem experiencia com fogo?

\- Não, você não vai fazer isso - A voz que falou a seguir me congelou em meu lugar 

Não pode ser ela!

\- Eu não posso fazer algo simples? - Uma voz masculina que não me era totalmente desconhecida sugeriu 

\- Apenas as mulheres irão servir hoje, você consegue ficar no bar? - Timothy insistiu.

Eu me aproximei a fim de conseguir uma visão melhor, Rose estava parada ao lado do Ozera conversando com o homem, ela usava a mesma roupa que as outras garotas que trabalhariam no luau, mas ela não é uma babá?

\- Tim, ele não pode ficar na área das tatuagens? - Ela insistiu. - é um serviço fácil!

\- Sim, isso é fácil - Ele pensou antes de me notar ali - Belikov... desculpe, você precisa de algo?

O olhar de Rose foi imediatamente atraído ao meu, me observando de forma questionadora.

\- Desculpe interromper - Eu comecei.

\- Não se preocupe, estava apenas passando o serviço de hoje para esses dois, já falo com você... Christian eu vou deixar que você fique na área da tatuagem - Ele tentou encerrar o assunto. - Rose...

\- Eu pensei que você fosse uma babá, Rosemarie... - Eu acabei o interrompendo.

\- Rose, você já conhece o Senhor..

\- Dimitri Belikov - Ela sorriu para o homem - se a gente continuar se encontrando dessa forma, vou pensar que você está me perseguindo camarada...

\- Ok, vocês se conhecem, Rose você já sabe o que vai fazer, pode começar eu passo o seu número pra ele depois - Timothy revirou os olhos - Sr Belikov, no que eu posso ajuda-lo?

\- Com licença - Rose mordeu o lábio começando a se retirar.

Mas se ela for trabalhar ali, ela pode ser exatamente o que eu preciso. Eu segurei seu braço, impedindo que ela partisse.

\- Ela é uma das garçonetes? - Eu questionei Timothy enquanto ignorava a expressão surpresa no rosto da mulher. 

Pega-la desprevenida era algo difícil.

\- Sim, Rose costuma cobrir as folgas das funcionarias do hotel - ele franziu o cenho - Por isso ela estava como babá e...

\- Eu preciso da ajuda de uma garçonete hoje, e como eu já a conheço...

\- É isso que você precisa? - O homem respirou aliviado - Claro... Rose, o acompanhe.. Ele explicará tudo o que precisa que você faça. Sr Belikov se ela causar algum problema, foi o senhor que a escolheu.

\- Hey, eu não causo.. - Rose revirou os olhos

\- Ao trabalho Rose, nós não temos a noite toda - Timothy se afastou, nos deixando ali. 

Nós dois o observamos por um tempo antes que Rose se virasse em minha direção.

\- O que você precisa que eu faça, Dimitri? - Ela me ofereceu um sorriso cordial - Além do fato de não falar absolutamente nada sobre sua roupa, é claro..

\- Eu estou aqui...

\- A trabalho, já entendi.. - Ela sorriu passando a caminhar, esperando que eu a seguisse - Você se importa em não atrapalhar o meu trabalho enquanto me pede o tal favor?

Eu a acompanhei sem dificuldades, ela pegou uma bandeja de bebidas no bar antes de se encaminhar a área aberta destinada ao luau. varias fileiras de mesas já estavam lotadas enquanto uma apresentação se iniciava no palco, Rose caminhou entre as fileiras distribuindo as bebidas enquanto eu a seguia.

\- Apesar dos meus incontáveis talentos, eu não sou vidente, Sr publicitário - Ela me lançou um breve olhar por sobre o ombro - ficar me seguindo a noite toda não me fará adivinhar o que você quer...

Ela pareceu um pouco pensativa enquanto oferecia alguns coquetéis.

\- A não ser que você queira olhar a minha bunda - Ela me provocou, fazendo com que eu revirasse os olhos.

\- Nós podemos não falar disso no meio de tanta gente? - Eu murmurei.

\- Da minha bunda? - Ela gargalhou enquanto eu lhe lancei um olhar cansado - Vem comigo.

Nós seguimos até uma das poucas mesas redondas que ficavam distantes do palco e permaneciam vazias, eu me sentei ali esperando que ela fizesse o mesmo, mas ela continuou em pé. 

\- Estou esperando...

\- O meu trabalho aqui é o lançamento de uma nova marca de rum - Eu comecei a explicar - Consegui um acordo com o hotel que essa seria a única marca utilizada durante essa semana e..

\- Sim, eu já a experimentei - Rose comentou - Não me impressionou...

Não a impressionou!? O que ela quer dizer com isso?

\- É uma boa bebida - Eu garanti.

\- Pensei que russos devessem entender de bebidas - Ela debochou - Talvez isso só se aplique a vodka.

Ok, isso já significa algo..

\- Eu preciso saber a opinião das pessoas e...

\- Eu volto já, estão me chamando - Ela me interrompeu se afastando em uma pequena corrida.

Eu observei a roupa que ela vestia, como se destacava bem em sua pele morena iluminada pelas chamas que começavam a ser acesas por ali com o por do sol, Seus cabelos estavam soltos e cobriam boa parte de suas costas que estavam expostas, sua bunda definitivamente parecia ainda mais perfeita destacada por aquela roupa enquanto seus pés descalços transformavam seu andar em uma espécie de dança.

Ela falou com alguns clientes antes de desaparecer na área dos funcionários. Eu aguardei pacientemente seu retorno, observando o lugar ficar cada vez mais cheio. Eu tentei em vão localizar Galina entre a multidão, ela parece ter feito um trabalho melhor do que eu em se misturar.

Rose retornou distribuindo mais algumas bebidas antes de parar novamente em minha mesa.

\- Desculpe, eu não posso te dar uma atenção especial só porque você está todo produzido - Ela piscou. - O que você dizia? 

\- Eu queria saber a opinião das pessoas sobre os coquetéis com o Rum - eu ignorei sua brincadeira.

\- Eu posso fazer melhor do que isso - Ela se apoiou na cadeira vazia à minha frente. 

\- O que você quer dizer? - Eu ergui minha sobrancelha.

Rose acompanhou meu gesto mordendo o lábio inferior com discrição, me fazendo sorrir internamente. Ela era tão fácil de se ler, tão previsível...

\- Tudo tem um preço, camarada - Ela se inclinou atraindo minha atenção para seus seios.

São naturais? É impossível que ela seja tão gostosa.

\- Eu não entendi - Eu voltei a olhar em seus olhos, tendo a absoluta certeza que ela notou minha indiscrição.

\- Se você me der o que eu quero, eu te ajudo a descobrir tudo o que você precisa saber sobre sua bebida... - Ela propôs. 

\- Eu não tenho certeza se entendi sua proposta - Eu respondi com cuidado, impedindo minha mente de fantasiar demais. - O que você quer exatamente?

Eu devo ter me enganado, ela não deve ter sugerido o que eu penso que ela sugeriu... Isso seria...

Meu olhar voltou a percorrer seu corpo, o imaginando totalmente suado e sem nada o cobrindo em cima de minha cama...

Eu devo ter me enganado...

\- Eu quero tempo - Ela me encarou com um olhar profundo. - Tempo para te fazer viver um pouco nesse lugar incrível e não apenas trabalhar.

\- Eu não tenho tempo - Eu balbuciei querendo desviar o olhar, mas me sentindo incapaz. Era como se ela tivesse aprisionado minha alma naquele momento. 

\- Vamos Dimitri, apenas dois dias - Ela sorriu colocando sua mão sobre a minha que descansava em cima da mesa - Você pode terminar o seu trabalho e adiar seu retorno em dois dias, eu vou lhe apresentar todos os lugares que valem a pena aqui, vou te apresentar as pessoas certas, vou te ensinar a relaxar um pouco...

\- Eu estou relaxado - Eu respondi a primeira coisa que veio em minha mente - E eu não tenho dois dias...

\- O que você pode me oferecer então? - Ela se endireitou parecendo um pouco desapontada, aquele sorriso perigoso que iluminava seu rosto momentos antes havia sumido, dando lugar a uma expressão que beirava a impaciência.

Eu queria o sorriso de volta, eu ofereceria qualquer coisa em troca daquele sorriso.

\- Algumas horas amanhã - Eu lembrei da sugestão de Galina. - Eu posso separar algumas horas amanhã e você pode...

\- Perfeito - Ela mordeu o lábio inferior em meio a um sorriso. - Eu volto já...

Essa mulher vai me enlouquecer!

Apenas algumas horas, eu preciso suportar sua companhia apenas por algumas horas e então ela me deixará em paz!

Estou fazendo isso pela campanha, apenas pela campanha.. Assim que o Deep Ocean for lançado eu retornarei a Boston e esquecerei que tudo isso aconteceu.

Eu avistei Rose retornando para mim, fazendo o trabalho de sempre, mas dessa vez ela utilizava um colar de flores a mais no pescoço, e ao contrario das outras vezes, ela não distribuiu todas as bebidas antes de chegar até a minha mesa.

Ela depositou duas taças de pinã colada na mesa antes de colocar a bandeja vazia em uma das cadeiras.

\- O que é isso?

\- Experimente a sua bebida, camarada - Ela sugeriu.

\- Eu já a experimentei - Eu neguei - Não vim aqui hoje para beber.

\- Eu faço isso por você - Ela revirou os olhos - Nessa aqui, eu pedi para usarem o Kohana¹ como sempre.

Ela tomou um bom gole da bebida antes de deposita-la novamente na mesa, pegando a outra taça.

\- Essa aqui é a que estamos servindo hoje - Ela ergueu, bebendo um pouco - Eu praticamente não sinto o sabor do rum, e quando se mistura com alguns ingredientes tipo... Abacaxi e coco, não fica tão gostoso.

Eu franzi o cenho diante daquela avaliação, ela não sabe do que está falando...

\- Se não acredita, experimenta - Ela sugeriu.

Apesar de manter meu olhar desconfiado preso ao dela, eu fiz o que ela sugeriu. Experimentando as duas marcas.

Ela tinha razão em alguns pontos...

\- Essa é a minha opinião, você é o publicitário aqui - Ela se esticou - Mas se eu fosse você eu trocaria a pinã colada que pelo o que eu soube é o principal coquetel que estão apresentando seu rum. tente algo mais leve, um Mojito talvez...

\- Ok - Eu concordei enquanto minha mente trabalhava no que precisaríamos mudar. Eu teria que conversar com o serviço de bar da festa e com a Galina, mas talvez seja uma boa ideia seguir seu conselho.

\- Se levante - Ela pediu me tirando de meu devaneio.

\- O que, porque? - Eu exclamei apesar de obedece-la.

\- Agora é hora de você saber o que as outras pessoas estão achando dos coquetéis - Ela sorriu se aproximando.

Meu coração acelerou um pouco quando ela se colocou a poucos centímetros de distancia, levando suas mãos até os botões de meu terno, os abrindo com destreza.

\- O que você...

\- Não discuta comigo - Ela pediu subindo vagarosamente ambas as mãos por meu abdome, por cima do tecido da camisa, passando por meu peitoral até chegar aos meus ombros, onde conseguiu deslizar o paleto para fora de meu corpo com facilidade.

Após deposita-lo na mesa, ela desabotoou ambas as mangas de minha camisa, arregaçando-as até meus cotovelos, eu não conseguia fazer nada além de observa-la e permitir que ela cumprisse seu propósito. 

\- Se você quer saber o que pensam, se misture - Ela explicou enquanto afrouxava o nó de minha gravata - Vamos tirar toda essa carcaça profissional, camarada... Vamos permitir que você se liberte um pouco..

\- Rose, isso não é... - Eu me interrompi quando seus dedos desabotoaram os primeiros botões de minha camisa, roçando suavemente em minha pele.

Ela se concentrou naquela tarefa arduamente, não desviando o olhar de meu peitoral a cada botão aberto. 

Ela não espera tirar a minha camisa, espera!?

Não, ela se contentou em abri-la apenas o suficiente para me fazer parecer um pouco descontraído, eu respirei fundo quando seus dedos percorreram aquela parte recém exposta, imaginando como seria se ela abrisse minha camisa em um lugar com mais privacidade, o que eu poderia fazer..

\- Agora a parte principal - Rose pareceu ter recuperado o foco, retirando o colar extra de flores que ela carregava no pescoço.

\- Eu não vou usar isso, é ridículo - Eu reclamei sentindo aquele principio de ereção que me assolava começar a se desfazer.

\- Você está no Hawaii, Camarada... entre no espírito da coisa - Ela pediu ignorando meus protestos ao colocar o colar em volta do meu pescoço.

\- Ok - Eu me rendi.

\- Vamos - Ela pegou minha mão me guiando até uma mesa repleta de mulheres.

O que ela pretende agora!?

\- Rose, o que..

\- Sem discutir, apenas faça o que eu digo - Ela cantarolou - Você descobrirá tudo o que deseja saber, e um pouco mais...

\- Mas eu não..

Eu queria apenas que ela questionasse as pessoas sobre suas preferencias e não me jogasse no meio delas...

\- Com licença - Ela chamou a atenção das mulheres -Aloha.

\- Aloha - Elas sorriram com curiosidade.

\- Sinto muito atrapalhar meninas, mas eu estou com um problema e gostaria da ajuda de vocês - Ela prosseguiu - Esse é Dimitri Belikov, ele é meu amigo de infância e veio me visitar..

Eu sou o que!?

\- Mas infelizmente eu preciso trabalhar e não posso fazer companhia a ele - Ela suspirou dramaticamente enquanto as seis mulheres sentadas ali me avaliavam. - Ele está sentado ali, sozinho e tenho certeza que não está se divertindo, eu me sinto péssima por isso...

Ok, talvez eu possa entender porque o tal Ozera a jogou na água ontem!

\- Rose, isso.. - Eu tentei interromper aquela loucura.

\- Vocês se importam de fazer companhia para ele? - Ela me ignorou - Sabe, ele é russo e tenho certeza que vai ter muitas curiosidades para contar e quem sabe indicar algumas bebidas para vocês?

\- Claro, meu nome é Vanessa - Uma mulher morena se manifestou - Tenho certeza que Dimitri ficará bem..

\- Obrigada Vanessa - Rose piscou - agora eu preciso voltar ao trabalho... Dimitri, você pode vir comigo para pegar uma cadeira? 

Nós voltamos à mesa em que eu estava antes, Rose apanhou meu paletó e minha gravata, garantindo que cuidaria deles para mim.

\- O que foi isso? - Eu respirei fundo.

\- Eu te falei, você vai descobrir tudo o que precisa... - Ela me provocou - Só precisa colocar um pouco desse seu charme natural em ação... 

\- Charme natural? - Ergui uma sobrancelha. 

Ela acha que eu tenho um charme natural?

\- Apenas não se empolgue, Camarada - Ela me provocou - Pode me deixar com ciumes, nós temos um compromisso amanhã....

\- Rose...

\- Me procure antes de sair para pegar o seu terno - Ela apanhou a bandeja. - Agora se apresse, suas novas amigas estão te esperando.

\- Eu farei você pagar por isso - Eu murmurei.

\- Tim está me olhando com cara feia, eu tenho que voltar ao trabalho - Ela acenou - Aproveite o luau, camarada...

Eu retornei para a mesa pensando em tudo o que tinha acontecido. Apesar de me sentir completamente desconfortável no começo, Rose acabou tendo razão, eu consegui muitas informações úteis ali, poderia usa-las na festa.

Rose constantemente aparecia para verificar se eu precisava de algo, e assim que o luau acabou eu a procurei para pegar meu paletó e gravata.

\- Como foi sua noite, camarada? - Ela sorriu ao me entregar as peças.

\- Mais agradável do que eu imaginava - Admiti. - Obrigado.

\- De nada - Ela cantarolou satisfeita

\- Onde nós vamos amanhã? - Eu questionei sem vontade de me despedir

\- Isso é um segredo, mas você vai gostar - Ela garantiu se afastando - E vista algo realmente confortável amanhã, se não tiver uma roupa assim, compre uma na loja do hotel...

Comprar algo na loja do hotel talvez seja realmente necessário.

  
  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¹Marca de Rum havaiano

  
  



	5. capitulo 05 - 'Cos making love to you might drive me crazy

I don't wanna touch you too much baby 

'Cos making love to you might drive me crazy 

I know you think that love is the way you make it 

So I don't wanna be there when you decide to break it 

No!

Def Leppard 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose's Pov

Eu retornei para a área dos funcionários completamente consciente do olhar de Dimitri acompanhando cada movimento meu. Finalmente consegui sua total atenção...

\- Porque esse sorriso? - Débora, uma das garçonetes daquela noite questionou se aproximando, ela usava as mesmas roupas que eu, mas seu corpo alto e esbelto, pele negra, sorriso cativante e os dreads a diferenciavam das outras garotas.

\- Eu tenho algo interessante pra fazer amanhã - Eu cantarolei.

\- Esse algo interessante envolve dinheiro? - Christian se materializou ao meu lado. 

\- Não, mas envolve certo russo - Eu o provoquei.

\- Porque as pessoas não ouvem meus conselhos? - Christian gemeu - Ele vai se arrepender disso.

\- Calado, Ozera - Eu murmurei.

\- O que vocês dois farão? - Débora questionou animada.

\- Não sei ao certo, ele disse que teremos algumas horas - Eu respondi pensativa seguindo até o vestiário - Preciso planejar algo...

\- Ele não parece o tipo que gosta de lugares cheios - Débora aconselhou parando na porta para não excluir Christian da conversa.

\- Creio que leva-lo para a praia do resort está fora de questão então. - suspirei.

\- Tá planejando leva-lo para uma praia deserta, Rose? - Christian provocou.

\- A Lumaha'i tem estado vazia - Débora me avisou.

A praia Lumaha'i era um pouco escondida, seu único ponto de acesso era através de uma trilha escondida à beira da estrada, muitos turistas desconheciam a tal trilha e a ilha estava relativamente vazia por ser temporada. Talvez eu tenha sorte amanhã.

\- Eu vou dar um jeito de conversar com o pobre coitado - Christian suspirou dramaticamente - Ele precisa fugir dessa ilha imediatamente.

\- É melhor você ir se trocar, seu tatuador de meia tigela - Eu o ameacei - Ou vou te deixar voltar pra casa a pé.

\- Eu sou um verdadeiro artista, Rose - Christian deu de ombros - todos adoraram meu talento.

\- Eles te deram uma forma com os desenhos disponíveis - Eu revirei os olhos - Você só precisou contornar.

\- Eu posso fazer uma tatuagem no seu rosto sem precisar de forma nenhuma - Ele gargalhou - Eu escreveria "demônio" na sua testa.

\- Vá para o inferno, Ozera - Eu lhe mostrei o dedo antes de entrar no vestiário.

\- Algum dia vocês dois vão parar com isso? - Débora questionou.

\- É o nosso jeito - Eu bocejei - a namorada dele sempre faz essa pergunta...

\- Ele me disse que ela vai vir para a ilha - Débora comentou enquanto começava a trocar de roupa - Como ela é? 

Débora Nicoleti foi uma das primeiras pessoas que conhecemos quando chegamos à ilha. Foi ela quem conseguiu a casa onde Christian morava, me apresentou a Tim e me garantiu os primeiros trabalhos. E suspeito que ela nutre alguma paixonite secreta por Christian.

Não que eu pudesse culpa-la, Christian era bonito e quando queria, conseguia ser agradável com as outras pessoas.

\- Lissa? - Eu franzi o cenho vestindo minha calça - Ela é legal, bem bonita...

\- Ela parece não compartilhar muito da ideia de vocês dois sobre a vida..

\- Definitivamente não - Eu gargalhei - Ela quer se formar, ter sua carreira, sua família... Christian gosta de como as coisas estão no momento, mas não duvido que ele acabe aceitando tudo para ficar com ela no fim.

\- E você não quer nada disso? - Débora questionou.

\- Eu quero me descobrir, apenas isso - Eu cantarolei pegando minha bolsa antes de sair do vestiário.

Christian me aguardava do lado de fora já usando suas roupas normais. Eu o deixei dirigir enquanto me encolhia no banco do passageiro. Andar de um lado para o outro por horas me deixou exausta.

Eu não estava muito a fim de conversar, então acabei seguindo direto para o banho assim que chegamos em casa. Christian tentaria falar com Lissa antes de dormir, ele estava animado por ter conseguido mais um trabalho para o dia seguinte. Ótimo para ele.

No dia seguinte eu passei a manhã imprimindo algumas fotos que eu tinha tirado nos últimos dias antes de fixa-las no mural que eu tinha na parede do meu quarto, Danny estava espalhado ali em diversas poses, também tinha algumas fotos de paisagens, animais e por fim, a foto de Dimitri lendo seu livro no avião. 

A única certeza que eu tinha na vida era que eu adorava fotografar, algo sobre as fotos me fascinava, talvez o fato de serem uma das poucas coisas que tem poder sobre o tempo, elas o paralisam. 

Minha mãe sempre afirmou que aquilo era perda de tempo, meu pai apesar de sempre me dar as câmeras e equipamentos que eu pedia, encarava aquilo como o mais absoluto Hobby, como tudo o que eu fazia na minha vida.

Eu não tinha combinado um horário exato com Dimitri, mas decidi dar a ele a manhã para resolver todos os seus assuntos, dessa forma não seríamos interrompidos durante a tarde.

Christian tinha saído logo cedo me deixando com a casa toda para mim, com sorte ele arrumaria um lugar só pra ele e não voltaria mais para atrapalhar a minha vida. Logo após o almoço eu me arrumei e segui para o St Regis pensando em como eu faria para encontrar Dimitri. Eu não sabia o numero de seu quarto, tampouco sabia seu numero de telefone. A sorte teria que estar a meu favor.

Eu peguei meu celular, discando o número de Tim. Hora de cobrar o tal favor por ter me transformado em uma baba.

\- Eu não tenho nada pra você hoje, Rose - Ele avisou.

\- Eu espero que não, estou ocupada... - Eu revirei os olhos saindo do carro em frente ao hotel - eu preciso de um favor...

\- Qual favor? - Ele questionou despreocupado.

\- Sobre aquele cara de ontem.. 

\- Você sabe que não posso te passar informações sobre os hospedes, Rose - Tim advertiu - O máximo que posso fazer é passar o seu número para ele, como eu disse que faria.

\- Eu não quero nenhuma informação - Eu garanti - É só que nós combinamos de sair hoje, mas com toda a confusão de ontem esquecemos detalhes como contato... 

\- Você realmente não perde tempo, não é? - Ele gargalhou.

\- Não sei do que você está falando - Eu cantarolei - Apenas estou sendo gentil e apresentando a ilha para o Malihini...

\- Claro, onde você o levará? - Ele me provocou.

\- Alguma praia, ele ainda não as conhece sabe.. Talvez a Lumaha'i - eu desconversei.

\- Você o levará a uma praia deserta? - Ele gargalhou.

\- Olha, ele é um cara muito ocupado e eu estou desperdiçando um tempo precioso com você - Eu revirei os olhos - Você pode simplesmente entrar em contato com ele e avisa-lo que o estou esperando em meu carro na frente do hotel?

\- Você fica me devendo essa - Ele cantarolou.

\- Definitivamente não - Eu respondi me encostando no carro - Agora encontre aquele russo por mim.

\- Tente não enlouquece-lo - Ele pediu.

\- Tarde demais - Eu garanti antes de desligar o celular. 

Eu voltei para dentro do carro, esperando que Dimitri aparecesse e por sorte ele não demorou muito, após alguns minutos o vi saindo do hotel. Ele usava calça jeans e uma camisa social, não era exatamente o que eu esperava, mas pelo menos não estava de terno e gravata!

\- Achei que tivesse desistido - Ele comentou assim que entrou no carro.

\- Bem que você queria, não é? - Eu o provoquei - Sem desistências, camarada... Seremos apenas você e eu por hoje.

\- Aonde vamos? - Ele questionou ignorando minha provocação.

\- Segredo - Eu cantarolei.

\- E o que vamos fazer nesse lugar secreto? - Ele revirou os olhos.

\- Absolutamente nada - Eu sorri.

\- Você está me tirando do hotel para ficar sem fazer nada? 

\- Quanto tempo faz que você ficou sem fazer nada, camarada? 

\- O que você quer dizer? - Ele franziu o cenho.

\- Me diz um dia sequer que você não checou seus emails, falou com algum cliente, trabalhou em alguma ideia... - Eu insisti - Me diz quando foi o último dia em que você simplesmente relaxou sem precisar fazer absolutamente nada...

\- Trabalhar me relaxa - Ele apontou.

\- Besteira... Se você continuar dessa maneira, irá morrer sozinho aos cinquenta anos.

\- Você é vidente?

\- Apenas sou uma boa observadora... - neguei - Você vive uma vida chata, precisa mudar um pouco... Aprender o que é relaxar de verdade... e eu pretendo te ensinar...

\- Você irá me ensinar a não fazer nada? - ele zombou - Isso é uma perda de tempo!

Eu parei o carro no acostamento, me virando em sua direção.

\- Você quer que eu te leve de volta ao hotel? - mordi o lábio inferior enquanto olhava em seus olhos - Se você quiser, basta me avisar... Eu dou meia volta nesse momento.

\- Como se você fosse me deixar em paz - Ele revirou os olhos, fazendo meu sorriso aumentar - Vamos acabar logo com isso.

\- Você quer a minha companhia, Dimitri? - Eu insisti.

\- Eu prometi que viria, não prometi? - Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

\- Não é o que eu queria escutar, mas serve - Eu sorri antes de abrir a porta - Vamos.

\- Nós estamos no meio da estrada! - Dimitri apontou o obvio saindo do carro.

Eu me inclinei, pegando uma mochila no banco de trás do carro que estava sem a capota por conta do clima agradável.

\- Você é tão observador - Eu zombei entregando a mochila para Dimitri - leve isso.

\- Você me trouxe para fazer nada no meio da estrada? - Ele insistiu.

\- Eu sei o que estou fazendo, Dimitri. Não sou uma Malihini como você - Eu apontei encontrando a pequena trilha escondida.

\- Uma o que? O que isso significa?

\- Malihini? Palavra Havaiana... É algo como forasteiro.. - Expliquei.

-Malihini... -ele repetiu me seguindo - Você fala Havaiano então?

\- Eu gosto de pensar que sim...

Nós saímos do meio das arvores, observando o oceano que se abria a nossa frente ao fim do penhasco. Eu adorava aquela vista, logo rodeei Dimitri alcançando a mochila em suas costas para pegar a câmera fotográfica.

\- Gosta de pensar que sim? - Ele me observou enquanto eu tentava conseguir uma boa fotografia.

\- Eu aprendi o máximo que pude em seis meses, camarada - Eu sorri afastando a câmera do rosto - Vamos?

\- Você pretende me jogar do penhasco? - Ele zombou apesar de me seguir.

\- Você descobriu meu plano - Eu lhe lancei um olhar misterioso por sobre os ombros.

Nós chegamos ao corrimão que rodeava uma espécie de escada que nos levaria até a praia, sem hesitar eu iniciei nossa descida. 

\- Você já visitou nossas praias, Dimitri? - Eu questionei tentando preencher o silencio.

\- Apenas a do resort.

\- Estou te levando para a praia Lumaha'i - Eu expliquei enquanto descia - O acesso a ela é um pouco escondido então ela costuma ficar vazia...

\- Nós vamos ficar sem fazer nada em uma praia então...

\- Apenas relaxando, aposto que a água está agradável - Eu sorri ao finalmente pisar na areia, olhando em volta. A praia estava completamente vazia, aumentando ainda mais o meu sorriso. 

\- Eu não tenho roupa de banho, Rose - Ele respondeu.

\- Nós estamos sozinhos aqui - Eu me virei para ele, com um sorriso perigoso no rosto. A única resposta que eu obtive foi um olhar questionador do russo - Ok, nós ficamos vestidos... Você é puritano, não é? 

\- Eu só prefiro não tirar minha roupa em um lugar público - Ele revirou os olhos retirando a mochila das costas e a colocando na areia.

\- Porque não? - Eu questionei me ajoelhando em frente a mochila.

Eu tirei uma toalha que estava dobrada ali e um palito para prender meu cabelo. Eu improvisei um coque com o acessório antes de estender a toalha na areia. 

\- Bela tatuagem - Dimitri comentou fazendo com que eu levantasse meu rosto em sua direção.

Eu levei minha mão até minha nuca, onde o desenho de uma estrela estava gravado.

\- Ah sim, coisa de adolescente -Eu dei de ombros - Eu fiz aos dezessete anos, minha mãe surtou quando viu.

\- Você não precisou da autorização dela? 

\- Eu tenho os meus métodos - Eu dei de ombros me esticando na toalha- Você vai ficar em pé? 

\- Como são os seus métodos? - Ele se sentou ao meu lado.

\- Digamos que eu tenho um jeito único de convencer as pessoas - Eu dei de ombros - Ser filha de pais divorciados que quase não se falavam também ajudou...

\- Seu pai te deu a autorização? - Ele me encarou.

\- Eu só precisei pedir para ele assinar o papel falando que era algo da escola - Eu passei a fitar o mar - Ele não se deu o trabalho de ler o que ele estava autorizando.

\- Você se aproveitava dessa falta de atenção - Ele sugeriu. - Você morava com sua mãe?

\- Sim, meu pai voltou para a Turquia após o divorcio - Eu expliquei - Ele me visita de vez em quando.

\- Filha de turco? - Ele sorriu - Você já foi à Turquia?

\- Há cerca de três anos, eu fui visitar os meus avós - Eu expliquei - Meu pai quer que eu volte para vê-los mais uma vez.

\- E você não pretende voltar?

\- Eu não faço planos, se eu tiver vontade eu vou - Eu expliquei. - Mas e você, camarada?

\- O que tem eu? - Ele questionou olhando para o céu.

\- Me conte alguma coisa - Eu pedi.

\- O que você quer saber?

\- Não sei - Revirei os olhos. Ele não podia ser um pouco mais aberto? - Você tem alguma tatuagem?

\- Sem tatuagens para mim, Rose - Ele negou - Creio que você já saiba de tudo o que precisa.

\- Eu duvido - o provoquei - você deve ter algum segredo... eu compartilhei o meu, agora é sua vez.

\- Sua tatuagem e o fato de seus pais serem divorciados? - Ele me fitou.

\- Tudo bem, vamos tentar mais uma vez. - Eu revirei os olhos - Meu nome é Rosemarie Hathaway, me mudei para o Hawaii há seis meses, meu pai mora e Istambul e é dono de uma rede de joalherias, minha mãe é professora na PennState University... Sua vez...

\- Eu não sei o que você quer saber... - Ele tentou fugir.

\- Você me disse que seus pais não moram em Boston.. Eles estão na Rússia? - Eu questionei.

\- Não, meu pai morreu quando eu era criança - Ele explicou - Minha mãe mora em Springfield com minha irmã mais nova, Viktoria...

\- Springfield? Eu vivia lá antes de largar a universidade e vir para o Hawaii - Eu sorri.

\- Sério? - Ele me encarou surpreso.

\- Minha mãe surtou quando eu decidi que não queria ser advogada - Eu não pude segurar uma risada - Ela surta muitas vezes quando se trata das minhas decisões...

\- Você parece se divertir com isso - Ele ergueu a sobrancelha.

\- Você não está relaxando, camarada - Eu decidi mudar de assunto, me sentindo desconfortável com seu olhar.

\- Nós estamos sentados no meio da areia sem fazer nada - Ele revirou os olhos - O que mais você espera?

Eu me levantei retirando a regata que eu usava por cima do biquíni e jogando na areia antes de começar a abrir o botão do short jeans.

\- O que você está fazendo? - Ele me fitou.

\- Quais são as chances de eu te convencer a tirar essa roupa e entrar no mar comigo, camarada? - Eu o provoquei me livrando do short.

\- Eu não vou fazer isso, Rose - Ele garantiu enquanto seu olhar varria meu corpo.

\- Nesse caso, você pode relaxar enquanto me observa - Eu o provoquei soltando meu cabelo.

Caminhei até o mar me sentindo um pouco confusa com o rumo que nossa conversa tinha tomado. Talvez eu não seja tão aberta quanto eu penso. Eu não me divirto torturando minha mãe, apenas não gosto de ser o que ela espera...

Eu me virei em direção a Dimitri, ele estava segurando minha câmera, provavelmente vendo as fotos que eu tinha tirado antes. A água fria do mar tinha me ajudado a clarear um pouco minha mente, e eu poderia voltar a confundi-lo.

\- Eu poderia te morder apenas por tocar na minha câmera - Eu o avisei ao me aproximar.

\- Tem ciumes? - Ele me provocou.

\- Talvez - Admiti voltando a me sentar ao seu lado.

\- Você tem boas fotos aqui - Ele comentou me entregando a câmera.

\- Eu gosto de fotografar - dei de ombros.

Nós ficamos em silencio por alguns minutos, observando o mar e ouvindo o som das ondas. 

\- Como está o planejamento da tal festa? - Eu resolvi romper o silencio.

\- Eu pude adiantar muitas coisas com Galina hoje - Ele explicou - Se tudo der certo no sábado eu voltarei a Boston.

\- Deve estar ansioso para sair desse fim de mundo - Eu o provoquei.

Ele se limitou a sorrir antes de voltar a observar o mar, me fazendo gemer em frustração.

\- Qual é camarada, o que eu preciso fazer pra você conversar comigo? - Eu pedi.

\- Você não consegue mesmo lidar com o silêncio, não é? - Ele gargalhou, fazendo com que eu me calasse imediatamente.

Aquele som foi simplesmente maravilhoso, eu não pude acreditar que eu consegui alguma reação espontânea dele!

\- Eu não gosto do silêncio - Eu mordi o lábio - Se você não falar nada, me obrigará a lhe contar coisas aleatórias...

\- Que tipo de coisas?

\- Eu posso te contar sobre minhas aventuras com o Ozera desde que chegamos a essa ilha - Eu o provoquei.

\- Algo do tipo forjar um pedido de casamento para ganhar sobremesas grátis? - Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

\- Sim, exatamente - Eu ri.

\- Eu vi vocês indo embora juntos, ele...

\- Mora comigo, infelizmente - Eu revirei os olhos - Eu descobri isso quando voltei na segunda.

\- Você descobriu?

\- Ele foi despejado e invadiu minha casa enquanto eu estava visitando minha mãe - Eu expliquei - E agora eu não posso colocar ele pra fora.

\- E vocês dois...

\- Estamos prestes a nos matar, eu sei - suspirei - mas se eu o deixar virar um sem teto, minha amiga vai me matar.

\- Porque?

\- Porque a ideia de mudar para o Hawaii foi minha - Eu expliquei me cansando daquele assunto - E você não vai querer saber o motivo por trás disso tudo, eu apenas quis viver minha vida.

\- O que mais eu não sei sobre você? - Ele estendeu a mão, colocando uma mecha de cabelo molhado atrás de minha orelha.

\- O que você não sabe? - Eu ri apesar de adorar aquele contato - Provavelmente a única coisa que eu não te contei foi sobre a tatuagem que eu fiz com o Ozera...

\- Ele fez uma tatuagem em você? - Dimitri franziu o cenho,

\- Não - Eu ri, me aproximando um pouco dele - Ele fez uma tatuagem comigo, no mesmo lugar e o mesmo desenho... Nós estávamos bêbados e pensamos que seria uma grande ideia...

Eu me lembrei da ligação que recebi de Lissa quando o Ozera foi visita-la e ela descobriu o desenho da rosa com uma faca.

\- Onde fica essa tatuagem? - Ele voltou a observar meu corpo exposto pelo biquíni.

\- Isso é um segredo - Eu o desafiei me ajoelhando e me inclinando em sua direção - Se você tiver sorte, eu posso te mostrar mais tarde...

\- Eu nunca conheci alguém como você - ele observou meus lábios antes de voltar a olhar em meus olhos.

\- Considere-se com sorte por ter entrado no mesmo avião que eu, camarada - eu segurei seu rosto com ambas as mãos, roçando meus lábios nos dele que imediatamente se abriram na tentativa de retribuir o beijo, mas eu me afastei em seguida, observando seu olhar. 

Novamente me aproximei, prometendo um beijo que não chegou a acontecer. Na terceira tentativa a mão de Dimitri segurou minha nuca antes de seus lábios tomarem os meus com desejo. Ele me inclinou até que eu estivesse completamente deitada na areia com seu corpo por cima do meu.

Seus lábios se moviam com fome sobre os meus, demonstrando o quanto ele desejava aquele momento. E quanto a mim, desde que o conhecera vinha imaginando como seria beija-lo e em nenhuma de minhas fantasias era tão bom.

\- Nós estamos no meio da praia - Ele me repreendeu quando comecei a desabotoar sua camisa.

\- Esqueci que você é o senhor puritano - Eu o provoquei o puxando novamente para mais um beijo.

Nós passamos o resto da tarde daquela maneira, Dimitri me contou um pouco mais sobre seu trabalho e o que esperava para a festa enquanto eu zombava dele por fugir da aproximação nada discreta de Galina. Quando enfim o dia chegou ao fim e ele me explicou que deveria voltar para o hotel, eu me senti um pouco decepcionada por não ter mais tempo com ele, mas minha decepção se aplacou um pouco quando ele me convidou para o jantar.

Eu estava uma completa bagunça por conta da areia e da água do mar, então tive que passar em casa para tomar um banho deixando Dimitri na companhia de Christian enquanto me arrumava.

Eu tentei me arrumar o mais depressa possível, a fim de tirar o Ozera de perto do russo. Eu não confiava em nada do que ele poderia falar a meu respeito.

Quando chegamos ao hotel, Dimitri pediu que eu esperasse que ele tomasse um banho e trocasse de roupa. Eu estava no quarto de Dimitri, aguardando que ele saísse do banho para que enfim pudéssemos jantar. 

Eu preferia estar fazendo companhia a ele durante aquele banho? Sim, preferia... Mas o fato dele ter me dado pouco espaço para me convidar para isso antes de entrar no banheiro acabou não me dando muita escolha. Porque ele tem que ser tão fechado!? Não creio que ele seja gay, ou não me beijaria da forma que beijou mais cedo. Seu celular começou a tocar, interrompendo meu devaneio. Eu observei a foto de um homem estampada ali.

\- Dimitri? - Eu o chamei com o celular em mãos quando notei o barulho do chuveiro cessar - Seu telefone está tocando.

\- Quem é? - Ele questionou.

\- Ivan Zeklos - Eu comentei parada junto a porta - Você quer que...

Ele abriu a porta ainda um pouco molhado, seus cabelos estavam desarrumados e a toalha envolvia sua cintura.

\- É o meu chefe, eu atendo - Ele explicou pegando o celular da minha mão antes de seguir até a cama.

Eu corri meus olhos por seu corpo perfeitamente esculpido conforme ele passava por mim, seus músculos bem definidos com algumas gotas de água ainda espalhadas por sua pele. Nenhum publicitário deveria ter autorização para ser tão gostoso.

\- Ivan - Ele atendeu o celular, me fazendo perceber o que estava acontecendo.

Ele realmente espera continuar trabalhando enquanto está em um quarto comigo!?

\- Não, eu posso falar - Ele continuou.

Veremos por quanto tempo ele vai conseguir manter essa resolução!

Dimitri se sentou a beira da cama, se concentrando em sua ligação. Eu caminhei despreocupada até o espelho que ficava em frente à cama, observando minha aparência. Eu usava um vestido de tecido leve frente única com meus cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo. 

Dimitri permanecia concentrado em sua chamada, pelo menos até eu soltar meus cabelos, passando a arruma-los em frente ao espelho. Notei seu olhar sobre mim, lhe oferecendo um sorriso em troca.

\- Você quer que eu saia, Dimitri? - Eu questionei o surpreendendo.

Ele negou com a cabeça, apesar de não desligar o telefone. Meu sorriso aumentou ao notar seu olhar avaliar completamente o meu corpo, hora de agir.

\- Sim, estou... - Ele respondeu a uma pergunta que seu chefe fizera. - Não... Muito...

Eu levei minhas mãos até minha nuca, desfazendo o nó que prendia meu vestido no lugar, deixando que o tecido escorregasse com facilidade para o chão, aumentando a surpresa do Russo antes de me virar em sua direção.

Eu usava apenas uma calcinha de renda preta, sem sutiã. Seus olhos logo se prenderam em meus seios, enquanto eu terminava com a distancia que existia entre nós.

\- Ivan, eu.. 

Antes que ele pudesse terminar a frase, eu tirei o celular de sua mão, subindo em seu colo colocando uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo, suas mãos instintivamente rodearam minha cintura, me dando um pouco mais de firmeza.

\- Aloha Ivan - Eu saudei o homem desconhecido.

\- Aloha, você definitivamente não é a Galina - A voz do homem soou divertida.

\- Definitivamente não - Eu subi minha mão livre pelo abdome de Dimitri, enquanto me movia em um Ritmo lento em seu colo. - Meu nome é Rose...

\- Rose... - O homem repetiu. - Você tem um belo nome.

Minha mão seguiu para a nuca de Dimitri, arranhando sua pele fazendo com que ele fechasse os olhos e respirasse fundo, descendo ambas as mãos para minha bunda.

\- Ivan, me responda algo... O quanto Dimitri estará encrencado se eu desligar esse celular agora? - Eu o provoquei voltando a descer minha mão pelo seu abdome, parando no nó que prendia a toalha no lugar.

\- Eu posso demiti-lo caso ele não desligue esse telefone - Ivan gargalhou enquanto eu fechava os olhos ao sentir os lábios de Dimitri em meu pescoço.

\- Ele será demitido? - Eu ignorei a resposta do homem, aumentando um pouco o ritmo de meus quadris - Bem, creio que eu posso convence-lo a ficar no Hawaii comigo...

\- Eu não duvido disso...

\- Tenho que ir Ivan, foi bom falar com você - Eu desliguei o celular em seguida, sem esperar qualquer resposta.

Eu joguei minha cabeça para trás, oferecendo a Dimitri total acesso a área do meu pescoço enquanto seus lábios distribuíam beijos famintos ali. 

\- Eu fui demitido? - Ele questionou com a voz abafada.

\- Sim - Eu gemi sentindo uma pressão em meu pescoço quando ele chupou uma área.

\- Você irá me consolar por isso? - Ele questionou subindo uma das mãos por minhas costelas até envolver meu seio completamente.

Dimitri movia o quadril no mesmo ritmo que eu, nos colocando em uma dança lenta e sensual, seu membro rígido massageava meu clítoris fazendo minha respiração ficar cada vez mais pesada.

\- Eu posso te distrair - Eu o empurrei, o obrigando a se deitar na cama antes de levar meus lábios até os dele.

Apesar de ter se mostrado receptivo aos meus comandos até o momento, Dimitri assumiu completamente o controle daquele beijo, em um impulso nos girou na cama se colocando por cima de mim, deixando sua toalha para trás.

Eu rompi o beijo quando o ar me faltou, obrigando Dimitri a descer seus lábios por meu pescoço, sua língua aveludada corria por minha pele febril, fazendo com que eu me contorcesse embaixo de seu corpo.

\- Dimitri - eu suspirei quando sua língua rodeou meu mamilo antes de seus lábios de fecharem sobre ele.

Ele não demorou muito ali, descendo seus lábios pela minha barriga, me fazendo contorcer a cada mordida. Ele começou a deslizar minha calcinha para fora de meu corpo sem cerimonia nenhuma, se interrompendo antes de me lançar um olhar intrigado.

\- Sério? - Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, me fazendo rir.

\- Eu avisei que se você tivesse sorte, você poderia vê-la - Eu mordi o lábio em meio a um sorriso. 

\- Christian tem uma igual? - Ele questionou com diversão enquanto terminava de tirar minha calcinha.

\- Se é exatamente igual eu não sei - Eu respirei com dificuldade quando ele ergueu minha perna, distribuindo beijos suaves na parte interna de minha coxa - Mas é no mesmo lugar...

Ele apoiou minha perna em seu ombro antes de voltar a mordiscar minha barriga, descendo novamente para minha virilha.

\- Você gostou? - Eu arfei em antecipação ao sentir sua língua se aproximar perigosamente da minha região mais sensível.

\- Eu estou adorando conhece-la - senti seu sorriso antes que ele finalmente se concentrasse em meu clítoris.

Eu fechei os olhos diante da sensação que a língua de Dimitri me causava, os gemidos que antes eu conseguia controlar começaram a se tornar mais audíveis enquanto o prazer se construía dentro de mim.

\- Evet¹, Dimitri - eu soltei a primeira coisa que veio em minha mente em meio a um gemido - lezzetli²...

\- O que é isso? - Ele se interrompeu, erguendo os olhos.

\- Não, não pare - Eu implorei - apenas...

Minhas palavras sumiram quando ele atendeu meu pedido, fazendo uma nova explosão de sensações tomar conta de meu corpo. Pequenos choques começaram a se espalhar pelo meu baixo ventre, fazendo com que eu me contorcesse sem saber ao certo se queria fugir daquela sensação ou me entregar de vez a ela. 

Dimitri pareceu notar o quão próxima eu estava do orgasmo, já que aumentou o ritmo de sua língua, aumentando ainda mais meu prazer, me obrigando a desistir de qualquer resquício de sanidade que ainda houvesse em mim naquele momento. Eu senti meu corpo se enrijecer antes que aquela sensação que começava em meu ventre se espalhasse por todo meu corpo.

Dimitri se afastou enquanto eu permanecia na cama tentando controlar minha respiração. O que aconteceu aqui? Eu imaginei que ele seria gostoso, mas não assim!

Eu ergui meu rosto em sua procura apenas para encontra-lo parado ao pé da cama me observando enquanto colocava o preservativo. 

Ok Rose, hora de reassumir o controle.

Eu me levantei, seguindo até ele antes de envolver seu pescoço com meus braços, trazendo seus lábios de volta aos meus. Foi um beijo lento, sensual, eu sentia seu membro ereto pressionado contra minha barriga aumentando ainda mais minha ansiedade. Dimitri se afastou minimamente, passando a beijar meu ombro enquanto me virava de costas para ele.

Ele afastou meu cabelo, beijando a estrela em minha nuca enquanto sua mão rodeava minha cintura, puxando meu corpo de encontro ao seu. Naquele momento eu compreendi que havia perdido completamente o controle.

Ele me inclinou para frente até que eu estivesse com ambas as mãos apoiadas no colchão, eu fiquei na ponta dos pés, tentando diminuir um pouco nossa diferença de altura, e de alguma maneira deu certo. Ele se encaixou na minha entrada e devagar começou a deslizar para dentro de mim.

Eu fechei os olhos ofegando pela sensação de senti-lo pela primeira vez, meu corpo ansiou por mais antes que ele começasse a se movimentar, em um primeiro momento ele seguiu em um ritmo lento e torturador, mas aquilo não durou tanto, ele passou a aumentar o ritmo de suas investidas conforme o desejo o consumia fazendo com que meu sexo pulsasse e se contraísse em torno dele. 

Eu não tinha qualquer controle sobre meus gemidos que passaram a se misturar com o som de nossos corpos se chocando e os próprios gemidos de Dimitri, nós estávamos presos em um universo particular, estávamos certamente a caminho do paraíso.

Eu senti meu corpo começar a estremecer enquanto Dimitri aumentava suas investidas segurando meus quadris para conseguir mais firmeza, pela pressão que ele aplicava em minha pele eu definitivamente ficaria com as marcas de seus dedos ali. Quando o orgasmo finalmente me atingiu eu escondi meu rosto no colchão, abafando o nome de Dimitri que escapou por meus lábios.

Dimitri me ergueu envolvendo minha cintura com seu braço me sustentando junto ao seu corpo antes de retomar suas estocadas em busca de seu próprio orgasmo, eu mantive meus olhos fechados enquanto pequenas explosões aconteciam por trás das minhas pálpebras.

Os braços de Dimitri me apertarem ainda mais quando chegou ao orgasmo pronunciando algumas palavras incompreensíveis, ele se moveu mais algumas vezes antes de parar completamente ofegante, eu descansei minha cabeça em seu peito tentando normalizar minha respiração.

Ele saiu de dentro de mim, finalmente me soltando. Eu me deitei na cama fechando os olhos com um sorriso estampado no rosto, sentindo o colchão se afundar quando ele se deitou ao meu lado.

\- Serviço de quarto? - Eu sugeri abrindo os olhos e me virando em sua direção.

\- Se vista - Ele riu - Nós não vamos comer se ficarmos aqui.

\- Parece uma ideia fascinante - Eu gargalhei. - Espero que o quarto ao lado esteja vazio, porque não fomos muito discretos...

\- Galina está no quarto ao lado - Ele me acompanhou na risada antes de se levantar - Vamos Rose, vamos comer algo.

  
  


\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¹Sim em turco.

² Delicioso 

  
  



	6. capitulo 06 - That feelin' that you givin' really drives me crazy

That feelin' that you givin' really drives me crazy 

You don't haveta play about the joke 

I was at a loss of words first time that we spoke 

Nelly Furtado

\-------------------------------------------------------

Dimitri's Pov

\- Está pronta? - Eu me virei terminando de vestir minha calça.

Rose já tinha se vestido e estava penteando os cabelos com os dedos em frente ao espelho. Eu observei novamente aquela mulher ali ainda me sentindo um pouco atordoado pelo o que havia acontecido. 

Não que eu nunca tivesse feito algo assim antes, mas Rose... Rose era diferente das garotas que eu costumava encontrar em Boston. Toda aquela vivacidade e espontaneidade que ela exibia estava me cativando a cada momento que eu passava ao seu lado, talvez esquece-la não fosse uma tarefa tão fácil quando eu voltasse a minha vida normal.

\- Quando você estiver, Sr publicitário - Ela sorriu enquanto eu me abaixava ao lado da cama, pegando sua calcinha de renda jogada no chão.

\- Não está esquecendo de nada? - Eu me aproximei envolvendo sua cintura, com a calcinha em mãos. 

\- Mahalo¹ - Ela piscou enlaçando meu pescoço me prendendo em um de seus beijos sedutores.

Eu desci minhas mãos para suas coxas antes de subir novamente para sua bunda por baixo do tecido do vestido, apertando sua carne tenra me esquecendo completamente da calcinha, soltando-a no chão no processo.

\- Tem certeza que não quer pedir serviço de quarto? - Rose sussurrou em meu ouvido.

\- Restaurante, Rose - Eu neguei me afastando - Estamos indo ao restaurante. 

Ela gargalhou seguindo até a porta, essa mulher ainda vai me matar!

Nós saímos juntos do quarto e eu logo assumi uma postura mais profissional. O que pensariam se me vissem em um encontro romântico durante uma viagem de trabalho?

\- Reassumiu a postura de publicitário chato - Rose me provocou enquanto seguíamos até o elevador - Pensei que demoraria até amanhã pelo menos.

\- Eu ainda estou aqui a trabalho, Rose - Eu coloquei minha mão em suas costas, a guiando para dentro do elevador, sentindo sua pele macia.

\- Então você pretende fingir o que? Que esse é um jantar de negócios? - Ela ergueu ambas as sobrancelhas em um olhar questionador enquanto as portas se fechavam.

\- Obviamente não estamos em um jantar de negócios, Rose - Eu me encostei na parede do elevador 

\- Não? Eu não posso fingir ser sua assistente sexy? - Ela zombou - Nós podemos falar sobre coisas entediantes e fingir que nossa relação é estritamente profissional.

\- Você quer ser minha assistente? - Eu aproveitei o confinamento do elevador para puxa-la para meus braços. - e como você seria como minha assistente? 

\- Simples, pra começar eu deveria estar vestida em uma roupa chata - Ela mordeu o lábio com uma expressão pensativa antes de sorrir abertamente.

\- Algo mais? - Questionei correndo meu nariz por seu pescoço, aspirando seu perfume. - O que você faria em um jantar de negócios?

\- Depende - Ela fechou os olhos respirando fundo.

\- Do que? - Eu mordisquei seu pescoço.

\- Meu jantar de negócios seria com você? - Ela abriu os olhos prendendo a língua entre os dentes enquanto sorria.

A porta do elevador se abriu, fazendo com que nos afastássemos a uma distancia aceitável. Nós seguimos até o restaurante em silencio e logo conseguimos nossa mesa. Assim que fizemos nosso pedido um breve silêncio tomou conta da mesa enquanto o garçom se afastava.

\- Então Rose, Você disse que frequentava a universidade em Springfield - Eu decidi descobrir um pouco mais sobre ela.

\- Sim - Ela começou a brincar com um talher que estava na mesa - estava realizando o sonho de minha mãe cursando a pré-Law²..

\- E porque você desistiu? 

\- Como eu disse, era o sonho da minha mãe, não o meu - Ela desconversou.

\- E qual é o seu sonho? 

\- Eu ainda estou tentando descobrir, é disso que se trata todos esses empregos, eu acho...

\- Seu sonho é ser garçonete? - Eu franzi o cenho.

\- Pode ser - Ela riu - Eu era uma ótima garota hooters³ quando estava em Springfield.

\- Você era uma garota hooters? - eu não pude evitar se acompanhar sua risada.

\- Durou apenas um mês - Ela explicou - Quando minha mãe descobriu que eu estava trabalhando no Hooters ao invés de me dedicar totalmente à faculdade...

\- Você precisava trabalhar?

\- Não, isso fez parte do sermão de meu pai, ele garantiu que me mandava dinheiro o suficiente para que eu não precisasse trabalhar, principalmente em um lugar daqueles.

\- Um lugar daqueles?

\- Ele odiava me imaginar servindo mesas...

\- E não é o que você faz agora? - eu franzi o cenho.

\- Eles não estão mais me mandando dinheiro então eu preciso me virar - Ela deu de ombros. - É diferente...

O garçom chegou com nossas entradas fazendo com que Rose logo se ocupasse de comer.

\- Se você não queria ser advogada, porque não escolheu outro curso?

\- No começo eu iria fazer algo como educação física, algo nesse estilo - Ela desviou sua atenção do prato por tempo o suficiente para me responder. - Mas minha mãe insistia que eu me tornasse advogada, então decidi vir para o Hawaii..

\- E o Ozera?

\- Ele só não quer fazer muita coisa da vida, eu acho - Ela bocejou - Ele cozinha bem, mas nunca procurou se profissionalizar nisso, eu acho uma total perda de tempo.

\- Você fotografa bem - Eu apontei.

Ela estava criticando o amigo sendo que está fazendo exatamente a mesma coisa.

\- O que isso quer dizer? - Ela franziu o cenho.

\- Nunca pensou em...

\- Você vive há quanto tempo em Boston, Dimitri? - Rose mudou de assunto.

\- Desde que ingressei na Boston University - Expliquei notando a súbita mudança de assunto. - mas...

\- E onde você vivia antes disso? - Ela não permitiu que eu voltasse ao assunto anterior.

\- Springfield com minha família desde vim da Rússia aos dezesseis anos.

\- Apenas você, sua mãe e sua irmã? - Ela prosseguiu por aquele caminho.

\- Eu tenho outra irmã, ela é mais velha. Mas continua na Rússia - expliquei - Se casou e teve filhos.

\- Como é o nome dela?

\- Karolina, a outra se chama Viktoria - Eu prossegui - Ela estuda na universidade de Springfield. 

\- Viktoria? eu não conheci nenhuma Viktoria - Rose mordeu o lábio pensativa - O que ela estuda?

\- Pedagogia...

\- Liss pode conhecer - Ela declarou.

\- Quem é Liss?

\- A namorada do Ozera, ela nos visitará em alguns dias... Se eu te convencer a ficar, você pode convidar sua irmã... 

\- Isso não vai acontecer - Eu lhe avisei - Além disso, ela não aceitaria...

\- Ela está de férias, quem não aceitaria vir ao Hawaii? - Rose me desafiou, fazendo o desconforto tomar conta de mim.

\- Faz alguns meses desde que conversamos pela última vez - Eu murmurei - Seria estranho se eu ligasse e a convidasse para vir ao Hawaii.

\- Alguns meses? Você não fala com a sua irmã? - Rose franziu o cenho bebericando um pouco de sua taça de vinho. - Vocês brigaram?

\- Não, não brigamos, eu apenas não sei.. eu me afastei..

\- Só tem tempo para o trabalho, não é camarada? - Rose deu um sorriso triste desviando o olhar.

\- Não é disso que se trata.

\- Você conversa com a sua mãe, pelo menos? - Ela me desafiou.

\- Eu não vou falar sobre isso com uma desconhecida... - Eu murmurei me irritando um pouco por sua intromissão. 

\- Desculpe, não queria tocar em uma ferida - Ela pareceu um pouco atordoada.

Nós comemos em silêncio enquanto eu me repreendia por ter soado tão áspero, preciso encontrar um assunto para quebrar esse clima que ficou entre nós.

\- Você pode escolher a sobremesa por mim - Eu sugeri - Não costumo pedir sobremesas...

\- Fala sério - Ela voltou a sorrir - Tem como você ser mais entediante? Como não costuma pedir sobremesa? Eu aceito me casar com qualquer um por uma sobremesa...

\- Não é necessário se casar com ninguém dessa vez, eu posso pagar - a provoquei - o que você escolhe? 

\- Se estivéssemos no duke's com certeza seria a torta Hula - ela comentou - Mas aqui... 

\- O que é uma torta hula? 

\- Você não comeu a torta hula no Duke's? Cara, a gente tinha que ter consertado isso - Ela suspirou - Nós vamos comer a torta de chocolate com coco.

Eu fiz o pedido enquanto Rose me explicava como era a tal torta Hula.

\- Nós poderíamos ter ido ao Duke's se você tivesse falado que gostava tanto.

\- Quem sabe em uma próxima vez - Ela sorriu. - O que você achou do dia ao meu lado?

\- Foi diferente - Admiti - Eu gostei de passar um tempo com você.

\- Você sentirá minha falta quando acordar sozinho amanhã - Ela me provocou.

\- Eu vou seguir minha vida, Rose... Tenho muito o que fazer ainda...

\- Quer saber como será o seu dia amanhã? - Ela propôs - Eu posso adivinhar..

\- Pensei que você não fosse vidente...

\- Eu sou boa em ler as pessoas - Ela deu de ombros. - Você é fácil de ler...

\- Sou? - Ergui uma sobrancelha duvidando um pouco daquilo - me surpreenda então.

\- Amanhã você vai acordar, checar seu celular, ficar entediado... - Ela começou - Então você vai checar seus emails, ficar entediado...

Não pude conter meu sorriso diante de seus pensamentos.

\- Você vai sair do quarto, trabalhar, aguentar a Galina... Ficar entediado - Ela mordeu o lábio antes de sorrir - E então você pensará em mim...

\- E você com certeza estará onde eu menos espero - decidi entrar em seu jogo

\- Não dessa vez, camarada - Ela negou - A não ser que você apareça em minha casa... 

\- Você não virá amanhã? - Me senti um pouco desapontado. No fim esperava encontra-la todos os dias que estivesse aqui.

\- Sentirá minha falta? - seu sorriso aumentou.

Eu me limitei a sorrir, deixando que o silêncio voltasse a tomar conta até que o garçom retornasse com nossas tortas. Rose gemeu audivelmente ao provar o pequeno pedaço da sobremesa atraindo a atenção de um casal em uma mesa próxima a nossa.

\- Isso é delicioso - Ela suspirou de olhos fechados.

\- Você não pode estar gostando tanto - Eu a provoquei.

\- Eu estou adorando - Ela voltou a gemer com a colher de sobremesa ainda na boca.

A mulher da mesa ao lado cutucou seu companheiro que tinha voltado a depositar sua atenção em Rose, ela claramente estava incomodada com a atenção sobre Rose.

\- Você está atraindo atenção - Eu provei um pedaço da torta.

Ela definitivamente tem um ótimo gosto para doces.

\- Te incomoda? - Ela me provocou lambendo a colher - Você não parecia incomodado mais cedo.

\- Apenas chama atenção - eu apontei - caso você não tenha percebido, é uma mulher bonita...

\- Sim, eu sei - Ela se inclinou pegando um pedaço da minha torta antes de colocar na boca e respirar profundamente mantendo os olhos fechados.

Meu olhar se prendeu no movimento que sua respiração causava em seu peito, fazendo com que a imagem dela nua em minha cama estampasse minha mente.

\- Algum problema, Dimitri? - Sua mão subiu por minha coxa fazendo com que eu soltasse uma pequena risada nervosa.

O que ela pensa que está fazendo no meio do restaurante?

\- Rose...

\- O que foi? - Ela sorriu de forma inocente.

\- Se continuar com isso eu não deixarei que você vá embora - Eu respirei fundo fechando os olhos ao senti-la subir a mão mais uma vez por minha coxa.

\- Eu posso dormir aqui, se você quiser - Ela propôs - Não acho que precisaria de um pijama...

\- Rose - Eu ofeguei quando sua mão se aproximou demais de minha crescente ereção.

\- Ou eu posso ir para minha casa... Eu deixo minha calcinha de presente pra você - Ela piscou me lembrando da peça íntima jogada no chão de meu quarto. Ela nunca tornou a vesti-la.

Eu chamei a atenção do garçom, dando o número do meu quarto para que ele colocasse aquele jantar na conta enquanto Rose se levantava com um sorriso vitorioso.

Ela definitivamente está acostumada a conseguir tudo o que quer. Com o mínimo esforço ela conseguia me desarmar, me fazendo seguir seus planos malucos. Ainda mais agora, depois de conhecer todo o seu potencial. Eu tenho sorte de estar partindo em dois dias, ou estaria correndo sério risco de me apaixonar por essa mulher.

Rose seguiu na frente enquanto saíamos do restaurante que ficava no segundo andar do hotel, para nossa sorte o elevador estava parado no andar. Assim que as portas se fecharam minha mão seguiu até a nuca de Rose, enredando meus dedos por seus cabelos e inclinando seu rosto em minha direção antes de tomar sua boca. Eu a encurralei em uma das paredes, descendo minha mão até sua bunda enquanto Rose se agarrava em minha camisa, puxando-me em direção a ela.

Eu me afastei dela apenas quando as portas se abriram em nosso andar, se alguém estivesse vendo as imagens da câmera de segurança do elevador com certeza poderia se divertir, mas aquilo não era importante no momento. 

\- Belikov, aí está você - A voz de Galina me surpreendeu assim que saí do elevador - Eu não te vi o dia inteiro e...

Rose saiu em seguida, fazendo com que a mulher se calasse nos observando com confusão.

\- Senhorita... desculpe, esqueci seu nome - Ela balbuciou - O que está fazendo aqui? Está trabalhando?

Rose me encarou com diversão enquanto eu me sentia um pouco sem graça. Eu podia ver a porta do meu quarto a poucos passos de distancia, ela não poderia ter saído do quarto dela um pouco depois? Ou seguido para o outro lado?

\- Pode me chamar de Rose - Ela sorriu - E eu definitivamente não faço esse tipo de serviço...

Rose se inclinou apanhando o cartão de acesso do quarto dentro do bolso de minha camisa, beijando meu rosto antes de se afastar.

\- Eu te espero no quarto, Dimitri... - Rose cantarolou passando por Galina e seguindo até a porta.

\- Nós conversamos amanhã - eu não dei espaço para que ela falasse qualquer coisa - Boa noite.

Rose sequer teve tempo de fechar a porta antes que eu entrasse, ela tinha dados poucos passos dentro do quarto quando eu a alcancei, fechando a porta atrás de mim.

\- Pensei que você aproveitaria a companhia dela - Rose me provocou me olhando por sobre o ombro.

Em um movimento a prensei de costas para mim contra a parede, ouvindo-a ofegar enquanto subia minhas mãos por suas coxas, erguendo seu vestido com elas.

\- Het⁴, eu tenho planos para você - tentei controlar ao máximo meu sotaque, apesar de ter falhado. 

Ela podia sequer ter compreendido minhas palavras.

\- Eu espero que sim - Ela sorriu com a respiração ainda descompassada.

~**~

Pela primeira vez desde que cheguei no Hawaii eu dormi realmente bem, não que eu não estivesse dormindo ou algo assim. Apenas estava tão preocupado com a festa que aconteceria na noite seguinte que nunca conseguia realmente descansar. Pelo menos até essa noite. A luz do sol em meu rosto acabou me despertando, eu pensei que tivesse fechado a cortina ontem.

Eu me virei na cama em busca do corpo de Rose apenas para encontra-la vazia. O quarto estava mergulhado no mais absoluto silencio. Onde ela foi?

Ainda desnorteado me sentei na cama olhando em direção ao banheiro, a porta aberta revelava que ela não estava ali. Suas roupas, sua bolsa tudo havia sumido... Alcancei meu celular no criado mudo para verificar o horário, sete da manhã. Nós ficamos acordados até tarde, pensei que ela dormiria mais.

Ela partiu sem sequer se despedir... 

Provavelmente foi a última vez que a vi, hoje a noite teremos a festa e amanhã a tarde estarei voltando a Boston.

Eu me inclinei para depositar novamente o celular no criado mudo, me deparando com uma foto ali. Peguei a fotografia em minha mão, franzindo o cenho antes de sorrir. Era a foto que ela tirou de mim no avião lendo o livro. Eu virei a foto observando sua caligrafia ali.

"Não pude te acordar e não foi por falta de tentativas...

Espero te ver outra vez, Sr sono pesado. Boa sorte na festa hoje..."

Um número de telefone estava marcado ali também, eu não hesitei antes de adiciona-la a minha agenda no celular. Eu repassei alguns momentos do dia anterior em minha mente, pensando em como Rose me fez sentir um pouco mais leve. Isso não acontecia nem quando eu e Ivan saíamos para beber após o expediente, ou quando eu ia a algum encontro... Geralmente eu me divertia naquele momento e esquecia em seguida, voltando a pensar em todos os problemas que me rodeavam.

De repente a vida que ela levava ali não parecia tão sem sentido.

Ivan... Depois de ontem eu preciso conversar com ele, garantir que está tudo bem e eu ainda tenho meu emprego. Não que ele fosse se importar com o fato de eu estar acompanhado, eu não estava em horário de trabalho e ele mesmo garantiu que eu deveria me divertir.

Ivan e eu fizemos faculdade juntos, a família dele era dona da agencia de publicidade e quando nos formamos ele já tinha seu emprego garantido, e para minha sorte ele me conseguiu uma vaga de estágio. Quando ele conseguiu sua própria equipe, ele deu um jeito de me incluir nela e temos nos acertado desde então.

Eu liguei para Ivan, aguardando pacientemente enquanto a ligação era completada.

\- Dimitri, não esperava ter notícias suas tão cedo - Ivan zombou.

\- Ivan, sobre ontem...

\- Ela era gostosa? - Ivan me provocou - Tinha uma bela voz... Rose, não é?

\- Você não faz ideia - Eu suspirei me lembrando mais uma vez da noite anterior.

\- Como ela é? - Ele insistiu

\- Morena, cabelos compridos, ela é descendente de turcos então... - Eu expliquei sem saber o que exatamente falar para ele.

\- Descendente de turcos?

\- O pai eu acho..

\- Ela fala turco? - Ele se interessou, me deixando um pouco desconfortável.

\- Sim, eu acho que sim - Pensei em algumas palavras que ela soltou durante o sexo, eu estranhei na primeira vez, mas depois ficou excitante.

\- Porque você sempre consegue encontrar as melhores? - Ivan reclamou - Uma havaiana turca e sedutora...

\- Ela não é Havaiana - Eu corrigi. - E eu não te liguei para te falar da Rose...

\- Ahhh sim, quer saber se ainda tem seu emprego? - Ele gargalhou - Apenas faça com que tudo dê certo na festa de hoje.

\- Eu já tenho tudo planejado, me reunirei com Galina mais tarde para resolver os últimos detalhes - garanti.

\- Qualquer problema me avise, eu preciso ir - Ele se despediu.

\- Nós conversamos mais tarde.

Assim que me vesti de maneira apresentável, sai do quarto a procura de Galina. Não tive dificuldade em encontra-la, ela não me fez nenhuma pergunta sobre a noite anterior e eu não senti necessidade de me explicar. Aquela era minha vida pessoal e eu não estava em horário de expediente.

Galina parecia extremamente irritada durante o dia, ela não tentou puxar assunto que não fosse ligado diretamente ao lançamento da bebida. Ao contrario do que Rose previu no jantar de ontem, eu não tive tempo para ficar entediado, as preparações para aquela festa tomaram todo o meu tempo livre, mas ela não saia de meus pensamentos. Tentei ligar no número que ela deixou durante o almoço, mas ela não me atendeu.

Ao fim da tarde eu retornei ao meu quarto a fim de me arrumar para o evento, fazendo mais uma tentativa de falar com Rose. Porque ela me passou seu número se vai ignorar minhas chamadas?

Segui até o bar do hotel onde seria realizado o evento. Tudo parecia perfeitamente no lugar, o hotel havia selecionado alguns de seus melhores hospedes para o evento, algumas garçonetes distribuíam pequenos canapés e os coquetéis preparados com a Deep Ocean enquanto o ator que contratamos se preparava para fazer a apresentação da bebida.

\- Eu quero ela fora - ouvi Galina reclamar com Timothy - ela não é adequada!

\- Mas eu não vejo problema algum com...

\- Todas estão com o cabelo preso! - Ela exclamou. - Ela não pode ser diferente.

Do que ela está falando?

\- Eu providenciarei que ela prenda o cabelo - Timothy garantiu se afastando.

\- O que está errado? - Eu questionei.

\- Uma garçonete, não se preocupe eu resolvo isso - Ela murmurou - Vá falar com o homem da revista Imbibe.

\- Se há algum problema...

\- Eu já resolvi, Belikov... - Ela me fitou - eu estou cuidando desses detalhes, agora o Sr Winston precisa de um pouco de atenção. 

Eu segui suas instruções procurando o homem, eu o encontrei conversando com algumas pessoas e decidi esperar até que ele estivesse sozinho. Tentei me afastar, quase esbarrando em uma garçonete no processo.

\- Descul... Dimitri - Rose sorriu instantaneamente ao me ver.

\- Rose, o que você está fazendo aqui? - não pude conter um pequeno sorriso com a surpresa.

Ela carregava uma bandeja com alguns coquetéis, vestia a mesma calça social preta e camisa florida de todas as garçonetes e estava com o cabelo preso em um coque improvisado com o que parecia ser um hashi.

\- Tim me ligou - Ela explicou - Débora não pode trabalhar e ele precisou de alguém...

\- E você está aqui - eu completei.

\- Sinto muito não te atender antes, eu estava dormindo - Ela mordeu o lábio.

\- Como sabe que fui eu quem te ligou?

\- Eu não costumo passar meu telefone para muitas pessoas, Dimitri - Ela riu antes de se focar em um ponto atrás de mim - Eu preciso continuar trabalhando, aceita um coquetel? 

\- Não, obrigado - eu me virei em busca do que quer que tenha prendido sua atenção, encontrando Galina nos encarando do outro lado do salão. - está tudo...

Eu voltei a me virar em direção a Rose, mas ela tinha se afastado se misturando aos hospedes, distribuindo sorrisos e coquetéis. O que foi isso?

Acabei deixando aquele assunto de lado quando o ator que faria a apresentação da bebida me procurou para esclarecer alguns pontos, nós saímos do bar para que pudéssemos conversar com mais privacidade e quando retornei ao bar busquei Rose em meio a multidão, não a encontrando entre as garotas que distribuíam as bebidas.

Entrei em um corredor que levava à cozinha, interrompendo meu trajeto ao encontrar Rose ao lado de Timothy e Galina. Rose mantinha a cabeça erguida enquanto Galina a encarava com Raiva e Timothy parecia tentar apaziguar qualquer que fosse a situação.

\- É melhor manda-la para casa! - Galina rosnou - Ela não sabe nem servir as bebidas.

\- Eu não tenho culpa se as pessoas não estão interessadas - Rose a desafiou - Ou você espera que eu as imobilize e as force a beber?

\- Rose querida, você não está ajudando - Timothy suspirou.

\- Eu estou fazendo o meu trabalho - Rose exclamou - eu não sei o que ela quer...

\- O que está acontecendo? - Eu interrompi as duas.

\- Belikov, eu cuido disso - Galina garantiu 

\- Eu fiz uma pergunta - insisti

\- Ela está me culpando porque estão preferindo os canapés - Rose se virou em minha direção.

\- Eu estou culpando a sua incompetência - Galina afirmou.

\- Por favor, se acalmem - Timothy pediu.

\- Rose, volte a servir as pessoas - Eu pedi.

\- Eu quero que ela vá embora - Galina se virou para Timothy.

\- Galina, está quase na hora da apresentação. Vamos - Eu coloquei minha mão nas costas de Galina a guiando de volta para o bar.

Apesar de encarar Rose com uma expressão irritada, ela se deixou ser conduzida sem dificuldades. Qual o problema dela?

Galina se afastou de mim imediatamente, enquanto eu seguia até o Sr Winston que finalmente estava desacompanhado. Eu passei alguns minutos preso em uma conversa com ele, explicando com detalhes as características da marca que seria lançada em breve. Carlo, o ator logo se posicionou para iniciar sua apresentação.

Rose continuou servindo as pessoas, até que seguiu em direção à cozinha quando Carlo começou a falar. Ele logo atraiu a atenção do Winston enquanto minha atenção estava presa em Rose, de forma que logo notei quando Galina foi em sua direção.

Rose parecia distraída quando a mulher se colocou em seu caminho, não conseguindo evitar o encontro. Rose acabou derramando uma das taças que ainda continham bebida em Galina, que começou uma discussão ali mesmo, apesar de manter o tom baixo para não atrair atenção. Rose tinha depositado a bandeja em um aparador, e mantinha os braços cruzados em uma postura defensiva enquanto Galina falava.

Eu respirei fundo seguindo em direção as duas, aquilo já estava se tornando cansativo.

\- Você fez de proposito! - Galina Rosnou.

\- Não, eu não fiz, não tenho culpa se você entrou na minha frente - Rose se defendeu.

Eu pude notar Timothy se aproximando com o mesmo ar cansado que eu deveria estar exibindo.

\- Senhoritas... - Ele começou 

\- Isso não teria acontecido se você tivesse mandado essa vadiazinha para casa desde o começo - Galina se virou para o homem - Ela claramente não consegue fazer esse trabalho.

\- Eu não consigo? Ninguém quis provar a droga da bebida que você vende e a culpa é minha? - Rose acabou elevando um pouco a voz me colocando em estado de alerta.

\- Rose, por favor - Eu pedi.

\- Claro, Rose - Galina desdenhou imitando meu sotaque - Você se vende tão fácil Belikov. Ela está estragando tudo e você não consegue enxergar isso.

\- Galina, é o suficiente - Eu soltei em um tom ríspido - Nós estamos no meio do evento.

\- Rose, vá se trocar - Timothy pediu - É melhor você ir para casa...

\- Eu vou receber por isso, certo? - Ela se virou para o homem - Eu não trabalho de graça.

\- Eu vou te pagar a quantia justa...

\- O justo é o que combinamos - Ela estreitou os olhos - Eu fiz minha parte, não tenho culpa da loucura dessa mulher.

\- Eu é que não tenho culpa da sua incompetência.

\- Rose, não vamos discutir isso aqui - Timothy avisou - Vá se trocar e eu te encontro e...

\- Finalmente - Galina suspirou aliviada.

\- Tim, eu preciso do dinheiro, eu tenho que me sustentar aqui - Ela exclamou ignorando a mulher.

Aquilo era injusto com ela, Rose fez seu trabalho e Galina a estava prejudicando de propósito, talvez eu deva conversar com Timothy depois, eu posso me oferecer para pagar a diferença do valor que ela receberia.

\- Rose, vamos - Ele insistiu.

\- Talvez você deva passar mais uma noite no quarto do Sr Belikov - Galina ironizou - Tenho certeza que se você for boa consegue arrancar um bom pagamento dele...

Eu a encarei atordoado enquanto Rose se virava em sua direção com um olhar irritado, ela parecia prestes a acertar a cabeça de Galina com a bandeja. E quanto a Galina, o que ela pensa que está fazendo? Minha vida pessoal, o que Rose e eu fizemos, nada disso diz respeito a ela!

\- Isso tudo é inveja porque não foi você quem passou a noite no quarto dele? - Rose ofereceu um sorriso cínico à mulher.

\- Rose - Eu respirei fundo recebendo um olhar que era uma mistura de incredulidade e diversão da morena.

\- Eu quero ela fora daqui, agora - Galina rosnou.

\- Nós estamos indo - Timothy segurou o braço de Rose a guiando para longe me deixando ali na companhia de Galina.

Eu encarei a mulher tentando entender o que estava acontecendo ali. Desde o inicio dessa campanha eu recebi algumas indiretas e flertes da mulher, mas nunca lhe dei abertura para que ela tivesse a menor esperança de que algo acontecesse entre nós dois. Mas de forma alguma poderia permitir que ela agisse da maneira como agiu essa noite, prejudicando Rose dessa forma, a humilhando e as insinuações que ela fez... 

Ela passou dos limites.

\- O que você pensa que está fazendo? - Eu rosnei.

\- Eu? O que eu estou fazendo? - Ela elevou um pouco a voz - Eu estou tentando trabalhar, que é o que nós viemos fazer aqui, para início de conversa.

\- O que isso quer dizer?

\- Quer dizer que está tudo dando errado e a culpa é sua! - ela me acusou.

\- Minha culpa?

\- Sim, sua... Você deveria estar trabalhando ao invés de contratando prostitutas - Ela me encarou com desprezo.

\- Rose não é uma prostituta - Eu abaixei o tom ao notar que estávamos atraindo mais atenção do que a explicação de Carlo - você não a conhece, não sabe nada sobre ela...

\- Sei que você deixou seu trabalho de lado por uma transa - Ela voltou a me acusar.

\- Eu fiz o meu trabalho, eu fiz a droga do meu trabalho muito bem - devolvi - Você não tem absolutamente nada para reclamar sobre isso.

\- Então porque esse evento está sendo um verdadeiro fiasco?

\- Provavelmente por causa dessa porcaria de rum. É a pior coisa que eu já tomei. - Eu elevei minha voz de maneira impensada.

Assim que o silencio recaiu sobre o bar eu tive consciência do tamanho de meu erro, Galina parecia finalmente sem palavras e Carlo decidiu que sua apresentação não era mais necessária.

___________________________________________

¹Mahalo - Obrigado em havaiano

² O Direito nos Estados Unidos é uma área de pós-graduação. Por isso, para estudá-lo, o estudante (tanto nacional quanto internacional) precisa obrigatoriamente de um bacharelado. Pre-Law é um curso acadêmico introdutório à área de direito. Os interessados em cursar uma pós-graduação de direito nos Estados Unidos geralmente optam por um pré-Law por envolver disciplinas e atividades que os preparam para a pós graduação.

³A rede de restaurantes Hooters existe em mais de 400 cidades nos Estados Unidos e também em 27 países. Ela emprega aproximadamente 17.000 garotas, as famosas "Garotas Hooters". Elas são garçonetes e recepcionistas e são contratadas para promover a atmosfera divertida da empresa e promover o seu foco na sensualidade feminina. O emprego de uma "Garota Hooters" é um pouco diferente dos outros empregos nessa área. Por exemplo, elas usam um uniforme que a empresa considera ideal para transmitir a imagem da marca. 

⁴ Het - Não em russo 

  
  



	7. Capitulo 07 - Some of them want to abuse you

Some of them want to use you 

Some of them want to get used by you 

Some of them want to abuse you

Some of them want to be abused

Eurythmics

\-----------------------------------------------------

Rose's Pov 

Tim praticamente me escoltou até seu escritório, me segurando pelo braço enquanto minha vontade era voltar até aquele bar e acertar a cabeça daquela mulher com uma bandeja. Quem ela pensa que é para me tratar daquela maneira? Ela pegou no meu pé desde que me viu entre as garçonetes daquela noite.

Isso tudo foi inveja por ter me visto saindo do quarto de Dimitri pela manhã? Ela não me olhou da melhor maneira, mas que eu saiba não tem nada acontecendo entre eles.

Tim entrou no escritório, finalmente me soltando antes de se sentar atrás de sua mesa, abrindo uma gaveta e começando a preencher alguma coisa.

\- Nós ficaremos um tempo sem te chamar, Rose - ele começou sem me olhar.

Eu cruzei os braços o encarando com uma expressão surpresa. Ele não pode estar falando sério, eu não fiz nada!

\- Tim, isso não é justo! - eu exclamei.

\- Apenas enquanto a Srta Bondarouk estiver aqui - ele explicou sem me olhar - nós não podemos permitir que uma cena como essa volte a se repetir e ela é uma hospede. 

\- Ótimo e só porque ela é uma hospede pode ser uma vaca comigo sem motivos e a prejudicada ainda serei eu!?

\- Rose, facilite a minha vida - ele revirou os olhos destacando um cheque que havia preenchido - eu te procuro quando ela tiver partido...

\- Ela não vai ficar tanto tempo, não é? Dimitri disse que vai embora amanhã - eu aceitei o cheque que ele me estendeu.

\- O Sr Belikov veio apenas para cuidar da festa de lançamento, creio que a Srta Bondarouk ficará alguns dias a mais - ele esclareceu, mas eu não conseguia prestar atenção em nada do que ele estava falando, apenas me concentrava no valor daquele cheque.

Ele só pode estar brincando comigo!

\- Isso é metade do que combinamos - eu devolvi o cheque.

\- Você não trabalhou a noite inteira.

\- Eu não trabalhei porque aquela vadia não deixou - acabei erguendo minha voz - eu não vou aceitar esse valor!

\- Ou você aceita esse valor, ou não terá valor nenhum - ele retrucou se levantando.

\- Isso é injusto e você sabe, eu trabalhei por isso!

\- Você trabalhou metade do tempo, Rosemarie. Eu gosto de você e do seu trabalho, mas não vou te pagar por algo que você não fez. - ele voltou a me estender o cheque.

\- Você não se importa de me punir por algo que eu não fiz, seu babaca - eu o peguei com certa violência, quase rasgando o papel ao puxar de sua mão. 

Eu sai de seu escritório batendo a porta atrás de mim, atraindo a atenção de alguns funcionários que estavam no corredor. Eu só precisava ir até o vestiário e trocar de roupa e ir para casa esquecer aquela merda de dia. 

A porta do escritório foi aberta subitamente e eu ouvi os passos apressados de Tim atrás de mim antes de me segurar pelo braço me impedindo de continuar meu caminho.

\- Rose, eu sou seu amigo e gosto muito de você - ele manteve o tom baixo apesar de ser duro - Mas não se esqueça que estamos em um local de trabalho e não em um bar nos divertindo durante minha folga.

\- O que você espera? - eu o encarei com raiva, ignorando os poucos funcionários que nos observavam a certa distancia - que eu fique feliz por ter sido prejudicada?

\- Eu espero que enquanto você vista esse uniforme, você me trate com o devido respeito - ele apontou a camisa que eu vestia - e me chamar de babaca não se enquadra nesse termo.

\- O problema é a droga da camisa então? - Eu murmurei a desabotoando com rapidez antes de tira-la e entrega-la a ele com rispidez, sem me importar de estar apenas com a calça e o sutiã no meio do corredor. - Você pode ficar com ela e eu posso te chamar de babaca, todos saem ganhando!

Eu me livrei de seu aperto em meu braço, antes de caminhar até o vestiário que ficava algumas portas adiante.

\- Talvez você precise de algumas semanas de férias para pensar em como se portar - Tim elevou a voz - Quem sabe você consiga algum trabalho no Garden Island!

O Garden Island era um hotel de duas estrelas que ficava próximo ao aeroporto de Lihue.

\- Pelo menos eles vão me pagar o combinado - Eu retruquei antes de entrar no vestiário.

Eu me contentei em vestir uma regata, pegar minha bolsa e sair. Ir para casa, era meu único desejo no momento.

Aceitar cobrir aquele evento foi uma péssima ideia, eu deveria saber. Eu espero que Dimitri não seja prejudicado por causa daquela festa. Se bem que seria bom para ele alguns dias de folga. Mas ele não tem tempo para isso!

Eu dirigi até minha casa sentindo toda a irritação daquele dia me consumir. É uma pena que Christian vá trabalhar a noite toda hoje, porque seria ótimo discutir com alguém nesse momento.

Tomei um demorado banho antes de me jogar na cama usando apenas uma a blusinha do pijama e uma calcinha confortável. Esse dia estava fadado ao fracasso desde o início, primeiro Christian passou o dia todo pegando no meu pé por ter passado a noite fora e não ter avisado e de alguma forma o preocupado, isso é perfeito, além de tudo tenho que dar satisfação da minha vida para o Ozera agora! Depois ele contou para Lissa o que aconteceu e ela fez o favor de me telefonar para me dar um sermão sobre passar a noite com desconhecidos.

Só espero que ela tenha esquecido essa história até domingo, quando ela desembarcaria em Lihue para passar as férias com Christian. Era a primeira vez que ela nos visitaria, Christian geralmente passava um fim de semana por mês em Springfield, mas ela sempre evitava nossos convites para nos visitar, até agora... 

Eu me levantei e desci até a cozinha decidindo cozinhar algo, aproveitando que Christian tinha finalmente reabastecido nossa geladeira. O idiota que vinha ocupando um de meus quartos de hospedes e roubando minha comida provavelmente chegaria com fome de madrugada e eu poderia fazer algo legal por ele, para variar.

Coloquei uma musica para tocar em meu celular enquanto lavava e descascava os legumes, eu não podia falar que cozinhava extremamente bem como Christian, mas sabia o suficiente para não morrer de fome e não colocar fogo na casa.

Assim que coloquei as cenouras e as vagens para cozinhar, passei a me concentrar nos pedaços de frango que Christian tinha deixado temperado, frita-los não seria difícil. 

Aquela atividade estava servindo para me distrair um pouco, Christian poderia me agradecer depois. O som do toque do meu celular acabou me interrompendo enquanto eu empanava as pequenas coxas de frango, me obrigando a correr para lavar a mão antes de pegar o aparelho, mordendo o lábio ao observar a tela.

\- Está tarde, não está? Você não tem um avião para pegar amanhã? - Eu atendi Dimitri após notar que já passava da meia noite.

\- Desculpe, te acordei? - sua voz soou cansada.

Será que aquela festa durou tanto tempo? Se eu fosse uma convidada teria fugido depois dos primeiros vinte minutos. 

\- Eu não sou do tipo que dorme cedo, camarada - Eu coloquei no viva voz antes de voltar a minha atividade anterior. - Ao contrário de você.

\- Você acha que eu durmo cedo? - ele questionou me fazendo estranhar seu tom de voz.

O que aconteceu? Primeiro ele me liga a essa hora e agora não ri das minhas piadas?

\- Tenho certeza que sim - eu mordi o lábio - pelo menos quando não estou te acompanhando.

\- Claro... - ele murmurou.

Eu coloquei o frango no óleo quente, soltando um pequeno grito quando o óleo espirrou em minha mão.

\- Qual é o problema? - Houve uma pequena mudança em sua voz que parecia um pouco apática antes.

\- Não se preocupe, apenas estou fritando frango. - Expliquei franzindo o cenho.

\- A essa hora?

\- Christian trabalha até tarde hoje, e eu precisava me distrair...

\- Eu sinto muito pelo o que aconteceu mais cedo - Ele suspirou - Não imaginei que Galina agiria daquela maneira e foi inaceitável. 

\- Não se culpe - eu mordi o lábio decidindo ocultar o que tudo aquilo me causou - Ela não foi a primeira mulher ciumenta a usar sua posição para me prejudicar. 

\- Eu te falei a verdade, eu não tenho nada com ela - ele se defendeu.

\- Não estou te acusando, camarada. - retruquei sentindo o russo se colocar na defensiva. - Olha, isso é passado. Me conta como foi a festa, terminou tarde?

\- Não, na verdade terminou apenas alguns minutos após sua saída. - Aquele tom voltou a tomar conta de sua voz - eu queria apenas saber se você estava bem com tudo o que aconteceu, eu vou embora e não vamos nos ver e...

\- Dimitri, o que aconteceu? - Eu perguntei em um tom sério enquanto tirava o frango do óleo. 

\- Nada com que você precise se preocupar, Rose - ele garantiu. - Eu.. eu gostei de te conhecer...

\- Dimitri, O que você está escondendo? - eu o interrompi - Eu estraguei sua festa? Foi isso?

\- Não, você não estragou nada - Ouvi o russo respirar fundo - Não se preocupe.

\- Você quer que eu acredite que você me ligou apenas para ouvir minha voz? - eu desliguei a panela observando o frango que parecia um pouco mais escuro do que eu esperava.

\- Apenas gostaria de me despedir...

\- Você vai me contar o que está acontecendo, ou eu terei que ir até aí arrancar de você? - Eu revirei os olhos, tirando os legumes da panela. - Não vai ser nada bom se Tim me pegar no hotel de novo.

\- O que, porque? 

\- Eu conto se você contar - propus.

\- Rose, eu não quero falar sobre isso por telefone e..

\- Eu te encontro em meia hora - decidi - esteja na entrada..

\- O que? Já é quase uma da manhã, eu não vou sair com você - Ele reclamou.

\- É claro que não - eu gargalhei colocando o frango no forno - Te encontro em meia hora..

Eu desliguei o telefone antes que ele tivesse qualquer chance de protestar, correndo para me trocar em seguida, eu deixei um bilhete para Christian antes de sair de casa, meia hora depois eu estava na frente do St Regis. Dimitri me aguardava pacientemente ali, e entrou no carro assim que eu parei. 

\- Eu avisei que não iria sair com você - ele murmurou assim que fechou a porta do carro.

\- E ainda assim, aqui estamos. - eu me inclinei em sua direção, dando um rápido beijo em seus lábios.

\- Porque você é teimosa.

\- Você precisava conversar, então eu vim - Eu dei de ombros enquanto voltava a nos colocar em movimento.

\- Eu não preciso conversar - ele teimou.

\- Não? - Eu parei o carro no acostamento do outro lado da estrada, ainda em frente ao Hotel. - Porque me ligou tão tarde então?

\- Já disse, queria me desculpar pelo o que aconteceu e garantir que você estava bem - ele olhou em meus olhos.

Ele pensa mesmo que consegue me enganar? Está estampado em seu rosto que algo está errado!

\- E porque demorou tanto? Você disse que a festa terminou rápido - apontei.

\- Eu estava ocupado, sinto muito. Não queria te incomodar.

\- Não incomodou - eu ofereci um sorriso mínimo. - Então você não quer conversar?

\- Não. - Ele passou a olhar pela janela.

\- Você quer sair?

\- Não.

\- Então eu...

\- É melhor você ir para casa - ele garantiu - eu estou bem.

\- Tudo bem então... Adeus Dimitri - eu mordi o lábio

Eu voltei a me inclinar em sua direção, capturando seus lábios. Dimitri não hesitou em corresponder o beijo, levando sua mão para minha nuca me puxando em sua direção. Eu quebrei o beijo quando me faltou ar, apesar de Dimitri oferecer alguma resistência em me deixar me afastar.

\- Dimitri, você pretende ir para minha casa? - Eu ofeguei ao senti-lo correr seus lábios por meu pescoço.

\- Como? - Ele finalmente se afastou.

\- Você pediu para eu ir para casa, mas esse é o meu carro e você ainda não saiu dele.. Então... - eu sorri.

\- Desculpe, eu..

\- Você quer conversar? - fiz uma última tentativa.

Dimitri respirou fundo voltando a olhar pela janela, me deixando sem resposta. 

\- Isso é um sim?

\- Apenas dirija, Rose - ele suspirou me fazendo sorrir.

Nós seguimos em silencio por alguns momentos na estrada, novamente me fazendo questionar o motivo daquele humor estranho.

\- Eu sinto muito se estraguei sua festa - eu rompi o silencio.

\- Não sinta, não tinha muito o que pudesse ser feito por aquela festa - ele deu de ombros.

\- Não foi culpa minha então? 

\- Não, não foi... 

\- Ok, vamos ficar em silencio - eu murmurei continuando a dirigir.

Dimitri parecia não estar a vontade para falar nada, acabei decidindo leva-lo para conhecer um último ponto de Kauai antes que ele partisse, então dirigi os 15 minutos do hotel até a praia Hanalei, onde ficava o pier.

\- Onde estamos? - Dimitri questionou quando eu parei o carro próximo a praia.

\- Estamos em Hanalei - expliquei saindo do veículo - Eu gosto de vir aqui.

\- De madrugada? - ele questionou um pouco cético.

\- Quando se tem uma boa companhia... - Eu sorri antes de pegar sua mão.

Eu o guiei através do pier, escolhendo um ponto distante da praia antes de me sentar na beirada.

\- Porque você me trouxe aqui? - Ele questionou se sentando ao meu lado.

\- Estou aproveitando a minha última oportunidade para apresentar um pouco de Kauai antes que você volte para sua vida chata amanhã.

\- Minha vida chata - Ele repetiu observando o céu estrelado.

Eu segui seu exemplo, passando a observar o céu também. O céu estrelado do Hawaii era diferente de qualquer um que eu já tivesse visto, em noites como a de hoje, sem nenhuma nuvem, o céu transmitia um clima lúdico.

\- É lindo, não é? - Eu questionei - Não se vê nada parecido em Boston.

\- Certamente não, mas eu..

\- Você não costuma olhar para o céu, não é? - Eu o provoquei, passando a observa-lo.

Ele ainda estava com o rosto inclinado para o céu, com um olhar perdido nas estrelas.. 

\- Eu não tenho motivo para fazer isso lá - Ele respondeu sem me olhar.

\- Que horas você embarca amanhã? - eu questionei atraindo sua atenção.

\- Eu não sei, acho que só volto no domingo - ele desviou o olhar.

\- Porque a mudança de planos? 

\- Ivan chegará amanhã - ele explicou - Creio que voltarei no domingo com ele.

\- Seu chefe? Porque ele está vindo? - Eu mordi o lábio.

\- Porque você se importa? - Ele questionou.

Apesar da pergunta, seu tom não foi ríspido. Era como se realmente não fizesse sentido para ele o meu interesse no assunto.

\- Você parece estar precisando desabafar e eu sou sua amiga - dei de ombros - então porque não me importaria?

\- Nós mal nos conhecemos, Rose - ele deu um pequeno sorriso.

\- Isso não significa nada - Eu sorri ao sentir sua mão envolver a minha que estava apoiada no pier ao lado de minha perna. - eu me importo com você e vou ajuda-lo, enquanto estiver aqui pelo menos.

\- Eu sei que já te falei isso, mas nunca conheci alguém como você - ele olhou em meus olhos.

\- Vai me contar o que está te incomodando? - questionei.

\- Deu tudo errado - Ele voltou a observar o céu com uma expressão cansada - Foi minha primeira grande chance dirigindo uma campanha e estraguei tudo.

\- Você não deveria se importar com isso - Eu me deitei no pier - terá outras chances.

\- Eu fui demitido - Ele admitiu me surpreendendo.

Estava na cara que aquela festa seria um fiasco, mas eu não esperava que ele fosse prejudicado dessa maneira. Espero que não tenha sido por minha culpa.

\- Eu me esforcei para que desse tudo certo, mas no fim não foi possível.

\- Dimitri, foi minha culpa? - Eu me sentei.

\- Não, foi minha culpa - ele gemeu - eu não consigo acreditar no quanto eu fui estúpido!

\- O que aconteceu depois que eu saí? 

\- Eu discuti com Galina, ela quis me acusar pelo fracasso do evento - ele começou.

\- Isso é a mais pura besteira - eu o tranquilizei - você fez o que podia.

\- eu disse isso a ela...

\- E como ela é uma vaca, não foi o suficiente? 

\- Talvez poderia ter sido, se eu não tivesse falado que a culpa era do rum que era a pior coisa que eu já havia bebido em toda a minha vida - Ele se deitou no Pier, como eu estava antes, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos em um gesto frustrado.

Eu o encarei segurando o riso enquanto imaginava aquela cena, ele não pode ter feito isso.

\- Você está falando sério? - Eu mordi o lábio me impedindo de rir.

\- Fica melhor, eu falei isso na frente do colunista da revista que fará uma matéria sobre a bebida - ele retirou as mãos do rosto, voltando a observar o céu com um olhar perdido.

Eu não segurei meu riso dessa vez, atraindo sua atenção. Ele realmente fez isso!? Aquela orelhuda oxigenada deve ter ficado possessa! Tim devia ter me deixado presenciar isso!

\- Você está rindo? - Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, piorando minha crise de riso.

Eu aproveitei que ele estava deitado e subi em seu colo, deixando uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo.

\- Sinto muito, mas isso foi a coisa mais estúpida que alguém já me contou - Eu me inclinei beijando sua boca - definitivamente foi burrice.

\- Obrigado!? 

\- Você já parou para analisar o que você fez? - Eu questionei ainda rindo, deitada em cima dele, com o rosto próximo ao seu - isso seria algo que eu faria.

\- Você está adorando rir de mim - um pequeno sorriso surgiu em seu rosto.

\- Eu sei que isso foi uma droga - eu acariciei seu rosto - mas é só um emprego, não devia te afetar tanto.

\- Não é apenas um emprego, Rose - ele voltou a ficar sério - É toda minha carreira, eu me esforcei por anos para jogar tudo fora em minutos.

\- Você vai conseguir outro emprego, não se preocupe.

\- Essas coisas se espalham - ele negou - Ivan está vindo para tentar remediar a situação, mas já deixou claro meu destino.

\- Eu sinto muito - eu suspirei.

\- O que aconteceu com você? - ele subiu suas mãos pelas minhas coxas parando em minha bunda.

\- Nada interessante...

\- Você disse que contaria se eu contasse o que aconteceu comigo, lembra? - ele beijou meu rosto.

\- Ok, eu discuti com Tim - eu comecei - e talvez eu não seja mais chamada para trabalhar no St Regis.

\- Achei que ele gostasse de você... - ele mordeu o lóbulo de minha orelha

\- Acho que agora ele me considera uma exibicionista desrespeitosa.

\- O que você fez? - ele se afastou para olhar em meus olhos.

\- Eu o chamei de babaca enquanto tirava a camisa no corredor e jogava nele. - Eu me endireitei, sentindo seu olhar sobre mim.

\- Porque você fez isso?

\- Chama-lo de babaca ou tirar a camisa? - mordi o lábio.

\- Os dois...

\- Ele disse que eu deveria respeita-lo enquanto usasse aquela camisa - eu expliquei como se fosse obvio - e o chamei de babaca por se recusar a me pagar o combinado.

\- Eu sinto muito - ele parecia se sentir culpado.

\- Estamos no mesmo barco essa noite, camarada - eu sorri - ambos fizemos besteira.

\- Você se arrepende?

\- Se eu me arrependo? Sim, eu me arrependo.. Eu faria novamente? Provavelmente... - eu pisquei para ele.

\- Como você consegue me fazer rir enquanto minha vida está desmoronando? - ele se sentou, me segurando junto a seu corpo, impedindo que eu caísse no mar.

\- Sua vida não está desmoronando - eu lhe corrigi enlaçando seu pescoço com meus braços - talvez você precise de umas férias para entender que isso é apenas um trabalho.

\- Eu não preciso de férias, preciso procurar outro emprego.

\- Quando foi a última vez que você saiu de férias, Dimitri? - eu estreitei os olhos.

\- Há alguns anos - ele desconversou.

\- Você deveria aproveitar essa oportunidade - eu mordi o lábio olhando em seus olhos enquanto o plano mais maluco de minha vida começou a surgir em minha mente - aprenda a viver sem precisar trabalhar cada segundo do seu dia.

\- E como eu faria isso, Rose? - ele revirou os olhos.

\- Fique mais alguns dias comigo - eu pedi - tire um mês de férias, depois disso você pode procurar outro emprego.

\- Você enlouqueceu? Eu não tenho como me manter em um hotel por um mês - ele desdenhou - eu seguirei meu plano original, retornarei a Boston..

\- Você pode ficar comigo, na minha casa... - eu insisti, por algum motivo eu não queria deixa-lo partir, eu faria qualquer coisa para que ele ficasse.

Eu levei minha mão até seu rosto, contornando seus lábios com meu polegar. Eu realmente queria que ele aceitasse minha proposta apesar que parte de mim gritava que aquilo era uma loucura.

\- Você enlouqueceu - Dimitri franziu o cenho ecoando meus pensamentos - eu não posso fazer isso, seria loucura!

\- É bom cometer algumas loucuras as vezes - eu mordi meu lábio.

\- Eu não cometo loucuras, Rose - ele negou.

\- Vamos Dimitri, um mês - eu umedeci meus lábios - eu quero te apresentar a ilha, quero te ensinar a relaxar, a viver... apenas se jogue por um momento...

\- A questão é que eu não sou esse tipo de pessoa, Rose - ele voltou a negar - eu não posso me jogar sem saber o que vai acontecer, eu nunca fui assim!

\- Que tipo de pessoa você é, Dimitri?

\- Eu sou o tipo de pessoa que ficaria para trás guardando as carteiras enquanto todos os outros corriam para pular no mar - ele explicou - eu não posso me arriscar assim.

\- E você não sente a mínima vontade de se libertar? - eu questionei - sabe, ser livre para fazer o que você quiser? Eu posso te ajudar com isso, só estou te pedindo um mês.

\- Porque você pensa que eu estou preso?

\- Se você olhar em meus olhos e falar que não gostou nem um pouco do dia que passamos juntos e que você preferia ter ficado trabalhando, eu desisto desse assunto - eu apontei.

Dimitri pareceu pensativo por alguns instantes enquanto eu esperava que minhas palavras fizessem efeito.

\- Você é como um pássaro em uma gaiola aberta, Dimitri - eu sussurrei em seu ouvido - Você pode voar para a liberdade e eu posso te ajudar com isso.

\- Ainda acho que isso é loucura.

\- Você não está tentado em aceitar? - mordisquei seu pescoço - seria tão ruim passar um mês comigo? Você já perdeu tudo, não tem nada te esperando em Boston pelo próximo mês...

\- Rose..

\- Você quer mesmo voltar para lá e ficar sozinho? Apenas um mês - eu comecei a desabotoar sua camisa ainda beijando seu pescoço.

\- Eu não prometo um mês - ele respirou fundo, finalmente cedendo - mas eu posso ficar alguns dias...

\- Um mês, vai passar rápido - eu afirmei com a voz suave terminando de desabotoar sua camisa.

\- Você é maluca - Ele riu antes de se deitar no pier, me levando com ele e nos girar, ficando por cima de mim - e nós não faremos nada aqui...

\- Já entendi, o lance de não tirar a roupa em público, não é? - Eu gargalhei - Você vai mesmo ficar?

\- Quero saber o que você pode me oferecer - ele admitiu.

\- Você não vai se arrepender... Não muito, pelo menos - Eu ofereci meu melhor sorriso.

Dimitri voltou a me beijar enquanto minha mente começava a entender o que eu tinha acabado de fazer, eu convenci um cara que conheci apenas há alguns dias a morar comigo por um mês.

Como eu vou conseguir explicar isso para Christian? E para Lissa quando ela chegar? Creio que dessa vez eu consegui ultrapassar um pouco meus limites de impulsividade, mas de alguma forma eu não consigo me arrepender.

  
  



	8. capitulo 08 - I'm in trouble, But it feels like heaven

First floor 

Room 16

Smells like danger 

Even better 

Set your goals 

Bless our souls 

I'm in trouble (yes, I know) 

But it feels like heaven 

Shakira 

\--------------------------------------------------------------- 

Rose's Pov

Já estava quase amanhecendo quando levei Dimitri de volta ao St Regis. Nós acabamos combinando que ele permaneceria no hotel até resolver tudo com Ivan e depois me avisaria para que eu pudesse busca-lo, assim ele passaria a ser definitivamente meu hospede pelo próximo mês.

Eu estava bêbada de sono ao chegar em casa, destranquei a porta e planejava seguir diretamente para minha cama, quando Christian me interceptou na escada.

\- Mas que merda, Rose, onde você se meteu? - Ele exclamou.

\- Eu sai - franzi o cenho.

\- Sério? Não tinha percebido - ele revirou os olhos.

\- Porque pergunta, então? Eu deixei um bilhete avisando - eu apontei.

\- Você chama aquele monte de rabiscos de bilhete? - Ele revirou os olhos.

\- Ok, eu sinto muito. Eu vou melhorar minha letra, pai - eu ironizei antes de seguir para a cozinha - Você comeu o frango?

\- Quer dizer aquela coisa esturricada que você deixou no forno? - Ele murmurou - Onde você foi?

\- Eu sai com Dimitri, e na próxima vez vou te deixar com fome para aprender a não ser ingrato - eu o ameacei notando o prato vazio e lavado em cima da pia.

\- O cara russo outra vez? - ele revirou os olhos - o que esse cara tem? Um pinto de ouro?

\- Acho que as características do pinto dele não te interessam - Eu cruzei os braços - e mesmo se interessasse, eu estou com sono demais para responder.

\- Ainda bem que esse cara vai embora logo - ele murmurou - Vamos dormir...

\- Sobre isso - eu mordi o lábio passando por ele. Será que ele vai se irritar? - Acho que precisamos conversar.

\- Rose, você fez algo estúpido? - ele me avaliou desconfiado.

\- Bem, acho que...

\- Rose, me diz que você não fez algo estúpido - ele gemeu.

\- Talvez um pouco - eu admiti.

\- Rose, o que você fez? - ele respirou fundo, claramente cansado.

\- Eu convidei Dimitri para morar conosco pelo próximo mês - Eu dei de ombros.

Eu esperei a reação de Christian por alguns segundos, ele se limitou a me encarar com uma expressão séria antes de começar a gargalhar, me confundindo.

\- Você não está bravo? - eu questionei.

\- Boa piada Rose - ele passou por mim seguindo até a escada - muito boa.

\- Piada? Não é uma piada!

\- Tem que ser, porque se você tiver realmente convidado um cara aleatório que você conheceu essa semana para morar com a gente... - ele se virou em minha direção - eu mato você..

Ele me observou por alguns instantes antes que eu desviasse o olhar, decidindo deixar aquela conversa para amanha.

\- Boa noite, Ozera - Eu bocejei.

\- Eu mato você, Rose - ele fechou os olhos, passando a massagear a tempora

\- A gente conversa sobre isso amanhã, Chris - eu pedi - Não é grande coisa.

\- O que você tem na cabeça, Rose? - Ele me seguiu.

\- O que? Nada! - Eu exclamei.

\- Ótima resposta. 

\- Não foi o que eu quis dizer - eu revirei os olhos - nós conversamos sobre isso amanhã, Chris.

\- Nós conversamos agora. - Ele me segurou.

\- Não vamos, eu não quero conversar - eu murmurei me soltando.

\- Então vai me ouvir.

\- Não, eu vou dormir, CHRISTIAN! - eu gritei quando ele me pegou com facilidade no colo. -me põe no chão!

\- Nós vamos conversar sobre isso, você precisa começar a ter um pouco de juízo! - Ele afirmou me levando até o sofá.

\- Nós não vamos conversar sobre nada, seu idiota - eu tentei me soltar, mas ele me segurava firmemente contra seu corpo - eu já tomei minha decisão!

\- Sem se importar em consultar a outra pessoa que vive com você!? - ele me soltou no sofá sem nenhuma gentileza.

\- Você não se importou em me consultar quando decidiu invadir minha casa - eu devolvi tentando me levantar, mas ele me empurrou de volta para o sofá, fazendo com que eu me sentasse - Então é melhor parar de tentar controlar minha vida!

\- Eu não estou tentando controlar sua vida! Estou tentando evitar ter que reconhecer seu corpo em um necrotério qualquer - ele exclamou - convidar alguém que você não conhece para morar com você é a receita exata para isso. É loucura!

\- Dimitri também achou - eu murmurei.

\- Ótimo, ele também devia estar com medo de acabar em um necrotério depois de ser morto por uma maníaca!

\- Essa é a minha casa, Christian - eu retruquei - Você não tem o direito de decidir nada aqui. 

\- É assim que você quer jogar, Rose? - ele ergueu uma sobrancelha cruzando os braços.

\- Sim, a casa é minha. Eu decido! - eu sorri vitoriosa.

\- Ótimo.. - ele respondeu pegando o celular e se afastando - Vamos ver o que o seu pai acha disso, que eu saiba a casa ainda é dele, não é? Aposto que ele vai adorar descobrir o que está acontecendo aqui!

Eu levantei do sofá em um pulo o seguindo, ele não pode estar falando sério!

\- Christian, espera! - eu supliquei - Qual é, você não pode fazer isso..

\- Estou fazendo...

\- Chris, você nem conhece ele - Eu gemi - por favor.

\- Esse é o ponto, nós não o conhecemos realmente - ele retrucou.

\- Chris, nós também não conhecíamos ninguém quando chegamos a Kauai - eu apontei - isso não nos impediu de viver com a Débora por semanas enquanto a reforma da casa terminava.

\- É diferente, Rose.

\- Qual a diferença?

\- Pra começar? Eu não dividia a cama com a Débora - ele revirou os olhos. 

\- Chris, Dimitri passou por uma péssima situação - eu suspirei - ele está precisando de ajuda...

\- Rose..

\- É sério, ele perdeu a carreira que lutou para conseguir - eu insisti - sabe, a gente escolheu largar tudo e ter essa vida, mas ele não sabe fazer outra coisa a não ser trabalhar.

Christian me observou por um momento antes de suspirar e guardar o celular. O sol começava a nascer, iluminando a cozinha.

\- Porque você se importa com esse cara, afinal? - ele murmurou

\- Eu gostei dele - eu dei de ombros.

\- E você acha que é uma boa ideia começar essa historia? - ele me avaliou

\- Olha, eu não estou me iludindo ok? Eu sei os termos que estaremos... Só quero aproveitar - eu garanti.

\- Tudo bem, mas fique sabendo que eu ficarei extremamente irritado se eu acordar com a garganta cortada - ele me avisou.

\- Se a gente morrer, eu assumo total responsabilidade - eu sorri.

Christian passou o braço por meu ombro, me guiando até a escada. 

\- Você deveria ser mais gentil comigo, eu tive um péssimo dia - Eu reclamei.

\- Tenho certeza que sua noite melhorou consideravelmente - ele me provocou.

\- Boa noite, Ozera - eu dei uma pequena risada antes de seguir para meu quarto.

\- O sol já está no céu, Rose - ele gargalhou seguindo para o próprio quarto.

Nós dormimos boa parte daquele dia, mas no fim acabei arrastando o Ozera da cama para que me ajudasse a limpar a casa para a chegada de Dimitri. Não que ele estivesse feliz por fazer isso, mas a eminente chegada de Lissa não lhe dava muita escolha.

\- Você vai cair - Christian me avisou pela quinta vez enquanto eu lavava o chão da varanda.

\- Pela milésima vez, eu não vou cair - Eu murmurei enquanto esfregava o chão.

\- Devia calçar algo - ele insistiu.

\- Se você sugerir isso mais uma vez, eu vou te falar onde você pode enfiar o..

\- Wow, Rosemarie - ele ergueu ambas as mãos em sinal de rendição - é com essa boca que você beija o seu russo?

\- Ele não é o meu russo - eu revirei os olhos.

\- Para todos os efeitos ele é, pelo menos pelo próximo mês - Christian me provocou.

\- Ele é apenas meu amigo - eu o corrigi.

\- Então devemos preparar um dos quartos pra ele?

\- Não, ele vai ficar no meu. - eu mordi o lábio desviando o olhar.

\- Rose, nós somos amigos e nunca dividimos o quarto, tirando aquela vez quando estávamos vindo para Kauai e não tínhamos dinheiro o suficiente para dois quartos de hotel - ele apontou - e eu dormi no chão.

\- Porque estamos falando sobre isso?

\- Eu quero entender o que esse cara tem - ele apontou.

\- Eu não sei, ele é engraçado e..

\- Rose, se você acha uma pessoa engraçada, você deve rir... - ele ergueu uma sobrancelha- e não convida-lo para morar na sua casa.

\- Não dessa forma - eu tentei explicar - ele se esforça para ser misterioso, todo sério, concentrado e as vezes.. Não sei eu o acho triste.

\- Isso é o oposto de engraçado - Christian revirou os olhos.

\- Eu não sei...

\- Então é isso - ele revirou os olhos - tudo não passa de uma tentativa maluca de consertar uma pessoa?

\- Eu só estou tentando ajudar..

\- As pessoas precisam querer sua ajuda, Rose... - ele apontou - Você não pode obrigar alguém a ser ajudado, principalmente quando você não o conhece.

\- Eu posso tentar - eu dei de ombros.

\- Deus, como você é teimosa - ele gemeu. - Pelo menos o sexo pode te deixar menos chata.

\- Não sou eu que sofro com falta de sexo, Christian - eu o provoquei.

\- Golpe baixo, Hathaway. - ele murmurou - você não deveria falar isso, é um ponto doloroso.

\- Imagino que sua falta de sexo realmente seja dolorosa - eu zombei - desvantagens de um relacionamento a distancia. Não sei como vocês conseguem...

\- Gostando da pessoa, Rose - Ele revirou os olhos.

O toque de meu celular vindo da cozinha acabou interrompendo nossa conversa, eu me apressei para atender, o que se provou um grande erro já que acabei escorregando no chão molhado e caindo de costas no chão.

\- Mas que merda - eu gemi deitada no chão.

Christian caminhou calmamente em minha direção, antes de passar por cima de mim, seguindo até a cozinha enquanto eu tentei me levantar, caindo novamente.

\- Desisto - eu choraminguei encarando o teto.

\- Hey Belikov - eu ouvi Christian atender meu celular - fiquei sabendo que você é nosso novo colega...

\- Christian! - eu exclamei me sentando depressa.

\- Ela está aqui no chão... não, ela caiu... - ele prosseguiu me ignorando - não, eu não derrubei ela, apenas não me importei em ajuda-la...

Eu finalmente consegui me levantar, secando meus pés em um pano na porta da cozinha antes de correr até ele.

\- Seu babaca, devolve meu celular! - Eu pulei em suas costas.

\- Sério, com alguns dias vivendo com ela você vai entender o que eu digo - ele gargalhou antes que eu arrancasse o celular de sua mão.

\- Dimitri, eu sinto muito. - eu pedi pulando para o chão. 

\- Você está bem, Rose? - sua voz parecia preocupada.

\- Eu cai e esse idiota ao invés de me ajudar decidiu atender meu telefone. - eu reclamei - está tudo bem?

\- Sim, eu encontrei com Ivan mais cedo e agora ele está resolvendo tudo com Galina - ele explicou.

\- Você não desistiu, não é? - eu mordi o lábio.

\- Vai começar a implorar, Rose? - Christian me provocou da varanda.

\- Vai pro inferno, Ozera - eu gritei em resposta.

\- Eu não desisti - ele me tranquilizou - mas Ivan está curioso sobre minha decisão...

\- O que você disse a ele? 

\- Que uma pessoa com alto poder de persuasão me convenceu a ficar - ele suspirou.

\- Está tudo bem entre vocês? 

\- Ele é meu amigo...

\- Ele te demitiu - eu apontei

\- Não foi decisão dele - Dimitri o defendeu - O pai dele..

\- Sempre tem um velho chato. - eu desconversei - quando posso busca-lo?

\- Eu não acredito que você me convenceu a fazer isso - Dimitri suspirou.

Eu observei Christian secando a varanda. Acho que ele pode cuidar de tudo por aqui.

\- Te encontro em meia hora - eu cantarolei.

\- Eu vou cuidar de tudo por aqui. 

Eu desliguei o celular antes de avisar Christian que iria sair e correr para me trocar. Talvez eu esteja um pouco animada demais com essa historia, mas essa era definitivamente a coisa mais insana que eu já tinha feito em minha vida.

Meu coração acelerava a cada milha que eu percorria, me aproximando do St Regis. Definitivamente se meus pais descobrem o que estou prestes a fazer, eles com certeza irão me trancar em um convento ou algo do tipo.

Eu parei o carro do outro lado da entrada do hotel, observando o movimento. Tim estava rondando por ali, ele não iria gostar nem um pouco caso eu aparecesse. Eu liguei para Dimitri, a fim de avisa-lo que estava esperando do lado de fora.

Eu aguardei pacientemente, esperando que ele atendesse o telefone, mas isso não aconteceu. Qual o problema dele? Eu avisei que chegaria logo. Após longos minutos ali, eu decidi me arriscar no hotel, a chance de encontrar Tim era pequena, ele devia estar rondando outra parte do hotel esse horário. 

Caminhei apressada até a recepção onde Kimi, a recepcionista, aguardava pacientemente a chegada de algum hospede.

\- Kimi Kimi - eu ofereci meu melhor sorriso - Faz tanto tempo que não nos falamos...

\- Nós nos vimos ontem, Rose - ela franziu o cenho. 

Kimi morava perto de minha casa, então acabávamos nos cruzando as vezes. Mas isso não nos fazia melhores amigas, na verdade eu mal dava atenção para a garota.

\- Sim, foi ótimo te ver. Você pode me fazer um favor? - eu segui sem rodeios.

\- Que tipo de favor?

\- Eu estou saindo com um dos hóspedes daqui - expliquei - Dimitri Belikov, o cara russo..

\- Sim, eu fiquei sabendo - ela me observou um tanto desconfiada.

\- Ficou sabendo? - eu ergui ambas as sobrancelhas, porque as pessoas estão sabendo disso?

\- Sim, estavam comentando pela manhã que uma das temporárias se envolveu com um hospede e a mulher dele descobriu e...

\- Ele é solteiro! - eu a interrompi - aquela coisa não é mulher dele e.. Não importa!

\- O que você quer de mim? - a mulher me avaliou.

\- Eu vou dar uma carona pra ele, ele me disse que faria o check-out e me encontraria lá fora, mas não consigo falar com ele - eu expliquei - ele já fez o check-out? Você consegue encontra-lo?

\- Rose, você sabe que não posso fazer isso - Ela negou.

\- Qual é Kimi, é coisa rápida. Eu tenho que resolver isso antes que Tim me encontre aqui! - eu supliquei.

\- Nesse caso é melhor você sair daqui, ele está vindo... 

\- Merda - eu murmurei me afastando discretamente do balcão antes de me dirigir à saída, com sorte ele não me notaria.

\- Pare! - Sua voz soou exatamente atrás de mim. 

Eu congelei no lugar imediatamente. Merda!

Eu só quero encontrar Dimitri e sair daqui, não quero um novo sermão!

\- Vire-se - ele pediu. 

Eu respirei fundo antes de me virar de frente para ele, cruzando meus braços em seguida.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui, Rose? - ele rosnou - pensei que tinha sido claro...

\- Eu não estou aqui para trabalhar - eu murmurei - na verdade já estou indo embora.

\- O que você veio fazer então?

\- Não importa, é algo pessoal - eu o desafiei.

\- No meu escritório, agora! - Ele murmurou.

Eu o segui em silêncio, respirando fundo para manter a calma. Eu precisava apenas me livrar daquela situação e encontrar Dimitri. Tim abriu a porta para que eu entrasse, a fechando logo após. 

\- Você pode ser rápido? Eu tenho um compromisso.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui, Rose? - Ele me encarou com uma expressão grave - eu fui claro..

\- Já falei, é pessoal!

\- Se você pensa que eu vou permitir que você arrume confusão com a Senhorita Bondarouk..

\- Arrumar confusão? Sério? - eu revirei os olhos. - Que eu me lembre, ela arrumou confusão comigo e não o contrário.

\- Você não devia ter se envolvido com um homem comprometido - ele apontou.

\- Comprometido? Ele não é comprometido e você sabe disso, Tim - eu exclamei.

\- Rose, eu sei, mas o que conta é o que os hospedes pensam - ele respirou fundo.

\- Claro, ela decidiu que eu roubei o cara dela - eu cruzei os braços - então eu passo a ser culpada, mesmo com todos vendo que eu não fiz nada?

\- O hospede sempre terá razão, Rose!

\- Se ela me acusar de entrar no quarto dela e roubar algo, eu terei alguma chance de defesa? - eu apontei.

\- Rose, é diferente..

\- Não é! Você sabe que eu não tive culpa e ainda assim deu razão a ela - eu murmurei. - A única prejudicada fui eu.

\- O que você espera que eu faça? 

\- Nada - eu revirei os olhos - Boa sorte na próxima vez que precisar de uma babá de última hora...

\- Você é apenas uma temporária, Rosemarie - ele desdenhou - não é insubstituível.

\- Boa Sorte, Tim - eu murmurei quando meu celular começou a tocar. 

Babaca..

Ele ainda vai precisar de alguém de última hora. Ele sempre precisa.

Eu saí da sala atendendo a ligação de Dimitri em seguida enquanto caminhava em direção a recepção do hotel.

\- Onde você está? - eu murmurei.

\- Desculpe, eu tive alguns problemas - sua voz soou distante - Onde posso te encontrar?

Eu o avistei sentado em uma poltrona ao lado de sua mala assim que entrei no Hall da recepção. Seu semblante combinava com sua voz, o que aconteceu?

\- Já te encontrei - eu avisei antes de desligar o telefone.

Ele olhou em volta se levantando enquanto me procurava, guardando o celular no bolso do terno ao me localizar. Claro que ele estaria de terno e gravata. Com certeza será a última vez que vejo essa imagem.

\- Vamos? - Eu sorri ao me aproximar, eu não sabia bem como agir, não tinha certeza se ele se sentiria confortável em me beijar em público. Optei por manter uma distancia aceitável.

\- Claro, onde está seu carro? - ele questionou parecendo desinteressado.

\- No lugar de sempre - eu mordi o lábio me sentindo um pouco desapontada por sua atitude. - aconteceu algo?

\- Nós falamos sobre isso em outro momento - ele pediu colocando a mão na base de minha coluna e me guiando em direção à saída.

\- Seu chefe resolveu tudo? - eu questionei.

\- Sim, eu tive outra reunião com Ivan - ele me explicou - por isso não atendi sua chamada, desculpe. 

\- Entendo - eu mordi o lábio caminhando até meu carro. 

Nós ajeitamos tudo em silêncio, antes de assumirmos nossos respectivos lugares no veículo. Eu aguardei até que estivéssemos na estrada antes de tentar fazer com que ele se abrisse. 

\- Aconteceu algo? - eu questionei quando estávamos na metade do caminho. 

\- O pai de Ivan o enviou para resolver nossa situação - ele me explicou sem rodeios - Eu não precisaria ser demitido, iriam me dar alguns dias de licença para abafar o caso e depois eu retornaria, mas...

\- Mas?

\- Galina decidiu que se me demitirem ela manterá o contrato com a agencia - ele explicou.

\- Orospu¹! - Eu exclamei irritada.

Porque aquela mulher decidiu prejudica-lo dessa maneira?

\- O que isso significa? - eu murmurei ignorando o olhar curioso de Dimitri sobre mim.

\- Significa que ela arruinou minha carreira - ele admitiu - ela enviou um email para o Sr Zeklos e... eu estou acabado.

\- Sinto muito Dimitri - eu mordi o lábio.

\- Espero que você realmente me faça esquecer tudo isso nos próximos dias, Rosemarie - ele suspirou.

Minha única resposta foi um sorriso confiante. Eu definitivamente tinha um serviço árduo pela frente.

Eu estacionei meu carro, notando a ausência do carro de Christian, incitando Dimitri a descer. Ele me seguiu até a porta da frente em silêncio. Na última vez que esteve ali, ele se manteve na sala com Christian enquanto eu me arrumava, mas agora ele viveria ali.

\- Eu vou lhe apresentar o resto da casa - eu o instrui - espero que você goste.

Ele me seguiu em silêncio, Christian tinha deixado um bilhete avisando que tinha saído a fim de preparar algumas coisas para a chegada de Lissa no dia seguinte. Após um rápido tour pelo andar de baixo, eu segui até a escada.

\- Vamos - eu peguei sua mão, o guiando através da escada - vou te levar ao quarto.

\- Você tem uma bela casa - ele comentou com a voz apática. Novamente aquele humor...

\- Meu pai tem - eu o corrigi - eu apenas a mantenho inteira.

Eu abri a porta do meu quarto, permitindo que Dimitri entrasse no comodo. Ele olhou em volta analisando cada detalhe antes de colocar sua mala no chão e seguir até a grande janela que ficava de frente a cama de casal.

\- Eu separei um espaço no armario pra você - eu expliquei fechando a porta atrás de mim - Christian está ocupado hoje, estamos tentando arruma tudo antes que Lissa Chegue...

\- Obrigado... - ele respondeu ainda observando a vista.

\- Então, você definitivamente está arruinado - Eu me coloquei diretamente atrás dele, subindo minhas mãos por suas costas até seus ombros. - Sua carreira pode ter acabado antes mesmo de começar...

Eu segurei a gola de seu paleto, deslizando minhas mãos por ela até conseguir tirar a peça de seu corpo. Dimitri me lançou um olhar atravessado por sobre o ombro enquanto eu colocava seu paletó sobre a cama.

\- Isso deveria me animar? - ele murmurou.

\- Não, isso é apenas uma constatação dos fatos - eu segurei seu braço, o virando de frente para mim antes de começar a afrouxar sua gravata - Você sabe que fez besteira e isso pode afetar todo o seu futuro, você não pode fazer nada sobre isso.

\- O que você está tentando? - seu olhar sobre o meu parecia um pouco sentido.

\- Admita que você falhou e se liberte disso, Dimitri - eu tirei a gravata de seu pescoço, a colocando com o paleto.

\- Sim, eu falhei - ele me seguiu sem resistencia quando peguei sua mão e o guiei até a porta do banheiro. - mas não entendi o que você pretende com isso.

Eu abri a porta do banheiro e observei o lugar perfeitamente arrumado, se ele soubesse a bagunça que estava pela manhã. Eu me virei em sua direção, 

\- Dimitri, você não pode mudar o que aconteceu - eu passei a desabotoar lentamente sua camisa - mas você pode controlar o que acontece daqui pra frente.

Eu depositei um beijo suave na pele de seu pescoço, sentindo seu olhar acompanhar cada movimento seu.

\- Como eu faço isso?

\- Se levante, admita que você não tem o controle sobre tudo. Aprenda em qual momento você deve assumir o controle e em qual momento você deve deixar - eu indiquei entre os beijos que passei a distribuir a cada centímetro de pele exposta pelos botões que eu abria de sua camisa. - Esqueça aquilo que te decepcionou e siga em frente, você provavelmente sabe melhor do que eu que a vida vai te derrubar em diversas ocasiões. Você precisa decidir se irá se levantar... 

Eu deslizei a camisa para fora de seu corpo a soltando no chão, descendo minha mão para seu cinto. O acessório acabou batendo no piso do banheiro com um barulho surdo quando o soltei junto à camisa.

Eu me afastei seguindo até a porta do box, a abrindo e ligando a ducha. Dimitri terminou de se livrar de suas roupas enquanto eu seguia seu exemplo entrando no box em seguida. A água morna escorreu pelo meu corpo livremente enquanto Dimitri entrava no box, fechando a porta atrás de si. Eu logo enlacei seu pescoço com meus braços, trazendo seu rosto para junto do meu, enquanto suas mãos contornavam meu corpo.

Dimitri como esperado logo assumiu o controle daquele beijo, eu aproveitei seu momento de distração e usei o peso de meu corpo para empurra-lo contra o vidro, quebrando o beijo e correndo meus lábios para seu pescoço, lutando contra sua tentativa de voltar a me beijar. Eu passei minha língua por sua jugular, seguindo até seu ouvido.

\- Nós teremos algumas regras, camarada - eu mordisquei sua pele sensível, tendo o prazer de receber um gemido em troca.

\- Do que você está falando? - ele questionou enquanto eu descia minha mão por seu abdome, o arranhando suavemente .

\- Seu controle - eu mordi meu lábio para conter um gemido ao sentir suas mãos aplicarem mais pressão sobre minha pele. 

\- O que tem ele? - ele tentou voltar a me beijar, me obrigando a fugir novamente.

\- Você abrirá mão dele - eu sorri - eu sou o seu controle agora.

\- O que você quer com isso? - ele ofegou quando envolvi seu pênis com minha mão, começando a masturba-lo vagarosamente.

\- Esse é o começo de nossos dias juntos - sussurrei em seu ouvido - Você confia em mim?

\- Sim - ele fechou os olhos respirando fundo.

Eu voltei a beijar seu pescoço, descendo em direção ao seu peitoral antes de erguer meu olhar a fim de encontrar seus olhos.

Então eu serei o seu controle - eu mordisquei a pele próximo a sua virilha.

Assim que estava ajoelhada à sua frente eu aumentei um pouco a pressão em volta do seu membro, sorrindo ao notar um pequeno arfar do russo.

\- Você aceita, Dimitri? - Eu voltei a mordiscar sua pele - Aceita que eu seja o seu controle?

Era no mínimo irônico que eu fizesse essa pergunta ajoelhada a sua frente, mas a forma como ele me olhou não me deixou nenhuma dúvida. Eu o tinha na palma de minha mão.

\- Sim - ele afirmou com a voz mais firme que conseguiu enquanto eu aumentava um pouco o ritmo de minha mão em seu membro.

Dimitri soltou um suspiro extasiado quando envolvi seu membro com meus lábios. Eu comecei em um ritmo lento, relaxando minha garganta ao máximo para receber todo o seu comprimento com mais facilidade. Eu observei cada expressão de Dimitri aumentando minha própria excitação. Ele passou a murmurar algumas palavras em russo ao envolver meus cabelos, tentando conseguir um pouco mais de firmeza.

\- Deus você é gostosa - ele murmurou fechando os olhos e inclinando levemente sua cabeça para trás enquanto eu aumentava o ritmo. 

O gemido que saiu dos lábios de Dimitri enquanto gozava quase me levou ao meu próprio orgasmo enquanto observava o homem ainda de olhos fechados completamente ofegante, apoiado no vidro do box. 

Eu me afastei recuperando o folego ainda ajoelhada a sua frente sentindo a água quente escorrer por meu corpo, minha excitação tinha atingido níveis quase dolorosos, me deixando desesperada.

\- Como você pode fazer isso tão bem? - Ele finalmente recuperou a fala, me ajudando a me levantar.

\- Eu sou boa em muitas coisas - eu suspirei enredando meus dedos em seu cabelo, o puxando de volta para mim, o envolvendo em um beijo faminto que ele não hesitou em corresponde-lo com a mesma urgência. 

Eu precisava dele, e precisava naquele exato momento.

\- Dimitri - eu ofeguei quebrando nosso beijo.

\- Sim? - Ele questionou ao mordiscar o lóbulo de minha orelha.

\- Você pode assumir o controle - eu avisei.

Ele sorriu descendo ambas as mãos pelo meu corpo, passando pela minha bunda antes de chegar em minhas coxas. Ele me impulsionou para cima, me fazendo envolver sua cintura com minhas pernas imediatamente. Seus lábios logo vieram novamente de encontro aos meus, me pressionando contra a parede do box.

Dimitri de alguma forma conseguiu se encaixar diretamente em minha entrada mesmo sem romper o beijo. Não consegui conter um gemido alto quando ele me penetrou em um único movimento. 

Ele se movia de maneira implacável, nossas peles molhadas deslizavam com facilidade e minhas costas batiam contra a parede enquanto eu sentia meu interior se expandir cada vez mais para recebe-lo. Dimitri se concentrava em meu pescoço, possivelmente deixando algumas marcas ali.

\- Puta merda, Dimitri - Eu gemi ao sentir meu interior se contrair e o orgasmo se aproximar a cada estocada.

Não demorou muito para que enfim eu gozasse ouvindo Dimitri sussurrar meu nome como em uma prece. Quando terminamos, eu passei alguns segundos descansando a cabeça no ombro de Dimitri, ainda em seu colo.

\- Incrível... - eu sorri enquanto Dimitri saia de dentro de mim, antes de pular para o chão.

\- Você é incrível - ele voltou a me beijar.

\- Esse é apenas o começo, Dimitri - eu me afastei olhando em seus olhos - Eu vou te ensinar a viver e você não poderá me contrariar... Eu tenho o controle.

\- Sinceramente? Acho que não quero te contrariar - ele admitiu acariciando meu rosto - O que vem agora?

\- Agora? O banho - eu pisquei antes de alcançar a esponja.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

¹Cadela em turco


	9. capitulo 09 - Show me How big your brave is

Maybe there's a way out

Of the cage where you live 

Maybe one of these days 

You can let the light in 

Show meHow big your brave is 

Sara Bareilles

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Dimitri's Pov

Eu fechei os olhos encostando a testa no vidro do box enquanto Rose me ensaboava, massageando meu corpo e me livrando de toda a tensão daquele dia. Eu ainda não conseguia entender se Rosemarie seria um anjo que foi enviado para me salvar, ou quem sabe um demônio enviado para me tentar, mas de qualquer forma eu desisti de lutar e me entreguei aquilo, me sentindo intrigado para descobrir onde aquilo me levaria.

\- Você está tão tenso - ela comentou com a voz calma - pensei que tivesse te ajudado.

\- Você ajudou. - eu garanti com os olhos fechados sentindo a água morna escorrer por meu corpo.

\- Isso é apenas o começo, Dimitri - Ele se esticou para sussurrar em meu ouvido - em breve você não será capaz de encontrar aquele cara fechado e totalmente centrado que você deixou no hotel.

\- Eu não mudei, Rose - respirei fundo quando ela fechou o chuveiro.

\- Ainda não, mas mudará - ela piscou abrindo a porta do box e me entregando uma toalha antes de se enrolar em uma e ir para o quarto.

Eu me sequei no banheiro, enrolando a toalha na cintura antes de segui-la. Rose terminava de vestir uma saia rodada curta e uma regata, eu segui até minha mala, buscando algo aceitável ali.

\- Você tem alguma roupa normal, camarada? - Rose questionou com diversão.

\- Talvez - eu murmurei sabendo que tinha apenas a roupa que comprei para sair com ela na quinta.

Ela se esticou e depositou um beijo em meu rosto, acariciando meu braço no processo.

\- Não se preocupe, nós resolvemos isso amanhã.

\- Nós faremos compras? - eu ergui uma sobrancelha.

\- Eu vou escolher o melhor para você, camarada. - ela garantiu se afastando quando meu celular começou a tocar, passando a escolher uma roupa para mim em minha mala.

\- Você quer que eu saia? - ela questionou despreocupada.

\- Não precisa - neguei procurando o celular no bolso do paletó em cima da cama.

Eu enfim encontrei o aparelho, observando a tela por alguns instantes ponderando se deveria ou não atender a chamada. Talvez eu devesse ter aceitado a oferta de Rose e ter um pouco de privacidade. 

\- Ela é bonita - a voz de Rose me tirou de meu devaneio - quem é?

\- Minha namorada - decidi provoca-la.

\- Mentiroso - ela sequer piscou antes de sorrir.

\- É minha irmã - contei decidindo atender a chamada. Eu não queria explicar o motivo de não falar com minha irmã.

\- Entendo - Ela voltou a tirar minha roupa de dentro da mala.

\- Vika - eu atendi.

\- Onde você está? Porque sempre que eu tento falar com você dá caixa de mensagens? - Ela exclamou.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Eu questionei me sentindo um pouco preocupado. Ela geralmente não me liga a toa.

\- Dimitri, quando você vai aparecer? - ela questionou em um tom cansado.

\- Eu vou tentar aparecer no próximo mês - eu murmurei - ela está bem? 

\- Está, mas eu não estou! eu estou cansada... - ela reclamou - minhas férias começaram agora, você não pode ficar alguns dias aqui?

\- Vika, é impossível - eu neguei mais uma vez.

Fugir daquelas visitas é o que eu mais tenho feito no último ano, provavelmente eu estava sendo injusto com minha irmã, mas não podia mais lidar com aquela situação.

\- Eu vou colocar suas roupas no armário - Rose informou seguindo até uma das portas.

\- Quem é que está com você? - Vika questionou - você arrumou uma namorada?

\- Não exatamente, olha eu não posso falar agora...

\- Você pode pelo menos vir aqui no fim de semana? - ela suspirou.

\- Vika, eu não estou em Boston.

\- Onde você está? 

Eu pensei por um segundo antes de responder. Merda, aquilo era a última coisa que eu precisava.

\- Hawaii.

\- Hawaii!? - ela gritou - isso é perfeito! Eu estou presa aqui e você curtindo a vida no Hawaii com uma vadia qualquer?

\- Eu não vou discutir isso com você agora - eu decidi encerrar aquela conversa - não é o que você está pensando.

\- Eu estou pensando muitas coisas sobre você agora - ela murmurou - adeus Dimitri, você pode telefonar se lembrar da existência da sua família.

Eu desliguei o telefone tentando controlar minha frustração. Porque ela precisa dificultar tanto as coisas?

\- Conversa difícil? - Rose questionou despreocupada me estendendo o moletom que usava como pijama.

\- Nada demais, ela apenas queria saber se eu as visitaria - eu desconversei alcançando uma cueca antes de me livrar da toalha, sob olhar atento de Rose - eu prefiro não falar disso.

\- Tudo bem, uma coisa de cada vez - ela deu de ombros - eu te espero lá embaixo, ok?

\- Obrigado - eu me senti aliviado por ela não insistir no assunto e arrancar aquilo de mim, como tem feito com tudo.

Eu terminei de me vestir, estendendo a toalha no banheiro antes de sair. Eu desci as escadas um pouco deslocado. Por mais que ela me falasse que eu deveria me sentir em casa ali, era complicado na prática.

\- Só estou falando que eu prefiro não te ouvir transando - uma voz masculina soou clara vindo da cozinha.

\- Não é grande coisa, Christian - Rose retrucou - tenho certeza que amanhã nós vamos ouvir você e a Liss transarem!

Eu cheguei até a cozinha, observando a interação entre os dois. Christian parecia estar fazendo algumas panquecas enquanto Rose cortava tiras de Bacon.

\- Você espera ouvir alguma coisa? A Liss é quieta como um rato! - Christian revirou os olhos - pega aquele prato pra mim.

\- Talvez eu deva dar algumas dicas pra ela - Rose gargalhou enquanto eu franzia o cenho diante daquela interação. 

O que esses dois representam um para o outro exatamente?

\- Hey, você desceu - Rose sorriu ao me notar ali.

\- E agora tem um cara sem camisa na nossa cozinha - Christian revirou os olhos - Bem vindo, Belikov.

\- Nossa? A cozinha é minha, você está mais para uma assombração que se apossou da minha casa. 

\- Vocês precisam de ajuda? - eu tentei me sentir um pouco menos deslocado ignorando o fato de estar realmente sem camisa.

\- Se você puder levar a esquisitinha para longe de mim - Christian pediu - acho que essa vai ser uma grande vantagem em te ter aqui!

\- Nós estamos fazendo um Brinner, camarada - Rose abandonou o bacon sobre a bancada antes de vir em minha direção - Já tentou algo assim?

\- Nós? Eu estou fazendo tudo sozinho! - Christian reclamou.

\- Um brinner? Vocês fazem sempre isso? 

Aparentemente vamos comer panquecas e bacon no jantar, qual o problema desses dois?

\- Essa é a graça de viver com a gente, Dimitri. Não há regras - ela envolveu meu pescoço com ambos os braços antes de se esticar para me beijar - podemos comer frango frito de madrugada, pizza no café da manhã e panquecas no jantar.

Eu a envolvi em um meio abraço beijando o topo de sua cabeça enquanto pensava no absurdo que era aquele estilo de vida.

\- Isso quer dizer que vocês precisam de um adulto presente? - eu a provoquei.

Ela me lançou um olhar atravessado enquanto Christian gargalhava no fogão, colocando as tiras de Bacon no forno.

\- Não se preocupe Belikov, Liss chegará amanhã - ele respondeu - Ela colocara todos na linha, inclusive você...

\- Eu?

\- Você acha que o fato de você ter aceitado a ideia louca dessa aí vai passar despercebido? - ele continuou - se prepare para o maior sermão da sua vida!

\- Vocês costumam levar sermão dela? - Eu encarei os dois.

\- Rose é expert nisso, os sermões que ela consegue são sempre os mais longos - o rapaz insistiu.

\- Podemos mudar de assunto? - Rose murmurou desconfortável, me deixando um pouco curioso.

Christian pegou alguns ovos na geladeira logo após virar as panquecas. Então teremos panquecas, bacon e ovos...

\- Ela sempre consegue sermões então? - eu a provoquei.

\- Dimitri, qual é.. Deixa isso pra lá - ela murmurou

\- Ela é a rainha deles - Christian gargalhou.

\- Vamos sair daqui, Dimitri - Ela murmurou me arrastando para a varanda.

Nós passamos um tempo deitados juntos na rede, conversando sobre amenidades enquanto Christian terminava o tal Brinner.

\- O que você está achando do Hawaii, Dimitri? - Rose questionou aninhada em meu peito.

\- Quer mesmo saber? - eu questionei a abraçando.

Como eu terminei assim? Vim para o Hawaii a trabalho e agora estou abraçado com uma mulher incrível e gostosa que quer acabar de vez com minha sanidade?

\- Claro que sim - ela ergueu o corpo para olhar em meus olhos.

\- Não é tão fim de mundo quanto eu imaginava - eu garanti recebendo um sorriso espontâneo em troca.

\- Você está falando sério?

\- Não é o que você estava tentando fazer? - ergui uma sobrancelha - me convencer que aqui não é o fim do mundo? 

\- Sim, mas eu não esperava que fosse acontecer assim tão rápido - ela voltou a deitar a cabeça em meu peito - como você está se sentindo com tudo o que aconteceu?

\- Acho que ainda não consegui assimilar de verdade - eu admiti - é estranho pensar em tudo o que perdi e em como eu terminei aqui.

\- Ao lado de uma pessoa louca?

\- Duas na verdade - eu sorri - seu amigo não é muito normal.

\- Isso não foi gentil comigo - ela voltou a erguer o rosto - mas eu te perdoo por causa do sorriso.

Nós ficamos em silencio até que o Ozera nos avisou que estava tudo pronto. Rose se levantou correndo até a cozinha, eu estava pronto para segui-la até a mesa de jantar, eles retornaram colocando tudo em cima de uma mesa na varanda. Claro, porque podemos ser pessoas normais e comer dentro de casa se podemos comer do lado de fora?

\- Liss embarcaria que horas? - Rose questionou o amigo.

\- Ela já deve ter saído de Hartford - ele explicou checando o horário em seu celular - ela vai fazer uma conexão em Denver, chegará a Lihue amanhã de manhã.

\- Denver? eu fiz a conexão em LA - eu comentei despreocupado - na verdade eu fiz uma infinidade de conexões, demorei quase vinte e quatro horas pra chegar.

\- Sério? - Rose gargalhou - por isso estava tão mal humorado.

\- Esses voos são uma porcaria - Christian revirou os olhos - se você não souber como escolher fica preso em um voo eterno.

\- Eu fiz praticamente o mesmo trajeto na metade do tempo, camarada - Rose zombou.

\- Pobre coitado, passar tanto tempo preso em m avião com ela - Christian suspirou.

\- Calado, Ozera.

\- Quando viemos para a ilha, eu considerei seriamente joga-la do avião - Christian me confidenciou - Ela não parava de falar um segundo sobre como estava animada e o que faríamos quando chegássemos.

\- Vocês dois se conhecem há muito tempo? - eu questionei.

\- Nós nos conhecemos na faculdade - Rose explicou - Ele se apaixonou pela minha amiga logo nos primeiros dias e passou a nos perseguir feito um maluco psicótico. Eu tentei convence-la a chamar a policia, mas parece que ela gostou dele.

\- Ela não me considerava um maluco psicótico - ele murmurou.

\- Não, mas você tem cara de ser um...

Eu avaliei os dois em busca de algum sinal de que algo romântico estava acontecendo entre eles, mas não... Era algo diferente ali.

\- E então vocês decidiram morar juntos? - eu tentei entender.

\- Não exatamente, eu decidi largar a faculdade e me mudar para o Hawaii, Christian não suportou me ver fazendo algo estúpido sem ele - Rose provocou.

\- Você tem razão Rose... Você sempre está envolvida quando eu faço algo estúpido - Ele revirou os olhos.

\- Enfim, nós viemos para o Hawaii, e cada um morava em uma casa, mas durante minha última visita à minha mãe, o idiota se mudou para cá - Ela suspirou.

eu voltei a observar os dois antes de dar de ombros. Eu dificilmente conseguirei entender a relação dos dois em tão pouco tempo. O telefone do rapaz acabou nos interrompendo, ele avisou que era a namorada antes de sair para atender nos deixando para trás com a comida.

\- Você já comeu o café da manhã na hora do jantar, camarada? -Rose colocou uma fatia de bacon na minha boca.

\- Não, foi a primeira vez - eu admiti gostando um pouco daquela atenção especial que estava recebendo.

\- O que mais você nunca fez? - ela colocou o dedo engordurado na boca.

\- Coisas que você já tenha feito? - eu gargalhei.

\- Todo tipo de coisa, Dimitri - ela retirou o dedo da boca antes de sorrir abertamente. Porque cada gesto dessa mulher parece ser calculado para me tentar?

\- Eu não sei, mas tenho certeza que vou descobrir - eu me inclinei em sua direção, enredando meus dedos em seu cabelo, puxando seu rosto em direção ao meu mordendo suavemente seu lábio inferior antes aprofundar o beijo.

Rose não hesitou em me corresponder subindo suas mãos pelo meu peitoral nu, esquecendo completamente da comida sobre a mesa.

\- Ok, se vocês não transarem em cima da comida eu agradeço - A voz de Christian nos obrigou a nos separar, fazendo com que eu me sentisse um pouco desconfortável com sua presença.

Eu nunca fui de dividir meu espaço com ninguém, nunca morei com uma namorada, preferi pagar aluguel de um apartamento a dividir o quarto com alguém na faculdade e de repente eu estou vivendo com duas pessoas e amanhã uma terceira se juntará a nós. Parece que voltei a viver com minha mãe e minhas duas irmãs.

\- Nós já conversamos sobre isso, Christian - Rose o provocou se afastando - não me culpe por sua falta de sexo.

\- Eu já disse o que eu acho desse assunto, não é Rosie? - ele gargalhou - será que eu devo perguntar ao Belikov?

\- Calado, eu já disse que isso não é do seu interesse - Rose ameaçou.

\- Me perguntar o que? - eu observei os dois em duvida.

\- Belikov, você por acaso tem...

Ele não concluiu a pergunta ao ser atingido no rosto por uma panqueca.

\- Eu mandei você ficar quieto - ela rosnou.

\- Eu tenho o que? - eu encarei os dois me sentindo um pouco perdido.

\- Que vir comigo fazer qualquer outra coisa - Rose se levantou, me arrastando em seguida.

No fim eu fui arrumar minhas roupas no armário com a ajuda de Rose enquanto fazíamos planos para o dia seguinte. Rose me contando alguns detalhes do que ela imaginava para os próximos dias, as cachoeiras que pretendia me levar, as praias, o tal Waymea Canyon.

Eu demorei um pouco para conseguir dormir, mesmo que Rose tenha adormecido quase que imediatamente. Eu a observei deitada de bruços com o lençol cobrindo parcialmente seu corpo nu iluminado apenas pela luz do luar que entrava pela janela.

Acariciei sua pele sedosa voltando a pensar em nossa situação. O que eu estou fazendo da minha vida? Eu perdi completamente o juízo?

Enquanto sentia a textura de sua pele pensei na ligação de minha irmã. Como elas devem estar? Na última vez que as visitei não foi nada fácil. Talvez eu deva ligar para minha mãe amanhã, garantir que ela está realmente bem. 

Com esse pensamento, descansei minha cabeça no travesseiro escondendo meu rosto nos cabelos de Rose antes de permitir que o sono me levasse.


	10. capitulo 10 - with a little help from my friends I found a light in the tunnel at the end

I was so lost back then

But with a little help from my friends 

I found a light in the tunnel at the end 

Lily Allen

\--------------------------------------------------

Rose's Pov

A primeira noite com Dimitri foi perfeita, dormir ao seu lado era ótimo, mas dormir ao seu lado após gozar algumas vezes era melhor ainda. Assim que acordamos levamos Christian ao aeroporto enquanto aproveitávamos para ir ao "Shopping center" em Lihue a fim de comprar novas roupas para Dimitri.

\- Você não quer mesmo que eu use isso, não é? - ele reclamou de uma das camisas que eu havia escolhido.

\- Porque não? - Eu questionei despreocupada - você está no Hawaii, deve ter uma camisa havaiana.

\- Eu não vou usar algo tão estampado e colorido - ele insistiu me devolvendo a peça com uma careta enquanto o vendedor nos observava com curiosidade.

\- Eu vou querer aquela azul - eu apontei para o vendedor, devolvendo a camisa de antes.

\- Ainda é estampada - Dimitri reclamou.

\- Você já venceu uma grande batalha aqui, Belikov. Fique com o que conseguir - eu o avisei.

\- Você escolheu todas as minhas roupas - ele revirou os olhos.

\- Você trouxe apenas roupas sociais para o Hawaii - eu o provoquei enquanto o vendedor empacotava tudo - Você acha que eu o deixaria escolher? Eu não confio no seu julgamento.

\- Você não confia? - ele ergueu uma sobrancelha - isso é..

\- Vamos pagar e ir encontrar o Chris, camarada... - eu o interrompi.

Dimitri me seguiu em silêncio, pagando as roupas e permanecendo em silencio fazendo com que eu estranhasse seu comportamento. 

\- O que foi? - Eu questionei o arrastando até uma lanchonete do shopping, decidida a matar o tempo tomando algum suco para aplacar um pouco o calor, Christian poderia esperar por mais alguns minutos.

\- Nada, apenas estava pensando - ele deu de ombros.

\- No que? - eu fiz nosso pedido ao rapaz que veio atender nossa mesa.

\- Eu estou tentando entender toda essa dinâmica, Rose. E talvez eu precise de ajuda - ele admitiu me observando com uma expressão séria.

\- Pode falar, eu te ajudo a entender - eu garanti achando graça de sua expressão.

\- Olha, eu não quero te ofender nem nada do tipo - ele começou.

\- Não vai ofender, pode perguntar - eu garanti

\- O que exatamente acontece entre você e o Ozera? - ele questionou olhando em meus olhos.

O que? Nós não conversamos sobre isso ontem? Porque ele está me perguntando algo assim?

\- Entre eu e o Ozera? - eu franzi o cenho - ele é a assombração que se apossou da minha casa, pensei que já tivéssemos esclarecido isso.

\- Sim, mas...

Eu arregalei os olhos finalmente percebendo o real sentido de sua pergunta. Ele enlouqueceu!?

\- Ohh isso? Não, ele.. ele é.. - eu passei a gaguejar, me sentindo desconcertada por ele ter aquele tipo de pensamento. Porque ele pensaria isso? Nós passamos essa imagem?

\- Rose, eu não estou aqui para te julgar - ele desviou o olhar - eu apenas não quero me envolver em algo desse tipo.. Não é como se você devesse alguma satisfação para mim, mas eu não gosto de dividir e..

\- Não tem nada sendo dividido! - eu elevei um pouco a voz - Dimitri, isso é ridículo, Christian é meu amigo e... Credo, seria nojento, ele é... Olha, seria praticamente incesto!

\- Rose, vocês dois tem tatuagens combinando - Dimitri ergueu uma sobrancelha - em um lugar pouco usual...

\- Isso não significa que nós temos algum envolvimento romântico! - eu afirmei - isso significa que Christian é a minha vadia, no máximo!

\- Ele é a sua vadia? - Dimitri parece ter achado graça enquanto o garçom finalmente trouxe nosso pedido.

Eu fechei os olhos, respirando fundo tentando colocar minha mente em ordem antes de voltar àquele assunto.

\- Olha, eu vou ser sincera com você e se um dia isso sair daqui eu vou negar e vou te matar - eu comecei - Eu adoro o Christian, ele cuida de mim, em todos os sentidos possíveis, ele me irrita, me apoia minhas ideias malucas e quando eu decidi vir para o Hawaii, apesar de reclamar para todos por causa de sua presença, eu me senti aliviada. Eu sabia que não seria tão ruim se ele estivesse comigo. Mas eu nunca pensei nele de forma romântica, de forma alguma!

\- Eu não quis ofender - ele pediu - apenas.. A maneira como vocês se comportam um com o outro... É diferente do que eu estou acostumado.

\- Você não ofendeu - eu garanti brincando com o canudo no copo de suco à minha frente - e não precisa se preocupar, como eu disse, não terá nada sendo dividido... Para todos os efeitos, nós estamos juntos pelo próximo mês.

Dimitri me observou me deixando um pouco desconfortável com seu olhar. Será que ele não acredita que realmente não tem nada acontecendo entre Christian e eu? Qual é, ele namora a Liss!

E ELE É O CHRISTIAN!

\- Eu ainda não entendo - ele comentou - porque você fez tudo isso?

\- Fiz o que? - eu o encarei.

\- Largou tudo, veio para o Hawaii. Porque?

\- Nós já falamos sobre isso, eu não queria ser advogada.

\- E então um dia magicamente você acordou e pensou "o que poderia deixar minha vida mais interessante?", e decidiu arrumar as malas com o seu amigo e vir para o Hawaii? - Ele ergueu a sobrancelha - acho difícil acreditar.

\- Eu queria uma aventura - eu murmurei - não tem nada demais nisso, tem?

\- Vai me dizer que não teve nenhum motivo para fazer você vir para o Hawaii? 

\- O que você está tentando fazer? - Eu balbuciei desviando o olhar para meu copo de suco.

\- Tentando conhecer você - ele deu de ombros. 

\- Você já me conhece Dimitri - Eu murmurei - porque está fazendo essas perguntas?

\- Porque você não quer me contar o real motivo de você ter vindo para o Hawaii? - ele retornou a pergunta.

Minha mente vagou momentaneamente para meus últimos dias no campus, as fofocas, insinuações, o momento em que Christian e eu fomos chamados no gabinete do Sr Jones e depois o caso foi levado à reitoria. 

\- E então? - ele insistiu.

\- Christian está nos esperando - Eu me levantei de mau humor, deixando me suco quase intocado na mesa.

\- Você percebe o quanto é hipócrita o fato de você querer saber tudo sobre mim e se recusar a responder uma simples pergunta? - Dimitri revirou os olhos enquanto eu pagava a conta.

\- Sua pergunta já foi respondida - eu murmurei saindo da lanchonete.

\- Não é o que parece...

Eu o ignorei seguindo até o carro, entrando no lado do passageiro. Dimitri me encarou confuso antes de seguir até o lado do motorista. Ele fechou a porta atrás de si, passando a me encarar com expectativa.

\- O que foi? - eu questionei mal humorada.

\- Você espera que eu faça ligação direta no carro ou algo assim? - ele questionou.

\- Desculpe - eu lhe entreguei as chaves do carro, cruzando os braços e passando a olhar pela janela.

Eu me arrependo pelo o que eu e o Ozera fizemos? Não exatamente, o babaca mereceu... Mas o motivo que nos levou a fazer aquilo não é algo que eu me orgulhe e queira compartilhar. Ainda mais com alguém como Dimitri.

Ele nunca compreenderia o que aconteceu. 

\- Sinto muito se te ofendi - ele pediu refazendo o caminho até o aeroporto - não foi minha intenção.

\- Não ofendeu - eu garanti me sentindo mal pela forma como o tratei.

\- Se é algo que você não quer contar, é só falar - ele retrucou - mas não finja que não existe nada.

\- Ok, eu prefiro não falar - eu respirei fundo.

\- Não vamos falar sobre isso então - ele deu de ombros parando o carro no estacionamento do aeroporto antes de se virar para mim.

Eu me inclinei o pegando de surpresa ao capturar seus lábios em um beijo rapido. Eu não devia te-lo tratado daquela maneira.

\- De verdade, me desculpe se soei grossa - eu pedi ao me afastar um pouco.

Dimitri voltou a me beijar, com um pouco mais de intensidade. Sua mão subiu pela minha coxa exposta pelo curto short jeans que eu usava. Eu precisava manter em mente que estávamos em plena luz do dia em um local movimentado. Felizmente o toque de meu celular acabou nos interrompendo, fazendo com que eu me afastasse quando estava prestes a subir em seu colo.

\- Nós estamos no estacionamento, Ozera - eu respirei fundo - Liss já desembarcou?

\- Sim, estamos indo - ele informou antes de desligar.

\- Chegaram - eu mordi o lábio me sentindo um pouco ansiosa.

O que Lissa falaria de toda essa situação? Ela vai gostar de Dimitri? Ele vai gostar dela? Espero que isso não dificulte nossa convivência. 

Eu sai do carro me encostando na lateral, Dimitri logo seguiu meu exemplo, parando ao meu lado.

\- Essa sua amiga.. Como ela é? - Dimitri questionou observando a movimentação do estacionamento.

\- Ela parece minha mãe presa no corpo de uma mulher jovem, alta, magra e bonita - brinquei.

\- Ela é mais séria então?

\- Sim, é estranho. Quando éramos adolescentes nós costumávamos compartilhar as ideias malucas, mas depois que fomos para a faculdade...

\- Tudo mudou?

\- Ela estava.. Está levando a sério a historia de se tornar advogada - eu expliquei - e ela logo notou que eu não estava.

\- Porque você sequer entrou na Law-school se não queria ser advogada? - Dimitri franziu o cenho.

\- Pensei que minha mãe ficaria feliz com isso - Eu passei a observar meus pés - Mas ela me disse que eu desistiria antes da metade do curso... Talvez ela seja vidente...

\- Ou talvez te conheça - ele retrucou.

\- Isso não a impediu de ficar furiosa quando eu desisti - eu mordi meu lábio inferior - nossa conversa não foi agradável.

\- E você não acha que ao invés de tentar se tornar advogada e impressionar sua mãe, você não deveria ter feito algo que você gosta?

\- Eu tinha que ter uma profissão - eu expliquei o obvio.

\- Não pensou em procurar uma profissão que você gostasse? - ele ergueu a sobrancelha

\- E quem é que gosta do que trabalha? - Eu gargalhei me sentindo sem graça.

Ok, eu não fazia a mínima ideia do que eu queria fazer e minha única saída foi tentar irritar meus pais.

\- Eu gosto do que eu faço - ele deu de ombros - não escolheria fazer qualquer outra coisa.

Eu o encarei sem saber como responder aquilo. Como ele pode simplesmente gostar do que faz? Isso não faz o menor sentido!

\- E seu pai? - ele questionou - queria que você fosse advogada?

\- Meu pai não se importa com isso - eu murmurei voltando a desviar o olhar - Eu posso muito bem viver apenas de festas e ele me sustentará, contanto que eu não o embarace. 

\- Você não parece disposta a aceitar isso - ele comentou observando o céu.

\- Eu sou capaz de conseguir meu próprio dinheiro - eu retruquei - Apesar de tudo eu sou capaz, eu apenas preciso...

Voltei a me calar sem ter certeza de como poderia terminar aquela frase sem me expor. A voz de Lissa acabou nos trazendo de volta à realidade. Eu me virei a tempo de ver a garota loira se aproximar ao lado de Christian.

\- Rose.

Lissa estava perfeitamente arrumada, nem parecia que tinha acabado de passar tanto tempo em um avião. Seu rosto angelical e seus olhos cor de jade me avaliaram com saudade antes de me abraçar. 

\- Eu não acredito que estou aqui - ela suspirou se afastando - não acredito que vocês me convenceram a fazer isso.

\- Nós apenas te convidamos - Eu afirmei.

\- Umas mil vezes até que eu aceitasse - ela retrucou antes de observar Dimitri ao meu lado - Desculpe, eu sou Vasilisa Dragomir.

\- Dimitri Belikov - ele respondeu.

\- Quem é ele? - Lissa sussurrou para mim.

\- Essa será uma historia muito divertida - Christian gargalhou - Explique quem é ele, Rose...

\- Dimitri é meu.. - eu alternei o olhar entre ele e Lissa - ele é meu novo namorado...

\- Namorado? Você não me contou sobre nenhum namorado - Ela nos olhou desconfiada enquanto Dimitri passava o braço por meus ombros - É um prazer conhece-lo, Dimitri...

\- O prazer é meu - ele garantiu.

\- Podemos ir? - Eu os interrompi - Camarada, você já sabe o caminho de casa? Você pode dirigir...

\- Claro - Ele franziu o cenho, apesar de não me contrariar. 

Nós logo nos acomodamos no carro e ouvimos Lissa encher o ambiente com historias sobre todos nossos antigos amigos e sua viagem até ali. Aquilo me acalmou momentaneamente, já que eu não pretendia tocar no assunto "Dimitri" imediatamente.

Assim que chegamos em casa, Christian foi apresentar o lugar para Lissa enquanto eu ajudava Dimitri a levar as roupas novas para o quarto.

\- Ela parece ser uma boa garota - Dimitri comentou enquanto guardava tudo no armário.

\- Sim ela é - eu garanti.

\- Você parece tensa - ele comentou se aproximando. 

\- Eu não sei como explicar para Lissa sobre o que está acontecendo entre nós - eu admiti - É difícil encontrar as palavras certas, ela já desaprova tantas coisas em nossa vida.

\- Pensei que você não se importasse - ele envolveu minha cintura - faz o que sente vontade, não é?

\- Vamos descer Dimitri - Eu ofereci um sorriso fraco, decidindo parar de fugir de minha amiga.

\- Está preparada para o tal sermão que vocês vem me prometendo? - Ele questionou parecendo estar se divertindo com a situação.

\- Você está? - Eu ergui uma sobrancelha enquanto descia as escadas.

\- O que eu não consigo entender é porque tem uma panqueca na gaveta de talheres, Christian! - ouvimos a voz de Lissa antes de chegar ao fim da escada.

\- Talvez essa seja a gaveta de panquecas - ele retrucou.

\- Essa foi a coisa mais ridícula que alguém já me falou! - Lissa exclamou.

\- Vocês guardaram uma panqueca na gaveta? - Dimitri sussurrou confuso.

\- Eu não sei ao certo - eu mordi o lábio - existem mil motivos para ela ter ido parar lá.

\- Me dê no mínimo um exemplo plausível - ele pediu enquanto nós observávamos Lissa segurando a panqueca enquanto Christian afirmava que não era nada demais.

\- Hey, o que vocês acham de ir à praia? - Eu sugeri interrompendo a discussão dos dois e fugindo de Dimitri.

Aquilo chamou a atenção do casal que passou a nos encarar. 

\- Rose, eu estou cansada agora. Nós podemos ir amanhã? - Lissa pediu.

\- Sem problemas - Eu garanti antes de me virar para Dimitri - e você, camarada?

\- Eu preferia conhecer essa cidade - ele deu de ombros.

\- Está mais para vilarejo, mas tudo bem - eu brinquei segurando sua mão e o levando para fora - Vamos conhecer Kapaa.

Nós caminhamos despreocupadamente pelo vilarejo enquanto eu o apresentava aos vizinhos antes de caminhar até o centro de kapaa. Era uma verdadeira cidade do interior, mas o que esperar de uma ilha que sequer era a principal do estado? Não é como se estivéssemos em Honolulu.

Eu expliquei a Dimitri onde ficavam as melhores cachoeiras e praias, fazendo planos de leva-lo para conhecer cada lugar durante a semana. Dimitri parecia mais calmo do que no dia anterior, mais relaxado, apesar de constantemente eu conseguir notar uma sombra de preocupação em seus escuros olhos castanhos.

\- O que achou? - Eu questionei enquanto caminhávamos para casa ao por do sol.

\- É bonito, mas... 

\- Mas? - eu o encarei confusa. Ele tem alguma duvida sobre esse lugar ser bonito?

\- O que você está fazendo aqui, Rose? - ele questionou em um tom sério.

\- Do que você está falando? Eu moro aqui - eu respondi em duvida.

\- Rose, as pessoas que vivem aqui em sua maioria o fazem por não ter opções - ele parou de andar quando estávamos na entrada que levaria a minha casa. - ou por não conhecer nada além dessa vida. Mas você cresceu fora daqui, o que você está fazendo?

\- Dimitri, esse lugar é perfeito, quem não gostaria..

\- Sim, é um paraíso, eu não posso negar. Mas para passar uma semana, quem sabe um mês - ele apontou - Não para viver da forma como você vive...

Aquilo me pegou de surpresa. Eu franzi o cenho enquanto analisava suas palavras. O que ele quis dizer com "viver da forma como eu vivo?"

Ok, talvez eu devesse tentar conseguir uma profissão? Sim, as vezes eu penso nisso, mas eu não faço a mínima ideia de por onde começar.

\- Vamos entrar? - ele questionou me tirando de meu devaneio.

\- Vamos - eu sorri apesar de minha mente ainda estar dando voltas.

Nós dois voltamos para a casa, encontrando o andar de baixo vazio. Lissa e Christian devem estar aproveitando o tempo juntos em alguma atividade interessante. Eu decidi me encarregar do jantar, escolhendo preparar um pouco de espaguete enquanto Dimitri me contava como era sua rotina em Boston e sobre sua amizade com Ivan.

Lissa e Christian desceram apenas quando o jantar já estava pronto, fazendo com que eu finalmente esquecesse o que Dimitri tinha me falado antes. Por algum motivo, a forma dele falar me incomodou, eu não quero que ele pense que eu não tenho responsabilidade, ou algo assim.

\- Há quanto tempo vocês se conhecem? - Lissa nos questionou sob o olhar divertido de Christian que obviamente esperava ansiosamente para ver sua reação quando descobrisse o que estava acontecendo.

\- Alguns dias - eu respondi de maneira vaga.

\- Você mora aqui perto, Dimitri? - ela prosseguiu.

\- Essa é uma ótima pergunta, princesa - Christian abriu seu melhor sorriso irônico.

\- Eu moro em Boston - Dimitri respondeu parecendo um pouco desconfortável.

\- Boston? E como vocês se conheceram? - Lissa franziu o cenho - Você está hospedado em algum hotel aqui?

\- Essa é a melhor parte, Liss - Christian me provocou - Conte a ela, Rose...

\- Dimitri está... bem.. essa é uma historia engraçada - eu dei uma risada nervosa, recebendo um olhar curioso de Dimitri.

\- Eu vou te ajudar, Rosie - Christian segurou minha mão por cima da mesa, fazendo com que eu sentisse vontade de soca-lo - Dimitri está vivendo conosco, Liss. Não é divertido!?

Um silêncio recaiu sobre a mesa enquanto observávamos Lissa que absorvia a informação, revezando o olhar chocado entre nós três.

\- Espera, isso quer dizer que... Vocês estão vivendo juntos? - Ela finalmente recuperou a voz.

\- Mais ou menos - eu mordi o lábio - é quase isso.

\- Com exceção de que é exatamente isso - Christian prosseguiu - Rose está morando com alguém que ela conheceu há uma semana!

\- Chris, você não está ajudando - Eu cantarolei me sentindo um pouco nervosa.

\- E quem disse que eu quero ajudar? 

\- Eu estava hospedado em um hotel, mas tive alguns problemas e Rose me convidou para morar aqui pelo próximo mês -Dimitri explicou calmamente.

\- E você aceitou? - Lissa ergueu a voz - Vocês finalmente perderam o juízo, isso foi a gota d'agua, Rose!

\- Liss, não é grande coisa - eu comecei.

\- Sabia que ela surtaria - Christian gargalhou.

\- Surtar? Vocês é que estão surtados por sequer se colocar nessa situação - Ela prosseguiu - e de todas as merdas irresponsáveis que ela já fez, essa foi a pior que você já apoiou, Christian!

\- Hey, o que eu tenho a ver com a história? - Ele exclamou - ela que está vivendo com alguém que ela nem conhece.

Eu respirei fundo tentando manter a calma. Nós poderíamos resolver aquilo de maneira sensata, ela apenas precisa se acalmar.

\- É sempre a mesma história, ela faz as piores escolhas possíveis e você apoia.

\- Eu vou... - Dimitri começou incerto. 

\- Não - eu segurei sua mão. - Lissa, isso aqui é diferente, ok? Você não entende...

\- O fato de você sempre fazer besteira? Não, eu realmente não entendo - ela retrucou irritada - Foi a mesma coisa quando você decidiu trabalhar no Hooters, você tomou uma decisão idiota e ele te apoiou.

\- Eu não apoiei - Christian se defendeu.

\- Você a acompanhou na seleção, Christian - Lissa o cortou - e então, veio aquela historia da festa do Greg...

\- Eu estava me divertindo - eu me defendi - e isso aconteceu há décadas.

\- Ralf Sarcozy foi parar no hospital depois que vocês organizaram uma espécie de clube da luta durante a festa - Lissa me encarou.

\- Não é como se alguém tivesse obrigado ele a lutar - eu cruzei os braços, ignorando o olhar de Dimitri sobre mim.

\- Christian bateu no Tobias nessa festa! - Lissa exclamou.

\- Ele era um idiota - eu ergui a voz me sentindo irritada.

\- Só porque terminou com você? 

\- Não Liss, porque ele traiu ela - Christian respirou fundo enquanto eu encarava Liss com raiva. 

Eu posso ter me precipitado ao convidar Dimitri para morar conosco? Sim, eu reconheço isso. Mas isso não significa que eu só cometi erros na minha vida!

\- Ela não teria nem começado um relacionamento com ele se ela me ouvisse - Lissa se levantou - Da mesma maneira que eu avisei sobre o Sr Jones, vocês não teriam sido expulsos se ela tivesse ficado longe dele!

\- Lissa, já chega - Chris avisou enquanto eu a encarava sem palavras. 

Ela vai jogar isso na minha cara? 

Ela vai expor isso para Dimitri?

Eu me limitei a me levantar e sair da cozinha, fechando a porta da varanda atrás de mim dando a volta para chegar à garagem para então perceber que tinha deixado as chaves do carro dentro da casa. A última coisa que eu queria era voltar naquele momento, fazendo com que eu passasse a caminhar em direção a estrada ao ouvir os passos de alguém se aproximando.

\- Rose, espera - Dimitri chamou enquanto eu me afastava.

Eu parei de andar passando a observar as primeiras estrelas que surgiram no céu me sentindo um pouco desnorteada. Pra onde eu iria? O que eu faria? Dimitri não devia ter ouvido tudo aquilo...

\- Dimitri, sinto muito por isso - eu pedi - acho que está na cara que eu faço muitas coisas impensadas.

\- Vamos, não foi grande coisa - ele pediu - sua amiga sente muito por ter falado aquelas coisas.

\- Você não entende - eu suspirei voltando a olhar para a estrada, querendo me afastar dali.

Se ele soubesse o que aconteceu, tudo o que as últimas palavras dela significavam.

\- Então me conte - ele pediu - eu quero entender. Você foi expulsa da faculdade?

\- Não, eu não quero falar sobre isso - eu neguei - eu quero ficar sozinha.

\- Você mesmo me disse que falar faz bem - ele insistiu segurando minha mão impedindo que eu me afastasse - as coisas que você fala não valem para você mesmo?

\- É uma situação diferente, ok? - eu revirei os olhos - eu não preciso disso.

\- Claramente precisa - ele ergueu a sobrancelha fazendo a exasperação tomar conta de mim. 

Porque ele não pode aceitar o que eu digo?

\- Talvez seja melhor eu ir para um hotel - ele murmurou.

\- Você está desistindo? - eu cruzei os braços me irritando ainda mais com aquela situação.

\- O que adianta eu ficar aqui se você está me vendendo um produto que você não acredita que funciona!? 

\- Você não sabe do que está falando - eu o acusei.

\- Não sei? Você quer saber tudo sobre mim, mas quando eu faço qualquer pergunta que ultrapasse sua superfície, você se fecha - ele retrucou - Você quer passar a imagem de um ser completamente honesto e aberto, mas nós sabemos que tem muito mais por trás de tudo isso. Porque você não quer deixar que eu te conheça?

\- Porque isso faz eu me sentir exposta e desarmada! - eu exclamei.

\- É assim que eu tenho me sentido desde que eu te conheci - ele me encarou com uma expressão séria - e de alguma forma você me convenceu que isso seria algo bom.

Eu respirei fundo, inclinando minha cabeça a fim de olhar as estrelas. Ele tem razão, eu estou sendo completamente hipócrita, eu não podia exigir que ele fizesse algo que eu me recuso a fazer.

\- Vamos entrar - eu pedi desviando o olhar - eu não quero ter essa conversa aqui.

Dimitri assentiu me guiando de volta à casa, nós dois subimos para o quarto, ignorando Christian e Lissa que estavam conversando na sala. Assim que chegamos ao quarto, Dimitri fechou a porta enquanto eu abria a janela me apoiando no peitoril, observando a escuridão do lado de fora.

\- E então... Você foi expulsa da faculdade? - ele parou ao meu lado, imitando meu gesto.

\- É uma droga, não é? - eu suspirei - tudo o que aconteceu foi uma droga.

Eu fechei os olhos sentindo sua mão afastar o cabelo de meu rosto, o colocando atrás de minha orelha.

\- No início eu não estava tão desinteressada assim - eu comecei - eu realmente me esforcei para me sair bem, mas aquelas matérias eram bem difíceis e cansativas, por mais que eu tirasse notas boas em muitas delas, em algumas eu era péssima.

\- Então você queria ser advogada? - ele questionou.

\- Talvez, eu não sei bem. Com o tempo eu fui descobrindo que não era o que eu esperava - expliquei - Foi quando Christian e eu ficamos mais próximos, já que ele também tinha algumas dificuldades e como você ouviu hoje, nós fazíamos muitas besteiras.

\- Vocês eram adolescentes - Dimitri comentou - adolescentes costumam fazer besteira.

\- Christian apesar de namorar com Lissa, passava grande parte do tempo comigo. Ela nunca estava interessada em sair, só queria ficar estudando - eu prossegui - nós queríamos fazer os dois. Queríamos curtir a nossa recém liberdade mas também queríamos estudar. Foi quando tudo começou a dar errado.

\- Você não foi capaz de fazer as duas coisas? - Dimitri voltou a olhar o céu.

\- De certa forma, as coisas se complicaram quando eu cedi a uma queda que eu tinha por um dos professores - eu expliquei sentindo meu rosto esquentar enquanto observava as estrelas - a matéria dele era uma das que eu estava me saindo mal, e eu pretendia trocar após as provas finais, já que dificilmente conseguiria ser aprovada. 

\- Uma queda por um professor? - A voz de Dimitri soou divertida, eu não tive coragem de olhar em sua direção.

\- Eu gostava de flertar com ele, Lissa sempre me repreendia. Ela avisava que aquilo acabaria me prejudicando em algum momento. Mas quando ele passou a corresponder, ficou difícil fugir - eu mordi o lábio - Ele não era casado, apesar de estar com mais de quarenta anos. Uma coisa levou à outra e... Bem, foi coisa de uma noite... Não significou grande coisa pra mim eu só estava me divertindo, em breve ele nem seria mais o meu professor mesmo.

Eu tinha certeza que meu rosto estava completamente vermelho naquele momento. Eu não me orgulhava daquilo e o que aconteceu depois foi pior ainda. Dimitri permaneceu calado enquanto eu continuava com o olhar fixo na escuridão à minha frente.

\- Quando Lissa soube ela quis me matar. Ela me acusou de transar com ele em troca de uma nota - eu dei uma risada nervosa - como se eu usasse meu corpo para esse fim, eu não troco sexo por favores ou dinheiro...

\- Não foi o que você fez - Dimitri garantiu.

\- Não, não foi.. Mas depois de alguns dias... tudo começou a desmoronar - Eu suspirei.

\- O que aconteceu?

\- Ele me deu a nota máxima - eu gemi em desgosto - eu com certeza seria reprovada naquela matéria e de repente... Eu me senti a pior coisa do mundo, nunca foi minha intenção ser aprovada dessa maneira.

eu respirei fundo tentando reunir o restante da historia. Quanto antes terminasse aquilo, antes poderia descobrir se Dimitri me desprezava ou não.

\- Foi quando as fofocas vieram, e depois os boatos - eu prossegui - não sei como descobriram, no começo eu nem notei que era de mim que estavam falando e quando percebi tudo já tinha tomado outras proporções. 

\- Que proporções? - ele questionou.

\- As garotas da minha sala se afastaram de mim, e então alguns outros professores se aproximaram - eu mordi meu lábio - primeiro eu recebi algumas indiretas e então quando um professor me fez uma proposta para aumentar minha nota que não estava boa, eu entendi o que estava acontecendo.

Eu notei Dimitri apertar o peitoril da janela com essa informação. Eu precisava terminar logo com aquilo.

\- Eu tentei conversar com o Sr Jones, expliquei o que estava acontecendo, eu só queria descobrir como alguém poderia saber daquilo, mas ele garantiu que aquilo foi o resultado da minha escolha, que ele não poderia fazer nada para me ajudar. Ele disse que eu já tinha conseguido o que queria e que eu não deveria o importunar com aquele assunto - eu mordi minha bochecha - A não ser é claro, que eu precisasse que ele me desse outra boa nota.

Eu notei uma pequena movimentação de Dimitri, mas ele não ousou interromper minha historia.

\- Eu fiquei péssima e quando Christian soube o que estava acontecendo ele decidiu que não deixaria barato - eu suspirei - após conversarmos um pouco, traçamos nosso plano de vingança.

\- O que vocês fizeram? - senti sua mão envolvendo minha cintura.

\- O Sr Jones tinha um carro... Um carro que ele adorava pra valer...

\- Vocês destruíram o carro dele? - ele se aproximou fazendo com que eu respirasse fundo ao sentir sua respiração próxima a minha orelha.

\- Sim, fizemos um bom estrago na lataria e tudo mais - eu fechei os olhos - só não contávamos com as câmeras do estacionamento que tinham sido instaladas recentemente.

\- Isso não parece ter sido bom - ouvi sua risada, me deixando um pouco mais confortável com o assunto.

\- Não, ele levou o caso a reitoria, e no fim nós decidimos sair antes que fossemos expulsos - eu mordi o lábio.

Eu me afastei dele, cruzando os braços seguindo em direção a cama.

\- Essa foi minha história Dimitri, você queria saber, agora sabe - eu suspirei - eu não sou nenhum tipo de guru com as soluções perfeitas para a vida, sou apenas uma pessoa que cometeu inúmeros erros e decidiu parar de se importar, então...

\- Não... - ele envolveu minha cintura, se colocando diretamente atrás de mim antes de me puxar em direção ao seu corpo - você é uma garota um pouco perdida, sem saber que direção tomar no momento, apenas isso.

Eu descansei minha cabeça em seu peito, permitindo que seu calor me envolvesse. Certamente eu cometi muitos erros em minha vida, mas Dimitri não está incluído entre eles.


	11. capitulo 11 - How do you do it? Make me feel like I do

How do you do it? 

Make me feel like I do

How do you do it? 

It's better than I ever knew

Incubus

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Dimitri's Pov 

Rose tinha finalmente adormecido, ela se recusou a sair do quarto depois da discussão com a amiga e eu me sentia um pouco fora de lugar ali. Tudo o que Rose me contou serviu para que eu conseguisse entender um pouco de suas atitudes.

A princípio eu imaginava que Rose não se importava com nada, mas depois disso, tenho a impressão que ela não sabe com o que se importar e acaba se dedicando a coisas ridículas e ignorando outras que precisavam de sua atenção.

Ela estava tão focada em provar a todos que poderia viver daquela maneira que não notava quantas chances estava perdendo em sua vida.

Eu desisti de tentar dormir ao notar que o sono não chegaria tão cedo, apanhei meu livro que tinha deixado esquecido na mala e saí do quarto da maneira mais silenciosa que consegui. Desci as escadas decidindo ir ate a varanda, aquele me parecia um lugar tranquilo para ler. Porém ao descer as escadas eu me deparei com Vasilisa sentada no chão lendo algum livro e fazendo anotações em um caderno.

\- Boa noite - eu a cumprimentei ainda pensando em seguir meu plano original e ir até a varanda.

\- Boa noite, não consegue dormir? - Ela questionou despreocupada. Nem parecia a garota irritada de horas atrás.

\- Não, estou sem sono. Mas Rose já adormeceu então... - eu ergui o livro mostrando minha intenção.

\- Christian desistiu de me esperar, eu acho - ela suspirou fechando o livro que segurava - mas eu ainda preciso estudar um pouco e não tive tempo mais cedo...

\- Boa sorte - eu desejei apesar de estranhar sua atitude. 

Eu sempre levei meus estudos muito a sério, sempre fui o melhor de minha turma, mas ainda assim não estudava durante uma viagem de férias.

\- Eu sinto muito pelo o que eu fiz mais cedo - ela mordeu o lábio enquanto me encarava - eu não devia ter falado aquelas coisas pra ela.

\- Não é pra mim que você deve pedir desculpas - eu desconversei.

\- Eu sei, é que as vezes toda essa impulsividade dela é apenas irritante - ela suspirou - sabe, era legal quando éramos adolescentes e eu queria parecer mais legal do que eu realmente era entre os amigos de meu irmão mais velho. Rose era a preferida deles, mas depois que fomos para a faculdade, pensei que ela fosse levar as coisas mais a serio.

\- A forma dela levar à serio pode ser diferente da sua - eu tentei aliviar para Rose - apenas converse com ela, vocês ficarão bem. Rose estava ansiosa pela sua chegada.

\- Chris me falou que você é um cara legal e contou o que aconteceu para que ela te oferecesse um lugar para ficar - ela continuou.

\- Imagino que tenha contado - eu suspirei querendo me livrar daquela conversa.

\- Olha, Rose não é tão sentimentalmente desligada quanto quer demonstrar - ela me observou com seus atentos olhos verdes - tome cuidado.

\- Tomarei - eu garanti querendo encerrar de vez aquela conversa.

Ela não precisa me dar esse tipo de aviso, tanto Rose quanto eu sabemos o que estamos fazendo e exatamente o que significa nossa relação. Não é como se estivéssemos esperando algum tipo de relação.

Pelo menos eu não estou e Rose não parece ser do tipo que se prende em algum relacionamento, seja ele qual for.

Com esse pensamento retomei meu caminho para a varanda, deixando Vasilisa para trás.

~~**~~

Com o passar dos dias as coisas se tornaram mais simples. Eu tive a oportunidade de conhecer Lissa, ou melhor, ela teve a oportunidade de me conhecer e parece ter decidido que eu não representava nenhum perigo para Rose.

Nos dois dias seguintes Rose me levou a algumas cidades e bares da ilha enquanto Christian aproveitava o tempo com a namorada. Era o terceiro dia depois da chegada de Lissa e eu não sabia o que Rose estava preparando para hoje.

Meu celular começou a tocar enquanto eu terminava de me barbear, me preparando para iniciar mais um dia. Eu observei a foto de minha irmã na tela antes de respirar fundo.

\- Karo - eu a cumprimentei.

\- Bom dia, Dimka - ela me respondeu em russo.

Eu não sabia bem o que pensar daquela ligação, fazia meses que não falava com Karo. Ela estava bem na Rússia com seu marido e seus filhos. 

\- Está tudo bem? - eu arrisquei.

\- Me diz que você não está no Hawaii - ela pediu.

\- Ela te ligou? - eu suspirei.

\- Dimitri, você está no Hawaii!? - ela ergueu a voz.

\- Karo, por favor...

\- Por favor? Dimitri, Você não acha que Viktoria também merece uma folga? - Ela tentou soar em um tom apaziguador.

\- Eu vim à trabalho, Karo - eu tentei despistar.

\- Ela disse que você estava com uma mulher, Dimitri - ela respirou fundo - você pode ser sincero comigo? Ou eu terei que pegar a droga de um avião e ir da Russia até o Hawaii te buscar?

\- Eu vim a trabalho, Karo - eu repeti - apenas conheci uma garota aqui.

\- E quando você volta? - ela questionou.

\- Eu não sei, em alguns dias talvez - eu tentei desconversar ao notar Rose me observando do quarto, através da porta aberta - Karo, você conhece a situação.

\- Sim, mas você não pode simplesmente ignorar o que está acontecendo - ela insistiu - É muita coisa apenas para Viktoria lidar, ela tem apenas vinte anos, Dimitri.

\- Eu preciso ir Karo - eu decidi.

\- Eu volto a telefonar, Dimka - ela suspirou - por favor, dê uma trégua pra Vika...

Eu encerrei a chamada tentando terminar de fazer a barba com naturalidade, mas minha mente ficou presa em minha conversa com Karo. Porque elas não podem simplesmente aceitar meu afastamento? Eu não consigo suportar a situação da maneira que está.

\- Quem é Karo? - Rose questionou se aproximando com uma toalha de rosto em mãos.

\- Minha irmã mais velha - eu expliquei estendendo a mão para alcançar a toalha, mas rose a afastou, passando a limpar meu rosto com cuidado. 

\- Ela é quantos anos mais velha? - Rose questionou.

\- Três anos - eu expliquei - quais são os planos para hoje? 

\- Eu tenho ótimos planos - ela sorriu se afastando - se vista. 

Rose saiu do quarto em seguida, me dando um pouco de privacidade. Eu comecei a ouvir uma certa movimentação no andar de baixo enquanto terminava de me vestir. Eu sai do quarto seguindo até a escada ouvindo uma discussão aumentar a cada degrau que eu descia.

\- Ela é apenas uma amiga, Rose conta pra ela que somos apenas amigos - Christian pediu.

\- Débora é uma amiga nossa, Liss - Rose garantiu. 

Eu cheguei ao primeiro andar, observando os três amigos na cozinha. Lissa estava encostada em uma das paredes fuzilando Christian com o olhar enquanto Rose colocava alguns potes em uma mochila.

\- Que tipo de amiga? - Lissa insistiu.

\- O tipo que nos arruma trabalho, sai para beber, e nos deu uma força quando chegamos - Rose garantiu - Não precisa surtar de ciumes.

\- Com o que ela trabalha? - Lissa insistiu.

\- Camarada - Rose sorriu ignorando a amiga.

\- Precisa de ajuda? - Eu questionei observando os três. 

\- Sim, você pode pegar minha câmera? Está no quarto - Rose me instruiu - nós quatro vamos passar o dia em um lugar interessante.

Rose tentou manter o mistério pelo maior período de tempo possível até que Christian reconheceu o caminho de uma tal cachoeira perto de Lihue. Lissa não parecia estar em seu melhor humor enquanto Christian se contentava em observar a paisagem.

\- Vocês dois vão ficar com essa cara até quando? - Rose questionou ao parar o carro ao lado de uma trilha - eu estou tentando fazer com que a gente tenha um dia agradável aqui.

\- Eu não estou fazendo nada para estragar sua ideia de dia agradável - Christian murmurou.

Rose se virou em direção ao banco de trás onde os dois estavam antes de respirar fundo. 

-Liss, eu já falei pra você, ela é apenas uma amiga nossa - Rose suspirou - Você sabe que eu nunca permitiria que esse idiota te traísse.

\- E se fosse pra te trair, eu não insistiria em um namoro a distancia onde eu tenho que gastar uma fortuna para te ver toda vez - ele afirmou.

\- Viu? Ele tem um ponto! - Rose sorriu - Namorar com alguém da ilha seria muito mais barato. Agora podemos sair desse calor infernal e aproveitar um pouco a água fresca da Kipu?

\- Kipu? - eu franzi o cenho diante daquele nome.

\- Nomes Havaianos, camarada. Nem tente entender - ela deu de ombros saindo do carro.

Lissa suspirou parecendo enfim convencida. Logo estávamos todos seguindo pela trilha, em direção à cachoeira Rose parecia extremamente animada em fazer Christian carregar tudo o que ela reuniu para nosso dia fora. Inicialmente eu iria ajuda-lo, mas a garota achou que seria mais interessante se eu a carregasse nas costas ao invés de ajudar o amigo.

\- Tem como você ser mais folgada? - Christian questionou lançando um olhar atravessado à amiga.

\- Você está com inveja, Ozera - ouvi sua voz próxima a meu ouvido enquanto seus braços rodeavam meu pescoço.

\- Porque ele teria inveja de você, Rose? - Lissa questionou.

\- Porque eu encontrei um cara legal - ela respondeu antes de beijar meu rosto.

Eu tentei olhar em sua direção, conseguindo apenas um pequeno vislumbre de seu perfil sorridente, sua atenção ainda estava em Christian mas as palavras de Lissa voltaram à minha mente. Ela não é tão sentimentalmente desligada quanto quer demonstrar...

\- Encontrou um cara legal!? - Christian zombou - ele vai fugir assim que terminar o período do acordo de vocês, na verdade estou certo que ele está apenas aproveitando a oferta de férias gratuitas no Hawaii.

\- Na verdade... - eu tentei me pronunciar.

\- Ele teria que ser louco para não aproveitar - Rose pareceu não se importar com a insinuação do amigo - ele é um cara normal que está fugindo um pouco de sua rotina normal...

\- Normal? - Christian gargalhou - Rose, sinto muito... Mas enquanto nós dois morarmos juntos, eu duvido que você consiga um cara normal...

\- Vocês dois são idiotas - Lissa gargalhou parecendo um pouco mais relaxada entre os amigos.

\- O que me diz, camarada? - Rose sussurrou em meu ouvido - você é o meu cara normal pelo resto do mês? 

\- Rose, uma pessoa que aceita viver com alguém que mal conhece não pode ser considerada normal - Lissa brincou.

\- Isso sem contar o fato de que ele é russo - Christian se aproximou mais da namorada - você já viu algum russo normal?

Nós finalmente chegamos à cachoeira, algumas pessoas estavam do outro lado do lago, e Rose logo pulou para o chão, escolhendo um lugar para nos acomodar. 

\- Quer dizer que eu não sou normal? - eu decidi entrar no jogo observando a paisagem.

O local era lindo, as arvores que rodeavam o lago bloqueavam parcialmente o sol quente que reluzia na água clara enquanto o som da cachoeira era de certa forma reconfortante.

\- De maneira nenhuma - Eu fui surpreendido pelo som da câmera quando Rose tirou uma fotografia minha - Essa ficou perfeita...

\- Você algum dia vai perder essa mania? - Eu questionei a observando sentada ao lado dos amigos.

Christian estava esvaziando a mochila, tirando alguns potes com comida enquanto Lissa bebia um pouco de água, parecendo cansada pela caminhada até ali.

\- Não - Rose exibiu um sorriso inocente antes de se levantar, se aproximando de mim - eu não consigo resistir.

Ela me mostrou a foto e realmente tinha ficado ótima, ela parecia ter o dom de capturar de alguma forma as emoções da pessoa e eu transmitia tranquilidade ao observar a queda d'agua, coisa que não me era muito comum.

\- Você já pensou em se profissionalizar? - eu externei algo que vinha pensando há algum tempo, principalmente depois de admirar o mural de fotos que ela tinha em seu quarto.

\- Tipo, virar uma fotógrafa? - Ela franziu o cenho antes de voltar ao seu lugar ao lado de Lissa, eu segui seu exemplo, me sentando também enquanto Christian lhe oferecia um pote com alguns pedaços de bolo de abacaxi.

\- Você me falou que era uma - eu lhe lembrei.

\- Quem? A Rose? - Lissa franziu o cenho - Você disse que era fotografa? 

\- Não, eu disse que era algo assim - ela explicou.

\- Você vai largar o direito para se tornar uma fotógrafa? - Lissa questionou incomodada.

\- Ela já largou o direito, Liss - Christian interrompeu - E eu já falei umas mil vezes que ela deveria fazer isso, Belikov.

\- Nenhum dos dois deveria ter largado - Lissa insistiu.

\- Não era o que ela queria, mas ela parece gostar de fotografar - eu devolvi.

\- E eu não quero falar disso agora - Rose nos interrompeu - esse é o assunto mais chato que eu já participei. 

\- Concordo, vamos voltar a falar sobre como os russos são estranhos - Christian apontou.

\- Russos não são estranhos - eu garanti.

\- Vamos, Dimitri. Nós já vimos os vídeos sobre seu país - Rose se inclinou beijando meu rosto - não precisa disfarçar.

\- Quanta vodka você é capaz de beber, Dimitri? - Christian insistiu.

\- Você bebe outra coisa além de Vodka? - Rose abriu uma bolsa térmica tirando uma cerveja de dentro.

\- Rose, ainda não é nem meio dia! - Lissa arrancou a cerveja da mão dela, voltando a guardar na bolsa.

\- Ele é russo, Liss - ela revirou os olhos - não deve existir um horário para beber lá.

\- Na verdade não é bem assim - eu garanti.

\- Você não me respondeu, quanta vodka você consegue beber? 

\- Eu não sei, algumas doses... Isso não é ser estranho. 

\- Eu tenho certeza que você é estranho, Dimitri - Christian sorriu - Olha com quem você está envolvido.

\- Calado, Ozera - Rose murmurou. 

\- Você não parece ter se importado que pensassem que você era estranho quando a pediu em casamento - eu retruquei com um sorriso mínimo.

\- Casamento? - Lissa nos encarou confusa.

\- Ninguém a conhecia ali, olhando para a cara dela não tem como saber que é completamente pirada - ele ignorou a namorada.

\- Eu não sou pirada - Rose reclamou.

\- Você é um pouco - Eu brinquei, me sentindo leve entre eles.

\- Espera, que história é essa de casamento? - Lissa alternou o olhar entre nós.

\- Christian fingiu me pedir em casamento para que ganhássemos sobremesa grátis em um restaurante - Rose explicou - eu tinha acabado de conhecer Dimitri e no fim ele estava lá assistindo tudo.

\- Você pediu ela em casamento? - Lissa não parecia muito confortável com essa informação.

\- Foi em troca de uma Torta Hula - Christian pareceu não notar o desconforto da namorada.

\- E no fim o babaca me logou no lago artificial do restaurante - Rose reclamou.

\- Vocês costumam sair muito para jantar? - Lissa mordeu o lábio.

\- De vez em quando. Nós poderíamos ir no Duke's hoje - Rose sugeriu animada.

\- Está com vontade de tomar outro banho, Rose? - Christian sorriu se levantando.

\- Porque você está me olhando assim, Ozera? - Rose franziu o cenho para o rapaz.

Eu notei sua intenção, me afastando discretamente da garota. Christian se aproximou sorrateiramente de Rose antes de agarra-la em um movimento rápido, jogando-a sobre seus ombros.

\- Christian, me põe no chão! - Rose gritou se debatendo no ombro do amigo.

\- Você parece estar com calor, Rose - ele gargalhou caminhando até a beira da água.

\- Dimitri, me tira daqui! - ela exclamou - CHRISTIAN EU AINDA ESTOU VESTIDA!

\- Vocês dois podem ser menos infantis? - Lissa revirou os olhos.

Eu pensei por um segundo se eu deveria ou não ajuda-la, decidindo por fim não me envolver na situação enquanto Rose tentava de todas as formas chutar Christian.

\- DIMITRI - ela gritou antes que o rapaz a jogasse na água.

Rose não demorou para voltar à superfície, passando a mão no rosto enquanto tentava recuperar o folego. Eu não pude deixar de rir diante da cena, os dois parecem duas crianças briguentas, não sei como conseguem morar na mesma casa e ainda não terem se matado.

\- Eu vou matar você, Ozera - Rose gritou atraindo a atenção das pessoas que estavam reunidas na outra margem - espera só eu sair daqui, eu vou torcer a droga do seu pescoço.

Eu me levantei retirando a camisa e ficando apenas com a bermuda que usava, me dirigindo até a água enquanto Rose ainda ameaçava Christian.

\- Vamos Rosie, eu só te ajudei - Christian permanecia de braços cruzados na beira da água.

\- Eu posso te ajudar também - eu comentei despreocupado antes de empurra-lo para dentro da água.

Rose imediatamente começou a gargalhar enquanto Christian se recuperava do susto, eu entrei no lago me juntando aos dois, impedindo que Christian tentasse afogar a garota. A água estava em uma temperatura agradável, o que explica o fato de Rose não ter tentado sair.

\- Eu adorei o que você fez - Ela enlaçou meu pescoço com seus braços antes de me beijar - você pode fazer isso sempre!

\- Liss, entra na água - Christian chamou a namorada que continuava sentada nos observando de longe.

\- Não, estou bem aqui - ela garantiu.

\- Liss, você não está falando sério, não é? - Rose franziu o cenho - você não vai entrar na água?

\- Depois - ela garantiu apanhando a câmera de Rose que estava em cima da mochila. 

\- Liss, vamos... - Christian saiu da água, indo até a namorada. 

Rose parecia estar prestes a fazer o mesmo, mas eu a impedi segurando firme em sua cintura, a trazendo para perto de meu corpo. Antes que ela pudesse sequer se pronunciar, meus lábios encontraram novamente os dela, a envolvendo em um beijo desejoso.

Eu não fazia ideia de como ela podia fazer eu me sentir dessa maneira, tão leve, despreocupado. Mas um coisa é certa, eu estou adorando a sensação.

\- O que achou do lugar, camarada? - ela sorriu com a testa ainda encostada na minha.

\- É lindo - eu garanti lhe oferecendo um meio sorriso.

\- Eu ainda tenho outros lugares mais bonitos que esse para te mostrar, camarada - ela desgrudou alguns fios de cabelo da minha testa antes de voltar sua atenção para Christian e Lissa - Lissa está estranha...

\- Ela está com ciumes do namorado - eu apontei o obvio.

\- Ela está sendo burra, ele não tem nada com a Débora - Rose revirou os olhos.

\- Ela parece ter ficado incomodada com a historia do seu falso noivado com o Ozera.

\- O que? Claro que não - Rose zombou - Não foi a primeira vez que fizemos isso, ela já está acostumada...

\- Talvez não esteja - eu insisti olhando em direção ao casal.

Rose seguiu meu olhar, franzindo o cenho. Christian mantinha uma expressão séria enquanto Lissa brincava com os próprios dedos. Eles pareciam longe de ser um casal feliz aproveitando o dia.

Mas isso não significa que nós devemos seguir o exemplo deles. Eu voltei a beijar Rose, fazendo com que ela esquecesse os possíveis problemas de seus amigos. 

O resto do dia foi tranquilo, após muita conversa Lissa pareceu um pouco mais à vontade entre nós, mas por outro lado Christian parecia um pouco mais reservado do que antes.

Rose insistiu no plano de jantar no Duke's para nos apresentar a tal torta Hula, então nós voltamos para casa apenas para tomar banho e trocar de roupa antes de sair novamente. Eu não pude me impedir de me lembrar do dia que visitei aquele restaurante com Galina. 

Eu não fazia ideia do fiasco que me esperava nos dias seguintes. 

Rose e Christian voltaram às provocações usuais, apesar de Lissa ter se aproximado mais do namorado.

\- Foi quando eu encontrei a foto das duas, você precisava ver Belikov, eram duas aberrações - Christian gargalhou terminando de contar sobre a ação de graças que passou na casa dos Dragomir logo que começaram a namorar e a Sra Dragomir decidiu mostrar fotos de Rose e Lissa quando eram crianças.

\- O que tinha de tão estranho? - eu questionei bebendo um pouco do vinho que tínhamos pedido.

\- Acho que as duas assaltaram a gaveta de roupas íntimas da mãe - Christian gargalhou.

\- Cala a boca, Chris - Lissa corou - todas as garotas usam enchimento em algum momento da vida e era halloween!

\- Você estava parecida com a sua avó, Lissa - ele continuou rindo.

\- Eu não estava usando enchimento - Rose franziu o cenho.

\- Rose, estávamos na sétima série - Lissa encarou a amiga - todas nós usávamos enchimento no sutiã.

\- Eu sou assim desde os onze anos, Liss - ela deu de ombro - eu nunca usei enchimento.

\- Você só pode estar brincando! Eram reais? - Lissa exclamou enquanto eu observava o busto de Rose.

\- Como sempre uma aberração, Hathawai - Christian gargalhou.

\- Na época poderia até ser, mas agora te garanto que tem quem goste - Rose sorriu - Não é, camarada?

Eu me limitei a sorrir observando minha garota. Bem, creio que posso chama-la dessa forma pelo próximo mês.

O Celular de Rose começou a tocar em cima da mesa, enquanto ela se ocupava em beber sua Pina colada. Christian imediatamente estendeu a mão e alcançou o telefone, o atendendo em seguida, para desespero da garota.

\- Boa noite, Sr Mazur. Ou bom dia, que horas são aí em Istambul? - ele sorriu.

\- Chris, devolve! - rose sussurrou de forma nervosa. 

Quem é esse tal senhor Mazur?

\- Não, nós estamos ótimos... Rose está aqui do meu lado - ele prosseguiu lançando um olhar divertido à garota.

\- Chris, não tem graça... Devolve o celular dela - Lissa pediu.

\- Se nós temos algumas novidades? - Eu olhar veio em minha direção, causando uma expressão de horror à Rose - talvez... sim, nós temos algumas. Rose principalmente...

\- Christian, me dá a merda do telefone! - Rose tentou alcançar o aparelho, mas o rapaz foi mais rápido.

\- Tem alguém que o senhor definitivamente precisa conhecer - ele continuou me olhando com um sorriso estampado no rosto - sim, exatamente... O senhor não tem ideia...

Rose finalmente conseguiu arrancar o celular da mão do amigo, se ajeitando ofegante na cadeira enquanto Lissa ralhava com o namorado.

\- Desculpa velhote, o idiota pegou meu celular... O que? - ela fuzilou Christian com o olhar - olha, não é grande coisa pai... não... não.. sim, ele está aqui... Dimitri Belikov...

Eu franzi o cenho ao ouvir aquilo. O que está acontecendo?

\- Não, você não pode falar com ele... Não... não, eu... Ok... - ela respirou fundo antes de me estender o telefone - ele quer falar com você.

\- Comigo? - eu a encarei completamente confuso - quem é ele?

\- O Sr Mazur? - Christian gargalhou - É o pai dela...

O pai dela!? O que o pai dela quer comigo? Eu não costumo falar com pais.

Eu aceitei o telefone um pouco incerto, levando-o até o ouvido.

\- Sim? 

\- Dimitri Belikov? - Uma voz masculina com um sotaque turco soou clara do outro lado.

\- Sim, sou eu - eu garanti.

\- Diga-me, Belikov. Você está dormindo com minha filha? - ele questionou em um tom casual.

\- Desculpe? - eu pisquei atordoado.

\- Christian me disse que você é o novo homem que ela arrumou, então devo presumir que esteja dormindo com minha garotinha - ele prosseguiu com naturalidade.

\- Senhor, eu.. - eu me mexi desconfortável na cadeira enquanto Christian gargalhava.

\- Como se conheceram? - Ele me interrompeu.

\- No avião, eu estava vindo para o Hawaii - eu comecei a explicar quando o homem me interrompeu.

\- No avião? Você é o rapaz que ela importunou no avião? - ele gargalhou - sabia que a garota conseguiria, vocês estão se dando bem então?

Ela falou sobre mim para o pai? O que está acontecendo aqui?

\- Nós estamos bem, eu... - O olhar ansioso de Rose sobre mim fazia eu me sentir ainda mais desconfortável com a situação.

\- Por favor, me poupe os detalhes - ele pediu - mas me conte sobre você rapaz, o que você faz da vida?

\- Eu sou publicitário, senhor.

\- Um publicitário, poderia ser útil na família - ele comentou.

Ser útil? Poque? Útil no que?

\- Eu não sei como eu poderia ser útil, senhor.

\- Útil? Porque você seria útil? O que ele está te falando? - Rose arregalou os olhos.

\- Nós conversaremos sobre isso com calma - senti que o homem estava sorrindo.

\- Eu acho que a Rose quer falar com o senhor...

\- Nós ainda temos muito para conversar - ele insistiu - Em que hotel você está hospedado, filho? 

\- Hotel? 

\- Nossa casa é considerada um hotel, Rose? - Christian zombou.

\- Sim, eu posso descobrir muito sobre você por saber o hotel em que você se hospedou...

\- Inicialmente no St Regis mas..

\- Me dá isso aqui - Rose tirou o telefone da minha mão - Pai, o que você pensa que está fazendo?

Eu me senti atordoado enquanto Rose tentava terminar aquela ligação. O que acabou de acontecer? Porque o pai dela quer que eu seja útil? Porque eu sequer conversei com o pai dela?

\- Eu converso com você depois, velhote - Rose murmurou desligando o telefone - sim, eu vou contar pra ela... Não... Tchau...

\- Alguém está encrencada - Christian cantarolou.

\- Não tanto quanto você, Ozera - Ela o fuzilou com o olhar - Você vai pagar a conta hoje.

\- O que? Rose! - seu sorriso morreu.

\- Isso é por fazer meu pai descobrir que eu estou morando com alguém - Ela apontou o dedo - eu vou ter que contar para minha mãe, você entende no que me meteu!?

\- Eu te ajudo a pagar, Chris - Lissa o consolou.

\- Ótimo, agora vamos à torta hula - Rose sorriu - você vai adorar, camarada...

  
  



	12. capitulo 12 - I'll be there for you ('cause you're there for me too)

I'll be there for you (when the rain starts to pour) 

I'll be there for you (like I've been there before) 

I'll be there for you ('cause you're there for me too)

The Rembrandts

\------------------------------------------------------------- 

Rose's Pov

\- Não acredito que terminamos - Débora suspirou enquanto nós nos trocávamos ao fim do expediente.

Ela tinha nos conseguido vagas de garçonete em um Luau semanal em Lihue e eu estava simplesmente esgotada. Creio que de certa forma os dias em casa me desacostumaram daquela rotina, mas eu não poderia me dar ao luxo de curtir todos os dias ao lado de Dimitri, eu ainda preciso do dinheiro.

\- Eu não vejo a hora de voltar para casa - eu suspirei aliviada - deixar Dimitri com o Chris não me agradou na última vez.

\- Qual o problema? Pensei que estivessem se dando bem - ela me olhou confusa enquanto soltava seus cabelos antes presos por um lenço.

\- Estão se dando bem até demais - eu murmurei - Christian está adorando contar cada história idiota sobre mim.

\- Pensei que ele estivesse ocupada com a namorada - Débora comentou despreocupada enquanto fechava o zíper na parte de trás de minha blusa.

\- Não está tão ocupado quanto eu gostaria - eu respondi pensativa, talvez os dois estejam com problemas.

\- E como as coisas estão funcionando com a casa tão cheia? - ela questionou colocando sua bolsa no ombro.

\- Melhores do que eu esperava - admiti - Dimitri tem se mostrado bem mais disposto.

Eu segui para fora do vestiário ansiosa por voltar de uma vez para casa e para Dimitri.

\- Tenho certeza que você tem uma maneira única de deixa-lo disposto - ela gargalhou me acompanhando.

\- Eu apenas utilizo dos recursos que minha genética me proporcionou - eu zombei caminhando em direção ao estacionamento.

\- Tenho certeza que sim - ela balançou a cabeça com um sorriso no rosto diminuindo um pouco o passo para que eu pudesse acompanha-la sem esforço - na verdade eu fiquei surpresa de você ter aceitado vir trabalhar esses dias.

\- Porque a surpresa? Eu ainda preciso pagar minhas contas e comer - eu retruquei enquanto procurava a chave do carro dentro da bolsa.

Ela parou ao lado do carro, se encostando nele enquanto eu revirava a bolsa. Eu preciso de um chaveiro maior!

\- Eu só pensei que você seguiria o exemplo do Chris e aproveitaria a companhia - ela se explicou enquanto eu finalmente encontrava a maldita chave e destravava o carro entrando em seguida.

\- Ele só está parado porque teve a sorte de não arrumar nada esses dias - eu expliquei enquanto ela entrava no lado do passageiro - mas não podemos nos dar ao luxo de recusar trabalho. 

\- Ele sabe disso? - ela franziu o cenho.

\- Como assim? É claro que sabe!

Eu a encarei esperando que ela voltasse a falar, mas Débora passou a observar a paisagem do lado de fora, como se nós não estivéssemos no meio de uma conversa.

\- Debbie, porque ele não saberia? - eu questionei desconfiada.

\- Tinha uma vaga masculina nesse luau, mas ele recusou - ela mordeu o lábio inferior.

\- Ele recusou!? - e exclamei irritada.

Eu vou matar esse desgraçado, o que ele está pensando? Que eu vou trabalhar por todo mundo enquanto ele fica aproveitando as férias gratuitas na minha casa?

\- Não exatamente - ela tentou desconversar - talvez ele só queira trabalhar para o Tim agora...

\- Debbie, o que exatamente ele te falou?

\- Eu não falei com ele - ela retrucou me fazendo revirar os olhos.

Típico dela, querer protege-lo depois de tudo! Ela poderia simplesmente não se afetar por aqueles olhos azuis?

\- Débora Nicoleti você vai me contar agora o que aquele projeto de Hippie te falou - eu ergui a voz arrancando uma risada de minha amiga.

Porque ela está rindo? Eu estou falando sério!

\- Debbie, é sério - eu não pude resistir, apesar de tentar segurar a risada.

\- Eu não falei com ele - ela insistiu - a namorada dele atendeu o celular.

\- Lissa? - eu arregalei os olhos.

\- Sim, ela me disse que ele estava de férias aproveitando o tempo com ela - ela voltou a olhar para fora.

\- Simples assim? - eu respirei fundo - porque você não pediu para falar com ele?

\- Eu pedi mas ela insistiu que ele não tinha tempo para nenhuma amiga - ela contou timidamente - e que eu não precisava me preocupar em arrumar mais serviços para ele porque ele conseguia se virar sem minha ajuda.

Eu absorvi aquela historia por alguns momentos antes de me manifestar. Lissa perdeu completamente o juízo? Ela está realmente agindo de maneira tão absurda puramente por ciúmes?

\- Eu sinto muito, eu juro que ela não é nenhuma surtada - eu respirei fundo - ela apenas está sentindo um pouco de ciumes ultimamente.

\- Não foi grande coisa - ela mentiu, eu sei bem o quanto ela se importa com Christian.

\- Ela só precisa te conhecer melhor - eu garanti estacionando na frente da casa dela - nós podemos marcar alguma coisa.

\- Eu não acho que seja uma boa ideia - ela mordeu o lábio inferior.

\- Débora, facilita um pouco - eu suspirei - o que você vai fazer hoje a noite?

\- Vou encontrar alguns amigos na Hanamaulu - ela explicou saindo do carro.

\- Ótimo, eu encontro você lá - eu avisei não dando opções a ela.

Enquanto dirigia de volta para casa eu pensei no que Débora me contou. O que Lissa esperava? Que Christian se afastaria de todas as garotas só porque ela não está por perto? Isso não faz sentido algum!

Eu decidi deixar aquilo de lado. Talvez eu possa convence-la a parar de agir feito uma louca hoje a noite. Ela precisa apenas se soltar e lembrar como ela costumava ser leve e divertida. Ela está no Hawaii, a faculdade devia ser a última coisa em sua mente agora e ela está sempre estudando ou falando com um de seus colegas!

Estacionei o carro, sentindo o cansaço me abater. Se não fosse a atual situação eu rejeitaria completamente a ideia de sair a noite, mas Lissa parece estar precisando e eu vou poder dormir até mais tarde amanhã. Entrei na casa estranhando a sala vazia e segui diretamente para a cozinha, onde um barulho me atraiu para a varanda.

\- De verdade? Não, eu vou aguardar você retornar - Dimitri estava falando ao celular, de costas para a porta encostado em um dos pilares - eu estarei pronto, não será um problema.

Com quem ele está falando?

\- Não, eu que agradeço - ele se virou em minha direção, sorrindo ao me ver parada ali na porta.

Eu corei ligeiramente por ter sido apanhada o espiando, mas logo disfarcei meu embaraço seguindo até Dimitri, me esticando para enlaçar seu pescoço com meus braços.

\- Oi - eu sussurrei antes de depositar um beijo rapido em seus lábios.

\- Sim, ela chegou - ele envolveu minha cintura, impedindo que eu me afastasse - eu vou desligar.

\- Quem era? - eu questionei sorrindo diante de seu bom humor enquanto Dimitri jogava o celular em cima de uma das cadeiras.

\- Ivan - ele explicou descendo os lábios para meu pescoço - eu tenho boas noticias.

Eu fechei os olhos sentindo meu corpo relaxar totalmente sob seus lábios que percorriam a pele de meu pescoço, momentaneamente me esquecendo de perguntar o motivo de sua felicidade.

\- Quais são as noticias? - eu me lembrei de questionar ainda com os olhos fechados.

\- Ivan tem conversado com o pai - ele desceu ambas as mãos envolvendo minha bunda - ele disse que tem a chance de eu conseguir meu emprego de volta.

Eu me afastei para olhar em seus olhos sentindo um sorriso sincero começar a surgir em meu rosto apenas para morrer em seguida. Sim, certamente era uma noticia maravilhosa e eu deveria me senti feliz por ele; Mas isso significa que ele vai embora... Claro eu sempre soube que ele iria embora, mas não pensei que seria tão rapido e...

\- O que foi? - ele franziu o cenho ao notar minha confusão.

\- Nada, isso é incrível - eu trouxe de volta o sorriso ao meu rosto me recriminando por meus pensamentos anteriores - o que ele disse?

\- Ele explicou tudo o que aconteceu ao pai, disse que a agencia não pode abrir mão de mim por conta de um episódio isolado - ele narrou com entusiasmo - e então o Sr Zeklos disse que fará uma reunião com os diretores para decidir meu destino.

\- Dimitri, isso é realmente maravilhoso - eu aumentei um pouco meu sorriso ao constatar que sua partida não seria imediata, eu poderia aproveitar sua companhia por um pouco mais de tempo.

Eu voltei a beija-lo com mais vontade, sentindo suas mãos apertarem minha bunda me estimulando a pegar impulso para enlaçar sua cintura. Como sempre, aquele beijo se tornou insuficiente para aplacar o desejo que eu sentia por ele naquele momento. Eu sentia como se tivesse que aproveitar cada mísero segundo ao seu lado, pois ele poderia partir a qualquer segundo.

Dimitri passou a se mover comigo no colo, se debruçando depois de poucos passos e eu senti o tecido da rede em minhas costas. Dimitri tentou se afastar, mas eu o puxei fazendo com que ele deitasse na rede comigo antes de voltar a beija-lo.

Ele subiu a mão pela pele da minha barriga erguendo minha blusa no processo antes de quebrar o beijo e olhar em direção a porta da varanda.

\- Christian e Lissa estão na sala - ele comentou antes de respirar fundo.

\- Então seremos silenciosos na nossa comemoração - eu propus puxando seu rosto de volta.

Aquilo pareceu ser o bastante para convence-lo, Dimitri refez o caminho até envolver meu seio com sua mão, o massageando enquanto abafava um gemido meu com seu beijo. 

Eu tomei um pequeno impulso, cuidando para não nos derrubar da rede e consegui ficar parcialmente por cima de Dimitri, estava claro que eu não poderia fazer nada com ele ali ou acabaríamos no chão.

Dimitri logo puxou meu rosto de volta para o seu, me prendendo novamente em um beijo incrível enquanto eu descia minha mão por seu corpo, abrindo cada um dos botões de sua camisa. 

Nossas línguas dançavam juntas em um ritmo sensual, suas mãos passeavam pelo meu corpo de maneira quase displicente enquanto minha mão continuava fazendo seu caminho até atingir seu objetivo.

\- Rose, o que.. - Dimitri ofegou ao notar que eu tinha aberto sua calça e já envolvia seu membro com minha mão.

\- Silencio - eu sussurrei com os lábios ainda encostados no seu - estamos comemorando...

Eu observei as feições de Dimitri enquanto subia e descia minha mão em seu pênis, aumentando a pressão e o ritmo que empregava sobre seu órgão a cada suspiro extasiado que ele soltava. O russo mantinha os olhos fechados e a boca entreaberta em uma expressão de puro prazer e eu estava adorando assistir aquilo, saber que eu era o motivo de seu orgasmo.

Sim, ele provavelmente partiria dali alguns dias, mas antes que ele parta eu vou garantir que ele jamais me esqueça. Eu tornarei essa experiencia inesquecível para ele, como está sendo para mim.

Algumas gotas de suor brotaram em sua testa e eu pude notar que ele estava próximo do orgasmo. Eu diminui o ritmo de minha mão, afrouxando um pouco o aperto antes de voltar a apertar, engolindo o gemido que começou a sair de seus lábios com minha boca enquanto seu sêmen escorria por minha mão.

\- Onde você aprendeu isso? - Ele falou ofegante assim que separei nossos lábios.

\- Com as escoteiras - eu pisquei um olho para ele recebendo um riso espontâneo em troca enquanto ele arrumava a roupa.

\- O que você está fazendo comigo, Roza? - Ele questionou mordiscando meu pescoço.

\- Te ensinando a viver - eu suspirei - o que você acha de terminarmos essa brincadeira no quarto?

Ele se levantou, me pegando no colo em seguida antes de entrar na casa. Christian e Lissa estavam na sala assistindo algum filme, aparentemente alheios à nossa atividade de momentos atrás.

\- Ela perdeu a capacidade de andar? - Christian questionou despreocupado.

\- Ainda não, mas é uma possibilidade - eu cantarolei enquanto Dimitri seguia em direção à escada.

\- Informação demais, Rose - Lissa reclamou.

\- Hey, se arrumem, vamos encontrar alguns amigos na Hanamaulu a noite - eu gritei por sobre o ombro de Dimitri.

Dimitri certamente se empolgou com a historia de comemoração. Eu não perdi a capacidade de andar, como brinquei com Christian, mas me sentia completamente exausta deitada ao lado de Dimitri na cama. Perto da hora de seguir até a praia eu estava realmente tentada a ficar em casa dormindo, mas acabei me convencendo a me arrastar da cama e tomar um bom banho frio para despertar e encontrar os outros.

Nós seguimos a pé até a praia que ficava a poucos quilômetros de distancia. Lissa parecia curiosa para saber o que faríamos em uma praia a noite, então acabou não rejeitando o convite. Dimitri manteve o bom humor de antes, me contagiando por vê-lo tão feliz.

Assim que chegamos à praia o pequeno grupo já tinha cuidado de acender uma grande fogueira e mais algumas tochas tiki que foram deixadas na praia em um luau mais cedo, iluminando o lugar o suficiente para deixar o ambiente agradável.

Débora estava acompanhada de mais três amigos, eles tinham levado um pouco de comida e cervejas e logo juntamos o que levamos, começando nosso próprio luau particular. Lissa acabou se afastando ao ser apresentada à garota, fazendo com que Christian também se distanciasse.

\- E então, o que achou dela? - eu parei ao lado de Débora que estava observando Lissa e Christian ao longe enquanto Dimitri conversava com os amigos da morena e por incrível que pareça, estavam se dando bem.

\- Você quer mesmo saber? - ela fez uma careta.

\- Ela só precisa se enturmar um pouco - eu mordi o lábio um pouco desconcertada pela atitude de minha amiga.

\- E como ela fará isso se não sai do celular? - Débora zombou - Ela mal olha para o Chris e os dois estão conversando, ou pelo menos ele está tentando falar com ela.

Eu observei meus amigos constatando que ela estava certa. Será possível que Lissa mudou tanto assim em seis meses?

\- Rose, você sabe jogar vôlei? - Dimitri se aproximou me surpreendendo com a pergunta.

\- Claro, Porque?

\- Ambrose e os meninos trouxeram uma rede e uma bola - Débora esclareceu - Você joga, Dimitri?

\- Joguei um pouco na faculdade - ele sorriu me surpreendendo. 

Sério? Ele está realmente disposto a jogar vôlei com pessoas que ele acabou de conhecer em uma praia a noite? Eu não pude evitar meu sorriso de iluminar meu rosto com aquela situação.

\- Vamos formar as duplas - eu declarei.

Obviamente eu fiz par com Dimitri, jogando contra Ambrose e Josh, os amigos de Débora enquanto o resto nos assistia. Dimitri acabou se mostrando um excelente jogador, nós vencemos a partida, enfrentado Débora e Maron em seguida. Lissa se recusou a participar das partidas, se limitando a ficar sentada ao lado de Christian observando enquanto todos se divertiam. Ela pelo menos aceitou uma cerveja para passar o tempo.

Nós todos fizemos uma pausa para recuperar o folego e nos juntamos aos dois, bebendo as cervejas restantes e dividindo alguns sanduíches que Christian preparara a tarde. 

\- Vocês precisavam ver, Rose e eu simplesmente entramos correndo na sala segundos antes do professor - Christian estava finalmente se divertindo contando uma de nossas historias da faculdade - nós fingimos que estávamos lá como todos os outros, prontos para fazer a prova.

\- Nós não percebemos que praticamente atropelamos o velho enquanto corríamos para chegar a tempo - eu admiti - Mas felizmente ele não pode nos impedir de realizar o teste, apesar de dificultar um pouco o meu lado.

\- Porque? - Dimitri questionou com curiosidade sentado ao meu lado com o braço ao meu redor.

Nós éramos o casal perfeito ali. Eu me sentia bem com a sua presença, melhor do que qualquer cara com quem eu já tivesse me relacionado. Eu não queria me afastar dele, mas a ligação de Ivan retornou à minha mente fazendo com que minha alegria morresse.

Ele iria embora, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Eu não devia me apegar tanto.

\- Porque? Ela estava indo fazer uma prova de Sociologia jurídica vestida como uma garota Hooters - Lissa revirou os olhos fazendo Dimitri se engasgar com a cerveja - Eu não sei como te deixaram entrar no prédio!

\- Você já viu ela correndo? - Christian gargalhou - ela é rápida.

\- Você não pensou em se trocar antes de sair do serviço? - Dimitri questionou assim que recuperou o folego.

\- Eu sequer me lembrava da prova - eu expliquei - na verdade eu quase fui demitida, porque apenas avisei minha gerente que estava saindo aos gritos no meio do restaurante.

\- Você estava realmente comprometida - Christian zombou.

\- Você só lembrou que era prova porque eu te liguei perguntando onde diabos você estava - Lissa encarou o namorado.

\- E ele estava me visitando no trabalho - Eu provoquei recebendo um olhar descontente da loira.

Dimitri me puxou para junto de seu corpo, beijando minha cabeça e acariciando meu braço enquanto Lissa continuava me encarando com raiva.

\- Eu já te falei que ela está com ciumes - Dimitri sussurrou e pela primeira vez eu tive que dar razão a ele. 

Aquele pequeno gesto de carinho por parte do russo parece ter despertado o interesse de Christian que me lançou um olhar questionador, claramente alheio ao ciumes de sua namorada.

Nós continuamos bebendo e compartilhando algumas historias antigas até que uma brisa fria começou a soprar me fazendo estremecer de leve. Lissa tinha se afastado de todos para atender uma chamada e aquilo claramente estava chateando Christian.

\- Por favor, você tem que nos contar mais uma historia sobre a Rose - Débora pediu enquanto secava algumas lagrimas rindo.

\- Sobre mim? Vocês perceberam que ele sempre faz parte das historias idiotas? - eu apontei um pouco indignada.

\- Sim você está certa Rose, se eu estivesse fazendo algo idiota, você certamente estava envolvida - ele gargalhou me obrigando a jogar um punhado de areia em sua direção.

Nosso momento acabou sendo interrompido pelo riso de Lissa ao telefone, fazendo o humor de Christian cair consideravelmente.

\- Rose, você pode pedir pra sua amiga esquecer a droga da faculdade por cinco minutos e aproveitar o momento agradável? 

Eu me levantei seguindo Lissa que estava se afastando ainda mais do grupo enquanto conversava com uma de suas amigas da faculdade. Eu juro que não entendo o que ela vê naquelas pessoas, para mim são todos tão entediantes.

\- Eu preciso desligar, estou com Rose e Christian em uma praia - Lissa explicava para a pessoa.

Eu parei ali esperando pacientemente que ela encerrasse a chamada, se ela não fizesse isso nos próximos vinte segundos, eu poderia tirar o celular dela e resolver por mim mesmo. 

\- Não, eu não planejo terminar com ele - ela respondeu me pegando de surpresa. 

Com quem ela está falando? É a tal da Avery? Essa garota foi a pior coisa que Lissa poderia ter arrumado depois que Christian e eu partimos e mesmo assim ela insiste em agir como se a vaca fosse uma grande amiga.

\- Ele não é nenhum perdedor, só está dando um tempo - ela retrucou - logo ele cairá em si e vai voltar para a faculdade...

Eu me aproximei em um movimento rápido e tirei o celular da mão dela. 

\- Se ser um perdedor significa não viver para agradar pessoas medíocres como você, então sim, ele é um perdedor - eu falei para a pessoa do outro lado recebendo um olhar chocado de Lissa, mas se a vadia da Avery pensa que vai insultar o Ozera dessa forma...

\- Quem é? - uma voz masculina perguntou me surpreendendo. Definitivamente não estou falando com uma vadia!

\- Eu que pergunto, quem está falando? - eu retruquei sem desgrudar o olhar de Lissa que tinha empalidecido consideravelmente.

\- Aaron.

\- Aaron! - Eu exclamei chocada.

\- E quem... 

Eu não aguardei que ele completasse a frase, apenas encerrei a chamada sem desgrudar o olhar de Lissa. Ela tinha muito a me explicar!

\- Aaron? - eu rosnei - porque aquele idiota estava falando mal de Christian para você?

\- Rose, eu posso explicar - ela balbuciou.

\- Melhor, me explique porque aquele idiota estava te ligando tão tarde? 

\- É complica..

\- Melhor ainda, porque aquele idiota sequer tem o seu número? - Eu acabei erguendo um pouco a voz com minha irritação, aumentando o pânico no rosto da garota.

Ela me segurou pelo braço e me levou na direção oposta do nosso grupo.

\- Rose é complicado - ela repetiu - eu e Aaron...

\- Você e Aaron? Espera, que história é essa de "você e Aaron"? Não existe nenhum você e Aaron! - minha voz beirava ao desespero - Existe você e Christian!

\- Ele me deixou lá sozinha! - ela admitiu algo que eu preferia não saber - O que você esperava?

\- O que eu esperava? Que você fosse fiel droga! Ele consegue fazer isso por você!

\- Consegue? - ela cruzou os braços me lançando um olhar acusador - Consegue mesmo?

\- O que você está insinuando, Lissa? Christian nunca sequer olhou pra outra garota. Ele é louco por você, merda - eu resisti à minha vontade de jogar o celular na cabeça dela.

\- Ele tem uma rosa tatuada na virilha Rose - ela me acusou, me deixando boquiaberta - uma droga de uma rosa. Você sabe muito bem disso, você estava com ele!

\- Ele é meu amigo, Lissa! - eu ergui a voz inconformada com a acusação - Você está sendo ridícula!

\- E aquela Débora? Ou devo chama-la de Debbie? - ela ironizou - Você acha que eu não vejo como ela olha pra ele?

\- E você vê como ele olha pra ela? - eu me aproximei - Não, você não vê! Porque ele só tem olhos para você! Pena que você não honre o compromisso.

\- Você não pode me julgar - ela respirou fundo.

\- Você vai contar para ele - eu avisei devolvendo o celular a ela 

\- Rose, ele não vai entender - ela tentou argumentar.

\- se você não contar, eu conto! - eu encerrei a discussão entregando o celular a ela com certa violência.

Eu notei Dimitri nos observando com o cenho franzido, mas o resto do grupo parecia entretido com alguma historia que Débora estava contando. Eu olhei para trás vendo Lissa parada no mesmo lugar olhando para o céu, minha pretensão inicial era falar para Christian ir conversar com ela, eles deviam resolver aquilo o mais depressa possível.

Mas como sempre eu estou no lugar errado na hora errada.

Conforme eu me abaixei ao lado do rapaz, Christian decidiu se espreguiçar me acertando um soco certeiro no olho direito ao se esticar com os punhos cerrados. Aquilo chamou a atenção de todos que logo correram para me socorrer quando eu cai no chão com a mão no olho atingido.

\- Roza - Dimitri foi o primeiro a reagir, sendo seguido por Christian que se ajoelhou ao meu lado.

\- Rose eu não te vi, me perdoa - ele implorou enquanto eu sentia meu olho arder.

Ele realmente me pegou de jeito.

\- Não foi nada - eu garanti apesar da dor.

Eu me levantei com a ajuda de Dimitri e ele logo me levou para perto de uma das tochas para avaliar o estrago. Aquilo claramente acabou de vez com a noite, já que Dimitri achou que seria melhor voltar para casa para que ele pudesse cuidar de mim de maneira adequada.

Nós quatro caminhamos de volta para casa em um clima um tanto hostil. Por todo o caminho Lissa se manteve calada e Christian insistia em me pedir desculpas. Assim que chegamos ela seguiu diretamente para o banho e Dimitri me deixou no sofá enquanto buscava gelo para colocar em meu olho.

Eu liguei a TV e deixei no primeiro canal que surgiu enquanto aguardava Dimitri voltar. Eu ainda estava digerindo tudo o que tinha descoberto e me sentia nauseada apenas em pensar no que Lissa fez. Christian ficaria arrasado ao descobrir! E apesar da ameaça eu não sei se seria capaz de contar algo assim para ele. Eu odiaria magoa-lo.

\- O que está assistindo? - A voz do Ozera interrompeu meus pensamentos.

Ele se sentou ao meu lado esquerdo com uma bolsa de gelo nas mãos e passou o braço ao meu redor colocando o gelo em meu olho e me puxando para me deitar em seu peito.

\- Seu russo pediu que eu agilizasse as coisas aqui - ele explicou - ele teve que atender uma chamada importante.

Aquilo fez meu coração disparar ao me lembrar que Ivan prometera retornar a ligação. Será que foi tão rápido? Além de tudo eu vou ficar sem apoio em um momento tão delicado?

\- Me desculpe, eu realmente não te vi - Christian pediu beijando minha cabeça de forma fraternal.

Eu fechei o olho aproveitando o momento. Christian estava sempre presente para me ajudar quando eu precisava e agora eu sabia de algo que iria devasta-lo. Eu deveria contar? Lissa deveria contar? Eu estou traindo a confiança dele por esperar que ela conte? 

Mas que merda. No que ela me meteu?

\- Toy Story? - Christian zombou me fazendo abrir o olho para ver do que ele estava falando - está voltado à infância, Rosie?

O filme estava começando e eu poderia bem trocar de canal, mas naquele momento eu não queria nem me mover. Podia ser meu último momento em paz com ele.

\- Eu gosto dessa musica - eu comentei despreocupada me lembrando da ligação de Dimitri - Quem ligou para Dimitri?

\- Eu não sei, ele atendeu em Russo - ele deu de ombros para meu alívio.

Provavelmente era apenas sua irmã. Eu ainda o terei por algum tempo.

\- You've got a friend in me, You've got a friend in me - Eu comecei a cantarolar com o filme, ainda deitada no peito de Christian.

\- O que você está fazendo? - ele me olhou com o canto do olho, achando graça da situação.

\- Eu gosto da música, já disse - dei de ombros antes de prosseguir - And you're miles and miles from your nice warm bed, You just remember what your all pal said. Boy, you've got a friend in me.

\- Yeah, you've got a friend in me - Christian se juntou a mim, me fazendo rir - You've got a friend in me, You got troubles, then I got 'em too. 

\- There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you, If we stick together we can see it through. 'Cause you've got a friend in me - Eu retomei a canção quando ele esqueceu o resto da letra.

Aquilo não podia ser mais adequado, eu sentia que eu estaria presente para apoia-lo em qualquer situação e sabia que ele também me apoiaria. Mesmo quando tudo ficasse difícil.

\- Now some other folks might be a little bit smarter than I am - Eu prossegui.

\- Isso com certeza - ele gargalhou fazendo com que eu desse uma cotovelada em suas costelas - But none of them will ever love you the way I do. 

\- Just me and you, boy - eu me juntei a ele para o ultimo verso - And as the years go by Our friendship will never die. You're gonna see, it's our destiny. You've got a friend in me. You've got a friend in me.

Nós rimos um pouco depois disso, mas logo o silencio voltou a cair entre nós dois e mais uma vez a dúvida se eu contava ou não o que descobri tomou conta de minha mente.

\- Então... Eu vi você e o Belikov hoje - ele começou - Vocês parecem estar se dando bem.

\- Estamos - Eu admiti me endireitando para olha-lo - e eu sei o que você vai falar...

\- Sim sim, eu não quero que você se machuque, blablabla - ele desdenhou.

\- O que foi isso? - eu franzi o cenho.

\- Rose, eu sei que eu disse pra você ter cuidado e não se expor tanto - ele respirou fundo - mas depois de ver vocês hoje, eu estou meio que feliz que você o tenha feito.

Eu olhei para a TV tentando entender as palavras dele, mas seu silencio não durou tanto.

\- Você está feliz com ele e merece aproveitar essa felicidade - ele explicou - Sei que será difícil quando ele partir, mas não sei... Talvez vocês encontrem uma forma... Você merece alguém que te trate bem como ele faz.

\- Sabe Chris, isso seria fofo se não viesse de alguém que me deu um soco - eu dei um meio sorriso apenas para receber um sorriso completo em troca.

\- Me desculpe, Rose. Minha irmã me ligou - Dimitri avisou entrando na sala.

Christian se limitou a beijar minha testa antes de se levantar e entregar a bolsa de gelo a ele.

\- É toda sua, Belikov... 


	13. capitulo 13 - She'll make you live the crazy life

She'll make you take your clothes off 

And go dancing in the rain 

She'll make you live the crazy life 

Or she'll take away your pain 

Like a bullet to your brain

Ricky Martin

\----------------------------------------------------------- 

Dimitri's Pov

O clima na casa parece ter ficado tenso depois da noite que Christian acertou o rosto de Rose, Vasilisa se mantinha distante da amiga e Rose parecia estar fugindo de Christian. Quanto a mim, eu estava dividido entre ansiar pelo telefonema de Ivan me dando boas noticias e me sentir estranho ao perceber que assim que isso acontecesse eu teria que terminar tudo com Rose.

Eu tinha me acostumado a te-la todos os dias, acordar com ela ao meu lado parecia algo completamente natural. Mas essa não é minha vida, eu não posso passar a viver como se nada mais importasse.

O que me restava era aproveitar cada minuto ao seu lado, me sentindo abençoado pela chance de conhecer aquela mulher. Talvez nós pudéssemos manter o contato mesmo depois que eu voltasse para Boston, não era algo impossível.

Eu estava sentado em uma das cadeiras da varanda checando meus emails no notebook enquanto Rose tomava banho. Eu não podia acreditar que ela me convenceu a viver aquela loucura, e o mais impressionante de tudo é que eu estava gostando. Eu nunca mais seria o mesmo, independente do que acontecesse daqui pra frente.

O som de uma notificação chamou minha atenção, eu notei uma chamada de vídeo de minha irmã em meu notebook. Desde que Viktoria descobriu minha localização as discussões com minhas irmãs tem sido constantes, mas apesar de tudo eu não tinha coragem de ignorar nenhuma de suas chamadas. Poderia ser algo urgente!

Eu aceitei a chamada e logo o rosto de Viktoria surgiu na tela. Ela tinha o semblante cansado e forçou um sorriso assim que me viu.

\- Dimka...

\- Está tudo bem, Vika? - eu questionei em russo um pouco ansioso.

\- Dimka, eu cansei de brigar - ela suspirou - nós podemos só conversar, como irmãos?

Aquilo me pegou de surpresa, eu não esperava que Viktoria me ligaria apenas por saudades depois de tudo o que aconteceu.

\- Você está bem mesmo? - eu franzi o cenho.

\- Eu falei com a Karo, ela me contou que você realmente foi para o Hawaii à trabalho - ela suspirou - eu sinto muito por não ter acreditado em você.

Eu me senti péssimo por esconder as coisas da minha irmã daquela forma, por mais que tudo seja complicado demais, Karo tem razão, eu não deveria deixa-la lidar com tantas coisas sozinha. 

\- Sim, eu vim a trabalho. Eu tinha um lançamento em um dos hotéis, e sobre a garota que você ouviu eu apenas conheci alguém aqui - eu tentei me explicar da melhor maneira possível.

\- Você se envolvendo com alguém é algo novo - ela comentou - Como ela é?

\- Incrível, eu nunca conheci ninguém como ela - eu admiti.

\- Fico feliz por você - ela mordeu o lábio inferior fazendo com que eu me repreendesse por ficar falando de minha vida enquanto ela claramente tem algo para me contar ou não estaria tão disposta a conversar.

\- Como ela está? - Eu questionei finalmente.

\- Tem perguntado muito de você, ela sente sua falta - ela desviou o olhar fazendo com que eu me sentisse mal ao pensar em minha mãe.

Quanto tempo fazia desde a última vez que conversei com ela? Três, quatro meses?

\- Eu vou telefonar para ela ainda hoje - eu garanti.

De certo modo esse tempo com Rose mudou minha mente de alguma forma. Apesar de não concordar com suas atitudes talvez eu não deva me afastar tanto de minha família. Eu não quero que aquela imagem que Rose formou de mim no primeiro dia que nos conhecemos se torne real, mas estou no caminho exato de me tornar um homem solitário que não vive para nada mais que o trabalho.

Preciso saber dosar as coisas.

\- Ela vai gostar - Vika sorriu de forma mais espontânea.

\- Assim que eu voltar para Boston eu vou visita-las - tomei uma decisão.

\- Quando você volta? - seu sorriso se alargou.

\- Creio que semana que vem - eu ponderei. Eu certamente teria notícias de Ivan antes disso.

\- Ela ficará em êxtase - minha irmã garantiu - Obrigada Dimka.

Uma discussão se iniciou dentro da casa, atraindo minha atenção imediata. Qual o problema de Rose e Christian agora?

\- Eu preciso ir, mais tarde eu falo com ela - eu me despedi antes de encerrar a chamada.

Segui até a porta da cozinha deixando o notebook em cima da mesa da varanda apenas para congelar na porta diante da cena. Lissa estava escorada na parede de braços cruzados e uma expressão enfadonha enquanto Christian estava de frente para Rose.

\- Você não tem outra opção a não ser me aguentar, Rosie - ele a desafiou.

\- Você não vai sair com a gente, eu não aguento mais olhar pra essa sua cara! Eu odeio ela! - Rose devolveu em um tom irritado.

\- Talvez você se sinta mais à vontade olhando pra minha bunda então - o rapaz retrucou antes de se virar, fazendo a namorada colocar a mão no rosto enquanto balançava a cabeça negativamente.

Eu decidi não interferir, esperando para tentar entender o motivo da discussão.

\- Quer saber Chris, fala você com a minha bunda - Rose também se virou, empinando a bunda enquanto Christian espalmava a própria nádega em uma provocação infantil.

É incrível como Rose consegue ser uma mulher incrivelmente sedutora e independente em alguns momentos e a mais completa criança em outros. 

\- Qual é o problema? - eu decidi interferir atraindo a atenção de ambos.

Os dois imediatamente começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo, tornando a historia incompreensível. Eu certamente voltei ao jardim de infância!

\- Um de cada vez - eu os repreendi fazendo com que se calassem - Rose, o que aconteceu?

\- Claro, comece com a que dorme com você - Christian murmurou descontente.

\- Rose não quer que Christian e eu acompanhemos vocês dois no passeio de hoje - Lissa explicou fazendo a morena revirar os olhos.

\- E porque você não quer? - eu questionei minha namorada.

\- Ele vai acabar me dando outro olho roxo - Rose apontou a mancha escondida com maquiagem.

\- Eu já te falei que foi um acidente - Christian revirou os olhos.

\- Um acidente que ainda não entendo como aconteceu - Lissa se desencostou da parede, recebendo um olhar pouco contente da amiga.

As duas estão estranhas uma com a outra desde aquela noite, apesar de já ter se passado dois dias, eu tenho a impressão de que elas tiveram algum tipo de discussão e não conseguiram resolver até agora.

\- O que você planeja para hoje? - eu fiz sinal para que Rose se aproximasse.

Ela veio até mim, envolvendo minha cintura em um abraço e descansando o queixo em meu peito aproveitando para olhar em meus olhos. 

\- Um dia magico, eu consegui alugar um barco - ela começou.

\- Com o meu dinheiro - Christian interferiu.

\- Então, eu aluguei o barco e vamos conhecer o Napali Coast¹ - ela ignorou a interferência do amigo - poderemos passar o resto da tarde lá!

\- E nós vamos junto - Christian garantiu.

\- Não vão - Rose revirou os olhos.

\- O aluguel do barco está em meu nome, Rose - Christian cantarolou.

Eu observei os dois atentamente, de certa forma Christian sempre conseguia fazer as coisas da maneira que ele queria. Eu aprendi a não me envolver no relacionamento dos dois, um manipulava o outro facilmente e eu não queria fazer parte daquilo, apenas aceitava o que quer que decidissem.

\- Vamos arrumar as coisas, camarada - Rose murmurou descontente - é bom você não se atrasar, Ozera. 

Rose pareceu realmente chateada com aquela situação, ela se vestiu em silencio colocando um biquíni rosa florido e uma saída de praia combinando. Eu tentava entender o motivo de todo aquele clima estranho, não pode ser por conta do soco acidental do Ozera, os dois estavam ótimos antes..

Decidi deixar para entender aquilo depois, nós logo saímos a fim de aproveitar nosso dia. Foi uma verdadeira viagem para chegar até o local, nós cruzamos toda a ilha em duas horas, mas logo estávamos acomodados confortavelmente dentro do barco, dando inicio à nossa expedição.

Vasilisa parecia animada pela primeira vez desde que chegou, e Christian parecia estar se aproveitando de seu bom humor para se aproximar mais da namorada. Em um primeiro momento, a paisagem não me interessou muito. Eu me sentia curioso para entender o que Rose estava esperando ver de tão especial naquele rio e acabei me distraindo com os topos das altas montanhas esverdeadas que nos rodeavam. O sol brilhava forte sobre nossas cabeças, me deixando com uma leve irritação por conta do calor. 

Mas aquilo não durou muito, quando em uma última curva o mar se abriu a nossa frente, revelando uma paisagem deslumbrante. Era impossível ficar irritado diante de uma cena daquelas, enquanto o barco rodeava a costa rochosa e colorida da ilha, eu me perguntava internamente como era possível existir tanta beleza em um único lugar.

\- É lindo, não é? - Rose sussurrou ao meu lado, seguindo meu olhar - meu maior desejo é sobrevoar a ilha em um helicóptero. 

\- Você nunca tentou? - eu questionei enquanto imaginava como seria a vista de lá de cima.

\- Não tive oportunidades - ela negou - Olhe os golfinhos.

Eu acompanhei seu olhar até um ponto do outro lado do barco, onde alguns golfinhos nadavam próximos à nós. De todos os lugares que Rose me apresentou até o momento, aquele era definitivamente o vencedor.

Eu conseguia entender sua paixão pela ilha.

\- Estão prontos para conhecer as cavernas? - nosso guia questionou apontando para a entrada esculpida na rocha da costa.

Não demorou muito para que a sombra da gruta tomasse conta de nós, a água cristalina nos impulsionava para dentro enquanto alguns raios solares conseguiam penetrar através de buracos na gruta.

Eu observei Rose aproveitar a paisagem para fotografar tudo o que estávamos presenciando ali, ela não economizou em fotos nossas, mas ao contrario do que eu imaginei, ela ignorou completamente o casal de amigos que estava do outro lado do barco. 

O guia parou o barco quando enfim chegamos ao ponto principal da caverna, avisando que ficaríamos ali por cerca de duas horas, e poderíamos aproveitar o tempo da maneira que quiséssemos.

Rose não hesitou em tirar a saída de praia que usava e pulou na água imediatamente, me instigando a fazer o mesmo. Nós estávamos em uma caverna de céu aberto e os raios de sol que invadiam o lugar aqueciam as águas calmas, transformando o ambiente em um local agradável.

Eu me permiti relaxar na água, fechando os olhos e sentindo os raios do sol banharem meu corpo. Eu não tinha consciência do quanto eu necessitava desse descanso para minha mente, se eu continuasse naquele ritmo eu possivelmente estaria à beira de um colapso e sequer tinha notado.

sorri ao sentir uma agitação na água, não precisei abrir os olhos para saber quem se aproximava. Quase que imediatamente os lábios de Rose roçaram nos meus antes de se afastar completamente.

\- Eu não acredito que realmente consegui te deixar assim - eu abri os olhos para encontrar um sorriso verdadeiro em seu rosto - eu cheguei a pensar que você era um caso perdido.

\- Sua terapia é eficiente - eu garanti voltando a fechar os olhos.

\- Eu consegui fazer você relaxar e se abrir comigo, apesar de ter algumas coisas que ainda não compreendo - Ela acariciou meu rosto.

\- Tipo? - eu questionei despreocupado. 

\- O problema que você tem com suas irmãs - ela mordeu o lábio.

Eu abri os olhos a encarando por um momento, antes de voltar a olhar o céu azul que se abria logo acima. Eu pensei bem antes de responder, eu não queria que ela soubesse todos os detalhes, mas era impossível não responder nada a respeito.

\- Eu conto, se você fizer o mesmo por mim - eu decidi.

\- O que você quer saber? - ela questionou antes de dar um rápido mergulho nas águas cristalinas.

Eu aguardei que ela retornasse à superfície, admirando sua calma. Christian e Lissa ainda estavam no barco e pareciam estar em perfeita sintonia pela primeira vez desde que a garota chegou à ilha. 

\- Qual o seu problema com seus pais? - Eu tentei.

\- Problema? Eu não tenho problemas com eles - ela balbuciou um pouco desconfortável.

Eu suspirei me sentindo um pouco frustrado por toda aquela situação, ela não podia compreender que meu desejo era conhece-la tanto quanto ela me conhece? 

Rose segurou minha mão, me puxando na direção oposta do barco, onde tinha algumas pedras perto da parede da caverna.

\- O que exatamente você quer saber, camarada? - ela questionou se apoiando em uma das pedras, eu a ajudei a subir para que se sentasse ali de forma confortável enquanto pensava em sua pergunta.

\- Eu não sei, parece que tem algo aí que você não quer que ninguém descubra - eu expliquei me sentando ao seu lado.

Rose riu observando os dois amigos à nossa frente, Lissa tinha jogado Christian do barco e ele estava tentando puxar a namorada para dentro da água, exatamente como um casal harmonioso.

\- Eu sei o que todo mundo espera que eu diga - ela suspirou.

\- O que?

\- Esperam que eu culpe os dois, esperam que eu diga que meus pais foram ruins comigo durante minha infância e essa é a minha maneira de me vingar - ela mordeu o lábio inferior - mas pra falar a verdade, eu acho que eles fizeram o melhor que puderam.

\- Eles não foram maus pais, então? - eu questionei tentando entender o que se passava em sua mente.

\- Na medida do possível - ela divagou - eles nunca deixaram faltar nada para mim, sempre me deram tudo o que eu pedia, eu sempre tive tudo do bom e do melhor.

\- Mas isso não era o suficiente? - eu deduzi.

\- Na maioria das vezes eu não queria um celular novo, roupas novas, sapatos e tudo o que me davam, eu queria ter uma rotina normal - ela suspirou - eu mal via meu pai em casa e minha mãe estava sempre ocupada. Depois que os dois se separaram pela milésima vez, eu já estava saturada daquilo. 

\- A relação deles é tão ruim assim?

\- Eles são ótimos quando estão separados - Rose sorriu - Parecem feitos um para o outro, mas é só tentar fazer dar certo que tudo vira do avesso. Eu nasci quando eles estavam separados, minha mãe estava com raiva e decidiu não colocar o sobrenome dele em mim... Então eles se casaram depois, se divorciaram, foram morar juntos alguns anos depois, se separaram outra vez... 

Eu pensei em como uma criança poderia crescer em uma situação tão inconstante, não deve ter sido fácil.

\- Quando meu pai decidiu voltar de vez para a Turquia, eu percebi que tinha acabado mesmo - ela continuou - o problema foi que de certa forma acabou para mim também. Antes eu conseguia um pouco de atenção de um ou de outro, depois meu pai passou a me ligar de vez em quando e eu fui passar algumas ferias com ele em Istambul, e minha mãe teve que trabalhar ainda mais e também não tinha tanto tempo para mim. O tempo que ela tinha, era para me comparar com outra garota que ela considerava um exemplo perfeito de como uma jovem com futuro deveria ser. Ela sempre me cobrava as mesmas qualidades e tudo mais, foi quando decidi tentar fazer direito, pensei que fosse a coisa certa.

Eu acompanhei seu olhar que observava Vasilisa, ela olhou em minha direção antes de abaixar o rosto, tentando disfarçar o rubor que tomou conta de sua face.

\- Eu sinceramente não sei porque tentei - ela suspirou - eu nunca consegui me igualar a ela... 

\- Você não deveria tentar se igualar a ela, deveria tentar ser você - eu sugeri - e não diga que é o que você está fazendo agora, nesse momento você está apenas vivendo sem rumo.

Rose absorveu minhas palavras voltando a observar a amiga, ela exibia um olhar quase que decepcionado fazendo com que eu me sentisse momentaneamente mal por ter trazido o assunto à tona, mas ela precisava disso.

\- As vezes eu penso que deveria ser mais como ela, no fim ela sempre conseguiu tudo, conheceu um cara legal, tem um relacionamento beirando a perfeição - Rose começou a brincar com os próprios dedos - mas parece que nem ela sabe a sorte que tem, se soubesse...

\- Você não tem que ser como ela, Rose - eu neguei descendo das pedras para entrar novamente na água, estendendo a mão para ajuda-la em seguida - Você é perfeita da maneira que é, Vasilisa é... ela é superestimada.

\- Você é a primeira pessoa que pensa isso - ela deu uma risada nervosa, desviando o olhar.

\- Tenho certeza que não sou - eu garanti - Se você entender, enxergar todo o talento que você tem... Rose, você tem tudo para ser alguém incrível. A única coisa que você precisa é parar de agir como se nada disso importasse.

\- Mas não importa... - ela mordeu o lábio inferior olhando para baixo.

\- Se você realmente acreditasse nisso, não teria passado tanto tempo tentando chamar a atenção - eu encaixei meu dedo em seu queixo, a obrigando a olhar pra mim - Porque é isso o que eu vejo quando olho para você, alguém com um potencial incrível, jogando tudo no lixo apenas para conseguir um pouco de atenção daqueles que nunca lhe deram.

\- Eu não quero mais falar disso - ela balbuciou tentando voltar a abaixar a cabeça.

\- Não precisamos falar mais nada - eu garanti antes de me inclinar e depositar um beijo carinhoso em seus lábios.

Um barulho acabou atraindo nossa atenção, Christian tinha finalmente conseguido derrubar a namorada na água, e os dois passaram a brincar juntos ali.

\- Eu odeio olhar os dois e notar como tudo está errado - Rose suspirou.

\- O que você quer dizer? - eu franzi o cenho.

\- Deixa pra lá - ela forçou um sorriso - eu contei minha historia, camarada... Qual é a sua?

Meu sorriso imediatamente morreu ao lembrar do nosso acordo, a última coisa que eu realmente queria era conversar acerca da situação de minha mãe, principalmente aqui.

\- Eu sei que eu falei...

\- Dimitri, você não pode desistir - ela exclamou - não é justo!

\- Eu não estou desistindo, apenas não quero estragar o clima agora - eu pedi.

\- Mais tarde então? - ela questionou incerta.

\- Sim - eu garanti antes de voltar a beija-la.

Rose se desvencilhou de meus braços, nadando para longe de mim entre risos, me obrigando a persegui-la por ali. Rose conseguia apagar todas as preocupações de minha mente e me transportar para um estado de tranquilidade de espírito, era como se nada mais existisse nesse mundo.

\- Hey casal, vocês vão voltar com a gente ou pretendem ir nadando pra casa? - Christian gritou atraindo nossa atenção depois de um tempo que estávamos ali.

A volta para casa acabou acontecendo em um clima mais leve do que antes. Rose se aconchegou em mim durante a viagem de barco e quando enfim voltamos ao carro, ela pediu que Christian dirigisse até em casa.

Ao chegar em casa, Rose se limitou a me arrastar para um banho demorado, demonstrando todo o cansaço que sentia. 

\- E então, você vai me contar agora a historia da sua família? - ela questionou de olhos fechados enquanto eu massageava seu couro cabeludo, espalhando espuma ali.

\- Pensei que você tivesse esquecido - eu comentei despreocupado.

\- Você desistiu? - ela suspirou - a briga foi tão feia assim?

\- Não teve briga - eu neguei - pelo menos não diretamente. 

Rose inclinou a cabeça para trás enquanto eu passava a mão em seu cabelo ajudando a água corrente a tirar todo o shampoo ali acumulado.

\- O que aconteceu então? - ela questionou.

\- Nós sempre nos demos bem como família - eu comecei - estávamos sempre juntos, Viktoria principalmente sempre foi muito próxima a mim.

Rose se virou em minha direção com o olhar atento, esperando que eu continuasse a narrativa. Eu pensei por um momento antes de continuar, não tinha como enfeitar a situação para melhorar um pouco o que aconteceu, era simplesmente péssimo, então decidi ser direto.

\- Nós éramos assim pelo menos até o último ano da faculdade - eu prossegui - quando minha mãe descobriu a leucemia.

Eu senti Rose ficar tensa diante da revelação, ela me lançou um olhar preocupado. Ela passou a ensaboar meu corpo, tentando disfarçar o clima tenso que havia se formado entre nós.

\- No início nós nos unimos, eu a acompanhei em todos os exames, fui atrás de todos os possíveis tratamentos para que ela ficasse bem.

\- Ela não ficou? - Rose mordeu o lábio inferior me olhando com um pouco de pena.

\- Ela recusou os tratamentos - eu gemi - ela desistiu de sua vida sem nem tentar.

Rose me observou por alguns instantes sem saber o que dizer em seguida, eu soltei um longo suspiro antes de terminar de vez aquela historia.

\- No começo eu insisti, procurei psicólogos, especialistas, panfletos, tratamentos experimentais e promissores, mas nada parecia mudar a sua mente. Então eu não consegui mais, eu me recuso a ver a mulher forte e decidida que eu conheci e me inspirei a minha vida inteira assumir a derrota daquela maneira. Eu não consigo vê-la frágil e debilitada como ela está.

\- Quando foi a última vez? - Rose questionou.

\- Não sei ao certo, alguns meses eu acho - eu suspirei - Sei que deixei muitas responsabilidades em cima de minha irmã mais nova, ela tem lidado com isso sozinha, mas... É difícil...

Rose me envolveu em um abraço, descansando sua cabeça em meu peito. Eu logo retribui, aproveitando o carinho que emanava daquele gesto.

\- Sei que deve ser difícil, mas você deveria tentar consertar as coisas quando voltar para casa - ela comentou.

\- Você não entende - eu suspirei.

\- O que eu entendo é que se acontecer algo e você estiver longe demais, você se culpará por muito tempo - ela insistiu - Você deveria tentar resolver tudo.

Eu descansei meu queixo no topo de sua cabeça pensando em suas palavras, no fundo eu sei o quanto ela está correta, mas me faltavam forças para tomar aquela atitude, apesar do que falei para minha irmã mais cedo, eu sequer tinha coragem de telefonar depois de tanto tempo.

\- Minha irmã me pediu para ligar para ela mais tarde - eu acabei soltando - disse que ela tem perguntado sobre mim...

\- Você deveria fazer isso - Rose se afastou erguendo o olhar em minha direção. 

\- Eu disse que faria, mas...

\- Não será tão difícil - ela me interrompeu fechando o registro de água - vamos nos vestir e você pode resolver isso.

\- Agora? - eu pisquei atordoado.

\- Sim, agora - ela sorriu - e depois nós dois podemos fugir um pouco, passar a noite em algum lugar diferente, esquecer tudo o que aconteceu.. O que me diz? 

\- Você não vai me deixar escapar, não é? - eu questionei me secando já fora do Box.

\- Não - ela sorriu enquanto se enrolava em sua toalha - Vamos acabar logo com isso, Dimitri.

Nós seguimos até o quarto para trocar de roupa antes de enfim sair, eu torcia para que Rose se distraísse e esquecesse sobre o telefonema, mas eu mal tinha vestido minhas calças quando ela estendeu o celular para mim, com um olhar astuto me fazendo suspirar em resignação.

\- Vamos Dimitri, o primeiro passo é o mais difícil - ela me ofereceu um sorriso encorajador.

Eu me sentei a beira da cama discando o número da casa de minha mãe, Rose se ajoelhou atrás de mim, beijando meu rosto enquanto envolvia meu pescoço com seus braços.

\- Quer que eu saia? - Ela começou a se afastar.

\- Não - eu neguei segurando seu braço.

Eu queria tê-la ali, caso contrario eu provavelmente desligaria no segundo toque e diria que não tinha ninguém em casa. Rose passou a massagear meus ombros tentando me manter relaxado enquanto eu aguardava. Eu estava prestes a desligar o telefone quando uma voz fraca soou do outro lado. 

\- Alo? - minha mãe atendeu.

\- Mãe? 

\- Dimka? - a surpresa em sua voz foi perceptível, fazendo com que eu me sentisse culpado por fugir de minha família por tanto tempo.

\- Sim, sou eu - Rose intensificou a massagem em meus ombros - estou ligando para saber como você está.

\- Eu estou bem, filho - pude sentir um sorriso em sua voz - estou com saudades, sua irmã me disse que você está viajando...

\- Sim, tive um trabalho para fazer no Hawaii - eu narrei - eu posso te visitar quando voltar...

\- Mesmo? - sua voz soou um pouco mais forte, carregada de esperança fazendo minha culpa aumentar ainda mais.

\- Sim, eu não tenho certeza sobre quando eu voltarei para Boston, mas vou te ver - eu garanti.

\- Eu vou te esperar, posso fazer o pão que você tanto gosta... - ela sugeriu - talvez eu possa conhecer sua namorada? Vika me falou dela...

\- Não sei, talvez - eu comentei sem saber como explicar minha situação com Rose - eu preciso ir agora...

\- Você me liga outro dia? - aquele tom esperançoso voltou a tomar conta de sua voz.

\- Sim, eu volto a te ligar - Rose depositou um beijo em meu ombro antes de descansar a cabeça ali - Até depois, Mama.

\- Até - ela se despediu.

Eu respirei fundo ao soltar o celular em cima da cama. Não foi tão ruim como eu esperava, Rose tinha razão, o primeiro passo é sempre mais difícil.

\- E então? - ela acariciou meu rosto com a ponta dos dedos.

\- Obrigado por isso - eu me inclinei beijando a ponta de seu nariz, recebendo uma leve careta em troca.

De certa forma foi um alívio falar com minha mãe depois de tanto tempo e eu devia tudo aquilo à Rose. 

\- O que me diz, camarada - Rose contornou meus lábios com suas unhas pintadas de vermelho - Vamos colocar em prática nosso plano de fuga? 

\- Como você planeja essa fuga, Roza? - Eu fechei os olhos deixando seu aroma floral me envolver totalmente.

\- Assaltar a geladeira, entrar no carro, encontrar um lugar calmo, passar a noite lá só eu e você... - ela começou a pontuar, beijando meu rosto entre as palavras.

\- É um ótimo plano, o que mais faremos? - Eu questionei.

\- Eu tenho algumas ideias envolvendo o banco de trás do meu carro, o que você acha? - Ela se afastou com um brilho travesso no olhar.

\- Eu acho perfeito - Eu me levantei buscando uma camisa enquanto ela corria em direção à porta do quarto.

Eu segui Rose até a cozinha, animado com seu plano. Apesar de não me importar muito com a presença do Ozera e da namorada, eu sentia falta de estar apenas com Rose. Ela franziu o cenho ao notar Christian sentado no sofá com uma expressão fechada enquanto se concentrava na tela de um celular.

Rose deu de ombros e seguiu até a cozinha, passando a inspecionar a geladeira enquanto eu a abraçava tentando lhe roubar um beijo.

\- Cai fora, Belikov. Eu preciso me concentrar - Ela gargalhou tentando se desvencilhar de mim. 

\- Volta aqui - eu a segurei arrancando uma risada espontânea da garota.

Eu consegui prensa-la contra a bancada da cozinha, roubando um beijo demorado dela. Suas mãos subiram por minha nuca, envolvendo meus cabelos impedindo que eu me afastasse. Eu estava prestes a coloca-la sentada em cima da bancada quando fomos interrompidos.

\- Que merda você está fazendo? - A voz furiosa de Lissa vindo da sala fez com que nos afastássemos imediatamente.

\- O que é isso, Liss? - Christian questionou com a voz um pouco abatida.

\- O que está acontecendo? - Rose sussurrou se afastando de mim.

\- Você está vasculhando meu celular? - Lissa acusou o rapaz.

\- Eu quero saber que merda é essa - Christian questionou com a voz um pouco falha, demonstrando que seu controle estava por um fio.

Eu não conseguia entender exatamente o que tinha acontecido ali, mas Rose parecia imaginar exatamente o que Christian encontrou.

\- Com que direito você mexeu no meu celular? - Lissa rosnou avançando em direção ao namorado, tentando tirar o aparelho de suas mãos. 

\- Direito? Depois de toda essa merda que eu li a única coisa que você tem a dizer é "com que direito eu mexi na droga do seu celular"? - Christian parecia incrédulo.

\- É o meu celular, você não deveria mexer nele - A garota retrucou finalmente alcançando o aparelho.

\- É tudo o que você sabe dizer? - Christian elevou a voz - Você não vai nem tentar negar o que eu li?

\- O que você esperava que fosse acontecer, Christian? - Lissa cruzou os braços - desde o início eu te avisei que nosso relacionamento corria perigo, você se importou? Não! Você só quis saber de acompanhar a Rose, porque aparentemente ela sempre foi mais interessante pra você do que eu!

\- Você não pode estar falando sério - ele soltou - a culpa é minha?

\- Você tinha toda a droga de um futuro pela frente, você deixou tudo isso para se tornar um nada - Lissa desdenhou - até mesmo sua tia pensa isso, você decepcionou todo mundo quando tomou essa atitude, não se importou com nada além de você mesmo!

\- Eu me importei com você - Ele gritou com a namorada - eu fiz de tudo para que déssemos certo, mas parece que não importa se eu não me tornar a merda de um advogado esnobe, não é?

\- Fez de tudo para que déssemos certo? Jogando todo o seu futuro no lixo? Largando tudo para vir morar com minha melhor amiga? - Ela esbravejou - Fazendo uma tatuagem com ela? Até onde eu sei você deve estar apenas esperando uma oportunidade para terminar na cama dela, como os outros.

Eu segurei o braço de Rose que fez menção de ir até a amiga, mas aquilo não foi o suficiente para impedir que ela se envolvesse na discussão.

\- Lissa, já chega! - ela rosnou.

\- Você pode falar o quanto você quiser que não existe a menor possibilidade dele ser infiel, Rose - Lissa encarou a amiga - Mas eu sei que não é assim, e se você realmente for minha amiga, vai ficar do meu lado nessa.

\- Eu já te falei o que eu penso - Rose cruzou os braços.

\- Que seja - Vasilisa murmurou com desprezo antes de virar as costas e subir as escadas, nos deixando para trás.

Eu não sabia bem como agir depois de tudo o que presenciei, mas algo me disse que nossos planos para a noite foram afetados definitivamente.

\- Você sabia? - Christian se virou para Rose depois que Lissa saiu de nosso campo de visão.

O olhar do rapaz exalava fúria e eu soube a resposta assim que olhei para ela. Tudo o que aconteceu até aqui já foi péssimo e eu vejo que vai piorar.

\- Chris, não é como você imagina - Rose balbuciou.

\- Eu fiz uma pergunta simples, você sabia ou não? - ele rosnou se aproximando da garota que pela primeira vez desde que a conheço parecia realmente assustada.

\- Chris, eu pedi mil vezes pra ela te contar - seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas - eu falei que ela...

\- É claro que você sabia - ele deu uma risada debochada - é obvio que sim... O que você fez? Mandou ela pensar bem antes de escolher aquele maldito engravatado?

Ele ergueu a voz fazendo Rose se encolher enquanto finalmente deixava sair as lagrimas que estava tentando segurar.

\- Chris, você precisa entender, eu queria que ela te contasse - ela tentou se aproximar do rapaz, mas foi duramente repelida.

\- Entender? Você devia ter me contado! - ele apontou o dedo para ela.

Eu odiava ver Rose naquela posição, odiava vê-la tão frágil e temerosa. Mas sabia que não poderia fazer nada no momento, Christian estava fora de si e se eu me envolvesse poderia piorar a situação.

\- Não era direito meu contar - ela implorou.

\- Direito? Eu pensei que você fosse minha amiga - ele voltou a erguer a voz - eu acabei com a raça do Tobias quando ele te traiu. Eu fui expulso da faculdade para fazer o Sr Jones pagar pelo o que fez com você! Eu nunca esconderia algo assim de você!

Ele marchou em direção à porta da frente sem olhar para trás, Rose logo se colocou em movimento atrás dele.

\- Chris, eu não sabia como te contar, eu cometi um erro - ela segurou a mão do rapaz.

\- Um erro? Quando você vai parar de tentar provar que a única coisa que você sabe fazer é errar? Todo mundo já percebeu isso, você pode parar agora - ele lhe lançou um olhar duro antes de voltar a falar - você me queria fora da sua casa e conseguiu.

Rose o soltou, ele imediatamente saiu da casa batendo a porta atrás de si. Eu não tive dúvida nenhuma ao caminhar até onde ela estava e puxa-la em minha direção, a envolvendo em um abraço.

\- Vai ficar tudo bem, Roza - Eu acariciei sua cabeça ao ouvir um soluço abafado da garota.

\- Ele me odeia - ela escondeu o rosto em meu peito - ele era a única pessoa que sempre estava comigo e eu o perdi.

\- Ele está chateado, assim que se acalmar vocês vão resolver as coisas - eu garanti beijando o topo de sua cabeça - ele não vai te deixar, tenho certeza que ele sempre estará presente para te apoiar. 

Rose não respondeu mais, se limitou a permanecer em meus braços apreciando o silêncio e conforto que eu transmitia.

  
  



	14. capitulo 14 - Fairy tales don't always have a happy ending, do they?

The path that I'm walkin', 

I must go alone 

I must take the baby steps 

'til I'm full grown, full grown 

Fairy tales don't always have a happy ending, do they? 

And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay

Fergie 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Rose's pov

Eu estava deitada no colo de Dimitri. Ele acariciava minha cabeça enquanto eu sentia meus olhos inchados por ter chorado por conta da situação de Christian. Eu não acreditava em tudo o que aconteceu. Eu tentei falar com Christian mas ele deixou o celular em casa quando saiu e eu não tinha como saber onde ele estava ou sequer se estava bem.

Um turbilhão de emoções girava descontrolavelmente dentro de mim, o que era para ter sido um dia alegre se tornou esse desastre. Eu ergui o olhar ao ouvir uma pequena batida na porta aberta de meu quarto. Lissa estava parada ali com uma expressão completamente neutra fazendo a raiva crescer dentro de mim. Ela não estava nem um pouco preocupada com Christian?

\- Eu consegui um voo para amanhã - ela começou - você pode me levar até o aeroporto? 

\- Você está falando sério? - eu murmurei me sentando na cama - Você vai simplesmente embora assim?

\- O que você espera que eu faça? - Ela cruzou os braços - acho que já está na cara que acabou tudo e que você ficou do lado dele.

\- Você esperava que eu ficasse do seu lado? Você surtou? - eu elevei a voz.

\- Eu esperava que minha amiga me apoiasse ao invés de ficar do lado do idiota do meu ex - ela devolveu.

\- Lissa eu juro por Deus - eu comecei a me levantar, mas Dimitri foi mais rapido, em um movimento ele estava em frente à minha amiga e sem nenhuma cerimonia simplesmente fechou a porta do quarto colocando fim à nossa discussão.

\- Talvez seja melhor você tentar dormir - ele sugeriu.

\- Como eu vou fazer isso? - eu suspirei - Dimitri, eu preciso saber onde ele está! 

\- Rose, Christian já é bem grandinho - Dimitri me tranquilizou - ele conhece bem a ilha, vai ficar bem.

\- Eu odeio isso, eu devia ter contado a ele - eu gemi passando a caminhar de um lado para o outro - eu devia ter contado assim que eu soube.

\- Não adianta pensar nisso agora - Dimitri me segurou - Você precisa dormir um pouco.

Eu permiti que Dimitri me guiasse novamente até a cama. Eu não consegui acalmar minha mente tão fácil, ele me manteve deitada, massageando meus pés e conversando amenidades enquanto tentava me distrair. Em algum ponto aquilo parece ter funcionado, já que acabei adormecendo.

Ao despertar no dia seguinte eu estava sozinha em casa, eu já ia telefonar para Dimitri quando encontrei um bilhete avisando que ele tinha levado Vasilisa para o aeroporto e voltaria em breve. Eu passei pelo quarto de Christian sentindo uma pequena esperança de que ele pudesse ter retornado.

Eu odiava aquela casa vazia e a ausência do Ozera já estava me deixando aflita. Ele poderia pelo menos me deixar saber que ele está vivo. O som da campainha me fez correr até a porta com o coração acelerado. Ele pode ter decidido voltar!

Eu bufei ao encontrar Débora parada em minha porta, eu abri caminho para que ela entrasse antes de fechar a porta.

\- Me diz que ele está bem - eu pedi.

\- Fisicamente? Sim, ele está - ela confirmou.

\- Quando ele vai voltar pra casa? - eu mordi o lábio.

\- Ele pediu pra eu buscar as coisas dele - Débora suspirou - ele vai passar algum tempo na minha casa.

\- Passar um tempo na sua casa!? - eu ergui a voz - Aquele idiota vai me deixar aqui sozinha por algo assim?

\- Rose, ele precisa de um tempo - Débora tentou me acalmar.

\- Não, ele precisa parar de ser cabeça dura e me ouvir! - eu exclamei - eu acabei uma amizade de infância por ele, o mínimo que ele poderia fazer era me ouvir!

Débora revirou os olhos decidindo não assumir um lado em nossa disputa.

\- Onde está Dimitri?

\- Foi levar Lissa no aeroporto - eu expliquei me jogando no sofá - eu odeio tudo isso, se eu pudesse voltar atrás, eu não teria escondido dele.

\- Eu não posso te falar que você errou, ela também era sua amiga - Débora se sentou ao meu lado - Mas tudo o que ele pensa agora é que foi traído, com o tempo ele vai colocar a cabeça no lugar...

\- Eu odeio Christian por não permitir que eu esteja ao lado dele para apoia-lo nesse momento - eu murmurei emburrada.

Débora se levantou desistindo de conversar comigo, talvez ela tenha notado que não chegaríamos a lugar nenhum com aquele assunto, talvez apenas estivesse com pressa para voltar para Christian.

\- Olha, eu vou pegar algumas peças de roupa pra ele, ele está precisando de um bom banho - ela informou enquanto subia as escadas - apenas tente não se culpar tanto, ok?

\- Eu não me culpo, eu culpo ele - eu revirei os olhos.

\- Claro que culpa - ela gargalhou quase desaparecendo no andar de cima.

Eu fechei meus olhos sentindo o alivio tomar conta de mim. Pelo menos eu sei que Christian está seguro, Débora cuidará bem dele. Eu ouvi o som de meu carro anunciando a chegada de Dimitri, pelo menos agora ele poderia me distrair um pouco.

Ele não demorou para entrar em casa, se inclinando para me beijar antes de me estender uma sacola de papel.

\- Bom dia - ele forçou um sorriso.

\- Ela já embarcou? - Eu questionei um pouco desanimada.

\- Eu não esperei para ver - ele se explicou - comprei alguns doces para você.

\- Doces? - eu sorri me sentando - Está tentando me agradar, Belikov? 

Dimitri se sentou ao meu lado enquanto eu avaliava os cupcakes que ele tinha comprado para mim. Eu realmente precisava de um pouco de açúcar na minha vida naquele momento. 

\- Apenas pensei que você precisaria disso - ele garantiu.

\- Pensou certo - eu suspirei - Christian está na casa da Débora, pelo menos eu sei que ele está bem.

\- Eu te disse que ele ficaria bem - Dimitri também parecia aliviado enquanto eu atacava o cupcake de abacaxi. 

\- Sim, Débora cuidará bem dele - eu comentei com a boca cheia.

Um silencio um tanto desconfortável recaiu sobre nós, Dimitri parecia ansioso com algo, mas eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo.

\- Rose, eu preciso falar com você - ele soltou atraindo minha atenção.

\- O que foi? - eu deixei o cupcake de lado.

\- Você se lembra que eu estava aguardando o telefonema de Ivan? - ele começou - bem, ele me ligou hoje... 

Eu pisquei atordoava enquanto permitia que aquela informação fizesse sentindo em minha mente. Ivan finalmente telefonou, isso é uma boa notícia?

\- E como foi a ligação? - eu questionei incerta.

\- Foi muito boa - ele continuou - O Sr Zeklos me quer de volta o mais depressa possível, eu devo participar da próxima reunião com a equipe...

Eu mordi o lábio sentindo uma certa melancolia tomar conta de mim, primeiro Christian me deixou, agora ele também? No fim sou eu quem vai terminar sozinha?

Dimitri parecia ansioso enquanto observava minha reação. Sim, eu deveria ter alguma reação!

Eu empurrei aqueles pensamentos egoístas para o fundo da minha mente pensando em como aquilo era uma boa notícia para ele, era tudo o que ele queria e seria bom para ele reencontrar a família também...

\- Isso é incrível - eu forcei um sorriso esperando que parecesse autentico - quando será a próxima reunião? 

Eu me agarraria à ele até o último momento, com sorte Christian retornaria depressa. Eu notei Débora descendo as escadas com uma mochila em mãos enquanto eu esperava a resposta de Dimitri.

\- Na Quinta pela manhã - ele me lançou um olhar significativo.

\- Quinta? Mas hoje é terça! - eu exclamei.

\- Sim, foi repentino, eu sei - ele suspirou - eu não queria te deixar nesse momento, mas...

\- Não, você precisa - eu voltei a forçar meu sorriso sem ter certeza se estava sendo ou não convincente - isso é uma ótima noticia Dimitri, é tudo o que você está esperando!

\- Rose, eu sei que você está passando por um momento delicado e eu posso tentar conversar com Ivan - ele começou - talvez ele possa esperar e...

Eu me lancei em seu pescoço, o envolvendo em um abraço quase sufocante enquanto segurava as lágrimas. Eu jamais poderia aceitar aquilo, não importa o quanto eu desejasse no fundo que ele ficasse ali comigo, eu não poderia aceitar. Eu era adulta o suficiente para entender.

Débora me lançou um olhar questionador, mas eu limitei a balançar a cabeça negativamente de forma discreta. Ela já tinha que lidar com Christian agora, eu não poderia sobrecarrega-la com isso também.

\- Você já conseguiu um voo para amanhã? Eu vou ficar bem, não precisa se preocupar comigo - eu garanti.

Dimitri me empurrou suavemente para longe, enquanto Débora parecia ter entendido o que estava acontecendo e saia da sala em silencio.

\- Você pode vir comigo - ele propôs repentinamente.

\- O que? - eu pisquei atordoada.

\- Eu tenho um bom apartamento em Boston, não seria diferente do que nós estamos fazendo aqui - ele divagou - eu conheço algumas pessoas, poderia te ajudar a conseguir algum emprego e..

Eu senti meu coração se encher de esperança, mas eu logo retornei à minha realidade. Por mais que eu desejasse aceitar sua proposta eu não poderia fazer aquilo. Dimitri estaria em sua própria realidade e eu ficaria deslocada lá, aquilo acabaria estragando o que nós temos e eu não queria ter uma mínima lembrança ruim que fosse de nosso relacionamento.

O melhor seria seguir o combinado. 

\- Isso não daria certo, Dimitri - eu neguei. 

\- Rose, eu posso fazer dar certo - ele garantiu - nós podemos tentar e..

\- A questão não é você Dimitri, não tem nada a ver com você - eu o interrompi - eu não poderia fazer isso, não sem resolver as coisas comigo mesma.

\- Que tipo de coisas? - ele questionou.

\- Nós estamos perdendo um tempo precioso nesse momento, Dimitri - eu mudei o assunto subindo em seu colo - ao que me parece nós temos apenas mais algumas horas juntos, e eu não pretendo ficar nem mais um segundo longe de você.

Eu precisava faze-lo parar de falar, eu precisava senti-lo perto de mim, começar a matar a saudade que já havia começado a sentir antes mesmo de sua partida. Precisava conter as lagrimas que aquela iminente solidão ameaçava trazer aos meus olhos.

Naquele momento eu fui capaz de entender que aquela não era a vida que eu queria para mim.

Eu o aproveitei durante cada segundo de meu dia, tudo para mim se resumia a Dimitri. Até mesmo Christian foi momentaneamente esquecido. Nós cozinhamos juntos, comemos juntos, assistimos filmes juntos e fizemos amor algumas vezes. Se eu me esforçasse poderia imaginar que tudo estava bem.

Mas então chegou a hora de fazer as malas.

Eu fugi imediatamente daquele momento, me trancando no banheiro sob a desculpa de tomar um banho enquanto Dimitri arrumava tudo, apenas ali eu deixei escapar as lágrimas silenciosas que vinha guardando nas últimas horas. 

Como eu me permiti chegar a esse ponto? Eu não deveria ter me apegado tanto a ele em tão pouco tempo. Era para eu mudar a percepção de vida dele e não o contrário!

\- Rose.. - Dimitri me chamou depois de algum tempo.

\- Sim? - eu fechei o chuveiro torcendo para que meus olhos não estivessem vermelhos.

\- Estava pensando, o que você acha de colocarmos em prática nosso plano de fuga de ontem? - ele sugeriu me fazendo sorrir.

\- Seria ótimo - eu garanti - apenas vou me vestir...

Dimitri entrou no banho enquanto eu preparava todos os detalhes para nossa noite. Eu não tinha a menor ideia de onde poderíamos ir, mas eu queria que nossa ultima noite juntos fosse especial. Não que e tivesse capacidade para fazer algo realmente romântico, mas decidi tentar mesmo assim.

Eu joguei algumas mantas no carro, apanhei uma garrafa de vinho e passei a imaginar onde poderíamos ir para fugir de toda a agitação da ilha. 

\- Já decidiu onde podemos ir? - Dimitri questionou descendo as escadas

\- Nós vamos descobrir - eu sorri em resposta.

Em alguns minutos nós estávamos dirigindo pela ilha a procura de um lugar sossegado para passarmos a noite. No principio eu não pensava em nenhum lugar, mas logo decidi para onde o levaria. Em alguns minutos eu estacionei o carro na beira da estrada de frente para a praia Hanalei. Foi ali onde começamos essa aventura, juntos naquele pier quase vinte dias atrás eu o convenci a embarcar nessa loucura.

\- Eu me lembro desse lugar - Dimitri comentou descendo do veículo enquanto eu apanhava a manta e a garrafa de vinho que tinha separado. 

\- Parece apropriado, não acha? - eu sorri enquanto ele me ajudava.

Nós seguimos em silencio lado a lado. A noite estava silenciosa, o único som que podíamos ouvir vinha do mar que se agitava sob o pier. A presença de Dimitri me confortava e me fazia sentir um vazio dentro de mim, eu adorava aquele lugar e geralmente o visitava quando queria passar algum tempo sozinha, mas depois de Dimitri talvez eu não volte mais aqui.

\- Esse lugar sempre está vazio de madrugada? - ele questionou enquanto eu estendia a manta no meio do pier.

\- Sim, e eu simplesmente adoro - eu admiti me deitando ali observando o homem parado ao meu lado - Vai me deixar deitada aqui sozinha, camarada?

Ele deu um sorriso lateral antes de se sentar ao meu lado, se inclinando sobre mim, envolvendo minha cintura com sua mão antes de se inclinar e me beijar. Seu beijo foi mais breve do que eu gostaria, ele logo se afastou acariciando meu rosto.

\- Na verdade, estava esperando para descobrir o que você planeja - ele comentou.

\- Nós estamos sozinhos aqui, temos uma boa garrafa de vinho - eu apontei o obvio.

\- Você ao menos pensou em trazer alguma taça, Rose? - ele ergueu uma sobrancelha fazendo com que eu arregalasse os olhos.

As taças! Eu esqueci a droga das taças!

\- Quem precisa de taças? - eu zombei apesar de corar.

\- Pensei que seria uma fuga romântica - ele riu - Você pensou em conseguir um saca rolha?

Eu me limitei a fechar os olhos e respirar fundo. Obviamente também esqueci esse detalhe, eu definitivamente sou péssima nesse negocio de ser romântica!

A gargalhada de Dimitri foi sonora, ele se afastou de mim e apanhou a garrafa antes de se levantar. Ele pediu que eu aguardasse ali e partiu em direção ao Jeep. Poucos minutos depois ele estava de volta com a garrafa devidamente aberta. 

Ele se sentou ao meu lado, me puxando para seus braços antes de tomar um gole de vinho no gargalo da garrafa e me estender em seguida. Eu segui seu exemplo, apreciando o calor de seu corpo colado ao meu. Mais uma vez fui atingida pela constatação de que logo estaria sozinha ali. Eu ergui meu olhar para o céu estrelado, tentando afastar aquele pensamento.

\- Eu nunca vi um céu tão bonito - Dimitri seguiu meu exemplo, apertando ainda mais seu braço ao meu redor - eu devo agradecer unicamente a você por me mostrar tudo isso.

\- Eu espero que você tenha aprendido a apreciar as coisas simples, camarada - eu comentei antes de beber mais um gole de vinho - espero que você tire um tempo para olhar para o céu sempre, mesmo que seja o céu sem graça de Boston.

\- Eu nunca serei capaz de olhar uma única estrela que for sem pensar em você, Roza - Ele respirou fundo tirando a garrafa de minhas mãos - você transformou tudo para mim.

\- Isso é algo bom? - eu mordi o lábio inferior olhando-o pelo canto do olho.

Dimitri não respondeu, ele se limitou a colocar a garrafa ao nosso lado antes de levar a mão até meu rosto, trazendo seus lábios novamente para junto dos meus. Aquele beijo começou suave, o sabor do vinho impregnado em sua boca, sua língua que explorava com devoção cada área, sua mão que se emaranhava em meus cabelos, todos aqueles detalhes pareciam únicos e apesar de já termos nos beijado centenas de vezes nunca foi tão intenso.

Eu voltei a me deitar, trazendo Dimitri comigo sem quebrar o nosso beijo. Sua mão desceu pelo meu corpo, erguendo minha coxa para que envolvesse parcialmente seu corpo enquanto ondulava o quadril para que eu sentisse o começo de sua ereção pressionada contra minha área intima.

Eu gemi contra seus lábios sentindo algo se revirar em meu baixo ventre, Dimitri logo arrastou sua boca para baixo, mordiscando meu queixo antes de seguir até meu pescoço. Eu suspirei extasiada, aproveitando cada sensação que Dimitri despertava em mim pela última vez. As estrelas nos iluminavam transformando aquele momento em algo lúdico.

\- Nós estamos em um lugar público - eu decidi provocar Dimitri. Por tantas vezes eu tentei alcança-lo e sempre era repreendida por estarmos em público.

\- Sim, nós estamos - ele interrompeu a linha de beijos que traçava em meu pescoço, me lançando um olhar divertido.

\- Você não se importa? - Eu acariciei seu rosto, novamente tentando gravar cada detalhe.

\- Esse foi o tanto que você me mudou em tão pouco tempo, Roza - ele declarou antes de voltar a me beijar.

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras eu não pude mais me conter, o beijo se intensificou fazendo com que meu coração voltasse a bater forte. De todas as vezes que fizemos sexo nunca foi como esse momento, nunca foi tão íntimo e cheio de sentimentos. Eu nunca me senti tão completa em minha vida, no momento em que Dimitri e eu fazíamos amor sendo iluminados pelo luar e o céu estrelado foi a primeira vez que eu realmente senti vontade de voltar atrás em minha palavra e dizer a ele que eu aceitaria sua oferta. Mas não, eu precisava ser realista e crescer antes de tomar uma decisão tão importante como essa.

Após terminarmos Dimitri permaneceu deitado ao meu lado o tempo todo, acariciando meu rosto e me beijando. Naquele momento eu percebi que nos últimos vinte dias era como se eu estivesse vivendo em um conto de fadas ao seu lado. Mas conto de fadas nem sempre tem finais felizes e aquele era o fim do meu. 

Eu sentiria falta dele, mas precisava seguir com a minha vida.

~~ **~~ 

O voo de Dimitri partiria perto do meio dia, eu me sentia relutante em leva-lo ao aeroporto, ainda mais depois da noite de ontem. Naquele momento no pier eu compreendi que jamais conseguiria me entregar a alguém da forma como fiz com Dimitri e eu estava prestes a deixa-lo partir.

Mas eu não tinha outra alternativa, nós seguimos em silencio até Lihue e eu fiz questão de acompanha-lo até o último momento.

\- Você vai conversar com a pessoa que estiver ao seu lado no avião? - Eu questionei segurando as lagrimas da melhor maneira possível ao me despedir de Dimitri.

\- Eu pretendo ignorar cada um que se aproximar de mim - Ele brincou acariciando meu rosto.

\- Você não aprendeu nada mesmo, Sr publicitário - eu dei uma risada fraca - me promete que vai visitar sua mãe?

\- Sim, Rose.. Eu vou visitar minha mãe...

\- E encontre alguém como você - Eu pedi sentindo uma fissura começar a se abrir em meu coração, mas eu não conseguia deixar que Dimitri partisse ainda - alguém com os mesmo objetivos que te faça feliz...

\- Roza, por favor..

\- Todos precisam de alguém, Dimitri... - Eu o calei - Eu quero que você seja feliz e viva sua vida da melhor maneira que conseguir... Eu quero que você tenha alguém para apoia-lo nos momentos difíceis, alguém além de mim, quero dizer...

\- Você me apoiaria? - Ele questionou trazendo seus lábios em direção aos meus em um beijo rápido e carinhoso.

\- Eu sempre estarei aqui quando você precisar - Afirmei - Bastaria um único telefonema, sabe...

\- Вы изменили мою жизнь. Спасибо, моя девочка. - Ele segurou meu rosto com ambas as mãos olhando em meus olhos.

\- O que isso quer dizer? - Eu questionei.

\- Você mudou minha vida, Obrigado - Ele traduziu para minha decepção.

Mas o que exatamente eu esperava?

\- Eu pensei que significasse outra coisa - Eu desviei o olhar sentindo aquela ferida aumentar significativamente.

\- Eu não achei que seria adequado falar outra coisa, devido nossas atuais circunstancias - Ele soltou meu rosto - Apesar de que não seria mentira.

\- É melhor você ir agora - Eu pedi antes que perdesse as forças e implorasse a ele que ficasse.

Ele acenou em entendimento, se afastando em seguida. Eu o observei sumir na área de embarque sentindo meu coração se partir em mil pedaços.

E assim todo aquele sonho teve fim, a única pessoa com quem eu realmente me importei se foi sem sequer olhar para trás..

\- Rose.. - A voz de Christian me surpreendeu fazendo com que eu me virasse em sua direção com os olhos arregalados.

Eu não esperava vê-lo tão cedo, ainda mais depois de nossa discussão. Lidar com aquilo era o que eu menos precisava no momento.

\- Agora não - Eu implorei angustiada - Você pode gritar comigo amanhã, mas agora..

Seus braços me envolveram imediatamente, fazendo com que eu enterrasse meu rosto em seu peito. Suas mãos acariciavam minha cabeça em movimentos lentos e circulares antes dele beijar meu couro cabeludo.

\- Você está bem? -Ele questionou.

\- Não - Eu virei meu rosto finalmente liberando as lágrimas que estava segurando - Eu gosto dele, realmente gosto e agora eu provavelmente nunca mais vou vê-lo.

\- Rosie.. - Ele suspirou me abraçando mais forte - Existe algo que eu possa fazer por você?

\- Você pode criar uma maquina do tempo e impedir que eu me envolva com o Sr Jones e estrague tudo? - eu sugeri - me fazer ter algum futuro e depois me apresentar a ele?

Christian ficou em silencio por um tempo, pensando no que eu tinha acabado de dizer. Sua mão continuava acariciando minha cabeça, fazendo com que eu me sentisse um pouco confortada.

\- Eu posso tentar - Ele deu de ombros se afastando e arrancando uma pequena risada de mim - Ou eu posso te levar para comer dez pedaços de torta Hula, o que me diz?


	15. Capitulo 15 -  I was so high I did not recognize The fire burning in her eyes

I was so high I did not recognize 

The fire burning in her eyes 

The chaos that controlled my mind 

Whispered goodbye and she got on a plane 

Never to return againBut always in my heart 

Maroon 5

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose's pov 

Apesar das tentativas de Christian em me animar, a única coisa que eu consegui fazer ao voltar para casa foi tomar um banho e tentar dormir pelo restante da tarde, imaginando se Dimitri chegaria bem em Boston. As lágrimas voltaram a lavar meu rosto enquanto eu me sentava no chão do quarto, observando o por do sol através da janela aberta. 

Eu não deveria gostar tanto dele, as coisas não podiam ter chegado a esse nível. Pelo menos Christian voltou. por um momento eu realmente cheguei a pensar que Christian me deixaria sozinha, mas não... Assim que Débora contou para ele o que havia acontecido, ele fez questão de esquecer o quanto estava com raiva de mim...

Como se soubesse que eu estava pensando nele, Christian bateu com o nó dos dedos na porta do meu quarto antes de abri-la e acender a luz.

\- Oi - eu sussurrei limpando o rosto.

\- Acho que pela forma que você está vestida, você não quer sair, não é? - Ele se aproximou carregando duas sacolas de papelão do Duke's.

Eu observei meu corpo coberto apenas por uma blusa de alcinha e uma calcinha preta. Definitivamente eu não estava com nenhuma vontade de sair. Christian se limitou a se sentar ao meu lado, esvaziando as sacolas no chão.

\- O que é isso? - eu franzi o cenho.

\- Eu te falei que te daria uma duzia de tortas hula - ele sorriu - na verdade só consegui seis, mas creio que seja o suficiente para te deixar gorda e menos deprimida...

\- Acho que eu preferia ficar bêbada - eu suspirei recebendo uma risada em troca.

\- Não se preocupe, a Débbie nos abasteceu quando eu contei que voltaria pra casa - ele piscou começando a esvaziar a segunda sacola. 

Ele tirou algumas garrafas de bebidas variadas de dentro da sacola, me fazendo rir com a situação.

\- Ela realmente fez um estoque - eu mordi o lábio inferior.

\- Ela já tinha percebido que nós precisaríamos de um pouco de ânimo - ele suspirou enquanto eu avaliava as garrafas - eu acabei com o Whisky que ela tinha em casa.. Quer começar com o Appletini?

\- Eu quero qualquer coisa, menos rum - eu fiz uma careta entregando a garrafa de rum pela metade para ele.

Ele aceitou me entregando a tequila em troca, algo me dizia que aquilo seria uma péssima ideia, eu passei o dia inteiro sem comer nada. Mas no momento ambos precisávamos daquilo. Ele abriu uma das embalagens de torta, estendendo em minha direção com um talher de plastico enquanto eu bebericava a tequila.

\- Você não me contou o que aconteceu - Christian comentou despreocupado.

Eu não precisei me esforçar para compreender sobre o que ele falava.

\- Não tem muito o que contar - eu mordi o lábio inferior - Dimitri conseguiu o emprego de volta, precisava participar de uma reunião amanhã...

\- Eu sinto muito - Christian suspirou passando o braço ao meu redor.

\- Eu sabia que no fim isso iria acontecer, mas não sei - eu comentei antes de comer um pedaço da torta - eu não esperava que fosse tão rápido.

Eu coloquei um pedaço de torta na boca do Ozera antes de beber mais um gole de tequila, sentindo o liquido queimar minha garganta.

\- Acho que ambos não esperávamos estar nessa merda tão cedo - Christian gargalhou antes de beber uma boa parte da garrafa de rum. 

Eu depositei a embalagem com metade da torta comida no chão antes de me inclinar para apanhar a garrafa de Appletini. Eu sentia o álcool começando a fazer efeito em minha mente me deixando um pouco mais leve e menos pensante.

\- Débbie não devia ter feito isso - eu comentei antes de beber um pouco do liquido esverdeado e doce - ela deveria ser a parte responsável que nos impede de fazer besteira e não a parte que fornece bebidas e nos deixa sem supervisão.

\- Não, essa era a Vasilisa - Christian comentou em um tom amargo fazendo com que eu me recriminasse por não ter prestado atenção em minhas palavras - Débbie é aquela que recebe as ligações de madrugada do babaca que descobriu que foi feito de besta pela namorada pelos últimos meses e vai busca-lo no bar e o obriga a tomar um banho gelado para colocar a cabeça no lugar. 

\- Chris... Sobre o que aconteceu - eu respirei fundo decidida a me desculpar mais uma vez pela situação.

\- Vamos esquecer aquilo, não foi sua culpa - ele voltou a beber com uma expressão sombria - eu sinto muito pelo o que te falei.

Eu respirei fundo me sentindo mal por ele, eu queria que ele ficasse bem e esquecesse Lissa. Era verdade que Lissa havia sido minha amiga por anos antes de eu sequer conhecer Christian, mas o que ela fez com ele... Não, ela não tinha o direito de magoa-lo daquela maneira.

\- Você era bom demais pra ela - eu comentei voltando a me encostar na cama - ela não te merecia de verdade e no fim vai acabar em um relacionamento fracassado com um engravatado qualquer. 

\- Você não precisa fazer isso - ele murmurou - ela preferiu outro cara...

\- Ela obviamente estava cega por não ver o que tinha de incrível na vida - eu retruquei respirando fundo ao observa-lo enquanto ele voltava a beber - Olha, eu sei que eu estou sempre implicando com você e dizendo o quanto ela era maluca por estar com você e que eu arrumaria um cara melhor pra ela... 

\- Você tem um ponto, Rose? - ele revirou os olhos.

\- Você deveria estar aproveitando a vida com alguém que soubesse valorizar o cara legal que você é. Você é leal, divertido, bonito, carinhoso. Se alguém como ela não soube valorizar isso, ela vai merecer cada um dos almofadinhas metidos a besta que conseguir arrumar. Eu duvido que valha a pena - eu pisquei antes de abaixar a voz para um sussurro - eles são péssimos na cama...

Aquilo arrancou um sorriso mínimo de Christian, ele se inclinou pegando uma das embalagens de torta que estavam espalhadas pelo chão.

\- Você não tem como saber disso - ele negou.

\- Ahh qual é, você sabe bem que frequentamos a mesma faculdade que ela. Eu conheço o tipo sem graça - eu cantarolei.

\- Sim, eu esqueço que você acaba na cama de qualquer um - ele me provocou fazendo com que eu lhe mostrasse o dedo do meio.

\- Eu apenas gosto de me divertir - eu me deitei encarando o teto - e eu sei que você também gosta, porque você é igual a mim. 

\- Isso não é um elogio, Hathaway - ele me cutucou com o pé - e eu não sou igual a você. Nunca convidaria uma desconhecida para morar comigo.

\- Vamos, eu tenho certeza que você também gosta de cometer algumas loucuras - eu devolvi com um leve chute antes de erguer a cabeça o suficiente para beber mais um pouco.

\- Loucuras? Eu namorava com a Lissa - ele revirou os olhos - que tipo de loucuras você acha que a gente cometia?

Eu senti uma leve tontura me acometer, fazendo com que eu voltasse a me deitar, batendo minha cabeça no chão no processo. 

\- Isso teria doído se você não tivesse a cabeça tão dura, Hathaway - Christian gargalhou fazendo com que eu o acompanhasse no riso antes de pensar no que ele havia falado sobre Lissa.

\- Você gosta de loucuras, se não gostasse não teria uma rosa tatuada na virilha, Ozera - eu voltei a chuta-lo, colocando um pouco mais de força, obrigando-o a segurar meu pé - então acho que o problema era a outra pessoa e não você...

\- Eu não vou falar sobre isso - ele retrucou soltando meu pé.

\- Está com medo de admitir suas frustrações sexuais para mim, Ozera? - Eu gargalhei voltando a chuta-lo - Vamos, eu tenho uma infinidade de loucuras para contar, você também deve ter alguma. Não é possível que Lissa fosse tão parada.

Christian voltou a segurar meus pés, começando a fazer cocegas na sola, fazendo com que eu me contorcesse enquanto gargalhava.

\- Me solta, Ozera - eu me arrastei para longe, fazendo com que ele tentasse alcançar novamente meu pé e se desequilibrasse, se esparramando no chão e tombando a garrafa de rum quase vazia.

\- Não é que ela fosse parada... - ele comentou despreocupado deitado encarando o teto - só não parecia muito animada, eu gostava dela então não me importava.

\- Qual é, a animação é uma parte importante - eu retruquei virando meu rosto em sua direção - eu estou sempre animada.

\- Isso é bem fácil de perceber ou de ouvir - ele revirou os olhos - Lissa morria de medo de que alguém a ouvisse... 

\- Eu nunca me preocupei com isso - eu pisquei voltando a observar o teto.

\- Você nunca se preocupa com nada - ele me cutucou - Você sempre faz a coisa mais estúpida que te passa na cabeça sem pensar, depois tenta compensar as loucuras.

Eu franzi o cenho antes de alcançar o pedaço de torta hula e jogar em sua direção. Christian olhou em minha direção na hora, de forma que a torta acertou em cheio sua testa, fazendo com que eu começasse a rir de sua expressão.

\- Rose, eu vou te fazer pagar por isso - ele ameaçou se esforçando para se sentar enquanto limpava o rosto.

\- O que você vai fazer? - eu o desafiei também me sentando.

\- Eu vou tocar piano nas suas malditas costelas, Hathaway - ele se jogou em minha direção me obrigando a voltar a me deitar enquanto fazia cocegas em minhas costelas.

Eu me contorcia em meio a uma gargalhada tentando me livrar dele, minha barriga já estava doendo de tanto rir e apesar dos meus apelos, ele não parecia nem um pouco disposto a parar.

\- Deus, Christian por favor - eu implorei em meio a uma risada - eu vou vomitar.

Ele finalmente atendeu minhas súplicas, permitindo que eu recuperasse o folego enquanto me observava com um meio sorriso no rosto e aqueles intensos olhos azuis. Provavelmente era o álcool falando em minha mente, mas eu observei como Christian era bonito naquele momento. Lissa foi uma verdadeira burra por jogar tudo isso fora por alguém tão sem graça como Aaron Drozdov.

Eu parei de rir franzindo o cenho ao notar a forma como estávamos próximos. Eu estava deitada no chão, Christian estava parcialmente sobre mim impedindo que eu me movesse, suas mãos ainda estavam em minhas costelas e eu sentia meu coração acelerar diante daquela situação. 

Eu desci meus olhos para a boca rosada de Christian, notando pela primeira vez sua barba por fazer acrescentando um charme a mais a ele. O que estou pensando!?

Imediatamente meu olhar retornou para seus olhos sentindo meu rosto esquentar, apenas para notar que Christian seguira o movimento de meus olhos. Quando eu pensei que as coisas não poderiam se tornar mais esquisitas, ele me beijou.

Eu definitivamente não estava preparada para aquela atitude, mas meu primeiro instinto foi corresponder. Sua língua dançava em minha boca espalhando o sabor de rum ali, enquanto suas mãos voltavam a apertar minha pele. 

Christian se afastou subitamente franzindo o cenho parecendo completamente confuso enquanto eu piscava atordoada.

\- Desculpe, acidente de bêbado - ele balbuciou sem graça se sentando.

Eu imitei seu movimento o observando enquanto ele se atrapalhava tentando tirar as garrafas do caminho. Ele parecia realmente deprimido e eu odiei vê-lo daquela maneira. Então eu ignorei a parte da minha mente que gritava que aquilo era uma péssima ideia.

\- Chris.. - eu chamei sua atenção enquanto me inclinava em sua direção.

Ele se virou para mim e antes que pudesse reagir eu segurei seu rosto com ambas as mãos, voltando a selar nossos lábios. suas mãos envolveram minha cintura, puxando meu corpo para perto do seu enquanto eu tomava o controle do beijo.

Christian que antes parecia um pouco inseguro sobre o que estava acontecendo, logo firmou seu aperto em minha cintura enquanto se ajeitava para se sentar encostado na cama. Eu subi em seu colo, colocando uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo antes de separar nossos lábios olhando em seus olhos azuis que pareciam um pouco descrentes sobre o que estávamos fazendo

Suas mãos desceram pela minha cintura, contornando meu quadril antes de passear por minhas coxas. Seu toque estava longe de ser sútil, na verdade, Christian parecia querer confirmar se aquilo estava realmente acontecendo. Eu não pude deixar de compara-lo com o que aconteceu na noite anterior entre Dimitri e eu, aquele pensamento acabou me trazendo lágrimas aos olhos. 

Não, eu não deveria pensar naquilo!

Minhas mãos que ainda seguravam seu rosto seguiram para sua nuca antes de roçar meus lábios nos dele, eu queria fazer algo para esquecer aquele vazio que Dimitri deixara, qualquer coisa...

\- Você quer descobrir como é estar com alguém tão animada quanto eu? - eu questionei ofegante

\- Rose - Meu nome saiu em meio a um gemido quando eu mordisquei o lóbulo de sua orelha antes de descer para seu pescoço.

Suas mãos correram para minha bunda, me movimentando em seu colo fazendo com que eu sentisse sua ereção pressionada contra meu clítoris. Aquilo acabou me incentivando a acelerar um pouco as coisas.

Em um movimento um pouco desajeitado por conta da embriaguez eu me coloquei em pé antes de puxa-lo comigo. Assim que ele estava em pé, eu ergui sua camiseta raspando minhas unhas pela pele de seu abdome, ele logo tomou a dianteira e se livrou da peça de roupa enquanto eu avaliava seu corpo. 

Eu nunca tinha olhado para ele daquela forma e eu tinha que admitir que apesar de não ser tão gostoso quanto Dimitri, Christian era quente e tinha um corpo bem definido. Sem perder tempo eu desci minhas mãos para o cós de sua calça jeans, tratando de manter o contato visual com Christian enquanto tentava me livrar de mais aquela peça.

Christian mantinha aquele olhar fascinado sobre mim o tempo todo, eu voltei a me esticar buscando seus lábios para mais um beijo, sua mão seguiu até minha nuca antes de se embrenhar em meus cabelos me fazendo sorrir em meio ao beijo. 

Eu me abaixei, correndo a ponta me minha língua por seu pescoço mordiscando sua pele imaculada durante o processo. Ele mantinha sua mão ainda embrenhada em meus cabelos, mas ainda me dava liberdade para agir como queria. Eu continuei descendo por seu corpo, beijando seu peitoral e lambendo sua pele. Sua respiração começou a ficar cada vez mais descompassada enquanto eu avançava por seu abdome, me ajoelhando e abaixando suas calças e a cueca no processo.

Corri a ponta da unha por sua barriga até chegar até a pequena tatuagem, a contornando com certa devoção. 

\- Nunca imaginei que um dia a veria - eu mordi o lábio inferior erguendo o olhar em sua direção - ainda mais tão de perto...

Christian me ofereceu um de seus meio sorrisos zombeteiros enquanto massageava meu couro cabeludo.

\- Isso é uma surpresa pra mim também, Hathaway... Você é a ultima pessoa que eu esperava ver nessa posição.

\- Eu fico bem nessa posição, não acha? - eu levei minha mão até seu membro que já estava completamente ereto, aplicando um pouco de pressão antes de começar a masturba-lo lentamente.

\- Sim - ele ofegou aumentando suavemente a pressão na massagem que fazia em meu couro cabeludo - Lissa odiava e...

Eu o encarei me sentindo um pouco atordoada com a aquele comentário, aquele não era o momento para ele pensar em Lissa. Mas como eu poderia julga-lo se eu mesmo estava pensando em Dimitri momentos atrás? 

\- Eu vou compensa-lo por isso - eu mordisquei a pequena rosa tatuada em sua virilha antes de beija-la - te garanto que eu sou melhor nisso do que ela poderia sequer sonhar...

Antes que ele pudesse reagir eu voltei a me afastar mantendo o contato visual com Christian que me encarava com expectativa. Lentamente eu deixei que minha boca envolvesse seu pênis, observando sua reação através de meus cílios. 

Christian fechou os olhos em uma expressão de puro deleite enquanto sua mão se fechava com mais força em meus fios. No começo eu trabalhei com suavidade, em movimentos lentos o levando cada vez mais fundo enquanto seus gemidos de prazer enchiam o ambiente. 

A umidade acumulada em minha calcinha aumentou consideravelmente enquanto minha excitação subiam a níveis alarmantes. Eu precisava urgentemente de um alívio, era bom que Christian me recompensasse muito por aquilo. Eu subia minhas mãos por suas coxas, arranhando-o suavemente enquanto sentia seu membro começar a inchar em minha boca anunciando seu orgasmo. O sabor salgado de seu sêmen invadiu minha boca enquanto ele finalmente gozou, eu voltei a erguer meu olhar em sua direção observando sua boca entreaberta, respiração rápida e a cabeça jogada para trás antes de sua mão finalmente soltar meus cabelos. 

\- Puta que pariu, Hathaway - ele soltou enquanto eu limpava meu lábio inferior.

Eu me sentei no chão com um sorriso convencido no rosto observando ele se livrar das peças de roupa que estavam emboladas em seus tornozelos.

\- Eu quero descobrir o que você pode fazer por mim nesse momento, Ozera - eu me espreguicei antes de alcançar a garrafa de tequila, ignorando a sensação quase dolorosa que se alojava em minha área intima. 

Christian me puxou pelo braço, me colocando em pé antes de voltar a envolver minha cintura pressionando meu corpo contra o dele. Eu sorri antes de levar a garrafa até a boca, tomando um longo gole antes de oferecer a ele.

Ele pegou a garrafa de minha mão antes de me empurrar em direção a cama, eu não consegui me manter em pé, desabando ali entre uma gargalhada. Eu me arrastei até o meio da cama enquanto Christian continuava me observando antes de levar a garrafa até os lábios. 

\- O que foi? Vai me deixar na mão agora? - eu questionei com uma voz manhosa enquanto corria os dedos de forma despretensiosa pela minha barriga, erguendo a regata que eu usava e expondo parte de meu abdome no processo.

Christian sorriu antes de subir na cama, sua mão começou a percorrer minha coxa, contornou meu quadril antes de chegar a minha cintura, erguendo a regata para expor meu corpo. Ele estava novamente parcialmente por cima de mim ainda segurando a garrafa de tequila com a outra mão, seus lábios vieram de encontro ao meu pescoço me fazendo fechar os olhos sentindo uma leve pressão ser aplicada na área.

Sua mão livre encontrou meu seio por baixo do tecido da regata, fazendo com que eu me contorcesse embaixo dele. Será possível que ele não entendeu que eu preciso de um alivio?

\- Ok, Ozera... Se você quer descobrir como é estar com a garota animada e tudo mais, você precisa me ajudar um pouco - eu respirei fundo me irritando.

\- Eu tenho planos pra você, Hathaway - ele se ajoelhou largando a garrafa em cima da cama antes de deslizar minha regata para fora de meu corpo, expondo meus seios.

Seu olhar se prendeu a eles imediatamente, parecendo um pouco embasbacado. 

\- Eu sabia que você era gostosa, mas não pensei que era tanto - ele balbuciou.

Eu levei minha mão até meu seio passando a massageá-lo notando suas pupilas se dilatarem ao acompanhar meus movimentos. Ele continuou me observando sem ao menos piscar enquanto eu soltava pequenos gemidos ao rolar meu mamilo entre o polegar e o indicador, Christian alcançou a garrafa de tequila bebendo um longo gole sem quebrar o nosso contato visual.

\- Acho que vou ter que cuidar de tudo sozinha - eu gemi fechando os olhos.

Um pequeno sorriso surgiu em meus lábios quando senti ele se inclinar sobre mim, eu me preparei para beija-lo, mas ao invés disso, senti um arrepio correr por todo o meu corpo quando Christian despejou o que eu suspeitava ser a tequila que ele estava bebendo antes no vale entre meus seios. Não pude conter um gemido alto com o contraste de sensações, primeiro veio o liquido frio em contato direto com minha pele quase febril e depois sua língua quente trabalhando para limpar toda a área. 

Eu abri os olhos pronta para protestar ao senti-lo se afastar de mim, mas foi apenas a tempo de vê-lo despejar mais um pouco da bebida em meu seio. Eu ofeguei sentindo o liquido escorrer pelas minhas costelas, seguindo pelo meu abdome em direção ao meu umbigo. 

Os dentes de Christian rasparam na carne tenra de meu seio, antes de sua língua rodear meu mamilo o mordiscando em seguida. Ele voltou a se afastar repetindo o processo, meu corpo estava servindo de copo para ele e eu estava adorando. Ele constantemente erguia o olhar em direção ao meu rosto, sorrindo contra minha pele ao ouvir meus gemidos aumentarem consideravelmente.

Eu já estava completamente ofegante quando ele enfim deslizou minha calcinha para fora do meu corpo, parando para apreciar minha própria tatuagem.

\- Definitivamente ficou melhor em você do que em mim - ele sorriu antes de mordiscar a parte interior de minha coxa apoiando meu tornozelo em seu ombro fazendo com que eu prendesse a respiração sentindo a antecipação tomar conta de mim. Ele fechou os olhos respirando fundo correndo o nariz pela minha perna - você tem o cheiro tão bom...

Ele voltou a se inclinar sobre mim, capturando meus lábios em um beijo faminto que eu prontamente correspondi, arranhando seu abdome enquanto tentava trazer seu corpo para mais perto do meu. Eu ergui a perna que estava fora de seu ombro, envolvendo seu quadril com ela. Christian logo entendeu a deixa, conseguindo se encaixar em minha entrada já completamente encharcada àquela altura. Ele se endireitou, permanecendo de joelhos na cama antes de descer as mãos para o meu quadril, eu pude sentir cada centímetro de meu interior envolve-lo completamente quando ele começou a me penetrar. Ao chegar no final, nós permanecemos imoveis e ofegantes com o olhar preso no outro tentando assimilar o que estávamos realmente fazendo. Aquilo certamente era a maior loucura que já fiz bêbada.

Mas logo a necessidade de satisfazer a onda de desejo que me atingiu me incitou a me mover suavemente, fazendo Christian aumentar o aperto em meu quadril e respirar profundamente. Um novo movimento meu acabou trazendo aquele sorriso característico aos seus lábios, sem nenhum aviso ele se retirou quase que inteiramente de dentro de mim apenas para me preencher em um movimento único arrancando um grito de surpresa.

Eu não tive tempo para me recuperar quando ele repetiu o movimento, assumindo um ritmo intenso que parecia prestes a me levar à loucura. Eu fechei os olhos me deliciando com cada sensação que estava sentindo naquele momento. A cada nova investida, uma explosão acontecia em meu interior fazendo com que eu me contorcesse na cama ansiando sempre por mais. 

\- Puta merda, Dimitri - eu gritei quando o orgasmo me atingiu de forma inesperada, jogando a cabeça para trás e me contorcendo enquanto apertava os lençóis da cama entre os dedos.

Christian diminuiu um pouco o ritmo fazendo com que eu percebesse meu erro enquanto ainda tentava me recuperar do orgasmo, eu abri os olhos para encarar o par de olhos azuis que pareciam genuinamente confusos. 

Eu mordi meu lábio inferior me sentindo um pouco sem graça com a situação antes do Ozera dar de ombros e aparentemente decidir que não se importava. Ele voltou a se mover no mesmo ritmo de antes à procura do próprio orgasmo enquanto guiava meu corpo a um abismo com as mais diversas sensações.

Ele não demorou para chegar ao ápice, se derramando dentro de mim em meio a um gemido extasiado. Eu estava completamente ofegante e um pouco desconfortável pela posição, de forma que quando Christian saiu de dentro de mim e se jogou ao meu lado foi um alivio.

\- Isso foi incrível, Hathaway - ele comentou quando enfim se recuperou.

Eu virei meu rosto em sua direção, lhe oferecendo um sorriso convencido em troca.

\- Sim, foi... - eu voltei a me virar sentindo o vazio voltar a tomar conta de mim.

Sim, não podia negar que havia sido incrível. Mas no momento a única coisa que eu queria era Dimitri ao meu lado. Nada mudaria isso.

\- Nós ainda podemos sair - Christian sugeriu ao notar minha mudança de humor - eu estou bêbado, você está bêbada... Que tal uma nova tatuagem?

\- Na verdade eu estou com sono - eu bocejei sentindo o cansaço realmente recair sobre meu corpo.

Eu fechei os olhos tentando esquecer tudo o que me levara até esse momento, mas não demorou muito para que Christian me puxasse sem nenhuma delicadeza, fazendo com que eu me deitasse em seu peito enquanto me envolvia em um meio abraço.

\- O que você está fazendo? - eu murmurei ainda de olhos fechados.

\- Eu sei que você sente falta dele - ele se explicou - e eu realmente sinto muito por ele ter ido embora assim...

\- Ele tentou me convencer a ir com ele, ter uma vida normal e tudo mais - eu suspirei voltando a abrir os olhos e erguendo meu rosto para encara-lo.

\- Ele não foi a primeira pessoa a tentar te convencer sobre algo assim - Christian ergueu a sobrancelha enquanto acariciava meu braço.

\- Não, mas foi a primeira vez que eu quis aceitar - eu confessei mordendo o lábio inferior.

Ele se limitou a beijar minha testa, me apertando um pouco mais em seu abraço. Eu voltei a fechar os olhos deixando a inconsciência finalmente me levar.

~~**~~

Eu esqueci de me cobrir ontem, então a minha única fonte de calor vinha do corpo de Dimitri entrelaçado ao meu. Eu estava deitada diretamente sobre a pele nua de seu peito e ouvia os batimentos de seu coração enquanto seus braços me envolviam, mas...

Dimitri foi embora...

Aquele súbito pensamento me fez abrir os olhos piscando atordoada enquanto uma dor de cabeça começava a se projetar. O que está acontecendo? Quem diabos está comigo aqui!?

Minha movimentação parece ter despertado a pessoa e quando eu ergui meu olhar, ele se prendeu aos olhos azuis de Christian.

\- Mas o que.. - Eu exclamei tentando me afastar de Christian que parecia ainda não ter compreendido o que estava acontecendo. 

\- Rose? Porque você está no meu quarto e... - ele arregalou os olhos ao notar a grande questão. 

Sua primeira reação foi me empurrar para longe, fazendo com que eu rolasse para o chão, batendo minha cabeça no assoalho antes de me levantar com dificuldade.

\- Que merda, Ozera - eu gemi massageando a parte de trás da cabeça.

\- Que porra é essa? - ele gritou jogando o lençol em minha direção - Porque você está pelada!?

\- Eu? Porque você está no meu quarto? - eu devolvi me enrolando no lençol enquanto tentava apanhar minha roupa no meio da bagunça de garrafas, embalagens de torta que estavam espalhadas pelo chão - melhor, porque você está no meu quarto, pelado, me abraçando enquanto Eu durmo?

Aquilo parece tê-lo pego de surpresa, ele tentou se cobrir com uma colcha embolada na beira da cama enquanto eu apanhava a primeira peça que achei no chão, a vestindo em seguida.

\- Isso é a minha camiseta - Christian reclamou.

\- Você prefere que eu continue sem roupa? - eu cruzei os braços para encara-lo - Porque você está aqui?

Christian se moveu desconfortável sobre a cama enquanto olhava em volta em busca de alguma explicação possível.

\- Eu realmente pareço saber, Hathaway? - ele murmurou - provavelmente nós acabamos nos envolvendo em uma partida estranha de strip poker ou algo do tipo ontem.

\- Strip poker? - Eu apanhei a cueca dele jogada no chão - Você acha mesmo que eu jogaria strip poker com você, Ozera? Se veste, eu não tenho interesse em ver absolutamente nada do que você tem aí.

Eu joguei a peça intima para ele enquanto desviava o olhar tentando transformar aquela situação em algo menos constrangedor.

\- Você tem uma explicação melhor, Rose? - ele exclamou - porque eu realmente prefiro pensar que jogamos Strip poker e dormimos abraçados com uma garrafa de tequila.

Eu voltei a encara-lo com raiva notando a garrafa de tequila que ele segurava em mãos.

\- Porque você está com uma garrafa de tequila na minha cam... - eu me interrompi quando uma lembrança de Christian ajoelhado ao meu lado, derramando a bebida no meu corpo antes de me lamber fez meu rosto esquentar consideravelmente - não...

\- Não o que? - ele arregalou os olhos ao meu ouvir gemer - Rose, não o que?

Eu me joguei na cama sendo atingida por inúmeros flashs de lembrança da noite anterior. Eu escondi meu rosto entre os travesseiros torcendo para que um buraco se abrisse ali para que eu pudesse me enterrar nele. Porque essa é a única alternativa para lidar com o fato de ter transado com o Christian ontem.

\- Hathaway, você não acha que... - eu ouvi Christian começar antes de levantar da cama em um pulo - não!

\- Não, não, não, não, não - eu gemi em desgosto ainda com o rosto escondido no travesseiro - isso é um pesadelo!

\- Rose, me diz que a gente não transou ontem - ele implorou andando de um lado para o outro no quarto com o rosto escondido entre as mãos.

\- É melhor você sair do meu quarto, Ozera - eu respondi com a voz abafada pelo travesseiro - eu definitivamente não consigo olhar pra você agora.

\- Isso é uma excelente ideia - eu ouvi seus passos apressados irem em direção à porta - eu vou sair daqui e provavelmente vou fugir de você pelas próximas semanas...

Eu permaneci naquela posição por alguns minutos após ouvir a porta do quarto ser fechada. Não acredito na proporção de merda que tomou conta da minha vida em tão pouco tempo. Minha mente ainda era bombardeada com lembranças de momentos aleatórios da noite anterior, e eu me sentia incapaz de assimilar tudo o que tinha acontecido.

\- Eu ainda chamei ele de Dimitri - eu gemi me virando na cama para encarar o teto.

Como sempre, eu acabo fazendo besteira... Já não bastava toda a confusão de sentimentos dentro de mim, eu ainda tenho que encontrar uma forma de piorar tudo. Como eu posso viver sob o mesmo teto que ele depois disso!? 

E porque eu sinto como se tivesse traído Dimitri?

Eu respirei fundo e segui até o banheiro, decidindo me livrar da camiseta de Christian e do cheiro de tequila que tomava conta de mim. Eu deixei que a água escorresse por meu corpo enquanto eu pensava na possibilidade de sair do quarto para conseguir uma aspirina e cruzar com Christian pelo caminho.

Que merda!

Eu sai do banho retornando para o quarto, aquele lugar estava a mais completa bagunça mas eu definitivamente não conseguiria pensar em limpar tudo naquele momento. Eu peguei um jogo de lençóis limpos, arrancando aqueles pra quem sabe queimar mais tarde. Eu definitivamente não queria mante-los depois de lembrar o que Christian e eu fizemos ali. Talvez eu devesse queimar aquela cama também.

Assim que terminei, me joguei ali disposta a dormir pelo resto do dia, ou quem sabe do mês. Algumas horas depois uma leve batida na porta me despertou. 

\- Vai embora - eu murmurei escondendo minha cabeça entre os travesseiros.

\- O que aconteceu nessa casa, afinal? - a porta foi aberta revelando Débora parada ali - ou melhor, o que aconteceu aqui?

Ela entrou ali parecendo um pouco assombrada enquanto olhava em volta.

\- Não aconteceu nada - eu desviei o olhar tentando me impedir de corar.

\- Nada? Rose... - ela balbuciou um pouco confusa chutando uma das sacolas que Christian trouxera - vocês assaltaram o duke's ontem?

\- Nós definitivamente deveríamos ter feito isso - eu gemi em desgosto - teria sido incrível...

Não que o que fizemos não tenha sido, mas.. Que merda Rose, não é hora para pensar nisso!

\- Você vai me contar o que aconteceu, ou vai se recusar a falar sem a presença de um advogado como Christian está fazendo? - ela franziu o cenho.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui mesmo? - eu murmurei.

Débora era a última pessoa pra quem eu queria contar o que aconteceu. Não, Lissa era a última pessoa. Não, definitivamente Dimitri. Ou quem sabe meus pais. Ok, ela não era a última, mas eu não queria contar mesmo assim.

\- Christian me ligou para vir ver se você estava bem - ela explicou - mas se recusa a me dizer o motivo que o impediu de fazer isso sendo que os dois estão na mesma casa. 

\- Provavelmente porque ele está com raiva de mim pelo o que aconteceu antes - eu ofereci a explicação mais aceitável. 

\- Rose, isso é ridículo e você sabe - ela retrucou começando a apanhar os lençóis jogados no canto do quarto - aconteceu alguma coisa ontem e eu realmente espero que não seja uma nova tatuagem.

\- Eu deveria ter feito uma tatuagem - eu respirei fundo - uma bem grande.

\- Christian fez alguma? - ela estreitou os olhos.

\- Claro que não, porque? 

\- Porque deve existir alguma explicação para ele estar usando um moletom nesse calor - ela deu de ombros.

Moletom? Ele ainda está bêbado!?

\- Vocês estão estranhos - ela murmurou seguindo até o banheiro.

\- Rose... Christian não estava vestindo isso ontem? - Ela voltou com a camiseta que eu tinha largado no chão do banheiro antes de estreitar os olhos e se abaixar ao lado da cama - e essa calça não parece ser sua...

Eu coloquei o travesseiro na frente do rosto enquanto praguejava em turco. Aquele maldito não pensou nem em levar a roupa daqui!

\- Rose, tem algo que você queira me contar? - ela questionou em meio a um tom sugestivo.

\- Não, e eu estou bem, você pode avisar o Ozera e voltar pra casa - eu respondi sem tirar o travesseiro do rosto - e pode levar ele com você...

\- Rose - ela exclamou - se você não me contar, eu vou descobrir!

\- Não tem nada pra descobrir - eu tirei o travesseiro do rosto a tempo de vê-la correndo em direção à porta, fazendo com que eu me sentasse em um pulo - onde você vai!?

\- Eu vou descobrir o que aconteceu nessa casa ontem - ela gargalhou em resposta fazendo com que eu me levantasse da cama e corresse atrás dela.

\- Débora, volta aqui - eu gritei.

\- Christian Ozera - ela cantarolou descendo as escadas - nós precisamos conversar!

\- Eu vou matar você, sua hippie de meia tigela - eu ameacei me segurando no corrimão da escada para descer ao sentir uma leve tontura. Eu não comi nada até agora!

\- O que foi... - Christian se calou ao me ver, desviando o olhar.

Eu parei na beira da escada sem saber exatamente como agir, eu nunca pensei que algum dia me sentiria daquela maneira em relação ao Christian. Débora avaliou nossa situação com um olhar astuto.

\- Tira a blusa, Chris - ela pediu.

\- O que? Porque? - ele murmurou dando as costas - Hathaway eu fiz ovos mexidos pra você, não devia ficar tanto tempo sem comer...

\- Meu Deus, vocês não conseguem nem olhar um para o outro! - ela exclamou o seguindo - deixa eu ver o estrago.

Eu podia imaginar o que ela esperava encontrar, do Jeito que Christian é branco, ele certamente ficou com mais marcas do que eu da noite anterior.

\- Me deixa em paz, Débbie - ele reclamou tentando se afasta enquanto ela se engalfinhava com ele - não tem nada pra você ver..

\- E essa mancha roxa no seu pescoço? - Ela gargalhou.

\- Você está imaginando coisas - ele retrucou enquanto eu sentia meu coração acelerar.

Ela já tinha descoberto, e ela tinha razão ele nem conseguia olhar pra mim... Como é que a situação poderia piorar?

\- Ok, a gente transou! Está feliz agora? - eu praticamente gritei interrompendo os dois.

Christian gemeu desgostoso enquanto Débora se afastava com o cenho franzido. Minha cabeça voltou a doer fazendo com que eu desejasse nunca ter saído da cama. Como a gente vai conseguir lidar com isso agora?

\- Ok... isso é meio constrangedor - ela mordeu o lábio nos observando.

Eu arrisquei olhar para Christian, mas ele mantinha o olhar fixo no próprio pé enquanto Débora alternava sua atenção entre nós dois.

\- Meio? - eu suspirei - eu vou voltar pra cama... 

\- Hey, vocês não acham que em algum momento vão precisar lidar com isso? - Ela exclamou - ou vocês pretendem continuar morando na mesma casa e se evitando?

Eu mordi o lábio inferior observando meu pé. Eu não sabia como poderíamos lidar com aquilo, eu adorava Christian e não queria perder sua amizade, mas sempre que eu olhava para ele eu me lembrava de algo que fizemos ontem.

\- Ok, ninguém está disposto a falar - ela suspirou - vocês vão ficar juntos agora ou...

\- O que? Enlouqueceu? - eu exclamei e Christian finalmente olhou em minha direção.

Débora parecia estar se divertindo com a situação, apesar de seu olhar se mostrar um pouco magoado. Provavelmente ela não imaginou que ele acabaria na minha cama assim que terminasse com Lissa. Bem, eu também jamais pensaria isso.

\- O que aconteceu foi algo completamente impulsivo, Débbie - Christian garantiu - a gente sabe que Rose não vai esquecer o Belikov tão cedo e sinceramente eu estou fugindo de qualquer relacionamento no momento. Nós dois só nos sentíamos péssimos e.. 

\- Tentamos compensar isso de alguma forma - eu suspirei - e como tudo na minha vida, escolhi a forma errada.

\- Rose, você está bem? - Débora me lançou um olhar preocupado.

\- Eu só preciso pensar em algumas coisas - eu garanti indo em direção à varanda.

Sim, chegou o momento de tomar algumas decisões importantes agora.. Chega de cometer erros na vida...


	16. Capitulo 16 -  I hope there's someone out there Who can bring me back to you

And maybe, I'll find out 

A way to make it back someday 

To watch you, to guide you 

Through the darkest of your days 

If a great wave shall fall 

And fall upon us all 

Then I hope there's someone out there 

Who can bring me back to you 

The Calling 

\----------------------------------------------------

Dimitri's Pov 

Eu odiei a sensação de vazio que tomou conta de mim conforme eu deixava Rose para trás naquele aeroporto, eu não queria que terminasse. Ela havia se tornado uma parte importante da minha vida e eu estava realmente disposto a adequar tudo para que vivêssemos juntos, desde que Ivan havia me ligado eu fiz planos para que não tivéssemos que nos separar, eu planejei uma solução para nossa situação, durante todo o caminho de volta até a casa dela eu imaginei como eu poderia fazer, como tudo funcionaria, eu estava convencido que era o que ambos queríamos mas ela sequer cogitou a ideia. 

Ela não pensou duas vezes antes de negar. 

Eu esperava que ela tentasse ao menos me convencer a ficar com ela, mas até mesmo isso... Ela garantiu que eu deveria retornar para minha vida, aquilo era o que mais machucava. Eu não queria voltar a ter aquela vida solitária que eu levava antes.

Eu estava quase desaparecendo na área de desembarque quando me virei para vê-la uma última vez, me surpreendendo com a cena. Christian estava ali, ele a envolvia com seus braços, sussurrando algo em seu ouvido enquanto acariciava sua cabeça. Fechei meus olhos respirando fundo antes de retomar meu caminho, pelo menos ele estaria presente para consola-la por tudo o que aconteceu.

Creio que pela primeira vez em minha vida, eu fui capaz de dormir durante um voo, ou talvez apenas tenha sido a necessidade de não pensar em tudo o que estava acontecendo. Rose tinha cuidado de escolher meus voos, de forma que treze horas após embarcar no aeroporto de Lihue, eu estava desembarcando em Boston.

Eu sentia como se fizesse um século desde que fui para o Hawaii e não menos de um mês. Eu peguei um Táxi até meu apartamento, recebendo um olhar curioso do porteiro ao passar por ali. Eu sequer havia dado qualquer explicação sobre minha ausência. 

\- Boa noite - eu o cumprimentei cordialmente causando ainda mais espanto.

\- Boa noite, senhor Belikov. É bom tê-lo de volta - ele sorriu em resposta.

\- É bom estar de volta - eu tentei me convencer daquilo antes de seguir até o elevador.

Eu segui diretamente até meu apartamento no décimo quinto andar do prédio, destranquei a porta e acendi a luz observando tudo no seu devido lugar. O apartamento não era grande, contava apenas com uma cozinha conjugada com a sala e uma escada levava ao mezanino que eu havia transformado em quarto, era pequeno mas era tudo o que eu necessitava.

Carreguei as malas até o quarto, as depositando no closet decidindo não mexer com elas até o dia seguinte. Em um primeiro momento, pensei em telefonar para Viktoria e avisar que estava novamente em Boston, mas apesar do que havia prometido para Rose, eu não me sentia pronto para vê-las ainda. 

Rose... 

Como eu posso sentir falta dela se faz apenas algumas horas desde que a vi pela última vez?

Caminhei até a grande janela que pegava a parede inteira da sala, abrindo a persiana e observando a vista. O prédio onde morava ficava perto do escritório e me dava uma boa visão da cidade, mas no momento eu só queria ver uma coisa. 

Rose tinha razão, o céu de Boston não era tão bonito quanto o do Hawaii, as nuvens cobriam boa parte das estrelas e deixava apenas a lua visível, mas ainda era o suficiente para que eu pensasse em nela. 

Seria inadequado se eu tentasse telefonar? 

Nós acabamos não conversando sobre a possibilidade de manter contato, eu não sabia se ela gostaria disso, mas decidi tentar mesmo assim. Seu telefone infelizmente estava desligado, fazendo com que eu imaginasse o que ela poderia estar fazendo naquele momento. Será que o Ozera a arrastou para mais alguma loucura? Eu realmente esperava que nossa conversa tivesse tido algum efeito e ela mudasse de vida.

Decidi parar de pensar naquilo, tomei um banho e esquentei a primeira refeição congelada que encontrei no freezer, não sentindo muito o sabor da comida enquanto engolia. Aquele era o momento de retomar a minha vida e eu precisava me preparar para a reunião do dia seguinte.

Eu segui para o escritório logo pela manhã, me sentindo estranho por estar de volta. O olhar que eu recebi de todos assim que passei pela recepção também não foi muito encorajador, aparentemente a história sobre como eu falei mal do produto que deveria promover na frente de todos se espalhou. Era um verdadeiro milagre que eu tivesse conseguido voltar ao emprego.

A reunião foi rápida, Ivan explicou a todos o motivo de meu afastamento nos últimos dias, ele afirmou que eu havia sido suspenso e negou os boatos que surgiram sobre minha demissão. Apesar de saber a verdade, achei melhor não contraria-lo. Logo depois passou a falar sobre a nova campanha que assumiríamos e foi como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ele havia colocado uma pedra sobre aquele assunto.

Após a reunião Ivan me guiou ao meu novo escritório, ou melhor, ao cubículo que eu ocuparia junto ao restante da equipe. Aparentemente alguns privilégio haviam sido retirados como parte de minha punição, como o direito a um escritório particular com meu nome na porta e uma assistente pessoal. Bem, eu devo ser grato por ter conseguido meu emprego de volta, aos poucos eu provarei novamente a eles meu valor.

Ivan se afastou me deixando ali após avisar que almoçaríamos juntos. Ele certamente iria querer saber cada detalhe de minha estadia no Hawaii. Trabalhei a manhã toda tentando distrair minha mente, meu pensamento constantemente se voltava para Rose, eu tentei ligar para ela pela manhã, mas seu celular ainda estava desligado.

Onde ela poderia ter ido? 

\- Você não pensa que vai fugir do nosso almoço fingindo estar ocupado, não é? - Ivan se materializou na entrada de meu cubículo.

\- Tenho certeza que isso não funcionaria - eu respirei fundo me levantando.

\- Vamos Belikov, eu tenho muitas perguntas a te fazer sobre o Hawaii - ele gracejou enquanto eu o acompanhava até o restaurante localizado no prédio vizinho.

\- Eu não planejo responder nenhuma pergunta sobre o Hawaii - eu revirei os olhos entrando no elevador - você já sabe tudo o que tem pra saber.

\- Qual é Dimitri, você tem que me contar algo sobre a Havaina turca com voz sexy que te fez ficar lá - ele zombou.

\- Eu realmente não acho que eu tenha - eu neguei.

\- Como a conheceu? - Ele me ignorou - pensei que você não planejava sair do hotel.

\- Eu a conheci antes de chegar lá - eu expliquei - ela estava em meu voo e quando percebi que Jenna tinha se esquecido de me conseguir transporte até o hotel, ela me ofereceu carona.

\- E você aproveitou a chance - ele riu saindo do elevador.

\- Não foi assim que aconteceu - eu revirei os olhos - ela era uma temporária no hotel, então acabamos nos encontrando algumas vezes.

\- E você passou esse tempo todo hospedado no hotel aproveitando suas férias? - ele questionou.

\- Na verdade ela me convidou para ficar na casa dela - eu esclareci - ela me buscou no hotel depois da nossa última reunião e...

\- Você estava morando com uma desconhecida? - ele parou de caminhar me lançando um olhar chocado - você sempre se recusou a levar desconhecidas para passar a noite em sua casa.

\- Ela sabia ser bem persuasiva - eu suspirei pensando no que ele tinha acabado de me falar. 

Eu realmente sempre me recusei a levar qualquer mulher para minha casa ou até mesmo frequentar a casa delas, na verdade preferia leva-las a um lugar neutro que não oferecesse qualquer expectativa. Pelo menos até Rose surgir.

\- Imagino que sim - ele me avaliou - Você tem uma foto dela? 

\- Se eu te mostrar, nós podemos mudar de assunto? - eu murmurei buscando meu celular no bolso do paletó.

\- Eu não posso garantir - ele me provocou.

Eu escolhi entre as poucas fotos dela que eu tinha, optando por mostrar uma que estávamos juntos no Duke's. A foto havia sido tirada por Christian, Rose estava em pé ao lado de minha cadeira vestindo um short e uma blusa branca, eu envolvia sua cintura em um abraço enquanto a observava com um meio sorriso no rosto.

\- Wow - Ivan exclamou enquanto observava a tela do celular - O que exatamente você está fazendo aqui hoje?

\- Trabalhando - eu revirei os olhos - eu não posso largar tudo por conta de uma mulher.

Mesmo que eu esteja apaixonado por essa mulher, acrescentei mentalmente.

\- Não é apenas por conta da mulher - ele me devolveu o celular - Você parece outra pessoa nessa foto.

\- É uma longa historia e eu não pretendo falar disso - eu garanti guardando o celular no bolso.

\- Ótimo, podemos falar exatamente disso durante o almoço - ele me ignorou voltando a caminhar.

~~**~~

Meu coração acelerava a cada milha percorrida em direção à Springfield. Depois do almoço com Ivan ontem eu acabei me decidindo por cumprir a promessa que fizera a Rose, e ela tinha razão, o primeiro passo é o mais difícil. Então aproveitando que todo a equipe fora liberada após o almoço na sexta, eu tomei uma decisão e fiz as malas para o fim de semana. 

Mas agora, depois de quase três horas enquanto eu entrava na cidade a ansiedade passou a me consumir. Eu não sabia o que me esperava, fazia meses desde a última vez que as vi e quando estava prestes a entrar no bairro de minha mãe eu decidi mudar o rumo.

Eu dirigi as poucas quadras até a faculdade de Springfield decidindo encontrar a única pessoa que poderia me ajudar naquele momento. Estacionei meu carro e saí em busca de minha irmã sem saber ao certo onde poderia encontra-la ou se ao menos ela estaria ali. Não tive duvidas antes de pegar meu celular e discar seu número.

\- Porque você está me ligando esse horário? - ela questionou ao atender - não tem nada melhor pra fazer com sua garota?

\- Onde você está agora? - eu a ignorei.

\- Nesse momento, você quer dizer? - ela parecia confusa - estou na biblioteca da faculdade, mas..

\- Você pode me encontrar no estacionamento? - eu pedi sem rodeios.

\- O que? Agora? - ela questionou chocada.

\- Não me faça descobrir onde fica a biblioteca, Vika - suspirei.

\- Quem é? - ouvi uma voz feminina questionar ao fundo.

\- Estou te esperando - eu avisei antes de encerrar a chamada.

Aguardei alguns minutos antes que uma voz feminina falando em russo chamasse minha atenção. Eu virei a tempo de segurar Vikka que se jogou imediatamente em meu pescoço. Eu a abracei a erguendo do chão conforme me endireitava, ignorando a surpresa que tomou conta de mim e a atenção que estávamos atraindo no momento. 

Vika era a mesma desde a última vez que a vi, seus cabelos eram um pouco mais claros que os meus, mas ela exibia os mesmos olhos castanhos que toda a família tinha. Mas algo nela havia mudado, não era mais aquela garota que adorava festas que eu deixei para trás há meses. Não sei se era por conta dos óculos, mas ela parecia mais séria, centrada. 

Eu não tinha certeza se aquilo me deixava feliz.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui? Pensei que estava no Hawaii - ela exclamou em Russo enquanto eu a colocava no chão. 

\- Eu disse que voltava logo - eu respondi também em russo.

\- Mas não pensei que seria agora - ela sorriu olhando em volta - você veio sozinho?

\- Quem você esperava que eu trouxesse? - eu desconversei apesar de saber exatamente o que, ou quem ela esperava.

\- Mama disse que você traria a garota - ela comentou olhando em meus olhos.

\- Nós podemos sair daqui? - eu pedi.

Vika pediu que eu aguardasse enquanto ela se despedia das amigas que ainda estavam na biblioteca, ela retornou depois de um tempo com um sorriso estampado no rosto, para meu alívio. Eu definitivamente não estava pronto para dar aquele primeiro passo sozinho. 

\- Você já a viu? - Vika questionou parecendo um pouco desajustada.

\- Pensei que você pudesse me ajudar com isso - eu expliquei coçando a cabeça - podemos ir?

\- Vamos - ela sorriu abrindo a porta do carro.

Nos primeiros minutos ela se manteve em silencio, provavelmente estava tão sem jeito como eu com aquela situação.

\- Então... me conte sobre sua garota - ela pediu - Qual o nome dela?

\- Rose, mas acho que não posso mais chama-la de minha garota - eu evitei olhar em sua direção.

\- O que? Porque? - Vika exclamou surpresa - Mama esperava conhece-la.

\- É uma longa história - eu suspirei.

\- Ela foi uma vaca com você? 

\- O que!? Não! - eu me surpreendi - Ela apenas mora lá e eu aqui...

\- Para isso existe relacionamento à distancia - ela devolveu.

\- O melhor amigo dela acabou de terminar um da pior maneira possível - eu neguei - não acho que ela gostaria de tentar.

\- Uma Havaiana, não parece combinar com você - ela zombou.

\- Na verdade ela apenas vive lá, mas estudava na mesma faculdade que você - eu expliquei - e ela realmente não combinava comigo, o que a torna ainda mais incrível. E eu não entendo porque ninguém respeita o meu desejo de não falar sobre isso.

\- Porque nunca te ouvi falar sobre alguém dessa forma - ela comentou - Você nunca foi do tipo que se envolve em relacionamentos... 

\- Eu a convidei para morar comigo - eu acabei soltando impensavelmente.

\- Você o que!? - ela piscou atordoada 

Eu estacionei na porta da casa de minha mãe, observando a reação de minha irmã. 

\- Dimka, o que ela falou? 

\- Que não. Ela precisava de um tempo e tudo mais...

\- Isso foi uma loucura - ela exclamou - convidar alguém que você mal conhece para morar com você!

\- Eu estava morando com ela - eu esclareci - pensei que não faria diferença se morássemos juntos em Boston ou no Hawaii.

Uma movimentação na cortina da janela da sala chamou nossa atenção, eu pude ver que Vika adoraria continuar me pressionando para descobrir mais, mas tínhamos algo mais urgente no momento.

\- Não pense que vai fugir de me explicar essa loucura - ela murmurou antes de sair do carro.

\- Vika, espera - eu chamei saindo em seguida - Como ela está?

\- Depende do dia, tem dias que está bem disposta... Tem dias que mal consegue se levantar por causa do cansaço e da dor de cabeça - ela suspirou.

\- Dimka? - A porta da frente se abriu e ela saiu.

Ela tinha mudado muito desde a última vez, ela estava mais magra, pálida. Eu odiava vê-la daquela forma, mas o sorriso que ela abriu ao notar que o filho havia aparecido depois de tanto tempo fez meu coração acelerar. 

\- É realmente você! - ela se apressou em minha direção.

Eu me adiantei, evitando que ela se esforçasse, a envolvendo em um abraço como fiz com Viktoria antes. Minha mãe se agarrou a mim como se eu pudesse desaparecer a qualquer momento, e eu não a culpava por isso.

\- Porque você não me avisou que viria? - ela ralhou - eu te falei que faria o pão...

\- Sinto muito - eu sorri ao me afastar - não tinha certeza se conseguiria vir nesse fim de semana ou apenas no próximo.

\- É melhor entrar em casa, Mama - Vika observou - está ventando um pouco.

\- Bobagem, o clima está agradável - minha mãe desdenhou apesar de seguir a recomendação - eu já enfrentei invernos muito piores na Russia.

Eu mantive meu braço ao redor dela enquanto caminhava para dentro da casa. Uma sensação de plenitude tomou conta de mim naquele momento. Rose tinha razão, eu precisava fazer isso.

\- Você veio sozinho? Porque não trouxe a garota? - ela questionou me guiando até a sala. 

\- Creio que não seja um bom assunto agora, Mama - Vika interferiu - Mas eu posso te ajudar a fazer o tal pão, quem sabe ele aparece mais vezes por conta disso.

\- De forma alguma - eu neguei fazendo com que minha mãe se sentasse - Eu posso fazer isso sozinho, você me ensinou a receita, lembra?

Ela me puxou para que eu me sentasse ao seu lado, segurando minha mão enquanto me observava para confirmar se eu estava realmente bem.

\- Você parece abatido, espero que não esteja trabalhando demais - ela levou a mão até meu rosto - às vezes eu acho que você precisa de férias...

Eu não pude evitar de sorrir diante daquela declaração, se ela ao menos soubesse a loucura que foi minha vida nos últimos dias. Talvez elas devessem saber.

\- Na verdade, eu aproveitei alguns dias - eu confessei, apesar de me sentir culpado por conta de minha irmã.

\- Ótimo, você aproveitou o Hawaii enquanto eu aproveito a biblioteca da faculdade nas férias - Vika gemeu em desgosto.

\- Filha, você sabe que ele foi a trabalho - minha mãe saiu em minha defesa. 

Eu respirei fundo me preparando para contar o que havia acontecido desde que conheci Rose, mas não sabia sequer por onde começar.

\- Sim, eu fui a trabalho - eu confirmei - mas nada saiu como eu planejei.

Aquilo parece ter despertado a curiosidade de Vika, que se sentou no chão de frente para mim, esperando que eu terminasse a história.

\- Eu cometi um grande erro no evento e fui demitido, Rose, ela.. Ela ficou sabendo e nós já tínhamos saído uma vez - eu tentei resumir a historia - ela me disse que eu poderia conseguir outro emprego, mas não o tempo que eu estava perdendo me dedicando apenas a isso...

Minha irmã estreitou os olhos avaliando se eu estava ou não mentindo, eu decidi terminar a historia de uma vez.

\- Eu vivi com ela nos últimos dias, ela me ensinou muita coisa e me fez perceber o quanto eu estava perdendo por me manter distante de vocês e eu sinto muito por isso.

Minha mãe apertou minha mão antes de fungar, chamando minha atenção para suas lágrimas.

\- Mama, o que foi? - eu questionei alarmado.

\- Não foi nada - ela negou alcançando uma caixa de lenços na mesa de centro - apenas senti tanto sua falta, eu pensei que não iria mais te ver antes de... 

\- Eu estou aqui - eu a impedi de completar aquela frase.

\- Então você na verdade está desempregado? - Vika tentou mudar de assunto, aparentando também estar desconfortável. 

\- Na verdade não, eu recebi um telefonema de Ivan na terça - eu expliquei - consegui meu emprego de volta, e..

\- Deixou a garota para trás - ela observou.

\- Podemos não falar disso? 

\- Sim, vamos fazer aquele pão - minha mãe declarou terminando de enxugar as lágrimas - eu quero os dois na cozinha comigo.

Eu ajudei as duas a sovar o pão ouvindo Vika contar animadamente historias da faculdade, eu não pude deixar de contar uma das historias de Rose e Christian.

\- Espera - ela me encarou chocada com as mãos sujas de farinha - você estava saindo com a garota que invadiu o campus vestida de garota Hooters para fazer uma prova?

\- Você conhece essa historia? - eu ergui uma sobrancelha.

\- Todos conhecem essa historia, e conheço algumas outras historias também, inclusive sobre o real motivo dela ter saído e...

\- Não é importante - eu a cortei com um olhar significativo.

Eu não queria que minha mãe tivesse um impressão errada sobre Rosemarie. O celular de Vika começou a tocar fazendo com que ela limpasse as mãos e saísse da cozinha para atender, me deixando apenas com minha mãe.

\- Você parece gostar dessa garota - ela comentou despreocupada enquanto moldava o pão.

\- Bem, sim... Ela é ótima - eu desconversei - apenas somos diferentes demais para continuar com algo realmente sério.

\- Viver com uma pessoa é algo sério, não acha? - ela me lançou um olhar sábio.

\- Eu sei o que você quer dizer mas... Ela não quer continuar - eu suspirei - eu quis que ela viesse para Boston comigo, eu tentei ligar depois que cheguei e... ela apenas não é esse tipo de garota.

Minha mãe me observou por alguns momentos tentando decidir o que poderia me falar a seguir. Mas eu sabia que nada iria cicatrizar aquela ferida que eu sentia em meu coração, eu teria que aguardar para que acontecesse naturalmente.

\- E que tipo de garota que ela é? 

\- É o tipo forte, aquela que insiste em fazer o que passa na cabeça e esquece as decepções - eu exibi um sorriso mínimo - sempre imagina o melhor de tudo e de todos e se você precisar, ela estará presente para te apoiar, mesmo que mal te conheça.

Eu desviei o olhar tentando esconder meus verdadeiros sentimentos por trás daquele discurso. Mas minha mãe novamente me pegou desprevenido ao me abraçar.

\- Eu fico feliz que você tenha voltado, Dimka - ela sussurrou - você não imagina como senti sua falta.

Eu retribui seu abraço, percebendo que no fim, mesmo estando distante, Rose continuava mudando as coisas em minha vida. E eu seria eternamente grato.


	17. capitulo 17 - But all the miles that separate. They disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face

A hundred days have made me older 

Since the last time that I saw your pretty face 

A thousand lies have made me colder 

And I don't think I can look at this the same 

But all the miles that separate 

They disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face

3 Doors Down

\---------------------------------------------------

Dimitri's pov 

\- Tem certeza que você está bem para ficar sozinha? - Eu questionei minha mãe pela quinta vez enquanto esperava Vika terminar de se arrumar.

\- Por Deus, Dimka. Eu não preciso de uma babá - ela reclamou.

\- Você passou o dia com dor de cabeça - eu expus minha preocupação.

Já havia se passado três meses desde que voltei a Boston e depois da primeira vez, visitar minha família se tornou um hábito semanal. Eu segui o conselho de Rose e decidi aproveitar ao máximo o tempo que ainda tenho com minha mãe.

Rose... Como uma pessoa pode marcar tanto sua vida e desaparecer em seguida? Como eu ainda posso pensar nela o tempo todo depois de três meses? 

\- Sua irmã está animada para isso, não conte para ela - minha mãe pediu - além disso, eu me conheço e vocês não devem se preocupar, eu não vou morrer hoje. 

\- Não diga isso - eu pedi.

\- Você quer que eu morra? - ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

\- Você entendeu, apenas não diga... - eu passei o braço por seu ombro, a puxando para perto de mim antes de beijar o topo de sua cabeça.

Eu tinha aprendido a respeitar o desejo de minha mãe sobre não fazer o tratamento, mas ouvi-la falar de forma tão natural sobre sua morte ainda me assombrava.

\- Tudo bem, mas sua irmã está ansiosa para te apresentar aos amigos - ela declarou - e é o aniversario dela, ela merece comemorar sem se preocupar comigo.

Eu tinha me aproximado muito de minha irmã nos últimos meses. Quando percebi que seus amigos haviam parado de convida-la para sair, eu decidi fazer isso eu mesmo, afinal de certa forma eu fora culpado. Mas eu não esperava que acabasse me divertindo tanto ao lado de minha irmã mais nova.

\- Estou pronta - Vika apareceu na sala usando calças jeans, sandálias de salto e uma blusa florida que lhe deixava com os ombros de fora.

\- Você vai ficar com frio - eu avisei antes sussurrar para minha mãe - eu te ligarei de hora em hora.

\- Eu posso pegar a sua jaqueta emprestada - ela zombou.

\- Se você quer roubar a jaqueta de alguém, arrume um namorado - eu retruquei seguindo em direção à porta da frente.

\- Não briguem - minha mãe pediu enquanto minha irmã se despedia.

\- Não é como se você tivesse uma namorada para emprestar a jaqueta - ela revirou os olhos enquanto eu abria a porta do carro para que ela entrasse.

\- Você tem algumas amigas bonitas, eu posso mudar isso hoje - decidi provoca-la.

\- Se você conseguisse parar de pensar na Havaiana que você deixou para trás e pensasse em seguir com a sua vida... - ela comentou enquanto eu dava partida no carro.

\- Eu estou seguindo com a minha vida - eu retruquei.

\- Sexo casual não conta - ela ligou o rádio - e se você está realmente seguindo em frente, porque sempre ouve as mesmas musicas de coração partido?

\- Eu não..

\- Always, You Give Love A Bad Name, Misunderstood, With Or Without You, Crazy - ela foi enumerando conforme pulava as musicas da minha playlist - Strutter... Todas falam sobre uma mulher...

\- Isso não quer dizer nada - eu menti. 

Na verdade todas aquelas musicas me faziam pensar nela. 

\- Não mesmo? E porque essa mulher sempre parece ser um pouco desequilibrada? - ela zombou.

\- Rose não é desequilibrada - eu murmurei - ela é apenas diferente.

\- Ok, supondo que você não tenha montado essa playlist pensando nela, qual será a próxima musica? - ela me desafiou.

\- Nós chegaremos ao bar em breve, porque você não deixa a musica tocar? - eu murmurei me sentindo incomodado.

Ela me ignorou, gargalhando ao passar para a próxima musica.

\- Patience? Sério? E isso é porque você não está pensando nela? 

Eu poderia joga-la para fora desse carro... Porque ela não pode cuidar da vida dela?

\- Eu juro que se a próxima música for November Rain... - ela continuou me provocando.

Eu estiquei a mão até o radio e o desliguei, deixando o silêncio tomar conta do ambiente.

\- Feliz agora? - eu murmurei.

Ela se inclinou beijando meu rosto, fazendo com que eu revirasse os olhos. Sempre a mesma, me irrita e depois tenta me agradar.

\- Estou apenas pegando no seu pé, Dimka. Sei que está sendo difícil para você - ela se endireitou novamente no banco - mas está na cara que ficar assim não está adiantando, então você precisa seguir em frente. Aquela garota do escritório que você me contou parece ser legal...

\- Sim, a Samantha é legal, nós nos divertimos, mas.. 

\- Ela não é a sua Havaiana - Vika revirou os olhos quando enfim parei em frente ao bar onde ela tinha combinado de encontrar os amigos.

\- A questão não é ela ser ou não Rose, eu consigo ter um relacionamento com alguém que não seja Rose - eu me defendi descendo do carro - a questão é outra.

\- A questão é que ela não te levou para uma aventura incrível no Hawaii - ela correu para me alcançar ao notar que eu a estava deixando para trás - vai mais devagar, eu estou de salto.

\- E eu estou usando essa vantagem a meu favor - eu lhe lancei um olhar enviesado. 

Ela envolveu meu braço, impedindo que eu a deixasse para trás. Eu revirei os olhos decidindo fazer de tudo para deixar a noite dela perfeita. Eu sabia bem que ela estava se esforçando para me ajudar a superar Rosemarie, principalmente após ter me convencido a telefonar para ela novamente apenas para cair diretamente na caixa de mensagem. Eu não tive coragem de deixar um recado e Vika decidiu que me faria esquecer de vez tudo o que aconteceu.

Mas eu não queria esquecer!

Nós nos encontramos com algumas garotas que tinham reservado uma mesa, era o aniversario de vinte um anos de minha irmã e ela estava radiante por finalmente poder entrar em um bar. Eu me senti deslocado assim que me sentei, porque ela insistiu em me trazer se viria apenas garotas? Ainda mais garotas que eu não conhecia.

\- Nós não combinamos de não trazer namorados? - Uma delas reclamou.

\- Por sorte ele não é meu namorado, Ava - Vika retrucou se sentando ao meu lado.

Ava me avaliou parecendo um pouco descrente com aquela afirmação. As outras duas garotas pareciam apenas curiosas em saber quem diabos eu era e quanto a mim, apenas queria matar minha irmã por me colocar naquela situação.

\- Não? E porque? Eu sempre o vejo indo te buscar na faculdade - uma delas olhou diretamente para mim pela primeira vez.

Ela era uma bela garota, ela era pequena, tinha um corpo esguio e a pele clara que contrastava com seus cabelos castanhos e olhos esverdeados.

\- Simplesmente porque seria completamente estranho namorar com minha própria irmã - eu decidi colocar fim aquilo antes de me virar em direção à Vika, falando em nossa língua materna - porque você me trouxe se viria apenas suas amigas?

\- Você me pareceu bastante deprimido semana passada - ela respondeu ainda em russo - pensei que seria bom para você.

\- Mesmo? O que faremos a seguir? Vamos tomar sorvete e conversar sobre desilusões amorosas? Talvez você tenha me confundido com a Karo - eu revirei os olhos antes de voltar a falar em inglês - eu sou Dimitri Belikov, é um prazer conhecer vocês.

Eu apertei a mão de cada uma das três garotas, sorrindo cordialmente enquanto elas nos encaravam com curiosidade.

\- Sim, eu trouxe você a um bar para fazer exatamente isso, tomar sorvete. Talvez você preferisse se encontrar com seus amigos e ir a um Stripclub - Vika ironizou ainda em russo antes de decidir me apresentar às garotas - Dimka, essas são Ava, Katherine e Maxinne.

\- Eu não sabia que você tinha um irmão - Ava comentou com curiosidade.

\- Eu pareço ser o tipo que frequenta Stripclubs? - Eu revirei os olhos.

\- Ele vivia no Hawaii até uns meses atrás, nós mal o víamos - Vika ironizou antes voltar ao russo - eu pensei que você tivesse aprendido a ser mais divertido. É meu aniversário, sabia?

\- Você quer diversão, Vika? Tudo bem... - eu olhei em volta, fazendo sinal para que um garçom se aproximasse, ignorando a expressão confusa das outras garotas - espero que todas vocês tenham idade para beber.

\- Eu adorei seu irmão - Maxinne, a garota dos olhos verdes, bateu palmas animada. 

Eu paguei algumas bebidas às garotas, me mantendo apenas com uma cerveja já que deveria levar minha irmã para casa depois, Maxinne se mostrou realmente interessada em conversar comigo, questionando sobre os mais diversos temas enquanto as outras duas estavam mais interessadas em conversar com Vika sobre assuntos que eu definitivamente não compreendia.

Após algumas rodadas de bebidas elas decidiram se aventurar na pista de dança me deixando para trás, Vika estava radiante junto das amigas e aquilo me deixou feliz. De alguma forma eu estava conseguindo compensa-la por todos aqueles meses em que a deixei sem uma vida social.

Aproveitei que todas estavam distraídas e fui até o banheiro telefonar para verificar se minha mãe estava bem, ao retornar, encontrei Maxinne sentada na cadeira que eu ocupara pouco antes. Me sentei ao seu lado, observando as garotas ainda dançando.

\- Se cansou de dançar? - Eu questionei despreocupado.

\- Um pouco - ela admitiu - também decidi te fazer companhia, você parecia tão sozinho.

\- E então você veio me salvar, Maxinne... - eu ofereci um meio sorriso, ela era uma garota bonita mas eu não sabia se aquilo era uma boa ideia, eu realmente não queria nenhum relacionamento no momento.

\- Me chame de Max, e vim apenas te fazer companhia - ela sorriu timidamente.

\- Max então... Aceita mais uma bebida? - eu ofereci olhando em volta em busca do garçom.

\- Claro - ela seu sorriso se ampliou

Eu consegui um cosmopolitan para ela, pensando no que eu poderia fazer a seguir. Max era o completo oposto de Rose, ela parecia ser do tipo de garota responsável que fazia tudo o que era esperado dela. Isso era bom, de certa forma. 

\- Então Max, você estuda com a Vikka? - eu puxei assunto.

\- Eu estudo na mesma faculdade, mas estou me formando em dança - ela explicou.

\- Dança? 

\- Sim, eu estudo balé desde criança e decidi seguir por esse caminho - ela provou seu drink - eu sou boa nisso.

\- Não duvido que seja.

Ela realmente tinha a postura de uma bailarina, mais um ponto para diferencia-la de Rose, ela sabe o que quer fazer desde criança. Rose... O que será que ela tem feito da vida nos últimos meses? Voltou ao St Regis?

Não, eu não devo pensar nela!

Já havia se passado tanto tempo e Rose não saia de minha mente, eu ainda sonhava com ela constantemente e imaginava como tudo poderia ter sido diferente. O tempo e a distancia certamente me fará esquece-la em algum momento, mas eu também preciso fazer minha parte.

\- Eu preciso de um pouco de ar - eu comentei subitamente surpreendendo a garota.

\- Ahh, claro - ela piscou atordoada enquanto eu me levantava - eu espero as garotas se cansarem.

\- Sim, elas certamente voltarão depressa - eu pensei no que estava prestes a fazer - a menos que você ainda queira me fazer companhia..

O sorriso voltou a iluminar seu rosto enquanto ela se levantava para me acompanhar, eu observei a sua forma de caminhar, ela tinha a elegância tipica de uma bailarina, mas no fundo eu ainda preferia a forma leve e espontânea de outra certa pessoa.

Eu preciso tira-la da minha mente!

Nós saímos do bar, seguindo até a lateral que dava para o estacionamento. Eu me encostei na parede observando o céu enquanto Max seguia meu exemplo.

\- A noite está bonita hoje - ela comentou após alguns minutos em silencio.

\- Você precisava ver como era no Hawaii - eu respondi - nunca vi nada parecido com aquilo.

\- Você parece sentir falta de lá - ela se aproximou um pouco e acabou atraindo minha atenção.

Seu olhar transbordava ansiedade e por um segundo antes que ela se aproximasse ainda mais, eu me peguei pensando no que diabos eu estava fazendo. Eu a segurei, a pegando de surpresa ao impedir que ela avançasse ainda mais. 

\- O quanto você bebeu? - eu questionei desconfiado.

\- Não o suficiente pra você se sentir culpado - ela franziu o cenho - mas se você não estiver interessado...

Eu decidi terminar de vez com aquilo, Vika tinha razão, eu precisava me divertir um pouco. Eu desci minhas mãos para a pequena cintura da garota puxando seu corpo para perto do meu antes de levar meus lábios até os dela. Ao contrário de Rose, Max não se incomodou em tentar assumir o controle de nada, eu não sabia definir se me sentia aliviado ou incomodado com aquilo, mas antes que eu pudesse aprofundar mais o beijo, meu celular começou a tocar, fazendo com que eu me afastasse.

\- Eu preciso atender - eu murmurei ao notar a foto de Ivan estampada na tela do aparelho.

Porque ele me ligaria tão tarde?

\- Ivan? 

\- Dimitri, me diz que você está em Boston esse fim de semana - ele pediu.

\- Eu estou em Springfield - eu neguei dando alguns passos para longe de Max - o que aconteceu?

\- Eu preciso de você aqui amanhã de manhã - ele avisou - temos uma reunião importante.

Uma reunião em pleno domingo? O que está acontecendo?

\- Ivan, é aniversario da minha irmã - eu neguei - nós não podemos resolver isso na segunda?

\- Impossível, nós temos um cliente novo e o valor que ele está pagando pela campanha... Você precisa voltar, Dimitri - ele respondeu agitado.

Eu cogitei aquela hipótese, o quanto Vika e minha mãe ficariam chateadas por eu sair assim? Mas por outro lado eu não tenho sido uma peça importante na equipe desde que retornei, ele poderia fazer essa reunião sem mim.

\- Ivan, eu não tenho como fazer isso - eu respirei fundo torcendo para que ele entendesse - tenho certeza que não fará diferença se eu comparecer ou não a essa reunião.

\- Dimitri, você não entendeu - Ivan suspirou - pediram especificamente por você. Meu pai me mandou te avisar.

Eu senti minha mente girar com aquela informação. Pediram especificamente por mim? Isso quer dizer que eu serei responsável por uma campanha novamente? Eu precisava levar Vika para casa agora e arrumar minhas malas, porque algo está realmente começando a dar certo para mim.

~~**~~

Eu estava terminando de dar o nó em minha gravata enquanto sentia a ansiedade tomar conta de mim, era o primeiro evento que eu organizava desde o fracasso do lançamento da Blue Ocean há cinco meses atrás. 

Mas dessa vez eu estava completamente confiante, eu tive pouco mais de dois meses para organizar tudo, mas depois da tal reunião eu decidi dar o meu melhor para provar meu valor. A reunião foi com um representante da joalheria Golden Heart que pretendia expandir seus horizontes para fora da Turquia e abrir uma filial em Boston. A festa além de anunciar a abertura da nova filial, ainda pretendia lançar a nova coleção de joias. Eu consegui que as pessoas certas recebessem os convites e o Sr Zeklos disponibilizou todos os recursos possíveis para que tudo saísse perfeito no evento.

Em alguns minutos eu deixaria meu apartamento e seguiria diretamente para o hotel Fairmont Copley Plaza, onde tinha conseguido fazer a reserva para realizar o evento e enfim conheceria o homem por trás de tudo aquilo, mais cedo Ivan me telefonara avisando que o Dono da Joalheria já havia desembarcado e estava acompanhando tudo de perto para garantir que tudo ficara de seu agrado.

Eu não entendo o motivo dele ter pedido especificamente por mim, ainda mais depois que o Sr Zeklos tentou de todas as formas dissuadi-lo de sua decisão afirmando que eu ainda não estava pronto para um evento daquele porte. Mas certamente me esforcei para dar o meu melhor.

Decidi telefonar para Viktoria a fim de confirmar se ela viria mesmo para a festa, no fim, eu acabei tendo que prometer que a traria por ter interrompido seu aniversario, mas eu não me importava com aquilo. Seria bom ter uma companhia por fim. Ivan tentou de todas as maneiras me apresentar alguém, mas eu decidi que era melhor não me distrair com nada nesse evento.

\- Dimka - Vika cantarolou.

\- Me diz que você está a caminho - eu pedi.

\- Sim, mas...

\- Não, sem mas! - eu a interrompi - eu estou indo para o hotel em cinco minutos e preciso saber se vou ou não te encontrar lá.

\- Sim, eu apenas quero saber se a oferta para levar um acompanhante ainda está em pé - ela retrucou.

Perfeito, ela vai com um acompanhante.

\- Apenas se você conseguir uma reserva de hotel, meu apartamento não é grande o bastante pra acomodar duas pessoas - eu decidi.

\- Não se preocupe, a última coisa que se passa em minha cabeça é ficar no seu apartamento hoje a noite - ela zombou me provocando uma careta. 

E a última coisa que eu precisava saber era sobre a vida sexual da minha irmã mais nova.

\- Karo já está com a mama? - eu mudei de assunto.

Nós estávamos na semana do natal, então Karo acabou vindo da Russia com o marido e os filhos para passar as festas conosco.

\- Sim, ela chegou hoje de manhã. Eu preciso desligar agora, Dimka. Te encontro no hotel.

\- Até depois.

Eu desliguei o telefone me concentrando em terminar de me arrumar. Em poucos minutos estava dirigindo em direção ao hotel. Ivan e seu pai me aguardavam na entrada, provavelmente para garantir que eu não faria alguma besteira.

\- Sr Zeklos, Ivan - eu apertei a mão dos dois homens me sentindo ainda mais ansioso pelo o que estava por vir.

\- Está pronto para ver o que você conseguiu, Belikov? - Ivan questionou caminhando ao meu lado e do pai em direção à entrada do hotel. 

Eu sentia meu coração acelerar a cada passo que dávamos em direção à área que seria realizado o evento, essa era a minha chance de consertar tudo. Eu inconscientemente prendi a respiração quando as portas foram abertas, revelando o resultado de todo o meu esforço. 

Espalhados por toda a extensão do salão estavam diversos cavaletes com fotos de modelos usando as joias e os mostruários portando as próprias joias. Penduradas nas paredes ainda estavam algumas fotografias das joalherias na Turquia entre outras. Todas as fotos eram lindas.

\- Você fez um bom trabalho, Belikov - O Sr Zeklos declarou por fim após avaliar o lugar. 

O evento ainda não tinha começado, mas os garçons já se movimentavam tentando deixar tudo perfeito. Eu aproveitei que o homem se afastou em seguida apenas para observar as fotos com mais atenção. Eu parei na frente de uma específica. Uma modelo vestida com roupas de gala e banhada nas mais diversas joias do mais puro ouro estava em uma ponte a noite, ao fundo se podia ser as luzes de uma cidade e uma grande cachoeira. 

\- Eles tem um bom fotografo - Ivan comentou parado ao meu lado.

\- Sim...

\- Definitivamente a melhor que já vi - uma terceira voz carregada de um sotaque estrangeiro chamou nossa atenção. 

Nós nos viramos a tempo de ver um homem se aproximar, ele estava na casa dos cinquenta anos, tinha o cabelo cuidadosamente penteado para trás e vestia um Smoking cor de vinho com uma camisa e um lenço branco que contrastava com a cor. 

\- Antalya... A cidade foi construída ao redor do rio que termina nessa cachoeira. É uma paisagem interessante, não acham? - Ele comentou parando ao nosso lado.

\- Sim, certamente senhor.. - Ivan franziu o cenho ao observar o homem parado ali com naturalidade.

\- Perdoem minha falta de educação, Ibrahim Mazur - ele estendeu as mãos em nossa direção - É um prazer conhece-los.

Eu franzi o cenho diante daquele sobrenome, onde já o tinha ouvido antes?

\- Senhor Mazur, eu sou Ivan Zeklos e esse é Dimitri Belikov, o prazer é inteiramente nosso - Eu vi a postura de Ivan ficar um pouco mais tensa - Espero que tudo tenha ficado do seu agrado, fizemos o possível para promover sua joalheria da melhor maneira e..

\- Senhor Belikov - o homem ofereceu um sorriso satisfeito - Foi um belo trabalho que o senhor fez aqui hoje.

Eu esqueci imediatamente a questão de seu sobrenome ao me permitir ser agraciado por aquele elogio, finalmente eu me recuperei depois de tudo.

\- Obrigado, Senhor Mazur - eu sorri com orgulho.

\- Eu preciso ir, apenas vim verificar como estavam as coisas - ele começou a se despedir - nos vemos mais tarde filho, eu tinha certeza que um publicitário na família seria algo bom.

Aquela declaração fez com que eu me lembrasse de algo, mas era simplesmente ridículo, ela não voltaria para minha vida depois de tanto tempo. Mesmo que esse fosse seu pai...

\- Dimitri, meu pai está chamando - Ivan interrompeu meus pensamentos, fazendo com que eu procurasse me focar imediatamente no que estava acontecendo. 

Eu procurei me concentrar no evento, resolvendo qualquer eventual problema que surgisse pelo caminho. Mas as palavras do Senhor Mazur permaneciam em minha mente. Ele pediu especificamente por mim, seria possível que Rose tivesse me indicado ao pai? Ou ele apenas decidiu me procurar por já ter conversado comigo? Ele sabe que terminamos? 

Logo os convidados começaram a chegar dando inicio ao evento, algumas modelos desfilavam por ali usando as joias do Mazur enquanto os garçons ofereciam champagne para os convidados. A pequena orquestra que contratamos para cuidar da parte musical se preparava para começar a apresentação e eu buscava o Sr Mazur em vão entre os convidados. Ele vai desistir de vir na própria festa?

Rose uma vez me disse que mal tinha contato com os pais, será que continua assim? Ou ela aparecerá aqui hoje? Não, eu não deveria esperar algo do tipo, apenas me iludiria. 

\- Belikov, tem duas garotas aqui te procurando - a voz de Jesse Zeklos, primo de Ivan e advogado da agencia chamou minha atenção. 

Ele estava acompanhando Vikka que usava um longo vestido preto e olhava completamente atônita ao redor e para minha surpresa, Max... Ela sorriu assim que me viu, ela estava bonita com os cabelos presos e um vestido prata. Então essa era a companhia de Vikka? 

Ela vinha tentando me fazer assumir algum relacionamento com Max desde seu aniversario, nós saímos juntos mais algumas vezes depois disso, mas eu sempre deixei claro que éramos apenas amigos. Mas eu não pude evitar de sorrir em resposta ao vê-la ali. 

Meu sorriso morreu imediatamente ao vê-la caminhar em minha direção, o problema não era ela ou minha irmã. O problema foi a figura que surgiu exatamente atrás das duas quando as portas se abriram revelando o Sr Mazur.

Rose usava um longo vestido vermelho frente única, seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque que a deixava ainda mais charmosa e seu sorriso estava destacado pelo batom vermelho. Seu olhar foi imediatamente atraído pelo meu, fazendo com que seu sorriso diminuísse um pouco.

Eu sentia meu coração acelerar com aquela visão. Cinco meses desde a última vez que a vi, cinco meses sem um único contato, cinco meses pensando em como poderia ter sido se eu tivesse agido diferente, cinco meses...

\- Dimka, parece que você viu um fantasma - Vikka parou na minha frente fazendo com que eu piscasse atordoado.

\- Não esperava me ver aqui? - Max sorriu antes de se esticar e me dar um selinho - espero que não se importe...

Eu percebi o pequeno sorriso de Rose morrer imediatamente ao ver aquilo, antes de desviar o olhar. 

Por favor Deus, que isso não se transforme novamente em um pesadelo!


	18. capitulo 18 -  My friends think I'm moving on, But the truth is i'm not that strong

My friends think I'm moving on 

But the truth is i'm not that strong 

And nobody knows it but me 

And I've kept 

All the words you said

In a box underneath my bed 

And nobody knows it but me

But if you're happy

I'll get through somehow

But the truth is thatI've been screaming 

Lady Antebellum

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Rose's Pov 

\- Está pronta para isso? Ele está lá embaixo - meu pai invadiu o quarto enquanto eu terminava de me arrumar.

Eu não podia acreditar em tudo o que ele havia feito, quando decidi aceitar o conselho de Dimitri e mudar de vida eu não esperava que aconteceria tão depressa. E quando eu penso que Abe já tinha feito o suficiente, ele ainda me proporciona a chance de reencontrar com Dimitri.

\- Como ele está? - eu mordi o lábio inferior.

\- Admirando as fotografias de uma certa aspirante a fotografa - ele me provocou - ansiosa? 

\- Eu na verdade agradeceria se você tivesse me avisado antes - eu murmurei pegando as joias que ele tinha separado para que eu usasse na festa. 

Abe me avisara que havia contratado Dimitri para realizar o evento apenas quando cheguei ao hotel a fim de me arrumar. Foi um completo choque para mim descobrir aquilo, nos últimos três meses que tenho vivido em Boston eu tenho feito de tudo para de alguma forma esbarrar com ele em algum momento, mas isso fica um pouco difícil quando a única informação que eu tinha era um numero de telefone que eu não tinha coragem de usar.

Eu não queria que parecesse que eu o havia perseguido até aqui depois de negar sua proposta para morarmos juntos. Eu não queria que ele pensasse que eu era maluca, apenas queria resolver as coisas que estavam erradas em minha vida antes de poder enfim resolver tudo com Dimitri.

E enfim chegou a hora.

\- Você está linda - meu pai sorriu ao me avaliar.

\- Espero que você não seja o único a pensar isso - eu mordi o lábio inferior enquanto me levantava - Podemos ir?

Ele ofereceu o braço como apoio enquanto me guiava para fora do quarto. Eu observei a forma como ele estava vestido, imaginando se aquilo teria sido de proposito.

\- Você tentou combinar sua roupa com a minha, pai? - eu o provoquei por conta de seu smoking cor de vinho.

\- Isso? Foi algo que encontrei jogado no fundo do armário - ele zombou - Seus amigos já estão prontos?

\- Christian e Débora vão descer quando estiverem - eu garanti.

Depois do que aconteceu, eu cheguei a pensar que nunca mais conseguiria olhar para Christian, ainda mais depois que as lembranças sobre o que fizemos ficaram mais claras. Ele também parecia extremamente constrangido e acabou indo para a casa da Débbie por alguns dias. 

Tudo mudou quando eu retornei de Istambul e tive que dar a eles a notícia de que em menos de um mês estaria partindo para Boston, a fim de começar uma nova etapa em minha vida. Aquele foi o momento que conseguimos superar o que fizemos e eu acidentalmente coloquei fogo em sua camiseta durante um luau.

\- Você parece distraída - Abe comentou.

\- Estou tentando não pensar - eu admiti.

\- Tudo isso por conta de um homem? - meu pai claramente desaprovava.

\- O que? É por tudo! - Eu exclamei em minha defesa enquanto descia as escadas em direção ao salão - velho, essa é minha primeira exposição. Eu sou a primeira da minha turma a fazer algo assim. E se odiarem? 

\- Odiarem? Rose, em primeiro lugar, você tirou fotos de mulheres bonitas usando minhas joias, não tem como ninguém odiar isso - ele revirou os olhos.

\- E em segundo lugar? - eu o encarei ao parar na porta do salão.

\- Não tem segundo lugar - ele deu de ombros - apenas confie no seu talento e principalmente no meu talento e vai ficar tudo bem.

Eu revirei os olhos diante de seu sorriso presunçoso, as vezes era difícil conviver com alguém tão parecido comigo. Meu pai abriu a porta, me levando para dentro do salão. Meus olhos rapidamente trabalharam em encontrar Dimitri, meu coração estava acelerado com a possibilidade de encontra-lo e então lá estava ele. Dimitri era exatamente como eu me lembrava, bonito, charmoso, forte, determinado, eu sentia tanta falta dele. Meu sorriso diminuiu um pouco conforme aquele sentimento tomou conta de mim, mesmo depois de todo aquele tempo ele não saia de minha mente e apesar de eu garantir a todos que eu havia seguido em frente, ninguém sabia o quanto eu ansiava por aquele reencontro, nem quantas vezes eu revi todas as nossas fotos juntas...

Finalmente estava acontecendo...

Foi quando aquela mulher o beijou... Eu pisquei atordoada, sentindo meu coração parar por um segundo antes de voltar a bater com toda a força. Dimitri parecia tão surpreso quanto eu, mas como não a afastou, suponho que sua surpresa tenha sido por me ver ali. Eu desviei o olhar tentando me focar em algo que meu pai dizia. Ele parecia ter perdido toda a situação, o que talvez tenha sido melhor.

\- Eu disse que tinha ficado tudo perfeito - ele comentou enquanto me guiava pelo salão.

\- Sim, realmente ficou - eu concordei.

Um garçom nos ofereceu champagne e Abe tratou de logo aceitar duas taças, me estendendo uma em seguida enquanto voltava a falar. Eu constantemente voltava meu olhar para Dimitri que estava parado ao lado da garota de antes e conversava com outra mulher que eu ainda não tinha conseguido ver com clareza. 

Aquela sensação de vazio que eu sentia desde sua partida se instalou com força em meu interior, fazendo com que eu tivesse que piscar algumas vezes para evitar que meus olhos se enchessem de lágrimas. É oficial, eu tenho a pior sincronia. Estou sempre na hora errada e no lugar errado.

\- E então eu pensei em te apresentar minha nova namorada, você irá gostar dela, ela tem quase a sua idade. Tenho certeza que vocês tem muitas coisas em comum - a voz de meu pai me trouxe de volta a realidade.

\- O que? Namorada da minha idade!? - eu exclamei prestando atenção nele pela primeira vez desde que entramos no salão - Eu vou te internar em um asilo seu velho pervertido, porque você só pode ter enlouquecido!

\- Ótimo, isso fez você prestar atenção em mim - ele revirou os olhos - Você pode parar de pensar no Belikov por um segundo e me ouvir?

\- O que foi? - eu o encarei na tentativa de me distrair.

\- Estava perguntando quando você vai falar com ele... Ele ficou bem impressionado com uma de suas fotografias - ele me avaliou.

\- Eu não vou - eu neguei - pelo menos não agora, eu...

\- O que aconteceu? Você estava ansiosa para isso - ele franziu o cenho olhando em direção ao russo.

\- Ele está acompanhado - eu olhei para meus pés, tentando me livrar do nó que se alojara em minha garganta.

Abe murmurou algo em um tom baixo antes de me obrigar a envolver seu braço e segui-lo para um corredor afastado. Eu senti o olhar de Dimitri sobre mim, mas não ousei olhar em sua direção. Abe abriu uma das portas do corredor, surpreendendo a jovem que estava cuidando do banheiro feminino.

\- Senhor, você não pode...

\- Tem outros toalete nesse salão? - ele a interrompeu sem cerimonias.

\- O masculino fica...

\- Não, quero saber se existe outro além desse - ele explicou procurando algo no bolso interno do paleto.

\- Pai... - eu sussurrei. O que ele pensa que está fazendo?

\- Sim - ela franziu o cenho enquanto ele tirava a carteira do bolso.

\- Eu sou Ibrahim Mazur e preciso que você feche esse toalete por alguns minutos - Ele tirou uma nota de cinquenta dólares da carteira e estendeu para a jovem - Aqui está uma pequena gratificação por sua ajuda.

Ajuda!? Ele sequer deu a ela a chance de negar!

A garota aceitou o dinheiro e saiu nos deixando ali.

\- O que foi isso? - Eu cruzei os braços.

\- Olhe para você, está a beira das lágrimas - ele me censurou - fique aqui e se recomponha, quando se sentir melhor, saia daqui sorrindo e mostre a ele exatamente o que é ser uma Mazur.

\- Eu sou uma Hathaway - eu murmurei a primeira coisa que veio em minha mente.

Na verdade aquilo seria bom para mim, ter alguns minutos para conseguir lidar com tudo, mas eu não daria o braço a torcer.

\- Sangue Mazur, garotinha - Ele se colocou diretamente atras de mim, fazendo com que eu observasse nossa figura no grande espelho que tinha na parede - qualquer um pode ver. 

\- Que seja - eu murmurei.

\- Saia quando estiver pronta para lidar com o que te espera lá fora.

Ele saiu me deixando sozinha ali. Eu caminhei até a pia, apanhando um lenço perfumado disponível antes de me jogar sobre um divã que tinha em um dos cantos do banheiro. Aquela imagem voltou a me atormentar.

Eu sei que no fim eu disse a ele que ele devia seguir em frente, mas eu não podia me arrepender mais de minhas palavras. Tudo o que nós passamos ainda estava vivo em minha mente, eu guardei tudo o que ele me disse e usei aquilo como incentivo para mudar minha vida. Eu fui uma verdadeira tola ao imaginar que ele ficaria esperando que eu finalmente acertasse as coisas. No fim, eu estraguei tudo.

Finalmente as lagrimas começaram a sair aos poucos enquanto eu repassava aquela maldita cena. A porta do banheiro se abriu, fazendo com que eu limpasse meu rosto apressada, me preparando para me trancar em uma das cabines quando Débora e Christian entraram.

\- O que..

\- Nós estamos fazendo aqui? - Christian me interrompeu - O Sr Mazur nos interceptou assim que entramos no salão.

\- Eu estou bem - eu respirei fundo me levantando e indo até a pia - Ele não precisava ter feito isso.

\- Mas você não parece nada bem - Débora se colocou ao meu lado - e será mais rápido se você apenas assumir isso.

Eu respirei fundo, limpando os resquícios de lágrimas de meu rosto. Eu não poderia esconder o que estava acontecendo dos dois, eles entenderiam tudo assim que vissem Dimitri.

\- Dimitri está aqui - eu expliquei.

\- E qual o problema? - Christian se aproximou - pensei que você ficaria feliz por rever o seu russo.

\- Ele não é meu russo - eu desviei o olhar.

\- Ele foi por um tempo e tenho certeza que ficaria feliz em voltar a ser...

\- Ele está acompanhado - eu expus o problema.

\- Ohhh - Débora mordeu o lábio inferior.

\- Ok, entendo o problema - Christian me encarou - O que você vai fazer em relação a isso?

Fazer? O que ele espera que eu faça?

\- Nada - eu decidi.

\- Rose, ele era louco por você - Debbie franziu o cenho.

\- Sim, era... no passado - eu respirei fundo finalmente me recompondo - agora a única coisa que eu posso fazer é superar e ficar feliz por ele.

\- Você vai conseguir fazer isso? - Christian passou o braço ao redor do meu ombro.

\- Claro que sim, eu vou superar isso - eu forcei um sorriso observando nosso reflexo no espelho - e vou aceitar o fato de que vou acabar sozinha e ser uma velha solteira me exibindo no metro. 

\- Você está exagerando - Christian gargalhou - tenho certeza que você será uma daquelas velhas com cinquenta gatos em um apartamento...

\- Babaca - eu murmurei em meio a um sorriso.

\- Vocês dois querem que eu saia? - Debbie ironizou fazendo com que eu corasse ao me afastar de Christian.

Ele revirou os olhos indo até a garota que estava parada junto à porta do banheiro. Christian não hesitou em envolver sua cintura e beija-la. Logo que retornei de Istambul, descobri que os dois estavam finalmente juntos. Aparentemente ela decidiu não perder tempo depois do que aconteceu entre nós, não que aquilo algum dia voltaria a acontecer. 

Deus me livre.

\- Vocês dois querem que eu saia? - eu revirei os olhos repetindo a pergunta de minha amiga ao notar a intensidade do beijo dos dois aumentando - Ou talvez queiram voltar logo para o quarto e me deixar sozinha aqui...

\- É uma boa ideia - Christian zombou se afastando da namorada - Você pode lidar com o Belikov sozinha...

-Vamos, Rose - Debbie enlaçou meu braço após me avaliar - Essa é uma grande noite pra você e você não pode passar trancada no banheiro.

Nós saímos dali, encontrando a garota de antes parada na porta. Eu agradeci sua ajuda antes de seguir de volta para o salão ao lado de meus dois amigos.

\- Finalmente - meu pai exclamou ao me ver, acenando para que nós nos aproximássemos - Rose, venha aqui...

Ele estava parado ao lado de dois rapazes loiros bem vestidos e um senhor de meia idade. Eu não os conhecia, mas aquilo não era uma surpresa, eu não conhecia praticamente ninguém ali. Mas algo me dizia que em breve isso mudaria.

\- Rosemarie, esse é o Sr Zeklos, dono da agencia de publicidade que organizou tudo isso - ele me apresentou - e esses são Ivan e Jesse Zeklos, filho e sobrinho dele...

\- É um prazer conhece-los, senhores... - ofereci meu melhor sorriso a eles, reconhecendo o nome de Ivan. Ele era o tal chefe e amigo de Dimitri então, se ele ao menos soubesse quem eu era...

\- O prazer é todo meu, Rosemarie - o tal Jesse sorriu ao apertar minha mão.

\- Vocês queriam o nome do profissional responsável por tais fotos, aí está - Abe prosseguiu enquanto Débora e Christian se apresentavam aos homens - Rosemarie está cursando fotografia na universidade de Boston e podemos dizer que a garota é um poço de talento.

\- Por favor, me chamem de Rose - eu pedi - e meu pai está exagerando, esse foi meu primeiro ensaio e...

\- Ela está sendo modesta - Debbie me cortou - as fotos estão maravilhosas e ela já fotografava antes de decidir entrar na faculdade.

\- Era um hobby - eu garanti.

\- Devo dizer que você se saiu muito bem - Jesse prosseguiu enquanto Ivan me observava com o cenho franzido.

\- Eu concordo, você se saiu muito bem, garota - o Sr Zeklos me elogiou parecendo ansioso para se afastar de toda aquela energia jovem.

\- Sim, um verdadeiro motivo de orgulho - Abe prosseguiu me constrangendo um pouco apesar de ser bom finalmente ouvir alguém dizer que estava orgulhoso de mim - Sr Zeklos, você precisa ver essa fotografia, ficou perfeita.

Ele guiou o homem para longe, nos deixando ali na companhia dos dois Zeklos restantes. Ivan ainda me observava com uma expressão pensativa.

\- Seu pai parece ter realmente aprovado sua decisão, Rosie - Christian quebrou o silencio que tinha se instaurado entre nós.

\- Me chame de Rosie outra vez e o primeiro evento que eu vou fotografar será seu velório, Ozera - eu murmurei.

\- Uau, você parece pegar pesado com seu namorado - Jesse nos avaliou.

\- No dia que eu namorar com o Ozera, podem me internar em um sanatório - eu garanti - na verdade, estou prestes a internar a Débbie...

\- Então Rose, como é ser filha de um dono de joalheria tão bem sucedido? - Ivan questionou mudando completamente de assunto.

\- Provavelmente é a mesma coisa de ser filho do dono de uma agencia de publicidade bem sucedido, Sr Zeklos - eu mordi o lábio inferior.

\- Me chame de Ivan - ele sorriu me oferecendo uma taça de champagne que tinha apanhado com um garçom.

Ivan era um homem bonito, ele era alto, tinha os cabelos loiros e os olhos azuis. Se ele não fosse chefe e amigo do homem que eu amava, certamente estaria muito satisfeita em corresponder seu flerte.

\- Eu duvido que seja a mesma coisa, meu tio jamais aceitaria que ele fosse um fotografo. Sem ofensas... - Jesse nos interrompeu parecendo pouco satisfeito com nossa interação. 

\- Não ofendeu - eu garanti antes de levar a taça até os lábios para voltar a conversar com Ivan - então você não teve escolhas a não ser seguir a mesma profissão que o Sr Zeklos?

\- Ele poderia ter se tornado um advogado como eu - Jesse voltou a interromper, fazendo Christian sorrir com a situação - mas ele preferiu seguir os passos do pai.

\- Foi uma sabia decisão - Eu lancei um olhar significativo para Christian.

\- Ser advogado é melhor do que ser um publicitário - Jesse se defendeu parecendo ofendido.

Débora não conteve uma risada diante daquela declaração, aceitando a taça de champagne que Christian lhe ofereceu.

\- Se você está tentando impressionar Rose com a sua profissão, está sem sorte - ela avisou Jesse.

\- Definitivamente está fazendo isso errado - Christian concordou.

\- Porque? - ele franziu o cenho enquanto Ivan nos observava com Diversão.

\- Porque eu desisti do pre-law ano passado - eu respondi com tranquilidade.

\- Desistiu da faculdade de direito? - Ele parecia completamente chocado.

\- Sim.

\- Porque?

\- Porque eu percebi que odeio advogados - eu voltei a levar a taça até os lábios.

Ivan começou a gargalhar imediatamente enquanto Jesse parecia um pouco decepcionado. 

\- Diz ela para um advogado - A voz de Dimitri soou clara atrás de mim, Eu respirei fundo ao sentir o aroma que eu conhecia muito bem enquanto sua presença fazia com que um calafrio percorresse meu corpo.

Christian e Débora me lançaram um olhar preocupado. Eu coloquei o meu melhor sorriso em meus lábios enquanto eu me preparava para me virar em sua direção. Finalmente reuni a coragem que precisava para encara-lo. Dimitri estava a poucos centímetros de distancia, seu olhar imediatamente se prendeu ao meu e parecia me avaliar tanto quanto eu o avaliava. Ele vestia um smoking preto, estava com a barba recentemente feita, o cabelo penteado para trás e o olhar quente e intenso de sempre.

Eu sentia o desejo de enlaçar seu pescoço e trazer seus lábios de encontro aos meus, como fiz tantas vezes antes. Mas assim que meus olhos recaíram sobre a figura magra e de olhos verdes que estava ao lado dele eu me lembrei o motivo de não poder fazer aquilo.

\- Olá, Sr publicitário - eu forcei meu sorriso, ignorando a vontade de virar as costas e ir embora.

\- Já te avisei para não me chamar assim - Dimitri deu um meio sorriso, fazendo meu coração sangrar.

Eu sentia falta dele e agora tenho que assisti-lo ao lado de outra.

Ivan e Jesse nos encaravam com olhares especulativos, enquanto a namorada dele parecia apenas perdida. 

\- Belikov, é bom te ver novamente - Christian assumiu as rédeas da situação estendendo a mão para Dimitri.

\- Eu digo o mesmo sobre vocês - Ele apertou a mão dos meus amigos - Foi uma surpresa para mim encontra-los aqui.

\- E de onde vocês se conhecem? - Uma outra mulher que estava parcialmente escondida por Dimitri questionou, apesar de me encarar com um olhar desconfiado.

Ela parecia com Dimitri e por um momento eu imaginei que ela seria a irmã dele, apesar de não ter certeza.

\- Do Hawaii - Dimitri lançou um olhar significativo para ela - Vika, essa é..

\- Rose Hathaway - eu o interrompi ao notar que realmente se tratava de sua irmã. Isso era uma ótima noticia, se ele a trouxe para um evento como esse, quer dizer que seguiu meu conselho sobre se reaproximar da família - Essa é minha amiga Débora e esse encosto de olhos azuis é Christian Ozera...

\- Rose!? - Ivan exclamou - Eu sabia que você parecia familiar!

Eu sorri para o rapaz começando a me sentir incomodada com o olhar que Viktoria e a outra garota me lançavam.

\- Eu ouvi falar muito sobre você, Rose - Viktoria garantiu - eu sou irmã de Dimitri e essa é minha amiga Maxinne...

Eu sorri de maneira educada para a tal Maxinne enquanto me sentia completamente rejeitada pelo tom que a irmã de Dimitri usara.

\- Maxinne é... - vika começou, recebendo um olhar urgente de Dimitri.

Então ele não quer que ela me diga que ele arrumou uma nova namorada?

\- O que está acontecendo? Qual o problema do Hawaii? - Jesse interferiu parecendo se irritar sempre que não fazia parte do assunto.

\- Problema nenhum, o Hawaii é um lugar maravilhoso - eu decidi mudar de assunto notando meu pai tirando uma mulher para dançar ao som de uma valsa qualquer.

\- Dimka, porque você e Max não dançam um pouco? - Vika sugeriu seguindo o meu olhar - Você sabe o quanto ela gosta de dançar. 

Dimitri parecia mortificado com a situação, ele recebeu um olhar simpatizante de Ivan enquanto eu notava o mesmo olhar no rosto de Débora sendo dirigido a mim. 

\- Eu adoraria, podemos ir Dimka? Você já disse oi para sua amiga - Max envolveu o braço de Dimitri em uma mensagem clara para mim. O que eu poderia dizer? Eu também ficaria louca se ele fosse meu homem e estivesse naquela situação.

\- Max, eu...

\- Sim, dançar parece uma boa ideia. O que você acha, Debbie? - Christian interrompeu o russo fazendo com que minha mente trabalhasse para tornar aquele momento menos constrangedor.

Eu certamente poderia exigir um pouco da atenção de meu pai, fazendo com que ele deixasse a loira com quem estava dançando de lado. 

\- Uma ótima ideia, vamos todos dançar - Eu senti o toque da mão de Ivan em contato direto com a pele nua de minhas costas me incitando a me mover em direção à pista de dança. 

Dimitri acompanhou nosso movimento enquanto Max ainda aguardava que ele a guiasse.. Eu não pude olhar em seus olhos ao passar por ele, eu queria que fosse ele me levando para dançar, mas Ivan não seria uma companhia ruim.

\- Espero que você saiba dançar, Ivan - eu sorri provocando meu parceiro enquanto nos juntávamos aos outros casais.

Ivan me girou antes de pousar a mão na base de minha coluna, olhando em meus olhos com um sorriso convencido no rosto enquanto começava a me guiar ao ritmo da musica. 

\- Isso responde sua pergunta, Rose? - Ele sorriu.

Eu mantive minha postura perfeita enquanto permitia que Ivan me guiasse, o tempo todo eu lutei contra o desejo de olhar em volta à procurar de Dimitri.

\- Então, Hawaii.. - ele começou - você é diferente do que eu esperava, Rose...

\- O que exatamente você esperava? - eu decidi permitir que o homem me distraísse.

\- Eu não esperava a filha de um milionário - ele esclareceu - Dimitri me falou muito sobre você...

Eu mordi o lábio em meio a um sorriso enquanto desviava o olhar.

\- Definitivamente não esperava que você fosse tímida - ele voltou a me provocar.

\- Eu não sou tímida - eu voltei a olhar em seus olhos - apenas não estou em meu melhor dia.

\- Suponho que o fato de ter uma garota pendurada no pescoço de Dimitri achando que está em uma competição de valsa profissional tem algo a ver com isso... 

\- Eu não sei do que você está falando, Sr Zeklos - eu mordi o lábio inferior - o que Dimitri faz ou não da vida dele não me diz respeito.

\- Isso quer dizer que você não está com a mínima vontade de olhar para ele nesse momento? - ele insistiu.

\- Estou dançando com você, não é? 

\- Ele não parece ter o mesmo pensamento que você - Ivan comentou.

Eu voltei a sorrir, sentindo sua mão descer mais um pouco por minha pele. Ele pode ser amigo de Dimitri, mas ainda era um homem. 

\- Acho que sua mão deveria estar um pouco mais para cima, Ivan - eu chamei sua atenção.

\- E você acha que eu perderia a chance de provocar meu amigo assim? - ele devolveu - ele não parece nem um pouco satisfeito...

\- Sua única pretensão nesse momento é provocar Dimitri? - eu ergui a sobrancelha conforme a música chegava ao fim.

\- Minha única pretensão nesse momento é descobrir o quanto você é flexível - ele devolveu fazendo com que eu franzisse o cenho.

O que isso quer dizer!?

Sem nenhum aviso, Ivan se inclinou sobre mim, flexionando sua perna entre as minhas me obrigando a me deitar enquanto girava meu corpo. Eu vi a todos de cabeça para baixo por alguns segundos, meu pai sorria orgulhoso de minha performance, mas meu olhar novamente encontrou o de Dimitri. 

Eu me afastei de Ivan assim que ele voltou a me erguer com o pretexto de bater palmas pelo fim da melodia, por mais que Dimitri estivesse acompanhado e sua garota parecesse estar com vontade de marcar seu território, eu não conseguia fazer aquilo na frente dele.

\- Hathaway, não sabia que você conseguia se mover assim - Christian se aproximou - creio que o credito seja todo do seu parceiro...

\- Eu adoraria estar novamente em um luau no Hawaii pra colocar fogo em você, Ozera - eu murmurei.

\- A pior parte desse comentário, é que já aconteceu - Débora revirou os olhos.

\- Então vocês são o que? Irmãos? - Ivan questionou enquanto saíamos do caminho, seguindo em direção a Viktoria e Jesse que estavam observando uma das minhas fotografias. 

\- Irmãos? Definitivamente não - Débora murmurou.

Eu mordi o lábio inferior me lembrando mais uma vez de minha noite com Ozera, definitivamente nós não nos vemos como irmãos, ou aquilo nunca teria acontecido.

\- Ele é meu amigo - eu esclareci.

\- É uma gentileza falar assim de mim, Rosie... Eu gosto de me referir a ela como a entidade que assombra minha vida...

\- Obrigada - eu revirei os olhos.

O olhar de Viktoria recaiu sobre mim assim que nos aproximamos, ela parecia não gostar nem um pouco de mim e eu não entendia o motivo...

\- Eu não consigo imaginar como Dimitri vivia com vocês no Hawaii, não é nem um pouco o estilo dele - Ivan comentou.

\- Você se espantaria - Débora sorriu - no começo ele parecia um pobre garoto sequestrado por uma espécie alienígena, mas com o passar dos dias ele passou a se soltar...

\- Rose perseguiu o coitado desde o início, não deu a menor chance a ele - Christian prosseguiu.

\- Sobre o que estão falando? - Dimitri questionou se juntando a nós com Max colada ao seu corpo.

\- Você - Jesse apontou.

\- Rose está nos contando sobre o Hawaii - Ivan pousou a mão em meu ombro, atraindo o olhar de Dimitri para sua mão em contato com minha pele.

Dimitri me lançou um olhar questionador, fazendo com que eu retribuísse seu olhar acrescentando um sorriso perigoso.

\- Como exatamente vocês se conheceram? Eram vizinhos ou algo assim? - Max franziu o cenho interrompendo nossa pequena interação.

\- Vizinhos? - Christian gargalhou - Eles dividiam a cama, a rede e qualquer outro móvel que coubesse os dois.

\- O Belikov? Sério? - Jesse ergueu as sobrancelhas completamente incrédulo.

\- Eu sou boa convencendo as pessoas - eu mordi o lábio inferior.

\- Técnicas únicas, não? - Débora gargalhou aumentando meu embaraço enquanto Ivan gargalhava ao meu lado.

\- Eu pensei que você morasse sozinho no Hawaii - Max franziu o cenho olhando para Dimitri.

\- Não, ele morava comigo e com Rose, na época era namorada dele - Christian interrompeu parecendo deliciado com todo o nosso constrangimento.

\- Foi uma situação complicada - Dimitri coçou a garganta - nós nos divertimos.

Nos divertimos... Sim, foi tudo o que fizemos... 

Eu desviei o olhar, sentindo a mão de Ivan apertar meu ombro. Não era o que eu esperava ouvir, mas já deveria saber. Eu senti o olhar de Viktoria o tempo todo sobre mim

\- Eu não consigo imaginar você se divertindo - Jesse apontou.

\- Isso é porque você conhece as minhas técnicas - eu ofereci meu melhor sorriso - Eu sou uma pessoa muito divertida, não sou Dimitri?

\- Creio que a palavra correta seja inconsequente - Viktoria se pronunciou atraindo minha atenção.

\- Vika! - Dimitri exclamou.

Porque ela não gosta de mim?

\- Você não me conhece para saber disso - eu devolvi olhando diretamente para ela.

\- Eu ouvi tanto sobre você, vocês dois, na verdade. Toda a faculdade ouviu - ela apontou para Christian e eu - Você disse mais cedo que odeia advogados, mas eu sei porque saiu de verdade, não é?

Eu pisquei atordoada, a última coisa que eu esperava era ter aquela história jogada de volta para mim naquele momento. Então no fim, ela sabe quem eu sou e claramente não me considera adequada para seu irmão.

Dimitri apanhou a irmã pelo braço, rosnando algo em russo para ela antes de a afastar dali. Max nos olhou confusa antes de se afastar seguindo os dois.

\- Acho que temos uma historia interessante aqui - Jesse pareceu não perceber o clima quase hostil que se instalara no ambiente.

\- Eu transei com um professor - eu declarei sem cerimonias encarando o rapaz - E depois depredei o carro dele porque outras pessoas descobriram e passaram a me chamar de vadia. Considera essa historia interessante, Sr Zeklos? 

Eu tirei o braço de Ivan que ainda me envolvia decidindo sair dali. Eu não poderia mais suportar aquela festa, mesmo que significasse tanto para meu pai. Eu voltei a olhar em direção à Dimitri, ele estava conversando com Max enquanto Vika o encarava com uma expressão pouco feliz. 

Ivan deu um tapa na cabeça do primo, reprovando sua indiscrição sobre o caso.

\- Rose... - Christian segurou meu braço antes que eu me afastasse completamente.

\- Não deixe o velhote perceber que eu saí - eu pedi a ele.

\- Você não vai sair agora - ele negou me guiando até o banheiro que estive antes.

\- Chris, você não entende...

\- É uma noite especial para você e seu pai, não vou deixar você estragar tudo - ele murmurou.

\- Eu já estou estragando, pra todo mundo - Eu retruquei - ou você acha que meu pai ficará feliz se a namorada dele decidir fazer uma cena aqui?

\- Entre - ele murmurou abrindo a porta do banheiro.

\- Christian, eu...

\- Entre! - ele repetiu com firmeza soltando meu braço.

Eu entrei no banheiro encontrando a garota de antes e mais duas convidadas que conversavam em frente ao espelho. Christian entrou em seguida, surpreendendo as duas convidadas que nos encaravam com certa surpresa.

\- Ok, nós precisamos de um tempo - Ele pediu.

\- Outra vez? - A funcionaria do hotel suspirou.

\- Será rápido - eu garanti pretendendo me livrar de Christian em seguida.

Ela levou as duas convidadas para fora, explicando que o banheiro ficaria temporariamente fora de uso.

\- Eu preciso sair daqui antes que eu piore tudo - eu expliquei.

\- Seu pai quer que você esteja aqui - ele devolveu - não ficara satisfeito se você não estiver.

\- A questão não é apenas ele, Christian. 

\- E qual é então? - ele cruzou os braços me encarando.

\- Dimitri! O que você acha que aconteceria com a carreira dele se ele tivesse um segundo evento fracassado? - eu ergui a voz - Isso pode prejudica-lo profissionalmente ou até mesmo seu relacionamento, eu não quero ser o motivo daquela esquisita terminar com ele ou algo assim.

\- Rose...

\- Eu quero que ele seja feliz, porque eu me importo com ele e preciso fazer o que for melhor para ele, mesmo que seja uma droga pra mim - eu suspirei.

Christian me abraçou, fazendo com que eu me afundasse no conforto de seus braços ignorando tudo ao meu redor. Ele era minha rede de segurança, afinal.

\- Você ainda é apaixonada por ele, não é? - ele questionou.

\- Sim, e isso machuca. Porque eu finalmente encontrei aquela pessoa que faz meu coração disparar e a perdi por conta dos meus erros...

\- Sabe Rose, a paixão é superestimada - ele se afastou de mim se encostando na pia - eu era louco pela Liss e nós sabemos como terminou.

\- Mas eu quero paixão - eu admiti olhando para meus pés - mesmo se for difícil e machucar mais...

Débora bateu de leve na porta do banheiro antes de abrir e chamar Christian. No calor da situação acabamos a deixando para trás e ela não deve estar feliz. Eu estou estragando tudo para todos. Ele beijou minha cabeça antes de avisar que voltaria logo.

Eu permaneci encostada na pia, observando meus sapatos enquanto tomava coragem para sair dali. De alguma forma aquele banheiro havia se tornado minha bolha. 

\- Você pode encontrar... - eu comecei a falar quando a porta voltou a se abrir e eu pensei que Christian havia voltado - você..

Eu não tive tempo de assimilar tudo, em alguns segundos Dimitri estava parado em minha frente com um olhar aflito, suas mãos vieram até meu rosto. Eu fechei os olhos diante de sua caricia, sentia tanta falta de seu toque.

Sua mão seguiu suavemente até minha nuca, me obrigando a prender a respiração. O que ele está fazendo? Porque está aqui? Não devia estar lá fora com ela?

Todas aquelas duvidas acabaram quando ele me beijou.


	19. capitulo 19 - And so I went and let you blow my mind

I knew I wouldn't forget you 

And so I went and let you blow my mind 

Your sweet moonbeam 

The smell of you in every single dream 

I dreamI knew when we collided 

You're the one I have decided who's one of my kind

Train

\--------------------------------------------------------

Dimitri's pov

Eu me sentia completamente frustrado com a situação em que me encontrava. Após aguentar todo aquele tempo longe de Rose, esperava por uma brecha para conversar com ela e tentar entender o que estava acontecendo, mas assim que Vika soube quem era a mulher que eu não parava de observar, ela tratou de fazer de tudo para jogar Max para cima de mim. Eu estava sendo paciente apesar das brincadeiras sem graça de Ivan e das atitudes de minha irmã, mas quando ela tocou no assunto da expulsão de Rose e Christian eu não pude me conter.

\- O que você pensa que está fazendo? - eu questionei em russo ao me afastar o suficiente do grupo.

\- O que você está fazendo!? - ela devolveu furiosa - pensei que estivesse tentando superar, mas é só ela aparecer que você fica desse jeito!

\- Você não sabe do que está falando! Eu nem tive a chance de conversar com ela para entender o que aconteceu - eu devolvi tentando manter um tom discreto.

\- O que aconteceu? Não importa, ela sumiu por cinco meses e agora que você está bem com a Max ela ressurge?

\- Eu não estou com a Max, você sabe disso - eu respirei fundo - eu sai com ela duas vezes e deixei claro que não queria nenhum relacionamento.

\- Ela é o melhor pra você agora , Dimka. Porque você não consegue ver isso? - Ela suspirou irritada.

\- Está tudo bem? - Max nos interrompeu nos observando com cautela.

\- Meu irmão é um idiota - Vika voltou a falar em inglês.

\- Ela é sua ex namorada? - Max mordeu o lábio inferior - porque você nunca me disse que vivia com alguém no Hawaii?

\- Porque não era importante - eu apontei o obvio.

\- Não? - Vika se intrometeu - Você acha importante agora?

\- Não, não é importante eu falar pra todo mundo que eu já vivi com alguém - eu respirei fundo - isso se chama privacidade.

Minha atenção foi atraída para Rose que estava prestes a desaparecer no mesmo corredor de antes com o Ozera, eu não posso perder essa chance, eu preciso falar com ela!

\- Não é contar para todo mundo e sim para mim...

\- Olha, eu acharia importante te contar se eu quisesse um relacionamento com você, mas... - eu soltei de maneira impensada, recebendo um olhar magoado em troca.

Eu fechei os olhos por alguns instantes para não olhar para Max naquele momento. Eu tinha consciência de que Vika estava furiosa comigo, mas no momento eu precisava lidar com coisas mais importantes.

\- Olha, sinto muito Max. Mas isso não vai dar certo - eu murmurei me afastando das duas.

Eu caminhei apressado na direção que vi Rose desaparecer com Christian momentos atrás, eu esperava encontra-la e resolver de uma vez a nossa situação, eu não suportava mais estar no mesmo ambiente que ela e ter que fingir que éramos apenas conhecidos. Eu precisava descobrir o que estava acontecendo e como estava sua vida depois de tudo.

\- Dimitri - Ivan passou a caminhar ao meu lado.

\- Agora não, Ivan...

\- Olha, Rose não parecia muito bem depois do que Jesse falou - Ele insistiu - o Sr Mazur vai fazer o discurso em breve, então talvez seja melhor você encontrar ela e aquele amigo...

\- O que Jesse disse? - eu rosnei.

\- Ele ficou insistindo para saber sobre o que Vika falara, ela contou e saiu - ele respirou fundo.

\- Ela contou o que, exatamente?

\- A historia do professor.. - ele me lançou um olhar significativo.

\- Merda! - Eu exclamei em russo.

Porque Vika tinha que trazer essa historia à tona? Eu sei o quanto Rose se envergonhava por aquilo, se ela pudesse sei que faria tudo diferente.

\- O Sr Mazur nos deixou claro que ela é uma peça importante de seu discurso - Ivan prosseguiu.

\- Eu vou resolver isso, apenas faça com que ele espere um pouco - eu pedi retomando meu caminho.

Eu entrei no corredor que levava até os toaletes esperando encontrar Rose com Christian ali por ser uma área escondida, ao invés disso, encontrei Christian em meio a uma discussão com a namorada.

\- Eu sei que ela precisava de você, não estou julgando isso - Débora reclamou - Só estou falando que na próxima vez eu posso ajudar e agradeceria se você não me deixasse sozinha no meio de pessoas que eu não conheço. O pai dela me assusta!

\- O que ele queria? 

\- Saber onde ela está e o que está acontecendo - ela revirou os olhos.

\- Onde Rose está? - eu fiz com que os dois me notassem.

\- Depende - Christian estreitou os olhos em minha direção - o que você...

\- No banheiro feminino - Débbie suspirou - Ella vai te deixar entrar.

Ela indicou uma funcionaria do hotel que permanecia parada à porta do banheiro, eu segui até lá apressado, a garota olhou em direção dos dois em busca de confirmação e realmente me deixou passar, eu abri a porta pensando em como eu poderia começar a falar com Rose. O que ela deve estar pensando de mim depois de tudo o que aconteceu?

\- Você pode encontrar... - Rose estava encostada na pia do banheiro olhando para baixo.

Meu plano inicial era leva-la de volta ao evento para que seu pai pudesse realizar o discurso e depois nós dois pudéssemos conversar, mas quando Rose ergueu o rosto e olhou em minha direção, toda aquela resolução se esvaiu.

\- Você... - ela balbuciou descrente. 

Eu rompi a distancia entre nós com urgência, eu precisava toca-la, sentir seu perfume. No inicio temi que ela não estivesse disposta a sequer me ouvir depois da indiscrição de minha irmã, mas quando finalmente a toquei e a vi reagir tão prontamente eu desisti das palavras.

Rose levou sua mão para minha nuca assim que nossos lábios se encontraram. Eu desci minha mão livre para sua cintura, colando mais nossos corpos enquanto a intensidade de nosso beijo aumentava. Era diferente de antes, nós não tínhamos a calma de sempre, o beijo era repleto de saudades e outros sentimentos reprimidos. Ela não parecia disposta a se afastar de mim, como eu não estava disposto a me afastar dela, mas ambos precisávamos de ar.

Isso não me impediu de seguir até seu pescoço, aspirando seu perfume floral antes de deixar uma trilha de beijos em sua pele macia. 

\- Eu senti tanto sua falta, Roza - eu murmurei em russo entre meus beijos.

Sua mão seguiu para meu couro cabeludo, puxando meus fios enquanto inclinava a cabeça para trás me dando livre acesso a sua garganta. Ela respirou fundo antes de olhar diretamente em meus olhos.

\- Eu não sei o que você disse, mas eu quero que você me tire daqui - ela mordeu o lábio inferior me incitando a voltar a beija-la.

Eu mordisquei seu lábio inferior levando minha mão até seus cabelos. Rose começou a desabotoar meu paletó fazendo com que eu me afastasse. Nós precisávamos estar apresentáveis ao sair desse banheiro, não poderíamos continuar naquele caminho.

\- Dimitri, vamos sair daqui - ela voltou a pedir alisando meu peitoral por cima do tecido da roupa.

\- Seu pai fará o discurso em breve e...

\- Não, eu não quero mais voltar para lá, Dimitri - ela fechou os olhos respirando fundo - eu não posso lidar com aquelas pessoas agora e..

\- Rose, eu sinto muito pelo o que Viktoria fez, mas você não precisa sair do evento do seu pai por conta disso - eu insisti.

\- Eu preciso sair daqui - ela repetiu pausadamente enquanto olhava em meus olhos - eu me resolvo com meu pai depois, eu me resolvo até mesmo com o seu chefe depois, mas nesse momento eu só preciso sair daqui. 

Eu pensei nas consequências de sumir com a filha de meu cliente momentos antes de seu discurso. Aquilo poderia ser um erro, eu precisava convence-la a ficar um pouco mais.

Rose se aproximou novamente levando sua mão até minha nuca, eu senti suas unhas arranharem minha pele com suavidade me fazendo fechar os olhos apenas para sentir seus lábios em contato com a pele de meu pescoço. Rose distribuiu alguns beijos suaves indo em direção a minha orelha.

\- Dimitri, me tira daqui... - Ela voltou a pedir com a voz suave - por favor...

Eu não pude resistir àquele pedido, ela havia feito tanto por mim.. E agora estava me arrastando para mais uma loucura. Eu voltei a abrir os olhos, encarando seu olhar suplicante.

\- Eu vou me arrepender disso - eu suspirei.

Rose sorriu trazendo seus lábios de volta aos meus. Eu me afastei antes que aquela urgência voltasse a tomar conta de nós dois. 

\- Se quer fazer isso, precisamos fazer agora - eu avisei arrumando minha gravata.

Ela gastou alguns instantes tentando parecer apresentável antes de sair ao meu lado. Christian me lançou um olhar desconfiado assim que sai acompanhado de Rose. Eu mantinha minha mão em sua lombar enquanto caminhava tranquilamente ao seu lado.

\- É bom você não fazer o que eu acho que você vai fazer, Rose - Christian murmurou.

\- Eu me resolvo com o velhote depois - Rose murmurou deixando os dois amigos para trás.

Nós tentamos atravessar o salão de maneira discreta, mas o Sr Zeklos acabou nos interceptando quando estávamos perto da porta.

\- Srta Hathaway, estávamos te procurando - ele sorriu cordialmente - seu pai..

\- Sr Zeklos, sinto muito eu não estou me sentindo bem - ela atuou perfeitamente, se apoiando em mim - eu pedi ao Sr Belikov que me levasse para casa e..

\- Mas Srta Hathaway, seu pai em breve fará o discurso e...

\- E exatamente por isso eu não posso estragar tudo, seria horrível se eu vomitasse no meio do salão - ela suspirou.

\- Você vai leva-la? - ele me lançou um olhar desconfiado.

\- O senhor não espera que eu vá sozinha, não é? Eu mal consigo me manter em pé por conta da tontura - Ela fechou os olhos dramaticamente - Eu já conheço o Sr Belikov e me sinto mais à vontade em aceitar a ajuda dele.

\- Sr Zeklos, Rose é uma velha amiga e.. 

\- Certo, certo, leve-a para casa. Você mora em Boston, Senhorita? 

\- Sim - ela mentiu. Certamente ela estava hospedada no hotel junto do pai.

\- Ótimo, segunda feira nós conversaremos sobre isso, Belikov - ele decidiu se afastando.

Ela apressou os passos até a porta, abrindo um sorriso aliviado assim que saímos do salão. Eu a encarei descrente enquanto ela caminhava com a graça de sempre até a entrada do hotel. 

\- Você está hospedada aqui? - Eu segurei seu braço.

\- Sim, mas se eu ficar aqui, meu pai vai bater em minha porta assim que notar meu sumiço - ela mordeu o lábio inferior - Se você puder me levar para outro lugar por algum tempo.. Qualquer lugar..

Eu ofereci a ela um meio sorriso antes de guia-la até a chapelaria a fim de apanhar meu sobretudo. 

\- Você planeja sair assim? - Eu questionei ao notar que ela não iria pegar nenhum casaco.

\- Eu estou hospedada aqui - ela deu de ombros - só preciso aguentar a temperatura negativa até entrar no carro.

Eu não pensei antes de ajuda-la a colocar meu sobretudo. Ela congelaria antes mesmo de chegar até o carro se saísse vestida daquela maneira no meio da neve do fim de dezembro.

\- Não é necessário - ela sorriu apesar de se encolher dentro do casaco.

\- Vamos, Roza - Eu a guiei para a porta percebendo que finalmente teríamos nosso tempo.

Eu aguardei até que o manobrista trouxesse meu carro abrindo a porta para que ela entrasse antes de dar a volta e assumir o banco do motorista. Rose parecia um pouco nervosa sentada ali, de uma forma que nunca tinha visto antes. 

Eu comecei a pensar em uma forma de colocar para fora todas as questões que surgiam em minha mente, mas não fazia a menor ideia de por onde começar. Como sempre, foi Rose quem tomou a dianteira.

\- Um Honda Accord - ela comentou assim que nos coloquei em movimento - combina com você...

\- Não é seu Jeep - eu a provoquei.

\- Eu não tenho mais um Jeep - ela respondeu colocando alguma musica no radio.

\- Não? - Eu me surpreendi - Porque? Você adorava aquele carro.

\- Eu não vivo mais no Hawaii há alguns meses...

Aquela informação me pegou de surpresa. Ela deixou o Hawaii?

\- O que você quer dizer? - eu tentei seguir um caminho seguro enquanto vencia as poucas milhas do hotel até o prédio onde eu vivia. 

Rose respirou fundo se concentrando nas musicas ao invés de me responder.

\- Você tem alguma musica atual aqui, Camarada? - Ela usou a sua tão conhecida técnica de tentar fugir do assunto - alias, você tem um gosto meio depressivo, não acha?

\- Rose, eu te conheço... O que aconteceu? - eu insisti enquanto entrava em minha rua.

\- Eu te ouvi, isso que aconteceu - ela deu de ombros - Onde estamos indo?

\- Estou te levando para meu apartamento - eu expliquei - e o que você quis dizer?

\- Seu apartamento? - Ela me ofereceu um sorriso lateral - Vou finalmente conhecer onde você vive.

\- Rose...

\- Toda a questão de fazer alguma coisa da vida - ela se rendeu com um suspiro - Eu te ouvi, como eu te disse, eu precisava resolver as coisas sozinha e eu resolvi... Mais ou menos...

Um sorriso sincero se formou em meu rosto. Ela me ouviu? Eu não poderia ficar mais feliz por saber daquilo.

\- Mais ou menos? - eu a provoquei.

\- Eu não conseguiria sem meu pai - ela admitiu - ele cuidou de tudo, assim que você foi embora eu telefonei para minha mãe para lhe contar sobre minha decisão. 

\- E como foi? - eu quis saber enquanto entrava no estacionamento do prédio.

\- Ela ficou satisfeita em saber que eu voltaria para o continente, mas avisou que não poderia contar com sua ajuda, já que ela tinha feito de tudo para me colocar na faculdade de direito e eu joguei tudo fora por um capricho. - Rose mordeu o lábio inferior.

\- Então te restou conversar com seu pai? - Eu desliguei o carro, me virando em sua direção.

Rose parecia envergonhada por admitir aquilo, mas éramos nós dois ali. Ela não tinha segredos comigo, da mesma forma que eu não mantinha mais segredos com ela.

\- Eu não tinha nenhuma chance de conseguir me matricular em uma faculdade em tão pouco tempo sem a ajuda dele - ela me explicou recebendo mais um sorriso meu.

Faculdade, ela começou uma faculdade.

\- Vamos subir? - Eu questionei abrindo a porta do carro.

Ela logo se apressou para caminhar ao meu lado, eu passei o braço em torno de seu ombro antes de beijar sua cabeça. Eu não sabia nem descrever o que estava sentindo naquele momento. 

\- Estou tão orgulhoso de você - eu apertei o botão para chamar o elevador antes de depositar um beijo suave em sua boca - fico feliz que seu pai tenha te ajudado.

\- Não pense que aquele velho facilitou pra mim - ela revirou os olhos - ele fez uma série de exigências estúpidas.

Eu voltei a beija-la, demorando um pouco mais em saborear sua boca. Minha mão envolveu sua cintura, a segurando com firmeza.

\- Quais foram as exigências? - eu questionei ao me afastar minimamente dela.

\- Sem festas, sem empregos malucos, eu devo me dedicar totalmente aos estudos - ela começou a enumerar - ele deve ter acesso total às minhas notas...

\- Alguém teve que entrar na linha - eu gargalhei ao notar sua expressão. 

\- Eu guardei a melhor parte para o fim, ele me obrigou a me juntar a uma irmandade - ela suspirou decepcionada - Tudo para provar que eu não estava desperdiçando o dinheiro dele...

Eu não pude evitar rir de sua expressão. Rose em uma irmandade sem poder ir a festas? O Sr Mazur certamente soube como puni-la. O elevador estava quase chegando quando eu decidi fazer a pergunta final.

\- Qual faculdade você está frequentando? - Eu beijei seu rosto, tentando aproveitar cada momento ao seu lado.

Rose respirou fundo ficando um pouco tensa com aquela pergunta. Eu mordisquei seu pescoço tentando aliviar um pouco sua tensão.

\- Estou estudando na Universidade de Boston - ela soltou quando as portas do elevador se abriram.

Eu me afastei dela, a encarando com certo choque. As aulas começaram em setembro, isso quer dizer que desde setembro ela está em Boston? Eu senti falta dela por cinco meses sendo que estávamos na mesma cidade esse tempo todo?

\- Você está brincando comigo - eu entrei no elevador apertando o botão do décimo quinto andar.

Eu não queria acreditar naquilo, eu a convidei para viver comigo em Boston antes de partir e ela recusou apenas para vir sozinha depois?

\- Não estou, meu pai também me deu uma lista das faculdades que ele aceitava. A Boston University estava na lista, então... - ela me seguiu para dentro do elevador - Você está com raiva?

\- Rose, eu te convidei para vir comigo, você não quis! 

\- Eu não estava pronta para isso - ela respirou fundo.

\- Ótimo, é um direito seu, mas porque você não me procurou quando veio para Boston? - Eu fechei os olhos tentando recuperar a calma.

\- Eu não sabia o que eu iria encontrar, você estava acompanhado essa noite - ela devolveu de forma enérgica.

\- Eu estava acompanhado porque minha irmã armou aquilo - eu me defendi - era amiga dela e...

\- Então sua irmã armou um encontro surpresa que simplesmente chegou te beijando? - Ela ergueu ambas as sobrancelhas - Você quer mesmo que eu acredite nisso?

\- Eu não me importo com o que você acredita, você sumiu por cinco meses - eu acusei - cinco meses! você tem ideia de como foi..

\- Difícil? Você acha que não? Eu senti sua falta cada droga de segundo e imaginava que se eu conseguisse acertar a merda de vida que eu tinha eu poderia finalmente aceitar sua proposta - ela ergueu a voz com os olhos marejados - mesmo sem saber se sua proposta estaria ou não em pé.

Eu murmurei alguns palavrões em russo, sem saber se me sentia feliz por sua declaração ou ainda irritado por sua atitude. Rose como sempre conseguia despertar cada sentimento meu, bons e ruins.

\- E então quando meu pai me contou um pouco antes da festa que você estaria lá e depois eu te vi com ela - ela fungou desviando o olhar para impedir que as lagrimas saíssem - eu soube o erro que havia cometido, eu soube que tinha te perdido e teria que lidar com isso, eu passei aquela festa inteira te vendo ao lado dela sem poder te tocar, sem poder te beijar, sem poder... 

Em um movimento rápido eu acabei com toda a distancia entre nós dois, a empurrando sem nenhuma delicadeza para a parede do elevador antes de beija-la. Eu não queria ouvir mais nenhuma palavra. Eu imagino o que ela sentiu ao me ver com Max, a forma como a encontrei naquele banheiro e o olhar triste que ela exibia...

A verdade é que eu não deveria ter desistido tão facilmente, eu deveria te-la perseguido, dito todas as coisas que eu guardei para mim e tentado provar que o que nós tínhamos era o suficiente. E agora ela estava ali e eu não a perderia novamente, não importa nossos erros. 

Rose se agarrou a mim com desejo, ela estava encurralada entre meu corpo e a parede do elevador, mas não pareceu se importar com aquilo enquanto puxava minha camisa para fora da calça. As portas do elevador se abriram e eu logo a guiei para o corredor.

\- Boa noite, Sr Belikov - A voz de Ruth Miller, minha vizinha nos interrompeu. 

Seu olhar correu por nós dois, eu mantinha minha mão em volta da cintura de Rose e seu penteado já estava parcialmente desfeito, praticamente entregando o que fazíamos no elevador.

\- Boa noite Sra Miller - eu sorri cordialmente para a velhinha que nos avaliava com um sorriso no rosto.

Eu esperava que ela seguisse para o elevador ou para o próprio apartamento, mas ao invés disso ela permaneceu parada na nossa frente, com um sorriso amigável no rosto.

\- Sra Miller, essa é Rose. Ela é minha namorada - eu apresentei Rose com naturalidade.

De fato eu não sabia se Rose era ou não minha namorada, mas costumávamos nos apresentar assim antes. Porque não agora?

\- Namorada? Isso é uma surpresa. Você é sempre tão sozinho. - a mulher prosseguiu em um tom maternal antes de se virar para Rose - Eu sou Ruth Miller, é um prazer conhece-la...

\- O prazer é meu Sra Miller - Rose sorriu - eu concordo plenamente com a senhora, ele é sempre muito sozinho... Eu disse exatamente isso a ele quando nos conhecemos.

\- Vejo que você escolheu bem a sua garota, Sr Belikov - Ela sorriu e parecia prestes a começar outro assunto.

Eu precisava agir rápido antes que terminássemos nossa noite tomando chá com a Sra Miller.

\- Foi um prazer como sempre, Sra Miller. Mas Rose torceu o pé na festa em que estávamos e eu preciso cuidar disso agora - eu menti.

Rose me lançou um olhar divertido enquanto eu aumentava o aperto em sua cintura.

\- Claro, claro. Foi bom te conhecer Rose - ela se despediu - Tenham uma boa noite.

\- Igualmente - Rose desejou.

Eu logo nos coloquei em movimento, amparando Rose que passou a mancar de maneira acentuada para corroborar minha historia. Eu destranquei a porta com agilidade, a guiando para dentro do apartamento em seguida. Me ocupei em trancar a porta enquanto Rose avaliava o pequeno imóvel.

\- Então é aqui que você vive... Combina com você - ela sorriu se livrando do sobretudo e o colocando no encosto da cadeira da mesa de jantar enquanto caminhava até a sala.

Eu dei alguns passos em sua direção, mantendo a distancia enquanto ela seguia até a grande janela exposta pela cortina aberta. A neve havia começado a cair do lado de fora, transformando a vista em algo quase lúdico.

\- Você tem uma boa vista aqui, Camarada - ela sorriu fechando a cortina antes de se virar em minha direção.

\- Nesse momento a vista é perfeita - eu comentei me encostando na mesa enquanto a admirava.

\- Eu estou uma bagunça - ela sorriu levando a mão até o penteado arruinado.

\- Está perfeita - eu repeti me livrando do paletó e da gravata, colocando ao meu lado em cima de uma das cadeiras.

Ela tirou os grampos do cabelo os depositando sobre a mesa de centro, seus cabelos caíram como ondas sobre seus ombros, ela os penteou com os dedos sem quebrar o contato visual comigo.

\- Melhorou? - Ela sorriu.

Eu me limitei a corresponder seu sorriso me livrando das abotoaduras das mangas de minha camisa. Rose levou suas mãos até sua nuca, soltando a parte superior do vestido que logo caiu expondo seus seios. Meu olhar imediatamente se prendeu a eles, eu me sentia hipnotizado e apenas percebi o que Rose fizera quando o tecido vermelho de seu vestido escorreu por seu corpo se acumulando aos seus pés. Rose deu um passo para frente usando apenas um fio dental vermelho, o sapato de salto e as joias douradas.

Eu fiz uma avaliação minuciosa de seu corpo, sua pele sedosa parecia menos bronzeada do que antes, o que não era uma surpresa. Metade de sua tatuagem estava aparecendo por conta da pequena calcinha. Rose era definitivamente a imagem da perdição para mim, minha ereção latejou dolorosamente por conta do desejo que eu sentia por ela naquele momento.

\- Está vendo algo interessante, camarada? - Ela mordeu o lábio inferior dando um passo em minha direção.

\- Você não faz ideia - eu me desencostei da mesa fazendo sinal com o indicador para que ela se aproximasse.

Rose veio até mim em passos lentos sem nunca quebrar nosso contato visual. Ela parou diretamente a minha frente exibindo todas as suas expectativas em seu olhar, eu desci ambas as mãos por seus braços, sentindo a textura macia de sua pele quente em meus dedos. Percorri todo o caminho por seus braços até chegar em seus quadris onde aumentei a pressão de meus dedos em sua pele a puxando para mais perto de meu corpo. Rose mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto eu voltava a descer minhas mãos por suas coxas. 

Em um impulso a levantei em meus braços, Rose logo envolveu meu quadril com suas pernas, cruzando os calcanhares para ganhar mais firmeza enquanto levava seus braços até meu pescoço. Eu mantive um braço embaixo dela, a sustentando com facilidade enquanto levava minha mão até seus cabelos, colocando uma mecha atrás de sua orelha.

\- Eu senti sua falta - eu admiti com um sorriso no rosto.

\- Mesmo? - ela trouxe seu rosto para junto do meu, dando um beijo suave em meus lábios antes de prende-los entre os dentes com delicadeza - o que você acha de me mostrar o quanto?

Minha mão seguiu para sua nuca, puxando seu rosto de encontro ao meu. Nossas línguas dançavam juntas durante aquele beijo, deixando a fome que sentíamos um pelo outro dominar nossos instintos. 

Eu nos guiei até as escadas, subindo com cuidado ainda carregando Rose que se ocupava em mordiscar meu pescoço e desabotoar os primeiros botões de minha camisa. Eu segui diretamente até a cama, me inclinando para deita-la ali, Rose me puxou para mais um beijo, impedindo que eu me afastasse dela. Eu movimentei meu quadril de encontro ao dela recebendo em troca um gemido abafado.

Eu abandonei seus lábios, mordendo seu queixo antes de descer para sua garganta. Rose inclinou a cabeça para trás me dando livre acesso àquela área. Ela permanecia com os olhos fechados e a respiração ofegante enquanto eu descia meus lábios por seu corpo. Eu absorvi todo o aroma floral que seu corpo exalava mordiscando cada parte de sua pele enquanto Rose se contorcia embaixo de mim.

Passei por suas costelas, correndo minha boca por seu abdome plano antes de deslizar sua calcinha para fora de seu corpo, depositei um suave beijo em sua tatuagem antes de segurar sua coxa direita, correndo meus lábios por toda sua perna até chegar em seu calcanhar, tirando seu sapato em seguida. Eu refiz o movimento com a outra perna, sendo assistido ansiosamente por Rose.

Eu me levantei em seguida a fim de me livrar de minhas próprias roupas, Rose flexionou os joelhos, apoiando os dois pés no colchão se deixando completamente aberta para mim. Eu observei seu olhar devasso enquanto corria sua mão por seu abdome em direção ao sul. 

Rose soltou um pequeno gemido quando seus dedos alcançaram seu clítoris antes de começar a movimenta-los lentamente sobre aquela área. Meu olhar se fixou nela, cada gemido que ela soltava, suas expressões de deleite enquanto se masturbava me deixavam a borda da insanidade. Eu desabotoei a camisa lentamente tentando não perder nenhum detalhe do show que ela me proporcionava.

Quando seus gemidos começaram a se tornar mais intensos e meu nome passou a escapar de seus lábios, foi preciso todo o meu auto controle para me impedir de me lançar sobre ela e acabar de vez com aquilo, mas algo me impulsionou a continuar assistindo enquanto me despia lentamente. Eu me livrei dos sapatos, das meias e finalmente a calça e a boxer que usava, largando no chão perto da cama antes de me juntar a ela.

Rose parecia estar à beira de um orgasmo quando segurei sua mão a afastando daquele ponto, enquanto me deitava ao seu lado, ela abriu os olhos com uma expressão confusa apenas para voltar a fecha-los quando passei meu polegar por seu clítoris, sentindo toda a umidade concentrada ali. Eu queria ser quem a conduziria ao orgasmo.

Sua respiração se tornava cada vez mais ofegante enquanto eu aumentava o ritmo antes de a penetrar com um dedo. Seus gemidos se tornaram mais altos tornando praticamente impossível para mim aguentar por mais tempo, em um movimento eu me coloquei no meio de suas pernas, flexionando seus joelhos, a deixando completamente exposta antes de penetra-la.

A sensação de ser envolvido por Rose era única, ela me tinha na palma de sua mão e sabia exatamente o que fazer para me levar a loucura sem nenhum esforço. Eu comecei a me movimentar devagar, aumentando o ritmo gradualmente enquanto Rose apertava os lençóis da cama com força entre seus dedos. Ela levou uma das mãos até minhas coxa, cravando as unhas ali me incitando a me movimentar com mais força.

Eu logo senti seu interior se contraindo fazendo com que eu me esforçasse mais por seu orgasmo que não demorou. Rose cravou suas unhas com mais força em minha pele mas eu não tive tempo para pensar na dor antes de chegar ao meu próprio orgasmo me derramando dentro dela. 

Eu voltei a abrir meus olhos localizando imediatamente os de Rose que me observavam com um brilho satisfeito. Eu não fui capaz de desgrudar meu olhar do dela enquanto recuperava o folego, assim que me senti minimamente recomposto sai de dentro dela, me deitando ao seu lado, a admirando com carinho.

Essa mulher era definitivamente minha perdição.

\- Eu senti sua falta - eu repeti acariciando seu rosto.

A única resposta que obtive foi um sorriso seguido de um breve beijo antes que ela se aconchegasse em meus braços, se preparando para dormir.

Eu despertei sentindo o perfume de Rose ainda em meus lençóis, eu inspirei profundamente antes de me sentar ao constatar sua ausência. Onde ela está?

\- Roza? - Eu chamei me levantando e vestindo a boxer que estava no chão próximo à cama.

O silencio foi minha única resposta, o banheiro estava vazio e ao descer as escadas percebi que ela havia ido embora. Ela desapareceu como se aquilo tivesse sido um sonho. 

\- Porque? - Eu murmurei descontente antes de subir para um banho. 

Eu estava cansado daqueles joguinhos de Rose, ela não poderia simplesmente ficar uma vez? Ou então me acordar para se despedir? A água quente da ducha escorria por meu corpo aumentando a minha frustração, ela poderia estar dividindo esse banho comigo!

O toque de meu celular me obrigou a interromper meu banho, eu me enrolei na toalha antes de verificar quem estava me ligando tão cedo.

Karo...

Espero não me irritar ainda mais pela manhã.

\- Karo...

\- O que aconteceu entre você e a Vika ontem, Dimka? - Ela me interrompeu parecendo cansada.

\- Bom dia pra você também - eu murmurei em resposta - Ela chegou bem?

\- Bem irritada, vai me contar o que aconteceu?

\- Conto mais tarde - eu decidi ao ouvir o som da campainha. Quem poderia ser agora? 

\- Mais tarde? - ela questionou enquanto eu descia as escadas ainda envolto na toalha a fim de atender a porta. 

\- Sim, você não pensou que chegaria da Rússia e eu não te visitaria, não é? Preciso desligar agora.

Eu desliguei o celular em seguida antes de abrir a porta quando a campainha voltou a soar. Daniel um dos porteiros estava parado à porta segurando um pequeno pacote.

\- Bom dia, Sr Belikov. Desculpe a interrupção - ele parecia desconcertado ao me encontrar apenas de toalha.

\- Algum problema? - Eu franzi o cenho.

\- Não senhor... - ele negou antes de me estender o pacote - sua namorada deixou isso comigo há alguns minutos, ela me fez prometer que seria entregue em mãos.

\- Minha namorada? - Eu não contive um pequeno sorriso com aquela definição - Obrigado, Daniel.

Ele acenou com a cabeça em concordância antes de seguir em direção ao elevador. Eu fechei a porta enquanto abria a embalagem. Rose tinha me mandado um pequeno álbum de fotos junto a um bilhete, eu o desdobrei sentindo a irritação de antes se dissipar enquanto lia.

"Sinto muito ter saído assim, meu pai veio me buscar e não me deu tempo para despedidas. Nos reencontraremos em breve, Sr Publicitário. Enquanto isso..."

Eu abri o álbum, observando a primeira foto. Era literalmente a primeira foto que ela tirou de mim, eu estava sentado no avião lendo, a legenda dizia "um sério homem de negócios". Meu sorriso se ampliou e logo segui para a próxima pagina, um espaço estava vazio apenas com a legenda "O sorriso de quem iria passar as melhores férias de sua vida no Hawaii", ela provavelmente guardou aquela foto para si, já que eu já tinha uma cópia.

A foto seguinte era dela, ela vestia um vestido azul e estava na praia do resort abraçada com o garotinho de quem ela cuidou uma vez, ele parecia completamente alheio à câmera ou ao abraço que recebia de sua babá, mas Rose portava um sorriso exuberante no rosto. Em outra foto nós dois estávamos juntos sentados na areia em uma praia, Rose tinha os cabelos molhados e descansava a cabeça em meu braço com o mesmo sorriso de sempre enquanto eu olhava para a câmera com uma expressão desconfiado, foi a primeira vez que saímos e eu nem imaginava o quanto ela mudaria minha vida. "tão relaxado quanto um soldado britânico esperando a rainha".

Eu folheei o álbum observando fotos do mais diversos momentos que passamos juntos, Christian aparecia em algumas fotos mas em sua grande maioria era apenas nós dois. Ao chegar à última foto eu passei um tempo a observando.Eu não reconhecia aquela foto, nunca tinha visto antes, na verdade sequer sabia de sua existência. Nós dois estávamos deitados no pier com a garrafa de vinho ao lado, Eu estava dormindo com um braço ao seu redor e Rose descansava a cabeça em meu peito e também mantinha os olhos fechados com um pequeno sorriso apesar de seu rosto estar marcado por lagrimas. Eu desci meus olhos para a legenda.

"A melhor e mais difícil noite de minha vida".

  
  



	20. Capitulo 20 - Pictures framing up the past, Your taunting smirk behind the glass

Pictures framing up the past 

Your taunting smirk behind the glass 

This museum, full of ash 

Once a tickle, now a rash 

This used to be a funhouse 

But now it's full of evil clowns

It's time to start the countdown 

I'm gonna burn it down, down, down 

Pink

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Rose's pov

Eu me movi preguiçosamente sentindo os lençóis macios da cama de Dimitri me envolvendo. Um sorriso instantâneo brotou em meu rosto ao me lembrar da noite anterior. Após sentir a falta dele em minha cama por meses eu finalmente o tive novamente para mim e dessa vez não o deixaria escapar tão facilmente. 

Me virei em sua direção observando seu sono sereno, por um momento pensei em desperta-lo, mas então algo melhor me ocorreu. Um café da manhã, nada tão elaborado, apenas um pouco de ovos e Bacon. Nada que colocasse o apartamento em risco.

Eu apanhei a calcinha ao pé da cama antes de pegar a camisa dele no meio do caminho, a vestindo enquanto descia as escadas. Eu observei seu apartamento com calma, não era nada parecido com a casa de Abe no Hawaii, mas traduzia bem a personalidade de Dimitri, eu podia enxerga-lo em cada detalhe daquele lugar.

Eu abri a porta da geladeira imaginando o que poderia fazer, mas antes que pudesse começar o som da campainha me interrompeu. Eu não queria que Dimitri acordasse então segui até a porta da frente imediatamente pensando se seria ou não adequado atender a porta vestindo apenas sua camisa. Minha decisão foi tomada assim que olhei pelo olho magico, eu bufei antes de abrir a porta e encarar meu pai.

\- Eu sinto muito Sr Beli.. - um homem que aparentava ser o porteiro surgiu em meu campo de visão, se calando ao me ver.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui, velhote? - Eu murmurei ignorando o olhar chocado que recebi.

\- Já que minha filha perdeu o meu discurso na última noite por decidir que transar com o ex namorado era mais importante, ela está sentenciada a passar o dia com os pais e fingir que se importa - ele avisou em um tom sério - se vista, eu prefiro não pensar em como essa camisa foi parar em você.

\- O senhor disse que ela era menor de idade e que chamaria a policia - o porteiro gaguejou.

\- Sim, ele mente para conseguir o que quer - eu revirei os olhos - e o que você quer dizer com "passar o dia com seus pais"?

\- Você pode ir Roger - meu pai avisou o porteiro.

\- É Daniel... 

\- Que seja... 

\- E eu não posso deixa-lo aqui sem a aprovação do Sr Belikov - Ele respondeu em um tom firme enquanto avaliava minhas pernas fazendo com que eu revirasse os olhos.

\- Sim, o Belikov vai adorar saber que você ficou aqui de olho na garota dele - Meu pai o encarou fazendo com que ele desviasse o olhar desconcertado - por falar nisso, onde ele está?

\- Dormindo. Mas eu quero saber que historia é essa de passar o dia com seus pais? - eu insisti.

\- Dormindo com todo esse barulho que estamos fazendo? - Meu pai exclamou - O que você fez com ele ontem? Sugou sua energia vital?

\- Você acabou de me chamar de demônio? - eu cruzei os braços.

\- Sr Mazur... - o pobre porteiro implorou.

\- Se vista e me encontre em cinco minutos lá embaixo, sua mãe está te esperando na sua irmandade - Meu pai avisou antes de se virar para Daniel - Vamos Richard...

\- É Daniel - eu o ouvi protestar enquanto voltava para o interior do apartamento e fechava a porta atrás de mim.

Cinco minutos para me vestir e sair? E que historia é essa de encontrar minha mãe? Eu segui até perto da janela onde meu vestido estava jogado o apanhando antes de subir até o quarto, eu estava disposta a despertar Dimitri, mas ele parecia tão sereno ali que decidi deixa-lo dormir. Seria melhor que ele não tivesse que lidar com meus pais no momento. 

Eu me vesti o mais depressa que pude, apanhando as joias no criado mudo e os sapatos perto da cama antes de ir encontrar meu pai. Ele me esperava na portaria do prédio e me lançou um olhar descontente assim que sai do elevador, ele tinha me esperado por quase quinze minutos, mas o que ele queria? Não era tão fácil entrar naquele vestido sem ajuda.

Eu senti a rajada de ar frio me atingir assim que as portas do elevador se abriram, eu devia ter vestido o casaco de Dimitri, mas com sorte meu pai me emprestaria o dele. 

\- Pensei que teria que subir para tira-la da cama do Belikov - ele murmurou indicando a porta do prédio com a cabeça - Vamos, vou te levar para casa.. Foi bom te conhecer, Ethan...

\- É Daniel - o homem suspirou sendo ignorado por meu pai.

\- Eu preciso buscar minha mala..

\- Está no carro - ele me interrompeu enquanto me guiava até a saída.

\- Obrigada - eu murmurei pensando no que ele falara antes.

Minha mãe está realmente me esperando na casa da irmandade? Ela certamente vai me dar um belo sermão por conta do sumiço de ontem...

Um homem abriu a porta para que eu me acomodasse no banco traseiro da Mercedes que estava estacionada na frente do prédio, eu entrei pegando minha bolsa que estava no banco e verificando se o velhote não havia esquecido nada no hotel, foi quando eu encontrei o álbum. Dimitri provavelmente não ficaria feliz com minha ausência, mas se eu pudesse deixar algum tipo de recado a ele.. 

\- Espera um pouco, velhote - eu pedi abrindo a porta do carro.

\- Onde você vai? - Ele questionou descontente.

\- Eu esqueci de dar algo a Dimitri - Eu expliquei estremecendo por conta da temperatura - Me empresta sua caneta? 

\- Pensei que estivesse aqui exatamente porque você deu mais do que deveria a ele - meu pai murmurou enquanto me estendia o objeto.

\- O que!? Não é nada disso! - Eu bufei ao sair do veículo.

Caminhei até onde Daniel e o outro porteiro estavam e pedi um papel para que pudesse escrever um bilhete. Assim que finalizei fiz com que me prometessem que entregariam nas mãos de Dimitri o mais depressa possível, Daniel parecia estar ansioso em se ver livre de mim e de meu pai e acabou concordando logo.

\- Podemos ir? - Meu pai me encarou assim que eu me acomodei a seu lado no veículo.

\- Sim, eu não quero deixar Janine esperando - eu suspirei enquanto o motorista nos colocava em movimento.

\- Eu posso ter mentido para você sobre isso - meu pai comentou com naturalidade.

Eu o encarei por alguns instantes me sentindo frustrada. Ele mentiu sobre a presença de minha mãe? Ele sabe o quanto significaria para mim se ela tivesse vindo!

\- Você mentiu? Porque!? 

\- Basicamente foi a maneira mais rápida que eu encontrei para fazer você se vestir para que Chuck parasse de observa-la - Ele bocejou enquanto brincava com um de seus anéis.

\- Chuck? O nome dele é Daniel!

\- Ele não combina com Daniel - meu pai deu de ombros. 

\- Ok velhote, você vai me levar de volta, eu vou esperar Dimitri acordar como uma pessoa normal - eu respirei fundo.

\- Já disse, você tem um compromisso com seus pais hoje... Sua mãe..

\- Você acabou de dizer que mentiu sobre a vinda dela!

\- Não, eu menti sobre o fato dela estar te esperando em casa. Na verdade ela ainda está no hotel - ele explicou.

\- Então ela realmente veio? - Eu mordi o lábio inferior. 

\- É claro que sim, foi sua primeira exposição.

\- Você a convidou? - eu questionei desconfiada.

\- Você acha que eu perderia a oportunidade de mostrar para sua mãe que eu estava certo e ela errada sobre você? - Um sorriso que eu conhecia bem iluminou o rosto de meu pai - Isso é uma coisa rara e eu preciso aproveitar quando acontece.

Eu o avaliei rapidamente antes de arregalar os olhos. Sim, eu conhecia aquela expressão, eu já tinha visto uma duzia de vezes quando ainda éramos uma família e meu pai vencia uma discussão.

\- Pai, minha mãe fez uma reserva no hotel? 

\- Ela não precisa de uma - Ele deu de ombros.

\- Velhote, me diz que vocês não estão tentando mais uma vez - eu gemi em desgosto. 

\- Você sabe o que dizem, a sétima vez é a da sorte - ele piscou para mim.

Não, aquele inferno de novo não!

\- Sorte? Pai, se vocês já se separaram seis vezes isso deve significar algo! - Eu tentei ser razoável.

\- Eu agradeço sua preocupação, garotinha. Mas dessa vez não tem como dar errado. Eu vou me mudar para os Estados Unidos graças a essa nova joalheria, nós não vamos nos casar como fizemos das últimas vezes. Seremos um feliz casal divorciado - ele me explicou seu plano.

\- Esse almoço será um pesadelo - eu murmurei.

\- Eu já te falei que você adquiriu um belo sotaque Havaiano? - ele me provocou. 

\- Não tente mudar de assunto, o que mais vocês planejam? - eu murmurei.

\- Sua mãe ficará até o próximo fim de semana, pensei que poderíamos passar o natal juntos.

\- Você não comemora o natal - eu lhe lembrei. 

\- Não, não comemoro. Mas não vou perder a oportunidade de passar um tempo com vocês. 

Nós chegamos à casa sede da Sigma Kappa, o lugar onde estava vivendo nos últimos três meses. Grande parte de minhas "irmãs" tinham viajado a fim de passar as festas com a própria família, mas algumas ainda rondavam pela casa.

\- Onde está minha mala? - eu questionei.

\- No porta malas, o Sr Preston cuidará disso - ele indicou o motorista que já saia do carro - Eu volto para te buscar em duas horas, esteja pronta...

Após apanhar minha mala eu segui diretamente para meu quarto na casa, sendo bem sucedida em evitar encontrar qualquer uma das garotas que viviam ali. Assim que me encontrei na segurança de meu quarto passei a escolher a roupa que usaria no almoço com meus pais enquanto sonhava com a noite anterior.

Eu havia esquecido qual era a sensação de acordar ao lado de Dimitri e não pretendia permitir que aquilo voltasse a se repetir. Obviamente as coisas estão longes de estarem certas entre nós dois, mas nós encontraremos uma maneira de fazer aquilo funcionar. Eu não podia mais negar o que sentia por ele, não podia mais falar a todos que tinha superado quando estava claro que não.

Tomei o banho, me vesti e comecei a pentear meus cabelos antes de ser interrompida pelo toque de meu celular. 

\- Estava procurando por mim, Camarada? - eu sorri ao atender.

\- Não, a mulher que eu estou procurando deveria estar na minha cama - ele respondeu em um tom leve - Você poderia ter me acordado antes de ir.

\- De forma alguma eu permitiria que você conhecesse meu pai naquele estado - eu zombei.

\- Eu já o conheci...

\- Não como meu namorado - eu retruquei - não seria um bom momento para conhece-lo. 

Eu mordi o lábio inferior ao chama-lo de "namorado". Eu me sentia estranha com toda aquela situação, apesar de tudo o que aconteceu nós não conseguimos conversar realmente sobre nossa relação. Nós ainda temos muita coisa para resolver antes que possamos falar que estamos namorando.

\- Eu vou ter que conhece-lo em algum momento - ele devolveu - mas no momento estou mais preocupado em saber quando vou te ver outra vez, você não pretende desaparecer, não é?

\- Eu não vou a lugar nenhum, Sr publicitário - eu garanti - e eu estarei de férias pelas próximas três semanas, nós podemos aproveitar esse tempo.

Eu ouvi algumas vozes femininas soando ao fundo da chamada, despertando minha curiosidade. Ele estava acompanhado?

\- Rose, preciso desligar, cheguei na casa de minha mãe e minha irmã veio há pouco da Russia - ele me explicou.

Ele está com a família? Isso é um bom sinal, certo? Eu tenho tanto a perguntar a ele quando enfim tivermos nosso tempo.

\- Até depois, Dimitri - eu me despedi ainda sorrindo.

Após isso eu me concentrei em terminar de me arrumar, um motorista me buscou no horário combinado me guiando ao restaurante onde meu pai tinha reservado uma mesa. Assim que cheguei a maitrê me guiou até a mesa onde meus pais me aguardavam, minha mãe estava acomodada ao lado de meu pai presos em uma conversa íntima, eu não a via desde julho e estava ansiosa para saber o que ela achou da minha primeira exposição. Ela tinha seus fios ruivos soltos e usava um suéter ferrugem. Minha mãe mantinha sua beleza mesmo com o passar dos anos, não podia julgar meu pai por não conseguir se afastar totalmente.

Eu me juntei a eles na mesa observando minha mãe com apreensão, por um momento ela se limitou a retribuir meu olhar, fazendo com que eu me sentisse desconfortável. Ela deve estar furiosa por eu não estar presente na festa ontem.

\- Olá, Rose. É bom finalmente te ver - ela me cumprimentou.

\- Mãe, eu não sabia que você viria - eu mordi o lábio inferior enquanto meu pai ignorava nossa interação e fazia sinal para o garçom.

\- Para o almoço? - ela questionou confusa.

\- Para o evento de ontem - eu esclareci.

\- Você teria descoberto se estivesse no lugar que deveria estar ontem e não fugindo de suas responsabilidades - ela declarou fazendo com que eu revirasse os olhos.

\- Eu não estava fugindo de minhas responsabilidades, eu estava resolvendo algo importante para mim! 

\- Tudo bem, seu pai me contou sobre o rapaz - ela acabou cedendo ao suavizar seu olhar.

\- Contou?

\- É claro, eu tive que explicar o motivo de minha filha ter passado mal e feito o publicitário responsável pelo evento leva-la para casa sendo que estava hospedada no hotel - meu pai revirou os olhos.

\- Você não contou isso para o Sr Zeklos, não é? - Eu mordi o lábio inferior - isso poderia prejudica-lo...

\- Não se preocupe, eu já avisei o Sr Zeklos que o Belikov é o publicitário responsável por qualquer coisa que envolva a mim ou minha família - meu pai afirmou antes de fazer o pedido ao garçom.

\- O que você achou das fotos? - eu questionei minha mãe me sentindo um pouco ansiosa por sua resposta.

\- Devo assumir, Rose, que eu estava errada quando pensei que você não levaria isso à sério - minha mãe me encarou ao lado de meu pai - ver as fotos que você tirou ontem... Você está dando o seu melhor nisso...

Um sorriso espontâneo tomou conta de meu rosto imediatamente, ela finalmente está aprovando algo que eu fiz? Isso está acontecendo mesmo?

\- Você realmente gostou? 

\- Não era o que eu esperava para você, Rose... Mas se é algo que vai te fazer seguir um rumo na vida, eu fico feliz que esteja fazendo - ela retribuiu o meu sorriso.

Eu pisquei atordoada ainda sem acreditar no que tinha acabado de ouvir. Ela acha que estou fazendo um bom trabalho? Eu mordi meu lábio interior em meio a um sorriso tímido ainda absorvendo suas palavras. O garçom chegou com nosso pedido, me dando um pouco de tempo para pensar em algo para falar.

Minha mãe se orgulha de algo que eu faço!

\- Claro que eu também fico aliviada por sua vida finalmente estar tomando algum rumo, depois de tudo o que Vasilisa nos disse.. - ela suspirou atraindo minha atenção.

Eu imediatamente parei de cortar o medalhão de filet mignon que estava em meu prato, encarando minha mãe com uma expressão atordoada.

Vasilisa? Que historia é essa de Vasilisa?

\- Do que você está falando, Janie? - meu pai externou meus pensamentos.

\- Vasilisa está passando os últimos dias com os pais, e eu tive que saber por ela que vocês duas brigaram - Minha mãe comentou despreocupada enquanto se ocupava com seu prato - Você quer falar sobre isso? 

\- O que ela te falou? - eu estreitei os olhos.

\- Rose, não importa o que ela me falou - minha mãe comentou enquanto meu pai nos observava com um olhar afiado - o que importa é que eu estou feliz que você tenha parado de cometer erros. 

Eu fechei os olhos respirando fundo antes de soltar de vez os talheres. De repente eu não sentia mais fome. 

\- O que exatamente você quer dizer com isso? - eu a encarei.

\- Ela apenas disse que está orgulhosa de você, Rose. Não faça grande caso - meu pai pediu.

\- Eu não estou fazendo grande caso, quero saber como eu parei de cometer erros - eu cruzei os braços.

\- Você sabe, abandonou aquela loucura do Hawaii, voltou para a faculdade, arrumou um rapaz decente e descomprometido para se relacionar - ela deu de ombros - Você está realmente se saindo muito bem. 

Algo naquele discurso me incomodou, mesmo tendo o objetivo de me elogiar. 

\- Bem, eu conheci Dimitri no Hawaii, e o convidei para morar comigo uma semana depois de conhece-lo - eu apontei - ele me convenceu a voltar para a faculdade e tudo mais, então acho que a loucura do Hawaii teve alguma utilidade.

\- Rose.. - meu pai suspirou.

\- E quando ao fato dele ser descomprometido, isso sempre foi um pré requisito meu - eu o ignorei - eu sei que você está me elogiando, mas não está se saindo bem nisso.

\- Bem, já que você está insistindo em me interpretar mal, você poderia parar de insultar minha inteligencia - seu olhar se tornou duro - Eu estou aqui te elogiando por ter finalmente tomado uma boa decisão em sua vida e você parece ter prazer em me mostrar seus erros, como se já não bastasse os anteriores. 

\- Meu Deus, você me elogia e eu tenho vontade de me esconder em um buraco - eu exclamei - você não consegue ver o que está errado?

\- Nós podemos recomeçar? - Meu pai pediu.

\- Você espera que eu ignore tudo o que você já fez só porque você tomou uma atitude acertada? - Ela me encarou.

\- Porque você não me diz o que exatamente foi tudo o que eu já fiz? Você parece ter uma boa lista disso - eu rosnei em resposta.

\- Talvez eu deva deixar vocês duas sozinhas por um momento - Abe começou a se levantar.

\- Porque não começamos com o fato de você ter sido expulsa da faculdade por ter dormido com um professor? - ela elevou um pouco a voz.

\- Você dormiu com quem? - Meu pai voltou a se sentar me encarando com uma expressão nada feliz.

Eu abri e fechei a boca algumas vezes me sentindo desnorteada. Porque ela sabe disso? Lissa...

\- O que ela te falou? Eu transei com ele por uma nota? Eu transei com o namorado dela? - eu fiz o possível para esconder a magoa que sentia com uma atitude debochada. 

Ela não tinha o direito de contar essas coisas para minha mãe ou para qualquer um que fosse. Eu nunca faria algo assim com ela, tanto que não contei para ninguém que ela traiu Christian, mas isso não parece tê-la impedido.

\- Me diga você... - minha mãe manteve a expressão neutra enquanto me encarava.

\- Sem problemas. Sim, eu me envolvi com um dos professores, mas ao contrário do que ela diz não foi em troca de uma nota. E eu nunca tive nada com Christian enquanto os dois estavam juntos e ela sabe bem disso - eu respirei fundo.

\- Rose, ela nos disse que vocês fizeram uma tatuagem combinando na virilha - ela ergueu ambas as sobrancelhas me lançando um olhar irônico -Rhea nunca esteve tão decepcionada.

\- Janine, se a garota disse que não teve nada com ele...

\- Quer saber, se você realmente me conhecesse você saberia que eu jamais faria algo assim. E com certeza Rhea ficaria ainda mais decepcionada se descobrisse que a vadia da filha dela terminou o namoro porque além de trair o Chris com um babaca qualquer da faculdade, ela ainda passava mais tempo no celular com esse mesmo babaca do que aproveitando as férias com a gente - eu me levantei ofendida lançando o guardanapo que estava em meu colo de qualquer maneira em cima da mesa antes de pegar minha bolsa na cadeira ao lado.

Eu não pude continuar ali depois de ouvir aquilo. Tinha sido a gota d'agua, minha vontade naquele momento era torcer o pescoço de Vasilisa. Como ela pode inventar algo assim? Se ela inventou isso para minha mãe e a família dela, o que ela não deve ter falado para meus antigos colegas? 

Eu sai do restaurante vestindo meu casaco enquanto caminhava apressada, caminhei sem uma direção exata por alguns minutos tentando em vão me acalmar até que me vi em Harbor Walk observando o rio parcialmente congelado, minhas mãos começaram a se tornar dormentes, me obrigando a buscar minhas luvas dentro da bolsa. Foi quando decidi colocar um fim àquilo, eu peguei meu celular discando o numero que eu não pensei que fosse voltar a usar.

\- Rose? - A voz de Lissa soou clara do outro lado da linha.

\- Qual é o seu problema? - a pergunta saiu praticamente em um grito atraindo a atenção de alguns turistas que caminhavam por ali.

Eu os ignorei andando na direção oposta a eles. Por conta do tempo frio o lugar estava relativamente deserto, me dando alguma privacidade.

\- Porque você está gritando? - ela questionou calmamente.

\- Você contou para minha mãe sobre o Sr Jones!? Você tem espalhado que eu roubei o Christian de você!

Eu me encostei em uma arvore tentando me acalmar um pouco. 

\- Eu não disse que você o roubou. Disse que nosso relacionamento terminou por sua culpa. Se não fosse por você, ele nunca teria tido coragem de sair de Springfield sem mim.

Eu fiquei boquiaberta por alguns instantes diante daquela acusação. Ela estava mesmo se eximindo de qualquer culpa? Ela se esqueceu que foi ela quem o traiu?

\- Você sempre foi egoísta desse jeito? - eu murmurei - Que merda Liss, foi você quem o traiu. Como isso pode ser minha culpa?

\- Você só sabe apontar que eu o traí, mas como você acha que eu me senti ao descobrir que ele tinha arruinado o futuro dele pela minha melhor amiga? Ou quando ele decidiu se mudar para o outro lado do país com essa mesma amiga? Ou quando apareceu com uma maldita tatuagem...

\- Ele fazia tudo por você! Como você não pode enxergar isso? - Eu voltei a elevar a voz - Você era tudo pra ele e jogou isso fora! Nós nunca nos vimos de forma romântica e você sabe disso!

\- Eu não me importo - ela revidou com raiva - eu estou bem com o Aaron, porque você está me ligando?

Eu decidi encerrar aquilo de vez, eu poderia gritar com ela o quanto eu quisesse, não mudaria nada. Ela tinha a mente feita.

\- Na verdade nem eu sei porque eu te liguei. Não é como se você fosse contar a verdade para todos.

\- A verdade - ela zombou - Rose, eu vou desligar. Eu espero que o Christian encontre alguém sem ambições como ele, já você parece ter sido realmente mudada pelo Belikov... Se você..

Eu senti a necessidade de mostrar a ela o quanto Christian estava melhor sem a presença dela na vida dele. Controlar minhas palavras se tornou uma tarefa praticamente impossível para mim. Eu queria feri-la da mesma forma que ela me feriu e eu sabia bem como tocar em sua ferida.

\- Christian? Ele está ótimo com a Débora - eu a interrompi - Sabe, sobre uma coisa você tinha razão, ela realmente estava apenas esperando uma chance com ele, e ela não desperdiçou. Eu nunca o vi tão feliz... Nem quando estava bem com você em Springfield...

Silencio foi minha única resposta me fazendo sorrir, mas eu ainda não tinha terminado.

\- E se você pensa que ele passou mais do que um dia sofrendo por você, sinto muito te desapontar, porque um dia depois ele estava na minha cama me falando o quanto eu era melhor que você em tudo - eu soltei de maneira impensada.

\- Não me ligue mais - Sua resposta veio acompanhada de uma voz trêmula antes da chamada ser encerrada.

Eu segui até um banco desocupado desabando ali antes de fechar os olhos pensando no que tinha acabado de fazer. Lissa merecia ouvir aquelas coisas? talvez! Mas eu não me sentia nem um pouco melhor por ter falado tudo aquilo para ela.

E além de tudo, eu teria que contar a Dimitri sobre Christian o mais depressa possível. Não seria difícil sua irmã ouvir algo na faculdade e ela já não gosta de mim.

\- Mas que merda! - Eu exclamei frustrada - porque eu não posso ter um dia de paz!?

  
  



	21. Capitulo 21 - And all the pain I put you throug, I wish that I could take it all away

I'm sorry that I hurt you 

It's something I must live with everyday 

And all the pain I put you through 

I wish that I could take it all away 

And be the one who catches all your tears 

That's why I need you to hear 

Hoobastank

\--------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Rose's pov

\- Christian, me coloca no chão, você vai me derrubar! - eu ouvi Débora gritar em algum ponto atrás de mim enquanto eu tentava me manter em pé sobre as laminas do patins.

Eu girei meu corpo me apoiando na grade lateral que cercava o lago congelado do Boston Common que fora transformado em uma pista de patinação no gelo, até conseguir vê-los. Christian parecia à vontade sobre o par de patins, ele havia pego Débora no colo e ela estava grudada em seu corpo enquanto choramingava com medo de cair.

Quando estávamos em Springfield nós sempre frequentávamos as pistas de patinação no gelo da cidade, fazíamos guerra de bolas de neve e todo tipo de brincadeira típica da estação. Mas aparentemente os meses no Hawaii fizeram com que eu me desacostumasse com aquela baixa temperatura. No Hawaii, apesar das constantes chuvas o clima quase sempre era agradável.

\- O que foi, Rosie? Está com medo de cair? - Christian zombou depositando a namorada no chão.

Eu tinha tirado o dia para ficar com os dois, eles iriam para Mineápolis no dia seguinte para passar o natal com a tia de Christian, Natasha. Eu havia prometido sair com os dois ontem, mas depois do almoço com meus pais e a discussão com Lissa eu não estava com humor para nada, de forma que minha noite se resumiu a me enrolar em uma coberta em minha cama e comer um pote de sorvete com cookies e dormir em seguida. 

Dimitri me ligou de manhã para saber como eu estava e avisar que ele teria uma reunião na agencia pela manhã, depois estaria livre e nós poderíamos sair. Mas creio que seus planos não deram certo, já que apenas perto das cinco da tarde ele me avisou que estava saindo do trabalho. 

\- Eu não estou com medo - eu murmurei - apenas estou bem aqui.

\- Eu não nasci pra isso - Débora choramingou - porque vocês me convenceram a sair do Hawaii mesmo? 

\- Porque você precisava ver o quanto eu sou incrível - eu zombei deslizando em direção a eles.

\- Eu só vi o quanto o seu pai é incrível - Christian devolveu deslizando de costas para longe de mim.

\- Por falar nisso, o que aconteceu entre vocês? - Débora questionou se aproximando de mim com dificuldade em se manter em pé - ele não parecia muito feliz ontem à tarde quando o encontramos no hotel. 

\- Provavelmente foi por ela ter ido embora do evento - Christian deu de ombros fazendo com que eu mordesse o lábio inferior.

\- Na verdade, nós discutimos ontem durante o almoço. Eu e minha mãe para ser mais exata - eu suspirei enquanto oferecia apoio a Débora.

A pista de patinação passou a ficar mais cheia, fazendo com que eu olhasse em volta em busca de um lugar mais vazio, falhando em minha procura. As luzes que enfeitavam as árvores começaram a se acender com o anoitecer que se aproximava. Eu segui em direção à saída da pista, parando junto à equipe que trabalhava ali para devolver os patins que tinha alugado.

\- Está tudo bem, Rose? - Débora questionou se sentando ao meu lado para calçar a bota enquanto Christian acertava o valor pelo tempo que ficamos na pista.

\- Ela falou que gostou das fotos e estava orgulhosa por eu estar fazendo algo certo - eu encarei a garota antes de olhar em direção ao Ozera que franziu o cenho ao ouvir aquilo, se aproximando para calçar seu tênis.

\- Isso é algo ruim? - ela questionou. 

\- Ela também me elogiou por Dimitri... Finalmente eu encontrei um rapaz decente e descomprometido para me relacionar - eu lancei um olhar significativo para Christian.

Ele arregalou os olhos, me encarando com uma expressão questionadora que eu respondi com um pequeno aceno de cabeça. Débora pareceu perdida em nossa pequena interação.

\- Descomprometido? Isso era o esperado, não? - ela franziu o cenho confusa.

\- Mas que merda! - Christian exclamou - ela não fez isso!

\- Ela também contou para minha mãe sobre o Sr Jones - eu suspirei fechando o zíper de minha bota - a única coisa que eu não precisava, era minha mãe pensando que eu sou uma vadia barata.

\- Do que vocês estão falando? Ela quem? - Débora revezou o olhar entre nós dois.

\- Lissa - eu expliquei me levantando do banco onde estávamos e indo em direção a um dos caminhos do parque.

\- Rose, eu sinto muito - Christian gemeu se colocando ao meu lado.

\- Foi por isso que você desistiu de sair ontem? - Débora me encarou com pena.

Nós seguimos pelo caminho ladeado pelas árvores enfeitadas com as lampadas de natal até chegarmos à área central do festival de natal que tomava conta do parque no mês de dezembro. Varias barracas haviam sido montadas ali oferecendo os mais diversos tipos de doces, salgados e bebidas.

\- Em partes - eu admiti - eu também acabei ligando para a Lissa depois. 

\- Espero que tenha sido para falar a grande vadia que ela é - Débora murmurou.

\- Eu posso ter falado algo assim - eu admiti seguindo até uma barraca que vendia bebidas quentes - e algumas coisas a mais... O que vocês me dizem de um Irish Coffe? 

\- Rose, o que você quer dizer com "algumas coisas a mais?" - Christian estreitou os olhos enquanto aguardávamos na fila.

\- Eu posso ter falado para ela sobre você e a Debbie e sobre o que aconteceu entre nós - eu dei de ombros.

\- Você pode ter falado? - Débora cruzou os braços me encarando.

\- Ok, eu falei exatamente isso, mas ela mereceu ouvir! - eu murmurei.

\- Você sabe que se ela estava falando sobre nós dois antes, isso só vai piorar, certo? - Christian me encarou.

Eu suspirei me apoiando em Débora. Aquela questão não saia de minha mente em nenhum momento, eu ainda precisava encontrar uma maneira de contar aquilo para Dimitri. Mas não sabia como.

\- Eu preciso contar para o Dimitri - eu choraminguei - e eu não sei como fazer isso.

\- Isso será desconfortável - Débora fez uma careta.

\- Imagina, eu só vou contar para meu namorado que eu fui pra cama com meu melhor amigo - eu gemi escondendo o rosto no braço da garota.

\- É melhor você se preparar pra dizer exatamente isso, porque o seu russo está vindo aí - Christian apontou.

Eu me desencostei de Débora olhando na direção que Christian apontara, Dimitri vinha em nossa direção e acenou discretamente para nós.

\- Merda - eu murmurei.

\- Se eu falar pra ele que você me chamou de Dimitri vai te ajudar? - Christian zombou fazendo com que eu lhe lançasse um olhar irritado.

\- Tenho certeza que ele se sentiria melhor - Débora gargalhou

\- Você fica em silencio - eu ameacei - eu te mato se você abrir a boca perto dele.

Eu senti o braço de Dimitri envolver minha cintura antes de me virar em sua direção, instintivamente me estiquei capturando seus lábios em um beijo rápido antes de me afastar.

\- Ei camarada, o que você está fazendo aqui? - eu sorri.

\- Você me disse que estava aqui, então decidi vir te encontrar - ele explicou antes de me soltar e cumprimentar nossos amigos - E porque você quer matar o Ozera dessa vez?

\- Na verdade os dois estão querendo me matar congelada - Débora evitou que Christian dissesse qualquer bobagem - Não sei pra que esperar em uma fila nesse frio.

\- Você está exagerando - Christian a provocou.

\- Tem uma confeitaria aqui perto - Dimitri sugeriu - poderíamos ir até lá e vocês fugiriam do frio.

\- Ele não se importa com o frio porque foi criado entre ursos polares - eu sorri me aconchegando em seu corpo.

\- Eu adorei a ideia - Débora saiu da fila.

Nós seguimos Dimitri até a tal confeitaria que tinha um ambiente acolhedor, tranquilo e principalmente quente. Dimitri decidiu que ele escolheria o que nós comeríamos e acabou pedindo dois chocolates quente e um muffin de chocolate para mim.

\- Belikov, agora que você está aqui nós deixaremos esse pequeno monstro a seus cuidados enquanto eu aproveito um pouco a companhia da minha namorada - Christian decidiu fazendo com que eu lhe lançasse um olhar ansioso.

\- À vontade - Dimitri sorriu enquanto Débora me sussurrava um "boa sorte".

Sim, eu vou precisar.

Nós encontramos uma mesa escondida na confeitaria, Débora e Christian não se sentaram muito longe me oferecendo um olhar simpatizante. Dimitri parecia extremamente tranquilo e pouco suspeitava sobre o caos que se instaurava dentro de mim com a revelação que eu deveria fazer a ele. Minha mente viajou para o dia em que Lissa chegou à Kauai e nós dois tivemos aquela conversa sobre Christian, ele demonstrou certa insegurança sobre minha relação com o Ozera ali. Como ele reagiria ao descobrir o que fizemos?

Você está sendo tola Rose. Vocês não estavam juntos, não é como se você o tivesse traído!

\- Você foi visitar sua família ontem - eu comentei a primeira coisa que veio em minha mente tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos pessimistas.

Um meio sorriso despontou em seus lábios enquanto ele adoçava seu chocolate quente. Eu adorava aquele sorriso, não tanto quanto adorava seus sorrisos completos, mas..

\- Sim, você tinha razão. Eu não devia ter me afastado delas - ele comentou - Karo chegou com o marido e os filhos no sábado e ficou com minha mãe para que eu pudesse levar Vikka para o evento.. É melhor experimentar o muffin de chocolate ainda quente.

Eu segui seu conselho, provando o pequeno bolo antes de gemer audivelmente quando o chocolate derreteu em minha boca, recebendo em troca um sorriso satisfeito.

\- De agora em diante você escolhe os doces por mim - eu avisei.

\- Eu não tenho nenhum problema com isso se você sempre tiver essa mesma reação - ele zombou pegando um guardanapo de papel e limpando o canto de minha boca que estava sujo de chocolate antes de envolver minha mão por cima da mesa

\- Então camarada, como tem sido sua vida nos últimos meses? - Eu arrumei uma maneira de adiar um pouco mais o assunto.

\- Não foi tão interessante - ele deu de ombros bebendo o liquido escaldante de sua xícara sem ao menos se importar enquanto eu soprava o meu chocolate quente - Assim que eu voltei, eu pensei no que você me disse sobre minha família. No começo não sabia como eu poderia aparecer depois de tanto tempo e estava decidido a não ir. Mas no fim acabei cedendo e busquei Vikka na faculdade.

\- Você falou de mim pra ela? - Eu questionei timidamente - ela não parece me aprovar...

Seu sorriso desapareceu, dando lugar a uma expressão cansada. Ele suspirou entrelaçando nossos dedos enquanto parecia pensar no que falar a seguir.

\- É uma situação complicada, nós nos aproximamos nos últimos meses e ela se tornou um pouco protetora comigo -ele começou.

\- E eu sou algum tipo de risco a você? - eu franzi o cenho.

Ela obviamente já ouviu coisas a meu respeito na faculdade, mas aquilo foi o suficiente para decidir que não sou boa o bastante para o seu irmão? 

\- Não é bem assim, no começo ela queria te conhecer - ele coçou a garganta parecendo desconfortável com o assunto - mas com o passar dos meses... Eu tentei te ligar, sabe...

\- Você tentou? - eu pisquei atordoada. Eu não tinha notado nenhuma chamada perdida.

\- Sim, ela me incentivou a isso. Mas quando você não atendeu, ela decidiu que já era hora de seguir em frente - ele desviou o olhar demonstrando seu desconforto com o assunto.

\- E foi aí que entrou a garota da festa - eu me lembrei da cena em que ela o beijou, recolhendo minha mão com delicadeza.

Dimitri observou minha mão por um momento, respirando fundo antes de olhar em meus olhos.

\- Maxinne - ele informou - ela é amiga de minha irmã. Nós nos conhecemos em outubro, no aniversario da Vikka.

Eu me movi de maneira desconfortável na cadeira, afastando o prato com metade do muffin ainda, de repente eu não sentia mais fome. Ele disse que mal a conhecia, não disse?

\- Dimitri... - eu comecei sem saber o que dizer.

Eu não podia julga-lo por seguir com sua vida, mas a última coisa que eu queria era me tornar o que minha mãe pensava que eu era. Ele não podia simplesmente terminar com ela porque eu apareci. Dimitri esperou pacientemente que eu falasse o que desejava.

\- Você estava com ela esse tempo todo? - eu soltei a pergunta que estava presa em minha garganta.

\- O que eu te disse era verdade, Rose - ele voltou a alcançar minha mão - eu sai com Max duas vezes, mas nunca me envolvi realmente com ela.

Eu senti o alivio tomar conta de mim ao ouvir aquilo. Se aquela garota era realmente amiga da irmã dele, isso explica um pouco a raiva por mim. 

\- Então, isso significa... - eu mordi o lábio inferior voltando a entrelaçar nossos dedos.

\- Que a única namorada que eu tenho é você... - ele garantiu sem ao menos piscar - isso se você ainda estiver interessada...

Eu não pude conter o sorriso diante daquilo, minha resposta se limitou a me inclinar sobre a mesa e depositar um beijo carinhoso em seus lábios. Mas assim que me afastei, vendo seu olhar preso ao meu, eu me lembrei do meu principal objetivo ali.

\- Na verdade, antes de assumir isso, tem algo que você precisa saber - eu respirei fundo tentando me concentrar.

\- O que foi? - Dimitri franziu a sobrancelha.

\- Aconteceu algo depois que você foi embora - eu desviei o olhar tentando impedir meu rosto de corar - e eu acho importante que você descubra isso por mim, se nós vamos realmente tentar algo.

\- Tudo bem - foi a vez dele se ajeitar na cadeira - pode falar.

\- Você sabe, depois que você foi embora eu senti tanto a sua falta. O que eu mais desejava era consertar os meus erros e mudar, começar de novo e quem sabe poder chegar a esse exato momento. Mas teve algo em especial que me mostrou que eu realmente precisava mudar.

Dimitri acariciou meu pulso com os polegares, me encorajando a continuar. Eu decidi que já era hora de arrancar aquele curativo de uma vez e deixar a ferida exposta. Eu deveria ser direta, não ficar enrolando até desistir de contar.

\- Dimitri, eu transei com o Chris - eu mordi o lábio inferior sem desviar o olhar de seu rosto.

Dimitri piscou atordoado em um primeiro momento. Ele parecia querer falar algo, mas nada saia até que ele franziu a testa voltando a fechar a boca enquanto absorvia aquela informação.

\- Fala alguma coisa - eu implorei.

\- Tudo bem.. Isso acontece.. - ele declarou ainda com a sobrancelha franzida e uma expressão confusa. 

Bom, a reação foi melhor do que eu esperava. 

\- Obri...

\- Como isso aconteceu? - ele me interrompeu - Ele não era como um irmão pra você?

Ok, talvez ainda não tenha acabado!

\- Tudo bem, vamos falar disso - eu respirei fundo tentando resumir a historia. Ele não precisava de detalhes, nem eu queria saber detalhes daquilo - como eu disse, eu fiquei mal quando você foi embora. Eu senti muito a sua falta, Christian estava tentando me animar e nós acabamos bebendo demais e uma coisa levou à outra. 

Dimitri mais uma vez se calou, digerindo tudo o que eu tinha acabado de revelar. Como sempre, eu odiei aquele silencio, eu não queria lidar com o silencio. Eu queria saber o que ele pensava sobre aquilo.

\- Mas só aconteceu porque eu senti sua falta, não significou nada para nenhum dos dois. A gente não sabia direito o que estava acontecendo - eu soltei - isso quase foi o fim de nossa amizade...

\- Você disse que isso te impulsionou a mudar também - Dimitri me encarou com uma expressão séria - quando exatamente isso aconteceu? 

\- Bem, entenda que fiquei realmente mal quando você foi embora - eu tentei fugir da pergunta.

\- Rose, quando? - ele estreitou os olhos.

\- Na noite depois que você embarcou - eu soltei.

Dimitri me encarou por segundos que pareceram intermináveis antes de passar ambas as mãos pelo rosto em uma demonstração de chateação.

\- Dimitri - eu precisava mostrar a ele que aquilo não tinha sido nada demais.

\- Deixa eu ver se eu entendi, Rose... Eu vi vocês dois no aeroporto, eu pensei que era bom que vocês tivessem feito as pazes, porque ele cuidaria de você - ele começou com uma voz controlada - e ele fez isso transando com você?

\- Não é como se a gente tivesse planejado - eu devolvi.

\- E foi por isso que você não atendeu quando te liguei? Eu estava sentindo sua falta feito um idiota enquanto você estava na cama com ele? - Seu sotaque se tornou mais intenso enquanto falava.

Ele tentou me ligar naquele momento? Meu celular tinha descarregado e eu percebi apenas na tarde do dia seguinte, quando decidi falar com minha mãe.

\- Dimitri, não significou nada - eu tentei.

\- Rose, você não esperou nem um dia para se envolver com outro - ele respirou fundo - eu passei semanas antes de conseguir sequer pensar em chamar outra pessoa para sair!

\- Eu cometi um erro, eu não queria ter feito, mas fiz - eu tentei segurar sua mão, mas ele não parecia muito disposto a um contato no momento fazendo com que eu desistisse.

\- Primeiro você aparece depois de ter sumido por cinco meses, então você me conta que estava na mesma cidade que eu e agora isso? - ele respirou fundo fazendo meu coração acelerar.

Ok, eu não posso me desesperar, é melhor que eu tenha falado para ele do que ele descobrir através da irmã. Mas ainda assim o medo começou a tomar conta de mim.

\- Dimitri, nós vamos ficar bem, certo? - a pergunta saiu quase em um sussurro.

\- Rose, eu não posso lidar com isso agora. Eu vou precisar de um tempo - ele declarou se levantando antes de tirar algumas notas da carteira para pagar o que consumimos.

\- Quanto tempo? - eu consegui perguntar antes que ele saísse, sem obter resposta alguma.

Eu permaneci sentada ali encarando a xícara vazia que ele deixara e o muffin pela metade ainda sem acreditar no que havia acabado de acontecer. Ele quer um tempo, eu posso esperar. Não vai demorar tanto e nós vamos ficar bem. Nós temos que ficar bem! 

Ou eu posso segui-lo em todos os lugares e força-lo a me perdoar...

\- Rose? - A voz de Débora me tirou de meu devaneio enquanto minha mente começava a traçar um péssimo plano - você está bem?

\- Eu não sei - eu pisquei atordoada focalizando ela e Christian me encarando com preocupação.

\- O que aconteceu? - Christian questionou por fim.

\- Eu acho que ele terminou comigo - eu constatei arregalando os olhos.

  
  



	22. Capitulo 22 - You may feel you're alone, But I'm here still with you

Suddenly, sweet words take hold 

"Hurry", they say 

"For you haven't much time 

Open your eyes to the love around you 

You may feel you're alone 

But I'm here still with you 

You can do what you dream 

Just remember to listen to the rain" 

Evanescence

\-----------------------------------------------------

Dimitri's pov 

Eu estava limpando a cozinha de minha mãe depois do almoço. Minha mente estava perdida no mesmo assunto que me incomodava pela última semana. Rose e Christian...

Eu precisava lidar com isso ou não restaria nada para nós dois. Parte de mim dizia que eu estava exagerando em minha reação, Rose confiou em mim para me contar a verdade antes de qualquer coisa e eu gostava dela, eu queria estar com ela, quando nós estávamos juntos eu me sentia completo. Mas então a imagem dela e do Ozera juntos se formava em minha mente e era algo que eu não conseguia aceitar tão facilmente e eu não poderia começar um relacionamento sem conseguir lidar com aquilo.

A única coisa que eu desejava era poder voltar aos dias que passamos juntos no Hawaii, nós vivíamos em perfeita sintonia lá e não existia nenhuma preocupação tola. Não podia acreditar que estava sentindo falta de um período onde minha vida estava tão bagunçada.

\- No que você está pensando? - a voz de Karo me tirou de meu devaneio.

Eu me virei encontrando minha irmã estava parada na porta da cozinha me observando com um olhar astuto. Ela logo se aproximou de mim, passando a tirar a louça da maquina de lavar e me entregar para que eu guardasse.

\- Em nada especial - eu menti.

\- Mesmo? Pois eu acho que esse nada tem nome e sobrenome - ela revirou os olhos - como está a sua garota?

\- Bem - eu desconversei seguindo para o outro lado da cozinha.

\- Se isso é verdade, porque você tem passado todo o tempo aqui e nós ainda não a conhecemos? - ela ergueu uma sobrancelha - Se é por causa da Vika...

\- Nós estamos com alguns problemas, mas eu não quero falar disso - eu pedi.

Eu pensei que tinha conseguido fugir das perguntas de minha irmã, mas estava bem enganado.

\- Foi por causa da Maxinne? - Ela questionou fazendo com que eu suspirasse audivelmente.

\- Você não vai deixar pra lá, não é?

\- Só quando você me contar o que você fez e porque não está tentando consertar as coisas - ela sorriu. 

Eu me sentei em uma cadeira junto a mesa da cozinha ao notar que não adiantaria tentar fugir, Karo me perturbaria até descobrir o que queria saber.

\- Eu não fiz nada, nós apenas tivemos um problema.

\- Se você não fez nada, ela fez - minha irmã mordeu o lábio se sentando na cadeira ao meu lado - eu estou tentando ignorar o que Vika diz e acreditar que ela não seja tão ruim, Dimka...

\- Ela não é ruim, Vika está deixando se levar por boatos - eu suspirei - e ela também não fez nada, apenas surgiu uma situação que eu não estou conseguindo lidar. 

\- Que tipo de situação? - ela questionou. 

\- Rose se envolveu com alguém nesse período que estivemos separados - eu comecei.

\- E qual o problema? Você teve a Maxinne - Karo franziu o cenho - eu estou ouvindo Vika reclamar sobre isso na última semana. Você esperava que ela aguardasse pacientemente até que vocês dois se reencontrassem?

\- Não é isso - eu me defendi. Não queria passar aquela imagem para minha irmã - o problema não foi ela ter se envolvido com alguém e sim a pessoa com quem ela se envolveu. Eu não consigo explicar, a situação toda é complicada.

\- Você gosta dela?

\- Mais do que eu imaginava, eu não quero terminar tudo, mas ainda não consigo assimilar as coisas então pedi um tempo a ela...

Minha irmã me observou por um tempo analisando minhas palavras com cuidado antes de me dar qualquer conselho. 

\- Dimka, eu não sei exatamente o que te dizer, mas se você não quer perde-la é melhor encontrar uma forma de passar por cima disso depressa, porque tenho certeza que depois de uma semana sem ter notícias suas, ela deve pensar que você a odeia.

Eu jamais poderia odiá-la, por mais que aquela situação tenha me magoado eu ainda sentia falta dela. Não era para ser tão difícil assim, novamente me peguei desejando retornar para o começo de nossa relação, onde não existia problema algum entre nós.

Minha irmã se levantou bagunçando meu cabelo antes de sair da cozinha, eu permaneci ali pensando em tudo. Como Rose estaria nesses últimos dias? Ela parecia desolada na última vez que a vi antes de sair daquela confeitaria.

Eu estava sendo infantil, precisava falar com ela e resolver tudo.

Acabei me levantando, decidido a me livrar da cozinha de uma vez por todas antes de falar com Rose. Eu trabalhei o mais depressa possível para me despedir de minha irmã e meus sobrinhos antes de sair da casa. Eu voltaria para Boston ainda hoje e resolveria tudo.

Porém as coisas não saíram como planejado. Eu estava manobrando o carro quando vi Paul, meu sobrinho de doze anos, sair correndo da casa.

\- Tio Dimka - ele acenou para que eu parasse o carro.

Eu franzi o cenho encostando no meio fio enquanto o menino corria em minha direção ofegante. Abri a porta, saindo do carro enquanto ele finalmente se aproximava.

\- Você tem que vir, a Babushka.. - ele começou sem ar.

Eu não esperei para ouvir o resto da frase, corri em direção à entrada da casa de minha mãe com o coração disparado. Ela tinha ido se deitar após o almoço alegando estar com dor de cabeça. Aquilo era algo comum e ela tinha os medicamentos próprios para aliviar os sintomas da leucemia, mas aquilo não era nenhum tratamento.

Assim que entrei na casa meus temores se concretizaram, minha irmã estava ajoelhada na frente do sofá, segurando um pano ensanguentado, tentando estancar o sangramento no nariz de minha mãe que estava deitada ali com um olhar perdido enquanto Zoya, minha sobrinha que tinha apenas cinco anos chorava ao lado da mãe.

\- Dimitri.. - Karo ergueu o olhar marejado em minha direção.

Eu nunca tinha visto minha irmã tão assustada, ela sempre era a parte calma e diplomática da família. Ela sempre acabava intervindo em minhas discussões com Vika e até mesmo quando minha mãe tinha algum problema conosco. Vê-la daquela forma me colocou em movimento.

\- Karo, eu preciso dos documentos dela, tire Zoya daqui - eu pedi assumindo o comando da situação - Paul, abra a porta do carro para mim.

Eu me abaixei pegando minha mãe no colo enquanto Karo corria em direção às escadas, caminhei com passos firmes até o carro, onde meu sobrinho tinha corrido na frente para abrir a porta do passageiro.

\- Incline o banco - eu pedi enquanto saia da casa tomando cuidado para não tropeçar em nada.

Eu a depositei com cuidado no banco do carro, afivelando o cinto em seguida antes de me virar para meu sobrinho.

\- Volta para casa, telefone para seu pai e peça para que ele volte para casa - eu orientei - entendeu?

\- Sim - ele balbuciou antes de correr para dentro, quase esbarrando na mãe que saia apressada com uma carteira em mãos.

Vika tinha saído com as amigas e Andrei, marido de Karo tinha ido até o mercado. Eu podia ouvir o choro de Zoya vindo de dentro da casa, para desespero de minha irmã.

\- Dimka.. - Ela me estendeu a carteira - eu vou com você...

\- Não, você vai entrar, acalmar sua filha e esperar seu marido voltar - eu avisei fechando a porta do passageiro e contornando o veículo - eu vou para o hospital de Springfield

\- Eu não posso ficar aqui! - ela exclamou.

\- Karo, não vai ajudar em nada levar duas crianças com você para o hospital - eu respirei fundo - eu te ligo assim que chegar lá e quando Andrei voltar você pode ir e ele fica com os dois...

Eu não dei a ela oportunidade para discutir, entrei no carro e arranquei com ele em seguida, dirigindo até o hospital. Decidi tentar falar com minha irmã mais nova ainda no caminho.

\- O que você quer? - Ela murmurou descontente após alguns toques. Nossa relação ainda não estava boa após a situação com Rose e Max.

\- Vika, me escuta - eu pedi alternando minha atenção entre o transito e minha mãe que olhava confusa ao redor - Mama não está bem, eu preciso que você me encontre no hospital de Springfield.

\- O que ela tem? - a preocupação ficou evidente na voz de minha irmã.

\- Dimka? O que você está fazendo aqui? - minha mãe perguntou em russo com uma voz fraca - você devia estar na faculdade...

Um nós se formou em minha garganta ao ouvir aquilo. Não era para ela estar assim! 

\- Eu vim te visitar Mama - eu respondi forçando um sorriso.

\- Dimka? - Vika me fez lembrar que eu ainda estava na chamada com ela - o que está acontecendo?

\- Vika, apenas vá para o hospital. Preciso desligar - eu avisei.

\- Eu senti sua falta - Minha mãe continuou com a voz embargada - sinto muito pelas coisas que Vika te falou da última vez, é claro que ela não quis dizer que estávamos melhor sem você.

Minha mãe se referiu à última briga que tivemos por conta de sua decisão, quando eu ameacei não retornar mais se ela não fizesse o tratamento e Vika saiu em sua defesa. Eu fechei os olhos por um segundo, respirando fundo antes de levar minha mão até sua testa constatando sua temperatura elevada.

\- Eu sei que não, Mama - eu tentei sorrir para tranquiliza-la.

O caminho até o hospital nunca pareceu tão longo. Ao chegar ela foi atendida imediatamente enquanto eu cuidava de sua internação, não demorou muito para que Vika se juntasse a mim, acompanhada de Ava e Max, Karo não demorou para chegar, acompanhada do marido após deixar Paul e Zoya com uma vizinha. 

Nós demoramos para conseguir alguma noticia, e quando conseguimos, elas não foram animadoras. Minha mãe estava na UTI e permaneceria até que conseguissem estabilizar seu quadro. Max estava ali para apoiar Vika, mas mantinha a maior distancia possível de mim, me lançando alguns olhares sentidos.

Já passava das nove da noite quando o médico retornou à sala de espera. Estávamos todos ansiosos para vê-la mas ao olhar em seu rosto, eu soube que não seria possível. 

\- Como ela está? - Vika foi a primeira a se manifestar.

\- Eu sinto muito - o jovem medico suspirou. 

Karo abraçou Vika a consolando enquanto o médico nos desejava seus mais profundos sentimentos por nossa perda. Eu sentia minha mente anestesiada, não era possível que ela tivesse partido assim. Nós nem tivemos a chance de nos despedir! 

Eu desabei em uma poltrona vazia sentindo o mundo se quebrar ao meu redor. A última imagem que eu teria dela era de seu pior momento, presa em um delírio com o rosto sujo de sangue em meu carro.

Meu olhar voltou às minhas irmãs, Andrei tinha assumido as rédeas da situação, consolando sua esposa enquanto as amigas de Vika cuidavam dela. Mas eu... eu estava sozinho naquele momento.

Eu respirei fundo segurando as lagrimas que ameaçavam chegar aos meus olhos. Mas Naquele momento outros assuntos precisavam de minha atenção, e eu deveria fazer o possível para poupar minhas irmãs. Eu pedi que Andrei as levasse para casa enquanto eu cuidava de toda a burocracia necessária.

Já era de madrugada quando voltei para a casa de minha mãe. Viktoria tinha adormecido no sofá e tinha uma expressão desolada no rosto enquanto Karo tinha dormido no quarto das crianças. Eu segui diretamente para o quarto onde dormia quando a visitava, tomei um banho antes de me deitar. Eu precisava descansar para o dia seguinte quando começariam os preparativos para seu funeral. 

Eu não levaria para o lado pessoal, não era tão diferente do que eu estava acostumado a fazer no trabalho, eu posso lidar com a situação sem permitir que ela me afete. Eu apenas precisava deixar minha mente adormecida e me desligar do fato de que estava prestes a enterrar minha mãe. 

Pela manhã aquela resolução fraquejou por um momento ao me lembrar de nosso último almoço, como ela estava satisfeita de ter todos os filhos reunidos apesar da dor de cabeça. Eu precisava me livrar daquele sentimento, precisava me manter racional, então eu liguei para a única pessoa que pensei que poderia me oferecer algum conforto naquele momento.

\- Dimitri? - A voz de Rose soou sonolenta.

\- Eu sinto muito te acordar - eu pedi - eu não sabia mais para quem ligar.

\- O que aconteceu? - ela questionou parecendo preocupada.

\- Ela morreu - eu soltei sentindo aquelas palavras me apunhalarem ao serem ditas em voz alta.

Eu pisquei atordoado, pela primeira vez desde que acontecera eu estava admitindo em voz alta. Mais uma vez as lembranças de nossos últimos dias tomaram conta de minha mente, fazendo meu coração apertar.

\- Dimitri, onde você está? Está em Boston? - sua voz soou ansiosa.

\- Não, eu estava visitando minha mãe, eu a levei para o hospital mas... - eu tirei o celular do ouvido tentando abafar um soluço que me chegou aos lábios enquanto meus olhos ardiam por conta das lagrimas.

Eu devia te-la levado ao hospital quando ela disse pela manhã que não estava se sentindo bem. Eu respirei fundo antes de voltar a colocar o telefone no ouvido.

\- Acho que ele desligou - ouvi ela dizer - Dimitri?

\- Eu estou aqui - eu avisei.

\- Olha, vai ficar tudo bem - ela falou apressada - você vai ver, tudo isso vai passar apenas.. 

\- Apenas? 

\- Aguente firme - ela parecia perdida nas palavras - eu..

\- Eu preciso desligar, Rose - eu a interrompi me sentindo um pouco decepcionado.

\- Certo, fique bem, Dimitri.

Eu não sabia o que esperava com aquela ligação. O que aconteceria, eu magicamente me sentiria melhor por falar com ela? Eu fui um tolo por acreditar nisso. O que eu preciso fazer é me levantar e enfrentar a realidade.

Karo estava mais centrada do que Vika, de forma que a deixei responsável por organizar a recepção após o velório enquanto eu resolvia as coisas com a agencia funerária. Eu segui a indicação que havia conseguido no hospital, chegando a uma casa bem cuidada de tamanho considerável. Senti minha resolução falhar um pouco ao perceber que estava ali para organizar a despedida final de minha mãe, meu desejo era pedir para que outra pessoa cuidasse disso, mas... Não... Ninguém poderia fazer isso, eu precisava garantir que ela teria o funeral perfeito. era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer. Juntando todas as minhas forças, eu entrei na casa.

\- Olá - eu fui recepcionado por um senhor em seus cinquenta anos - Posso ajuda-lo?

Ele vestia um terno preto com uma camisa azul clara e gravata também preta, seu cabelo estava cuidadosamente penteado para trás e sua expressão era serena. Ele certamente era o homem certo para sua profissão.

\- Olá, eu sou Dimitri Belikov. Eu conversei por telefone com o Sr Hardman - eu expliquei. 

\- Sr Belikov, Eu sinto muito pela sua perda - o homem se adiantou me estendendo a mão - eu sou John Hardman.

Eu apertei a mão do homem sem saber ao certo o que dizer a seguir.

\- Podemos começar? - ele questionou antes de sair da sala.

A próxima hora foi gasta com o homem me apresentando o local, ele mostrou onde seria realizado o velório, as flores que ornamentariam o lugar. Eu apenas ouvi e o acompanhei por todos os lugares.

\- Desculpe, eu preciso atender - eu avisei o homem quando meu celular começou a tocar. 

Ele respondeu com um sorriso simpático enquanto eu me afastava um pouco, observando a foto de Rose na tela. 

\- Rose, agora não é um bom momento - eu suspirei. 

\- Desculpe, onde você está? - ela questionou.

\- Estou na funerária conversando com o Sr Hardman. Eu te ligo assim que sair daqui. 

\- Você está bem? - seu tom se tornou preocupado.

\- Eu estou bem, apenas preciso terminar isso - eu garanti.

\- Mesmo?

O que ela queria? Que eu falasse que não estava bem? Eu estava sozinho ali, tendo que lidar com todos aqueles detalhes, eu não podia me dar ao luxo de não estar bem!

\- Preciso desligar, Rose - eu avisei sem esperar sua resposta - desculpe Sr Hardman, onde estávamos?

\- Eu vou lhe mostrar nossos caixões, Sr Belikov - ele me ofereceu um olhar simpático diante de minha expressão. 

Eu o segui até uma sala repleta de caixões mal ouvindo sua explicação sobre cada modelo enquanto imaginava minha mãe ocupando cada um deles. Eu desviei o olhar tentando pensar em outra coisa, mas nada apagava aquela realidade.

Eu não sou capaz de comprar um caixão para minha mãe!

\- Sr Hardman eu.. - eu balbuciei sem saber o que dizer.

\- Tire o tempo que precisar, Sr Belikov - ele ofereceu novamente aquele olhar.

Eu precisei sair da agencia funerária imediatamente, eu não conseguia mais fingir que aquilo era apenas uma reunião de negócios e não o planejamento do funeral de minha mãe. O telefonema de Rose também acabou me desestabilizando, eu segui até uma praça que tinha ali perto me sentando em um banco tentando esquecer tudo o que acontecera.

Passado algum tempo eu ouvi passos se aproximarem, não me interessei em levantar a cabeça para ver, mas quando a pessoa se sentou ao meu lado, não pude fugir. Eu ergui meus olhos para encontrar Rose sentada ao meu lado.

\- Rose! O que... - eu não fui capaz de completar meu raciocínio. Não fazia sentido algum ela estar ali naquele momento!

\- Uma vez eu te prometi que sempre te apoiaria, e quando você me ligou eu fiz o melhor que pude para chegar rápido - ela explicou mordendo o lábio inferior enquanto repousava a mão em meu joelho.

\- Como você soube onde me encontrar? - eu pisquei atordoado.

\- Você disse que estava na agencia funerária conversando com o Sr Hardman, eu imaginei que você estivesse se referindo à agencia funerária Hardman - ela deu de ombros - quando cheguei lá e perguntei se um Russo alto estava lá, ele me indicou a direção que você tinha tomado.

Eu absorvi aquela informação sem me dar ao trabalho de fazer qualquer comentário sobre o fato dela estar presente ali. O que importava era que ela estava.

Ela não comentou nada sobre meu sumiço ou sobre a nossa situação pendente, aquilo parecia não importar para ela no momento, ela apenas estava ali. Sua mão seguiu até encontrar a minha, atraindo meu olhar em sua direção.

\- Como você está lidando com isso, Dimitri? - Rose questionou com carinho.

\- Eu estou bem, apenas parei para descansar um pouco - menti - eu não imaginava que dava tanto trabalho e...

\- Dimitri... - ela me interrompeu.

\- O que? - eu pisquei atordoado.

\- Você não pode mentir pra mim - ela passou a acariciar minha mão, observando meus dedos antes de olhar em meus olhos - pensei que já tivesse aprendido isso.

Como sempre eu senti toda aquela armadura que eu tinha conseguido erguer ser desfeita com seu olhar. Eu não me importava de demonstrar minhas fraquezas para ela e ela não se importava em cuidar de minhas feridas. Era assim que nós dois funcionávamos.

\- Eu pensei que podia lidar com isso sozinho, mas não consigo - eu comecei a liberar tudo o que me afligia e eu vinha ignorando nas últimas horas - eu não posso simplesmente escolher o caixão para ela e depois todos esperarão que eu como filho faça algum discurso em sua homenagem. Eu vou falar sobre o que? Sobre como eu a abandonei por meses?

\- Dimitri, eu te falei isso uma vez. Você não pode mudar o que aconteceu, mas pode assumir o controle daqui pra frente - ela depositou um beijo suave em minha mão - Siga em frente, um passo de cada vez e se você achar que não consegue, eu vou estar segurando a sua mão o tempo todo. Eu vou voltar agora com você e vamos resolver a questão do caixão.

Eu fechei os olhos pensando em suas palavras, Rose parecia sempre saber o que fazer em situações assim, mesmo quando eu estava prestes a desistir de tudo, me inspirava a continuar.

\- E sobre a questão da sua homenagem, eu sei que você consegue. E se você precisar de apoio eu estarei presente o tempo todo Dimitri, é só me chamar - ela voltou a falar.

Ela se inclinou, deitando a cabeça em meu ombro. Eu soltei sua mão para passar o braço ao seu redor, a abraçando antes de descansar meu queixo no topo de sua cabeça. Sua mão subiu por meu peitoral antes de respirar fundo. 

Eu não sabia o que tinha feito de bom para ser presenteado com alguém como ela. 

\- Vamos Dimitri, vamos acabar logo com isso - ela se afastou me oferecendo um sorriso encorajador.

Rose acabou se mostrando mais do que útil naquele momento, ela me ajudou a manter a cabeça no lugar e cuidar de tudo o que eu necessitava, quando eu menos esperava estava me preparando para voltar para casa.

\- Você pode me ligar se precisar de qualquer coisa - ela se inclinou beijando meu rosto - não importa o horário.

\- Você vai voltar para Boston? - Eu questionei um pouco ansioso.

\- Não, eu me hospedei em um hotel aqui. Posso ficar alguns dias.

Eu pensei momentaneamente em convida-la para ficar comigo, mas nossa situação não tinha sido definida e eu não sabia como Vika reagiria, talvez em outro momento. Rose se esticou e beijou meu rosto antes de caminhas para longe, me deixando para trás. 

Ela parece tão bem com essa situação. Será que a partir de agora vai querer ser apenas minha amiga? 

Decidi pensar naquilo em outro momento. Eu tinha que voltar para casa e para minhas irmãs.

~~**~~

\- Está pronto para isso? - Rose parou ao meu lado na frente da agencia funerária.

Estava na hora de iniciar a cerimonia fúnebre de minha mãe, minhas irmãs já tinham entrado, mas eu me mantive ali na frente da casa, sem forças o suficiente para seguir em frente. 

\- Não - eu admiti.

Ela entrelaçou nossos dedos antes de se colocar em movimento, me guiando para dentro da casa. Minha presença logo atraiu a atenção das pessoas ali presentes, mas ao contrário de Vikka e Karo, poucas se aproximaram de mim, me fazendo agradecer mentalmente por aquilo. Nós nos sentamos na primeira fileira, aguardando que a cerimonia se iniciasse. Eu sentia um enorme vazio crescer em meu interior conforme as homenagens ocorriam. 

Rose manteve sua promessa segurando minha mão o tempo inteiro, Vika parecia não se interessar nem um pouco pela presença dela ali, para meu alívio. Mas Karo parecia curiosa para entender toda a situação. Minha homenagem foi deixada para o final, eu havia passado a noite inteira trabalhando em algo para dizer, escrevendo meu discurso em um papel, mas naquele momento eu sentia como se fosse incapaz sequer de ler aquilo. Nada parecia soar verdadeiro.

\- Você consegue, Dimitri - Rose sussurrou enquanto todos aguardavam que eu me levantasse.

Eu soltei sua mão pela primeira vez desde que entrei naquele lugar, me levantei e segui para perto do cavalete que continha uma foto antiga de minha mãe com todos os filhos.

\- Eu pensei muito sobre o que dizer, mas nada parece ser bom o suficiente - eu comecei me sentindo deslocado por ser o centro de todas as atenções - eu escrevi todo o meu discurso, e tudo o que está nesse papel é o retrato de uma mãe cuidadosa e que sempre se sacrificou por todos nós. 

Meu olhar buscou o de Rose quando me senti fraquejar ali. Como sempre, ela me ofereceu forças o suficiente para prosseguir.

\- Desde que recebemos a notícia, minha mente tem se mantido presa em lembranças - eu prossegui - lembranças da nossa infância na Russia, quando eu era apenas um garotinho de seis anos sendo torturado pela irmã mais velha e suas amigas que me consideraram o noivo perfeito para suas bonecas... Eu fiquei tão chateado por aquela situação e minha mãe não me decepcionou, colocando minha irmã de castigo...

Eu pude ouvir alguns risos entre as pessoas ali presente, Karo limpou as lagrimas com um sorriso genuíno no rosto antes de se manifestar.

\- Não sem antes tirar uma foto sua vestido de noivo - ela me provocou.

\- Não sem antes tirar uma foto minha - eu concordei - e rir de minha expressão de indignação. 

Rose exibia um sorriso triste em seu rosto, me incentivando a prosseguir.

\- Quando Viktoria nasceu, eu e Karo odiamos aquela adição à família - eu continuei - Ela chorava o tempo todo e nós queríamos convencer minha mãe a deixa-la no hospital. Mas o que ela fez foi nos mostrar o quanto aquela garotinha era indefesa e precisava de todo nosso amor e cuidado, no fim, nos fez prometer que nós sempre iríamos protege-la, e foi o que tentamos fazer. Eu sei que eu falhei nesse quesito tantas vezes, fui egoísta por tanto tempo e injusto com as pessoas mais importantes da minha vida.

Eu encarei minha irmã mais nova que sequer tentava segurar as lágrimas.

\- Eu pensei que estava fazendo o melhor, mas alguém me fez perceber meu erro a tempo de tentar consertar as coisas e apesar de tudo, nos últimos meses eu posso afirmar que fiz o possível para ser o melhor filho e irmão que poderia ser - eu olhei nos olhos de minha irmã - eu sei que ainda cometo muitos erros, mas a promessa que eu fiz à nossa mãe quando você nasceu eu pretendo cumprir. Eu sempre vou cuidar de você, por mais que às vezes você me considere um idiota. Eu espero que eu tenha conseguido faze-la feliz e deixa-la orgulhosa em seus últimos meses. Porque eu sempre terei orgulho em afirmar que minha mãe era Olena Belikov.

Eu encerrei meu discurso decidindo retornar ao meu lugar ao lado de Rose, mas Vika acabou me impedindo. Minha irmã se lançou em meus braços, envolvendo meu pescoço com seus braços. Eu retribui o abraço a segurando com firmeza, tentando afastar toda aquela dor.

\- Obrigada por ter voltado - ela suspirou ao se afastar - isso significou muito para nós.

Eu notei quando Rose saiu pela porta discretamente pela porta do salão, todos estavam se reunindo para seguir até a casa de minha mãe onde havíamos organizado a pequena recepção após o funeral. Eu tentei segui-la o mais depressa que pude, mas fui interrompido por algumas pessoas que me pararam para desejar seus sentimentos pela minha perda. Quando enfim consegui sair da casa, Rose estava já no fim da rua, me obrigando a correr para alcança-la.

Ela se virou ao ouvir meus passos soarem abafados pelo pouco de neve que tinha se acumulado na calçada durante madrugada, Rose mordeu o lábio enquanto me encarava com expectativa.

\- Dimitri, você devia..

\- Onde você está indo? - eu a interrompi segurando sua mão.

\- Eu prometi que estaria ao seu lado, e eu estive - ela desviou o olhar - agora você deve se focar em sua família e..

\- Eu quero que você esteja comigo - eu voltei a interrompe-la.

Seu olhar se focou no meu enquanto procurava entender o que se passava em minha mente, mas para mim estava claro. Eu não queria mais que ela se afastasse nem por um segundo. Mas para isso, nós precisávamos resolver tudo o que havia ficado pendente antes da morte de minha mãe.

\- Rose, eu sei que nós não conversamos mais sobre o que aconteceu...

\- Dimitri, eu sinto tanto por isso - foi a vez dela me interromper com uma expressão de pura agonia em seu olhar - Eu cometi um erro e eu me arrependo tanto. Eu não queria ter te magoado, e desde que aconteceu eu tenho tentado mudar para me tornar algo melhor.

Rose começou a se atrapalhar com as palavras enquanto seus olhos se tornavam marejados, ela parou de falar, respirando fundo com os olhos fechados por um momento antes de voltar a abri-los para me encarar.

\- Eu entendo porque você ficou chateado - ela continuou - e se você tiver um pouco de paciência eu tenho certeza que vou conseguir mudar, eu apenas preciso descobrir como...

\- Rose - eu levei minha mão até seu rosto - eu não quero que você seja perfeita, eu não quero que você mude, eu quero que você seja você.

Eu me aproximei beijando seu rosto antes de me afastar para olhar em seus olhos.

\- Porque sem você, não pode haver "nós". E eu quero "nós" de volta - eu terminei antes de beija-la. 


	23. What a wonderful world

Well I see trees of green and 

Red roses too 

I'll watch them bloom for me and you 

And I think to myself 

What a wonderful world

Israel Kamakawiwo Ole

\-------------------------------------------------- 

Rose's pov 

Eu despertei ouvindo o som dos pássaros do lado de fora, me espreguicei antes de me aninhar novamente a Dimitri, eu pensei que jamais voltaria ali depois de tudo o que passamos, mas depois de um ano e meio, ali estávamos...

\- Vamos Roza, eu sei que você está acordada - a voz de Dimitri soou suave em meu ouvido - precisamos levantar.

\- Ou nós podemos continuar aqui e matar a saudade dessa cama - eu propus abrindo os olhos para encara-lo. 

\- Você já se esqueceu do motivo que nos trouxe de volta ao Hawaii? - Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, me fazendo bufar.

Eu me sentei voltando a me espreguiçar, vendo a paisagem através da janela de meu antigo quarto na casa do Hawaii.

\- Ele realmente convenceu todos a participar disso? - eu suspirei pensando na loucura que Abe inventara na última semana.

\- Na verdade ele apena te convenceu e você me obrigou a vir - Dimitri deu de ombros - e Viktoria aproveitou a oportunidade de conhecer o lugar.

Eu me levantei, buscando por uma roupa na mala enquanto respirava fundo. Porque todos estão agindo como se aquela decisão dos dois fosse algo natural? Eu era a única a enxergar a loucura nisso? Sério!?

\- Vocês não percebem o absurdo que é o fato de eu ser a única pessoa sã nessa historia? - eu suspirei olhando para Dimitri por sobre o ombro.

\- Rose, você quer a felicidade deles, não quer?

\- Dimitri, eles nos trouxeram para o Hawaii para uma festa de divórcio - Eu apontei o obvio.

Ele se levantou seguindo até onde eu estava, me envolvendo com seus braços.

\- Você reclamou que não te convidaram para o casamento - ele devolveu beijando meu ombro.

\- E então eles me convidam para presenciar o divorcio? - eu murmurei - você não pode agir como se isso não fosse coisa de gente maluca. 

\- Eu estou tentando aceitar aos costumes da sua família, Rose - ele gargalhou me puxando em direção ao banheiro - talvez você se sinta melhor depois de um banho.

\- Sua irmã deve estar considerando isso tudo um show de horrores - eu murmurei me livrando da roupa intima que usava. 

Dimitri havia convidado sua irmã para se juntar a nós nas nossas férias improvisadas no Hawaii. Nós vinhamos nos aproximando cada vez mais desde o velório de sua mãe. No começo ela parecia resistente em me conhecer realmente, mas com o tempo fui vencendo isso. No fim, quando ela decidiu se juntar a uma irmandade e vender a casa que pertencera a sua mãe, eu fiz questão de visitar a sede da Sigma Kappa em Springfield com ela e dar a minha recomendação como uma irmã de Boston. 

\- Ela está no Hawaii, você acha que está pensando no motivo que a trouxe até aqui? - Dimitri gargalhou - Apenas relaxe e aproveite o momento dos seus pais.

\- Você me mandando relaxar... Nunca esperaria algo assim - eu sorri. 

\- Foi isso que você fez comigo - ele me beijou.

Nós descemos para a cozinha após o banho, Dimitri e eu planejávamos tomar café e seguir até o hotel onde seria realizada a tal cerimonia. 

\- O que você está fazendo aqui? - eu exclamei ao ver Christian revirando minha geladeira enquanto Vika o observava com o cenho franzido.

\- Eu esqueci de fazer compras e se a Debbie descobrir isso, ela não vai ficar feliz - ele explicou tirando metade da comida que tinha em nossa geladeira - eu disse que vinha te buscar pra visita-la, então... se arrume..

Débora tinha quebrado o pé na semana passada e Christian tentava mima-la de todas as formas, mas nem sempre era bem sucedido nisso. 

\- Christian, meu pai vai te matar se descobrir que você está assaltando nossa geladeira - eu avisei caminhando até ele.

\- Por isso que eu aproveitei para conhecer sua cunhada até ele e sua mãe saírem de casa - Christian sorriu.

\- Porque você está aqui? - eu murmurei pegando uma garrafa de suco enquanto Dimitri conversava com a irmã - era pra você estar trabalhando, não?

Christian conseguira um emprego integral no bar do St Regis e estava se especializando na área com o patrocínio do hotel.

\- Alguém tem que cuidar da Débora, além disso sei que todo esse seu mau humor é por causa da festa que seu pai planejou - ele zombou - quanto tempo durou dessa vez?

\- O casamento? Três meses - eu suspirei - eu avisei que era uma péssima ideia, mas não me ouvem!

Abe e Janine ficaram juntos por mais de um ano em considerável paz e harmonia até que decidiram se casar mais uma vez. Não fiquei nem um pouco surpresa quando meu pai me avisou há quinze dias que haviam entrado novamente com o pedido de divórcio. 

\- Eles vão ficar bem - Dimitri avisou - e nós temos que ir, seu pai não vai gostar se as coisas não saírem como eles planejam...

\- Mas e a Débbie? - Christian reclamou.

\- Nós podemos ir a um luau a noite, Vika precisa conhecer uma verdadeira noite havaiana - eu propus.

Nós acabamos combinando como seria a noite enquanto eu ajudava Chris a carregar os alimentos roubados até o carro. Dimitri, Viktoria e eu seguimos para o hotel depois, resolvendo os últimos detalhes antes de voltar para casa e nos arrumar para o evento.

\- Acho que tudo ficou como eles esperavam - Dimitri sussurrou quando já estávamos esperando por meus pais no local da cerimonia.

Eu usava um vestido branco leve que ia até metade de minhas coxas, Vika usava algo parecido enquanto Dimitri estava com uma camisa branca e uma bermuda igualmente clara. Nós estávamos reunidos próximo a um arco florido e uma mesa com duas cadeiras que haviam sido colocadas ali. Duas grandes arvores enfeitadas com o oceano ao fundo completavam a paisagem. 

\- Nem o primeiro casamento deles foi em um lugar tão bonito - eu revirei os olhos considerando aquilo a mais absoluta tolice.

\- Eu ainda não entendi como vai funcionar isso - Vika comentou - eles estão casados, vão se divorciar e? 

\- E vão continuar morando juntos e sendo um feliz casal divorciado - Eu suspirei - eles poderiam pelo menos fingir que são normais.

\- Isso é... diferente - Vika comentou.

\- Eu aprendi que tudo o que envolve Rose sempre é diferente - Dimitri brincou. 

Eu estava prestes a responder, quando o cerimonialista assumiu seu lugar e o responsável pelos eventos do hotel surgiu. 

\- Srta Hathaway - o homem se aproximou.

\- Sim? - Dimitri franziu o cenho, estranhando aquele contato.

\- Sinto muito interromper, mas não consegui falar com seus pais - ele começou - algumas pessoas no hotel estão curiosas sobre.. Bem, sobre isso... 

\- Porque? Isso é tudo tão natural - eu revirei os olhos diante daquele comentário.

\- Bom, pode ser natural em outros lugares - o homem começou com cuidado - mas nós nunca fizemos algo assim aqui... Vocês se importam se algumas pessoas assistirem?

Eu pisquei atordoada com aquele pedido. As pessoas querem ver isso? Mesmo?

\- Eu não sei - eu balbuciei antes de acenar para Pavel, o advogado de meus pais que estava vindo em nossa direção - Pavel, você pode ver com Abe se ele se importa se tivermos alguns convidados a mais? 

O advogado guiou o homem até meus pais enquanto uma garota se posicionava com um ukulele em mãos, dedilhando alguma canção enquanto algumas pessoas começavam a se aproximar, ocupando os assentos antes vagos.

Pavel retornou e ocupou seu lugar ao lado do cerimonialista enquanto um fotógrafo do Hotel registrava o momento. A garota do ukulele começou a tocar "what a Wonderful world" e então avistei meus pais caminhando de mãos dadas em nossa direção.

Minha mãe estava com um vestido leve cor de areia e os cabelos soltos, ela tinha um colar de flores em volta do pescoço e estava descalça. Eu nunca a tinha visto tão relaxada daquela maneira. Suponho que são coisas que apenas meu pai consegue. Já meu pai estava com uma calça clara e uma bata preta e também estava descalço. Aquilo seria considerado discreto, se não fosse pela corrente dourada em volta do pescoço, os brincos e anéis em sua mão que o deixavam mais parecidos com uma espécie de cigano do que.. Eu não sei bem como nomeá-lo nesse momento.

Eles pareciam realmente radiantes com toda aquela celebração e quando finalmente chegaram até à mesa, aguardaram ainda alguns instantes até que a garota terminasse sua canção. 

\- Boa tarde - o cerimonialista começou enquanto todos se sentavam - Estamos aqui hoje reunidos nessa data festiva para celebrar a dissolução do matrimonio do Sr Mazur e da futura Sra Hathaway.

\- Acho que isso é a coisa mais bizarra que eu já vi - Vika sussurrou em nossa direção. 

\- Em sinal de respeito ao futuro ex casal, eles se sentarão durante a cerimonia e todos os outros ficarão em pé - o homem anunciou ignorando o choque dos convidados presentes que voltaram a se levantar um pouco sem jeito enquanto meu pai puxava a cadeira para que minha mãe se sentasse antes de assumir seu lugar.

\- Se é isso mesmo que ele vai fazer - eu murmurei me apoiando em Dimitri para retirar a sandália que eu usava. Eu não ficaria ali em pé em cima de um salto aguardando a boa vontade de meus pais em permitir que nos sentemos. 

\- Na vida, existem momentos em que pensamos que encontramos nosso verdadeiro amor... Mas nem sempre é assim que acontece - o cerimonialista prosseguiu após observar minha mãe com uma expressão estranha - Quando chegamos ao ponto onde o amor começa a se tornar ódio, devemos estar prontos para sair daquela situação, mas nunca podemos desistir de encontrar novamente o amor.

Ele ofereceu um pequeno sorriso sorriso para minha mãe, antes de piscar um olho a surpreendendo.

\- Foi impressão minha ou esse cara acabou de dar em cima da sua mãe? - Dimitri sussurrou.

\- Nós...

\- Você - meu pai apontou para ele - fora daqui... 

\- Como?

\- Fora - meu pai repetiu em um tom calmo, mas que não dava margem para discussões - Pavel, assuma o lugar dele...

O advogado revirou os olhos antes de enxotar o homem e mandar que nos sentássemos antes de simplesmente colocar os papeis na frente de cada um com uma caneta para que assinassem tudo de uma vez. Minha mãe foi a primeira a pegar a caneta e em alguns minutos depois, estávamos aplaudindo um beijo carinhoso dos dois.

\- E foi assim que eu me tornei essa pessoa que você conhece, camarada - eu comentei com um sorriso enquanto aplaudia a cena - foi uma infinidade de traumas causados por meus pais...

\- Devo agradece-los então - ele garantiu passando o braço por meu ombro - Com toda essa insanidade conseguiram criar a mulher que eu amo... 

Eu senti meu rosto corar com aquela declaração. Dimitri e eu passamos a morar juntos apenas um mês depois do funeral de sua mãe, eu tinha retomado minhas aulas e ele estava com muito trabalho acumulado e mal tínhamos tempo para nós, então um dia depois de uma discussão por conta dessa falta de tempo, Dimitri apareceu em plena madrugada na porta da casa sede da irmandade e de alguma forma me convenceu a arrumar minhas malas e ocupar metade de seu closet com minhas roupas. 

Mas mesmo depois de um ano juntos dessa forma, eu ainda não estava acostumada a dizer a palavra com A. Parecia algo tão sério, eu não a utilizava a toa, nem tão pouco Dimitri.

~~**~~

Dimitri's Pov

\- Você não pode estar falando sério - Débora gargalhou sentada ao lado de Rose.

Ela estava com o pé engessado em cima de outra cadeira. Nós estávamos reunidos em um luau no Marriot's aproveitando a noite enquanto Rose relatava tudo o que acontecera na cerimonia de divorcio de seus pais.

\- Eu juro que nunca vi meu pai com ciumes da minha mãe - Rose gargalhou - ele estava prestes a encontrar um substituto para a compreensão ali mesmo...

\- Compreensão? - Vika questionou bebericando seu coquetel.

\- É o taco de aço que o Sr Mazur tem - Christian explicou - ele o nomeou de compreensão.

\- E como é que você sabe disso? - Débora franziu o cenho.

\- Ele me apresentou ano passado - Christian deu de ombros - depois daquela exposição da Rose...

\- O que? Porque? - foi a vez de Rose se surpreender.

\- Eu também conheci a compreensão quando fomos morar juntos - eu comentei.

\- Disso eu sabia, mas Christian? Não faz sentido...

\- Ele queria que eu entendesse o que eu posso e não posso fazer com você - Christian deu de ombros.

\- Completamente apoiado - Débora bateu palmas enquanto gargalhava.

Eu não pude evitar um meio sorriso que brotou em meus lábios. Com o passar do tempo se tornou mais fácil aceitar o que tinha acontecido entre Rose e Christian, após seguir o conselho de Débora eu consegui passar a fazer piada daquilo, para diminuir o desconforto. Então para todos, eu estava bem. Apesar de estar pensando em como poderia convencer Rose a cobrir a tatuagem da virilha com alguma outra.

\- Se você não tiver entendido, eu posso te explicar melhor, Ozera - eu soltei fazendo Rose revirar os olhos. 

\- Vocês estão sendo ridículos. Aquilo aconteceu uma vez e a gente nem lembra direito - ela murmurou - e é algo que eu não tenho a menor vontade de repetir.

\- Muito menos eu - Christian se apressou em concordar.

\- Vocês falam sobre isso com tanta naturalidade - Vika comentou um pouco deslocada.

\- E porque não seria natural? É apenas sexo - Rose deu de ombros - eu nunca tive problemas em falar sobre sexo.

\- Bem, falaram muito sobre a situação de vocês na faculdade - Vika desviou o olhar.

\- Eu já esperava por isso quando Rose nos contou que tinha falado para Lissa - Christian declarou. 

\- E então você decidiu contar para meu irmão também...

Eu não estava gostando do rumo daquela conversa, mas decidi não interferir. Vika ainda parecia em dúvidas sobre Rose e talvez fosse bom que ela esclarecesse tudo de uma vez.

\- Eu já ia contar para seu irmão, não poderia esconder algo assim dele. Apenas não sabia como - Rose voltou a bebericar sua taça de margarita - ainda mais depois que percebi o quanto o amava...

Não pude conter um meio sorriso satisfeito ao ouvir aquilo. Rose raramente falava que me amava, e aquilo apenas fazia com que fosse mais especial quando ela decidia fazer aquele tipo de declaração.

Eu passei o braço por seu ombro, a puxando em minha direção para beijar sua cabeça. Aquilo parece ter encerrado de vez o assunto, fazendo o silencio recair sobre nosso pequeno grupo.

\- Você está atraindo alguma atenção, cunhada - Rose zombou ao notar um rapaz que estava sentado em outra mesa observar Vika.

Ela olhou na direção indicada, corando imediatamente arrancando risos de todos.

\- Você deveria falar com ele - Rose sugeriu.

\- Ou esperar ele vir falar com você - eu apontei.

\- Eu não sei... - minha irmã parecia mais tímida fora de sua zona de conforto.

\- Meu método é mais eficiente, camarada...

\- Qual é o seu método? - Vika pareceu se interessar.

\- Uma abordagem direta - Rose sorriu - foi o que fiz com seu irmão.

\- Eu não chamaria assim - eu gargalhei.

\- Resumindo, ela obrigou seu irmão a falar com ela, pagar doces pra ela e depois o perseguiu em todos os lugares até que ele desistisse de fugir - Christian a provocou - é completamente maluca... 

\- Não foi bem assim - Rose se defendeu diante do olhar chocado de minha irmã.

\- Não? Rose, você começou a tirar fotos minhas no avião quando percebeu que eu não estava disposto a conversar com você - eu revidei.

\- Isso sem contar que ela o convidou para viver conosco menos de uma semana depois que o conheceu - Christian apontou - é maluca...

\- Sinto muito, mas devo concordar com ele - eu a provoquei.

\- Bom, duas de cada duas pessoas que me chamam de maluca, já acabaram na minha cama... Então o meu método funciona - Rose devolveu calmamente enquanto observava minha irmã deixando o Ozera sem graça.

\- Eu vou te fazer pagar por esse comentário - eu sussurrei em seu ouvido.

\- Eu quero ver - ela cantarolou se levantando quando algo chamou sua atenção no palco..

\- O que você está fazendo? - Vika questionou ao se ver arrastada por minha namorada.

Eu olhei para o palco tentando compreender o que estava acontecendo ao ver algumas mulheres se reunindo ali.

\- É uma competição de hula, nós precisamos participar! - Rose declarou animada.

\- Se você pensa que vai me convencer a participar disso, está muito enganada - Vika se desvencilhou de Rose, voltando a se sentar.

\- Vamos lá, qual o problema? - Rose suplicou - Eu não quero fazer isso sozinha e Debbie não pode com o pé quebrado...

Eu assisti Rose tentar em vão convencer minha irmã e estava prestes a pedir que ela voltasse a se sentar quando ela se virou para o Ozera, fazendo um biquinho ao encara-lo.

\- O que você espera? - Ele revirou os olhos

\- Por favor - ela choramingou.

\- Rose... 

\- Vamos Ozera, não seja covarde - ela o puxou pela mão.

\- Ok Rose - ele suspirou se dando por vencido.

\- Ok? - Vika se chocou.

\- O que eu posso dizer? Sempre que ela decide fazer algo muito idiota, eu faço com ela - ele deu de ombros enquanto se afastava.

\- Porque ele é minha vadia - Rose cantarolou nos fazendo rir.

Eu me sentia um pouco incomodado por aquilo, mas jamais tentaria afastar os dois.

Eu terminei de beber meu coquetel e me levantei, auxiliando Débora a se aproximar do palco para ver o que os dois aprontariam. Não demorou muito para que todos que iriam participar do concurso voltassem para o palco, vestindo uma saia havaiana e um sutiã de cocos.

Inclusive Christian.

\- Essa sim é uma visão sexy - Débora bateu palmas animada torcendo pelo namorado que tentava dançar de forma desajeitada ali enquanto Vika encarava aquilo boquiaberta - Vai Christian!!

Eu não pude evitar de sorrir ao ver Rose tão alegre e desinibida no palco. Era bom nos afastar da rotina maluca de Boston e retornar à tranquilidade do Hawaii.

Era bom encontrar um ponto de equilíbrio em nossa relação e principalmente era ótimo saber que Rose era a pessoa que me ajudara a chegar até ali. Eu sorri ao notar seus movimentos sensuais e seu olhar preso ao meu. 

Rose entrou na minha vida de maneira inesperada, mas cada mudança que ela trouxe para mim me mostrou o quanto eu precisava dela sem ao menos saber. Ela era a dose de loucura diária que eu precisava para atravessar todos a bagunça da minha vida e eu nunca poderia abrir mão disso. 

  
  



End file.
